We'll be A Dream
by ZoeyGleek
Summary: It is a Sarley(Sam & Marley) story, but also has my idea of: What role would have Nellie Veinheiter had if she was in Glee with Blake? For all the Blellie fans I don't think you dislike this much, and also i offer many other stories around.
1. Chapter 1: Melody

Sam's POV

After all the Grease staff, many things have changed around McKinley. Sugar and Artie began to date, Blaine and Unique are like brothers, Mercedes is gone again, Tina has a crush on Joe and Brittany, well, she is still Brittany. It also seems that the new guy Ryder and Jake became friends after fighting for Marley. They remind me of Finn and Puck, well, Finn was still around in charge of the Glee Club, but Puck, has not been seen in a while. Kitty is dating another jock, trying to make Jake jelaous but he just ignore her. Tina made a house party in order to get drunk and get close to Joe, party that I did not go because of what had happened in the last house party I ever went. But the biggest change was that I found a new voice that belong to our Glee Club. Her name was Melody Light, she has a dark hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I found her singing in the auditorium alone, she obviously did not saw me, so my problem now is to look for a way to make her join the club.

"Hey Melody..." Brittany said

"Hello Brittany, may I help you in something?" the girl with dark hair asked

"I was thinking that the Glee Club needed more female voices and I thought on randomly ask girls to audition"

"But, what made you think that I can sing?"

"I don't know, I just want to see you sing"

"Why?"

"Why? Why do you even make so much questions? As ex senior class president, I won't tolerate any..."

"Okay, sorry, but I can't tomorrow"

"So, do it today, come with me and there you will try out"

Lately, I found Kitty's boyfriend was about to cut Melody's hair without her approvement. I was going to do something until, Ryder pushed that guy and took the scissors from his hand. Mel turns around and walk away scared, and that was the exact moment when I found Tina looking sick.

"How much have you drank?"

"Is not how much, it is..., I can't tell you, I've been a stupid"

"Common', we are a team Tina, I will know someday"

"Can you promise not to tell anyone yet?" she asked pushing me to the empty auditorium.

"Fine, I promise"

"I think, I- I may be preg-na-nant" she said beguining to stutter

"Who is the father?"

"This is the funny part" she said trying to laugh

"Tina?"

"Joe! okay? I was so depress because nobody came to my party that I went totally drunk. Then he appeared and suddenly when I wake up I was naked next to him." she said in tears

"Calm down, you are not sure of anything yet."

"What if I am? I don't wanna be in my senior year pregnant, I wanna be the lead singer at once, the leader of this fucking glee club, I deserve it more than any other member here, I am even more talented, I work hard since I entered four years ago. Is that so much to ask?"

"That should be talked with Finn, but don't change me the subject, have you tell Joe?"

"He doesn´t even say hello to me since that night, I took what made him a good christian, his virginity."

"Believe me, he would hate you forever if you don't tell him"

"I'll try, but till then, I don't wanna hear a single word about this, fine?"

"I made a promise"

At Glee Club, Melody performed I'm yours playing the piano. Brittany felt proud of her invitation, the rest enjoyed the performance, including Finn who obviously agreed with Britt saying that she should join. I was happy for Melody, Britt, but at the same time distracted by the thought that Tina may be pregnant. Jake has his arm around Marley all day,although they weren't officially a couple. Suddenly, when Melody sang, Jake's arm was not around Marley anymore and I felt that Ryder also noticed that. He does not seemed to like much Melody's voice, but everyone have their opinions.

"Hey Mel, who is the lucky guy that owns you?" Jake asked her

"No one, yet"

"Maybe I could change that, how about Breadsticks at eight?"

"Excuse me?"

"He is inviting you on a date girl, is not that hard to understand" Ryder said

"That is the way he is trying to invite me? No thanks, and I can't tomorrow."

"Who said tomorrow? Would you like to go on a date?" Jake asked

"I'll think about it" the girl said leaving with a smile on her face

"What about Marley?" I asked Jake

"She is my friend, I am her friend, we don't wanna ruin our friendship"

"Sam, may I talk to you?" Finn asked me

"Yes, what's up Finn?"

"I am a teacher you should at least call me Mr. Hudson"

"Fine, what is wrong Mr. Hundson?"

"Dude, I was wondering what is wrong with you, you just remind me to the desconcentration that I had when Quinn was pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2: Pregnant?

Last time on this, Tina told Sam that she thinks she is pregnant and that Joe is the father, what?, a new girl Melody seems pretty shy but her voice amazed everyone, so now she join the club, yay(?)! Ryder and Jake became like best friends, although I don't think I the fights will stop, so that is what you need to know so far.

* * *

"Mel, you own me a favor" Ryder said

"Me? For what?"

"I save your hair this morning, remember?"

"I thought you were fighting with that jock to cut my hair"

"Very funny, now I need you to help me with something, can you keep a secret?"

"Hey Sam, we need to talk to you" Artie said next to Sugar

"Sam, don't forget we have to prepare our new..." Blaine was saying

"Dude, you look really tired" Joe said

"STOP! Please, I'm sorry, I know Blaine, I'll be there, Artie, can we talk later, I'm totally busy right now, and Joe, yes, I am really tired, I couldn't keep my eyes close at night, I found it hard to sleep last night"

"Sam..." Tina was saying.

"You go and talk" Sam ordered Tina and Joe "Just talk" Joe followed Tina while Marley watch Sam exausted face.

"You seem very busy" She said

"How can I help you?"

Marley laugh, she didn't wanted anything from him, she wanted to help him, everyone began to want things from Sam as if he was the new leader.

"You really wanna help me?"

"Of course, in fact you help me to stay in Glee Club, remember? You can say that I ought you this one."

" Can you ask Sugar and Artie what they wanted? and if it's possible help them with that?"

"Sure Sammy. But, we'll sing a duet"

"I would be honored"

Later that day Tina told Mike what was wrong with her after he admitted that he was dating Mercedes (**Bold** Mike, _Italic_ Tina, **_Both_** Mike & Tina)

"Who is he?" Mike asked

"I thought it was Joe, but it seems I didn't realized that was someone else wearing a wig, and I know that because Joe apologized for not being able to come to my house last friday"

You oughta know (Alanis Morissette)

**I want you to know, ** _that I'm happy for you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you both_

_An older version of me_  
**Is he perverted like me**  
_Would he go down on you in a theatre_  
_Does she speak eloquently_  
**And would he have your baby**  
**I'm sure he'd make a really excellent mother**

**'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able**  
**To make it enough for you to be open wide,** _no_  
_And every time you speak her name_  
_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_  
**Until you died**, _till you died_  
_**But you're still alive**_

**And I'm here to remind you**  
_Of the mess you left when you went away_  
**_It's not fair to deny me_**  
**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**  
_**You, you, you oughta know**_

_You seem very well,_ **things look peaceful**  
_I'm not quite as well_, _I thought you should know_  
**Did you forget about me Miss. Duplicity**  
_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_  
**_It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced_**  
**Are you thinking of me when you fuck him?**

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_  
_To make it enough for you to be open wide, _**no**  
_And every time you speak her name_  
**Does he know how you told me you'd hold me**  
**Until you died, til you died**  
_But you're still alive_

**And I'm here to remind you**  
_Of the mess you left when you went away_  
**It's not fair** _to deny me_  
**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**  
_**You, you, you oughta know**_

"I am so sorry" Tina said crying

"You are not the Tina I felt in love with" Mike said going away

"Okay Marley, well tell you but please do not reveal this to anyone" Sugar told her at her house next to Artie

"You'll see, after the Glee Club rehearsal, Sugar and I were waiting at the door to show Finn how Sugar's voice improved when suddenly we heard Sam telling him that he thought that Tina was pregnant" Artie began to explained

"And then we thought who could be the father?"

"Are you saying that Sam may have left Tina pregnant?" Marley asked

"Well, we are not sure, maybe Tina's baby father is someone else" Sugar said

"The thing is that we are planing to sing a song to support Tina but without telling all the glee club"

"what song are planning to sing?"

"Well, we wanted to sing All You Wanted by Michelle Branch, I mean, we want to express that we care about her." Sugar said

"Isn't she sweet?" Artie asked

"The idea sounds really cute, can I also sing with you guys?"

"Sure, actually we wanted Sam but as he is so busy..." Artie was saying

"I can try to tell him to sing to" Marley said "We actually agree that we wanted to sing a song together someday"

"Awsome" Artie said

"Sam Evans, when were you planning to tell me that you left...?"Marley asked the following day

"Marley, stop, I didn't left anyone you know, but how do you know about her you know what?"

"Sugar and Artie wanted you to sing a song with them to support her, and well, I'll be singing with them but you can still sing with us too."

"Awsome, where can we meet?"

"We are going to rehearse at Artie's place and tomorrow we were planing to performe it."

"I love you, thanks for your help"

"Melody, would you like to repeat yesterday?" Jake asked her

"What? You gotta be kidding, you are just fake, you pretended to be a nice guy while I saw you this morning being a jerk here"

"That was the real me, the school just makes me rude, but why have you left so early?"

"A friend needed help"

"Well, I don't consider this date over, so we'll repeated tomorrow, can you?"

"Yes, I can, I think"

"Hey Jake, hey Mel" Ryder said "Mel, I can 't help you enough for helping me yesterday, really, I can't believe you were free at that time, many guys date girls at that hour. Oh Jake! How was your date? Who did you say you were dating?"

"You stopped the date because of him, what was the emergency? lack of sex? "

"Stop yelling at her dude, she..."

"No, Ryder, I should apologize, I am sorry to stop the date to help a friend with his homework."

"wait, what? homework?" Jake asked

"Yes, but luckily we'll meet tomorrow again, right?" Mel questioned

"Sure, sorry I yelled you" Jake said leaving

Melody walked her way to the auditorium, and Ryder followed her. She began to play the piano, Lift me Up originally by The Afters.

Mel: You lift me up with your love  
You lift me up with your love  
You lift me up with your love  
You lift me up

Mel: Waiting for the sunrise  
Waiting for the day  
Waiting for a sign  
That I'm where you want me to be

Ryder stood next to her and began to sing

Ryder: You know my heart is heavy  
And the hurt is deep  
But when I feel like giving up  
You're reminding me  
Mel:That we all fall down sometimes  
But when I hit the ground

Ryder: You lift me up when I am weak  
Mel:Your arms wrap around me  
Ryder: Your love catches me so I'm letting go  
Mel: You lift me up when I can't see  
Your heart is all that I need  
Both: Your love carries me so I'm letting go

Ryder: You lift me up  
Mel:with your love  
Ryder: You lift me up  
Mel:with your love

Both: You lift me up

Brad (the pianist) entered with the band and the keep on playing the song while Ryder and Melody were singing.

Mel: I know I'm not perfect  
Ryder: I know I make mistakes  
Mel: I know that I have let you down  
Ryder: But you love me the same

Mel:And when I'm surrounded  
Ryder: When I lose my way  
Mel: When I'm crying out and falling down  
You are here to  
At this point Ryder came closer to Melody and tapped her mouth  
Ryder: Lift me up when I am weak  
Your arms wrap around me  
Your love catches me so I'm letting go

Mel through herself on the floor to keep a distance with Ryder, and he helped her to get up.

Mel:You lift me up when I can't see  
Your heart is all that I need  
Your love carries me so I'm letting go

Ryder: I can see the dawn is breaking  
Mel: I am feeling overtaken with your love  
Both: With your love  
Mel: I don't know what I can offer  
Ryder: In this moment I surrender to your love  
Both: To your love

Ryder: You lift me up when I am weak  
Mel:Your arms wrap around me  
Both: Your love catches me so I'm letting go

Ryder: You lift me up when I can't see  
Mel: Your heart is all that I need  
Both: Your love carries me so I'm letting go

Mel: I can see the dawn is breaking  
Ryder: I am feeling overtaken with your love

Mel: You lift me up  
Ryder: your love  
You lift me up  
Mel: with your love  
Ryder:You lift me up  
Mel: with your love

Both: You lift me up

When the performance was over, Ryder kissed her forehead and they heard Finn clapping.

"Is an A-, it seems that judges don't like kisses after a performance." Hudson said

"How do you two knew when I came to sing?" Melody asked with tears

"Someone told me that a mermaid always appeared in the auditorium at this time." Finn answered "Why are you crying Melody? You are really talented, don't doubt about it"

"I only sing to feel that my sister is around, she was my best friend and when I was nine she died in a plane accident, and today I'll be going to leave flowers to her grave." she answered

Ryder and Finn huged her.

"This is one of my favorites song" Ryder said

Finn walked away and leaving Mel and Ryder alone.

"Have you told anyone?" Ryder asked

"No, your secret is safe with me, but I don't think it's such a big deal"

"And really, thanks for helping me doing my homework."

"It's not a problem, my sister has dyslexia so I understand, why did you follow me?"

"Because I knew a mermaid was going to sing"

"You told Mr. Hudson?"

"I don't think it's such a big deal, you can sing, you need an audience, and I would like to go with you to the cementery."

"But, wouldn't Jake care?"

"We don't need to tell him"

Sam, Marley, Artie and Sugar were rehearsing while Melody and Ryder were leaving flowers. There Ryder took Melody's hand while she cryed.

While Sugar and Marley took a break and the boys began to sing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, making Marley think of Jake and how she felt left by him before they even began to be a couple. So Sugar and Marley got emocional.

From the cementery, Ryder followed Melody to her house and once she arrived to her door, Ryder took courage and kissed her lips making her smile and at the same time sad. She was supposed to be dating Jake and now Ryder comes and kissed her, what she was going to do?

Sugar kissed Artie and Marley went to the toilet to dry her tears, and Sam followed her.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling For You

The next day, Sam, Marley, Artie and Sugar, got ready to performe All You Wanted. Joe was the one who drive Tina at the first sit.

The music started and Tina looked around trying to understand what was going on-

Sugar: I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

Artie: I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away

The four: If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares

Marley: I'm sinking slowly  
Sam: So hurry hold me  
Sam and Marley: Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Sugar: Please can you tell me  
Artie: So I can finally see  
Sugar and Artie: Where you go when you're gone

Sugar and Marley: If you want to  
Artie and Sam:I can save you  
Sugar: I can take you away from here  
Marley: So lonely inside  
Sam: So busy out there  
Artie: And all you wanted was somebody who cares

The four: All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

Artie: If you want to  
Sam: I can save you  
Marley: I can take you away from here  
Sugar: I can take you away...  
Marley: So lonely inside  
Sugar: So busy out there  
Artie and Sam: And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
Sugar: Woooohooooo

Sam:If you want to  
Marley: If you want to  
Sam: I can save you  
Marley: I can take you away from here  
Sugar:I can take you away...  
Artie: So lonely inside  
Artie and Sugar: So busy out there  
The four: And all you wanted was somebody who cares

The four: Please can you tell me  
Sugar and Sam: So I can finally see  
Marley and Artie: Where you go when you're gone

Tina was in tears, and Melody ran out of the Glee Class. Ryder wanted to follow her but Jake went for her first.

"That was... great" Brittany said breaking the silence.

"I think it suck" Kitty said

"Shut up Kitty" Unique said

"What is wrong Mel?" Jake asked her

"I-I got emotional, but I am okay"

"Great, because Ryder and I wanted to sing Wonderwall by Oasis, and I wanted to dedicated to you"

"I would like to see that" she said taking Jake's hand and walking back to the glee club.

Ryder: Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Jake: Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Jake: And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
Ryder: And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
Both: There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Jake: Because maybe  
Ryder: You're gonna be the one that saves me  
Jake: And after all  
Ryder: You're my wonderwall

Jake: Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now

Ryder: And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Jake: I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Ryder: I said maybe  
Jake: Said maybe...  
Ryder: You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Jake: I said maybe  
Ryder:Said maybe...  
Jake: You're gonna be the one that saves me  
Ryder: Saves me  
Jake: You're gonna be the one that saves me  
Ryder:Saves me  
Jake: You're gonna be the one that saves me  
Ryder: Saves me

Melody was happy but Marley was looking the ground and Sam noticed this.  
"So guys, have a nice weekend"

After the Glee class, Sam went to invite Marley to Breadsticks to help her to forget their problems.

"I heard Jake invited Melody there" Marley said

"Oh, so then come to my place, there we can prepare the duet I own you"

"I thought that singing together counted as a duet, but I like the idea."

"Oh Sam! I GOT NEWS!" Tina said anxious

"What Tina?"

"I'm having my period so I am not pregnant"

"I hope you learn a lesson"

"I learned more than one lesson, thanks for the support and the song, thanks to you too Marley for the song, and yes Artie and Sugar explained me why you sang with them."

"Melody, you are a guy stealer. You stole Marley's guy, Ryder, and Jake belongs with me."

"I-I never..."

"Kitty stop bothering Melody for being a better person than you" Blaine said

"You have your boyfriend, how was his name? Taylor?" Brittany asked

"Yes, I was just being friendly" Kitty replided

"That is not what whe heard" Unique said

"Shut fat version of Michelle Obama!"

"Unique won't tolerate this type of treatment" Unique said

"What is wrong Kitty? Are you jealous of Melody? Blaine asked her

"What? I'm out" Kitty said

"Thanks guys, she was not very friendly"

"We know Mel, we wanted to propose you something" Brittany said

"What?"

"We would like to sing with you a song, without including Kitty, we are the only ones that didn't performe this week"  
"And Tina?"

"She is in, but now she is busy"

"We could performe Man, I Fell Like a Woman by Shaina Twain" Unique suggested

"Great idea, I'll tell the glee club to come to the auditorium after the last period."

So that is, everyone took a seat at the auditorium.  
"hit it!" Unique said and the music began

Blaine: Let's go girls!  
Brit: Come on.

Unique: I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Tina:Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
Blaine: No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
Britt: I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

Melody: The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

All of them:Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah,  
Blaine: doin' it in style  
All of them: Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Blaine: The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
Unique: We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

Tina: The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Britt: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Blaine: Men's shirts-short skirts  
Unique: Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Tina: Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh,  
Melody: I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Blaine: Man! I feel like a woman!

Melody and Unique: The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Brittany, Blaine and Tina: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Unique: Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Britt: Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Tina: Color my hair-do what I dare  
Mel: Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
All: Man! I feel like a woman!

"Guys that was fun!" Finn said clapping at the performance

"Mr Hudson, Joe and I have a song to performe" Kitty said. The music began and they performed Demi's Lovato Fix a Heart

Joe:It's probably what's best for youI only want the best for you and if I'm not the bestthen you're stuck  
Kitty: I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bindlike you're pouring salt in my cuts  
Both:And I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start cause you can band age the damage you never really can fix a heart

Joe:Even now I know what's wronghow could I be so sureif you never say what you feel, feel  
Kitty: I must have held you hand so tight you didn't have the will to fight I guess you needed more time to heal  
Both: Baby I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start cause you can band age the damage you never really can fix a heart

Kitty: ohhh ohhh...yeah ohhh..yeah

Joe:You must be a miracle workers wearing up and down you can fix what's been broken yeah please don't get my hopes up no nobaby tell me how could you be so cruel  
Kitty: It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Kitty: Baby I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start cause you can band age the damage you never really can fix a heart  
Joe: Baby I just ran out of band aids I don't even know where to start cause you can band age the damage you never really can fix a heart  
Kitty:oh no no no you never really can fix a heart  
Joe:oh no no no you never really can fix a heart  
Kitty: oh hoo ohhh oh hoo yeah ohhh ohh ho oh oh oh

Both: You never really can fix my heart

Later that day, Jake and Melody were eating at Breadsticks while Ryder spyied them.

Kitty sat with them and kissed Jake, he didn't stop her, and they keep kissing. Melody paid her dinner and went home on her own.

"How could you do that to Melody man?" Ryder asked Jake who was still kissing Kitty.

"He loves me jerk, now go away" Kitty ordered, Ryder took, what was left from Melody's plate and throught it to them. Then Jake and Ryder began the punches in which we could say that Ryder won, he actually was about to kill Jake but at the same time, Ryder was kick out of Breadsticks. Then he ran to Melody, meanwhile on her way home, Mel met Marley and Sam playing the guitar and singing, So Yesterday by Hildary Duff

Marley: You can change your life  
Sam:if you wanna  
You can change your clothes  
Sam: if you wanna  
If can change your mind  
Well that's the way it goes

Marley: But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat  
'Cuz I wanna  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back

Sam: At least not today  
Not today  
Not today 'cuz

Both:If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Marley: I'm just a bird  
Thats already flown away  
Both: Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Marley: Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok

Ha!  
O.k

Sam:You can say you're bored  
Marley: If you wanna  
Sam: You could act real tough  
Marley:If you wanna  
Sam: You could say you're torn  
But I've heard enough

Marley: Thank you  
You've made my mind up for me  
Sam: When you started to ignore me  
You won't see a single tear  
Both: It isn't gonna happen here

At least not today  
Not today  
Not today,  
Marley:'cuz

Sam: If it's over let it go and  
Marley: Come tomorrow it will seem  
Both: So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Sam: I'm just a bird  
Marley: Thats already flown away  
Sam: Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
Both: So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Marley: Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok

Marley: If you're over me  
I'm already over you  
Sam: If it's all been done  
What is left to do  
Marley: How can you hang up  
If the line is dead  
Sam:If you wanna walk out  
I'm a step ahead  
Marley: If you're moving on  
I'm already gone  
Sam: If the light is off  
Both: Then it isn't on

Marley: At least not today  
Not today  
Not today, 'cuz

Both: If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
Thats already flown away  
Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
Sam: So yesterday  
Marley: So yesterday  
Haven't you heard  
Both: you're so yesterday  
They both stared at each other and agreed to let Mel sing

Melody: If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
Mel and Marley: So yesterday  
Mel and Sam: So yesterday  
Marley: I'm just a bird  
The three:Thats already flown away  
Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
Sam: When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
Marley: So yesterday  
Melody: Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok

"What is wrong Mel?" Sam asked her  
"It is Jake and Kitty, I was supposed to be dating Jake and when she appeared it was like if I wasn't there. I felt ignored and betrayed, Kitty kissed him and he didn't even try to avoid her."  
"You came to the right place" Marley said "It happened to me something similar, you see, everyone thought Jake was going to be my boyfriend but then he seemed to change his mind."  
"Oh no! was it for Kitty?"  
"No, actually for you"  
"Me?"  
"Yes you"  
"I-I am so so so sorry, I didn't know..."  
"It is okay Mel, I am interested in someone else"  
"Who?"Sam asked  
"It's secret" Marley answered  
"But I thought we were friends"  
"Sam?" Marley asked  
"What?" he asked coming closer to her  
"I think I... wanna sing a duet with Mel, do you know falling for you by Colbie Ca...?"  
"Of course." he said beguining to play it.

Marley: I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Melody: Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better

Both: I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

Marley: I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
Melody: I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
Marley: I'm fallin' for you

Melody: As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
Marley: All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

Both: I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

Melody: I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
Marley: I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
Melody: I'm fallin' for you

Marley: Oh I just can't take it  
Melody: My heart is racing  
Both: The emotions keep spinning out

Both: I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
Marley: I'm fallin' for you

Melody: I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
Marley: I think I'm fallin' for you  
Melody: I think I´m fallin for you

Marley: I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
Melody: I think I'm fallin' for you  
Marley: I think I´m fallin for you

Both: I'm fallin' for you  
Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Melody while Marley kisses Sam: Oh I'm fallin' for you

Behind them they found a small audience that claps and in that audience Melody found Ryder and Finn.

* * *

_I know this has more songs than story, but it is fun to make it_


	4. Chapter 4: Duets 2

_Let's remember what had happend so far, Jake almost date Marley but he broke her hopes when he began to date that new girl called Melody who seems to like Ryder who is at the moment Jake's best friend. While Tina thought that she got pregnant and that Joe was the father, and without many reasons she told Sam, who at the same time seem to have become with Marley very close friends. So Jake broke Melody´s heart with Kitty who just kissed him._

* * *

" Duets, who remembers or know what is a duet?" asked Finn.

" I think duet is when two voices combine creating something unique." Unique said.

"Not bad, so now that everyone got an idea, I think it is pretty obvious what will be your homework assigment" Mr. Hudson answered

"What will get the winner? Mr. Schue made a contest and gave..." Brittany was asking.

"I know, and the winner will get a free dinner in Breadsticks as the last duet competition, but this time is not fair to vote for yourself."

"I choose Blaine" Unique said.

"No, this time destiny will choose your partners, it is the best way to make this even fair, and to avoid letting anyone alone. Tina, take a paper from the plate." Finn announced.

"Tina" she read.

"Kurt did a duet with himself." Brittany remembered.

"Take another one Tina."

"Jake." she read.

"Artie, now is your turn."

"Unique" he read.

"Come on wheels we have this won." Unique said.

"Brittany take a paper." Finn ordered."Sugar" he read after Brittany took the paper.

"Now is my turn" Kitty said taking a paper"Marley?!" she asked atonished.

Blaine took a paper and read "Joe"

"There only three left." Sam said noticing that.

"Okay so it seems that the one that remains will sing a duet with me. No come and take a paper." Finn answered.

"Ryder" Sam read.

"It seems we will be winning this staff." Ryder answered.

"So Mel has to sing a song with Mr. Frankestein." Kitty said.

"Can you make a show us something?" Sugar asked to Finn and Melody.

"Okay, which song?" Finn asked.

"I like Kiss Me Again by we are in the crowd." the ginger answered.

"Do you know it Melody?" Finn asked recibing a shy nod from his student.

"Okay, hit it" Finn ordered as the music began.

Finn: I gotta say something that I've been thinking about  
I can't wait to lay around with you  
And tell you all the secrets  
I've been keeping to myself  
Melody: It's been a while since I've felt butterflies  
Do you feel the same way too?  
If every single second could last that much longer,  
Would you hold me... and kiss me again?

Both: Underneath the moonlight  
You're more than a friend  
Oh... I knew it from the first time  
Melody: Yeah... Hold me, feel my heart beat,  
Put your arms around me and kiss me again

Melody: Kiss me again...

Melody began to blush noticing how the rest of the glee club was evaluating every movement she made, she didn't have any intension with Mr. Hudson, but he seemed to be almost chasing her. He was used to look at Rachel or his duet partner everytime he sings.

Finn: I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to come this way  
And fall into my arms  
And now I know I can't deny these feelings any longer

Melody: I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you  
Crack a smile, I just can't lose  
Add another minute  
My heart beats to the limit when I'm with you

Mel: So,  
Finn: kiss me again  
Underneath the moonlight  
You're more than a friend... oh  
Melody: I knew it from the first time... yeah  
Hold me, feel my heart beat,  
Finn: Put my arms around you  
Mel: and kiss me again

Finn: I can't let you go, can't let you float away  
Melody: 'Cause that would be a mistake  
I'm not ready to run  
Finn: Can't let you go to waste  
Both: No, no, no...

This time, Finn was holding Melody's hands. He was picturing Rachel singing with him as at the old times. He felt like if he had woken up from a long sleep.

Finn: And kiss me again  
Underneath the moonlight  
Both: You're more than a friend... oh  
Melody: I knew it from the first time  
Finn:Yeah... Hold you, feel your heart beat,  
Put my arms around you and kiss me again  
Melody: Hold me, feel my heart beat,  
Put your arms around me and kiss me again,  
And again, and again...

"Disgusting, you have to practise hard if you want me to vote for you." Kitty said.

" I think they did great." Jake replied.

"Sure Honey, I am pretty sure you wanted to be singing that song with miss Hudson." the blonde girl answered.

"Well guys, now join with our partner and decide your song." Finn ordered.

"Okay dude, what about payphone by Maroon 5? Girls like it, boys too and we have this won." Ryder said.

"Do you actually wanna won a dinner with me?" Sam asked shocked.

"I don't want Melody to go out with Mr. Hudson, they got talent and..."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Well, I think you wouldn't like Marley to win a dinner with Kitty ether, right?"

"Let's win this bro!" Sam replied.

"Okay you don't like me, I don't like you, I am hot you are... just the opposite so..." Kitty was saying.

"What about if we sing hot and cold and then you go on a date with anyone like Jake?" Marley asked

"You...! Wait, what? I like the idea, wait, what? You don't want to go with anyone to breadsticks?"Kitty replied surprised.

"I don't have that time, I need to help mom with some things..." The girl with light blue eyes answered

"Whatever, we got our song, so next time we will be the first ones to leave everyone shocked." Kitty said when the bell rang.

"We'll see later." Jake said to Tina leaving the class.

"Oh lord, how are you supposed to work with that?" Unique asked the asian.

"I don't know, I think I won't participate I don´t wanna go out with Jake." Tina replied.

" I think it is a great opportunity for you to get to know him better" Finn comment as he heard the conversation.

"Whatever, I'll sing but I know we already lost."

"You got talent Tina, don't waste it."Jake said behind her, making her smile.

"Weren't you in a hurry to get out of here?" she asked.

"We never arranged a day to prepare out duet."

"Oh, are you free this afternoon?"

"It's a date" Jake said puting his arm around her.

"Marley, I must confess something" Sam said when he found her.

"What is wrong Sam?"

"I think we shared something with our duets the other day, I felt I..."

"Please Sam, it was just a song..."

"I know, although I have feelings for you before and..."

"Please, don't make this hard to me, I already gave my heart to a guy I thought I liked, but then it finished giving me the hardest ache I ever suffered, and..."

"Marley I am not Jake..."

"I know that, but..." Sam pushed her closer to him and Marley ran away.

"I won't give up!" Sam yelled. "You will be mine Marley Rose!"

"When we win the duet competition you can invate her to a date." Ryder said noticing Sam's screams.

"I admit that I found difficult that she acceds."

"I can help with that."

"How?"

"Just trust me dude, she'll be in your arms."

Sugar and Brittany laughts

Britt: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Sugar: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Britt: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Sugar: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Britt: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

Britt:If you want my future forget my past,  
Sugar:If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Britt:Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Sugar: Get your act together we could be just fine

Sugar: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
Britt: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
Sugar:I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really

really really wanna zigazig ha.

Both: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Sugar: So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
Britt: We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free,  
Sugar: she's a real lady,  
Britt: and as for me you'll see,  
Sugar: Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Both: Slam your body down and wind it all around.

Sugar:If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Britt: Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Both: Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Sugar: uh,uh,uh,uh  
Britt:Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Sugar: Slam your body down zigazig ah  
Both: If you wanna be my lover.

"Oh lord! Britt, Sugar, I think you were marevellous." Blaine said clapping.

"Who is next?"

"Jake and I are ready" Tina said impatiently."I had the idea to make a mash up "

"Wait, is that fair?" Sugar asked.

"Don't worry, you were a star today" Artie said.

Both: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Jake:Na, na, na, na, na, na

Tina:I guess I just lost my husband  
Jake:I don't know where she went  
Tina: So I'm gonna spend my money

Jake: I'm not gonna pay her rent  
Tina: Yeah yeah.  
Jake: I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
Tina: I'm gonna get in trouble

Jake: Yeah yeah.  
Tina: I wanna start a fight  
Jake: Yeah, yeah

Tina: You're on your knees

Jake: Begging please

Stay with me

Tina: But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

Jake: So, so what,

Tina; I'm thinking, what the hell?  
Jake: I'm still a rock star

Tina: is to mess around

And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight  
If you love me  
Jake: I'm alright,

if you hate me

Jake: I'm just fine

You can't save me, baby ,oh

Tina: and you're a fool  
Jake:So, so what,

Tina: Oh, what the hell?

Jake: I am a rock star  
I don't want you tonight

Tina: What What What What the hell?  
Jake: Check my flow uh

Jake: The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
Tina: I guess I'll go sit with drum boy

Tina: Yeah yeah.  
Jake: At least she'll knows how to sing

Tina: Yeah yeah.  
Tina:What if this song's on the radio?  
Jake: Somebody's gonna die  
Tina: I'm gonna get in trouble

Jake: Yeah yeah.

Tina: My ex will start a fight  
Jake: Yeah, yeah

Tina: You're on your knees

Jake: Begging please

Stay with me

Tina: But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

Jake: So, so what,

Tina; I'm thinking, what the hell?  
Jake: I'm still a rock star

Tina: is to mess around

Both: And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight  
If you love me  
Jake: I'm alright,

if you hate me

Jake: I'm just fine

You can't save me, baby ,oh

Tina: and you're a fool  
Jake:So, so what,

Tina: Oh, what the hell?

Jake: I am a rock star  
I don't want you tonight

Tina: La la la la la la la la oh ooh, oh wooah

La la la la la la la la oh ooh, oh wooah

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed  
Jake: So, so what,

Tina; I'm thinking, what the hell?  
Jake: I'm still a rock star

Tina: is to mess around

And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight  
If you love me  
Jake: I'm alright,

if you hate me

Jake: I'm just fine

You can't save me, baby ,oh

Tina: and you're a fool  
Jake:So, so what,

Tina: Oh, what the hell?

Jake: I am a rock star  
I don't want you tonight

Jake: You weren't there

You never were

You want it all

Tina: But that's not fair  
Jake: I gave you life

Tina: I gave my all

Jake: You weren't there

Both: You let me fall

Tina: La la la la la la la la la,

Both: la, la, la,la,la.

"I didn't understood the message of that song" Kitty said.

"I think they were original." Finn said "But kind of innapropiate. Somehow we'll see if you win, at the end of the week. Anyone else?"

"Me and Marley." Kitty said standing up.

"Are you sure we are ready?" Marley asked.

"We were born ready, or at least I was."

At the first part Kitty looked at Jake as she sang.  
Kitty: You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you PMS  
Like a bitch, I would know

As Marley sang she though about Sam  
Marley: And you over think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

Kitty:' Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
Marley: You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
Kitty: You!  
Marley: You don't really want to stay, no  
Kitty: You!  
Marley: But you don't really want to go-o  
Both: You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

Kitty: We used to be  
Just like twins,  
so in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Marley: Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
Kitty: Boring…  
Marley: I should know that you're not gonna change

Kitty:' Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
Marley: You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
Kitty: You!  
Marley: You don't really want to stay, no  
Kitty: You!  
Marley: But you don't really want to go-o  
Both: You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

Marley: Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Kitty: Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

Marley: You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
After Marley sang that part Sam stand up and began to congratulate her.  
Kitty: 'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

Marley:' Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

Kitty: You!  
Marley: You don't really want to stay,  
Kitty: no  
Marley: You!  
Kitty: But you don't really want to go  
Marley: oh  
Both: You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

"That was dedicated for the guys that can't stay with a girl for more than a date." Kitty said while the club clapped.

"Hope you like it." Marley said.

"You were amazing!" Sam said.

"I agree Sam, so it seems we got a lot of talent inside here." Finn said.

* * *

"Joe, please you need to come to prepare a duet, at least just for fun." Blaine said  
"I am being selfish, I don't want Tina to win." he answered looking at her.  
"Why? Are you jealous Joe of Jake being with Tina? Perfect! I think I found our duet."  
Joe took his guitar and Blaine gave him the lyrics.  
Blaine: I hate where I'm at  
Acting crazy like that  
Joe: I know that I've been wrong  
It's something I've been working on

Blaine: And I don't know what to do  
It's changing me it's killing you  
Joe: I'd tear out my insides if I could  
But I don't know if it'd do me good

Blaine: I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers  
To put us all in this mess  
Joe: I know we still got each other  
But I'm in distress

Both: Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out  
I can't seem to figure it in  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry  
It's this jealousy

Joe: In absolutely no position  
Blaine: To be so needlessly unkind  
When I'm the one writing this fiction  
Joe: Make it real in my mind

Blaine: It drives me crazy in the morning  
Joe: Who is this monster in the mirror  
I try to get the steam to fog it out  
Both: But I just can't get it clear

Blaine: Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling  
Joe: It's just like poison in my veins  
Blaine: I know that I'm speaking  
Joe: But I don't know what I'm saying

Both: Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter  
It seems like my muscles give out  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry  
It's this jealousy

Blaine: And I'm hearing your voice  
Babe, you know it's your choice  
Joe: Maybe so  
And I know it's no use  
But it's the only excuse  
Blaine: That I know, no no

Joe: Let me go  
Blaine: Let me go  
Oh let me go  
Joe: Oh let me go

Blaine: Now let's be real I feel just like a child  
Someone could be taking all my toys  
Joe: So call me dumb, call me wild  
See that's the thing with little boys

Blaine: Oh now I can't get it out in the shower  
Joe: Or drink it off at the bar  
Blaine: This sugar's gone sour  
Joe: And it's gone way too far

Both: Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,  
Feel on top of the world  
Blaine: The b*tch just keeps telling me no  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry

Joe:This demon is killing me

And oh Christ it's filling me  
Both: It's this jealousy  
Oh, and I just can't believe  
In this jealousy,  
This jealousy for you  
Oh this jealousy,  
This jealousy for you

"Great job guys, now is Unique's and Artie's turn." Finn announced.

Unique: Yeah..  
Young Money..  
Unique  
Artie..

Artie: Show you off  
Tonight I wanna show you off  
What you got  
A billion could've never bought

Both: We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Unique: Cause all..  
Artie: I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
Unique: It's all..  
Artie: Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Unique: Baby do it like you do  
Cause..

Artie: Body rock,  
Girl, I can feel your body rock  
Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now

Both: We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Artie: Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
Both: It's all..  
Artie: Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do

Unique: Uh, Uh  
In time, ink lines, gi-girls couldn't get on my incline  
World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Artie..Abrahams, you know Imma hit 'em oh yeah  
Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for her  
Beauty, Beauty and the Beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats  
Artie: Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock  
Yeah, Yeah, yeah, Let's go, Let's go!

Both: Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...

"Oh yeah! That was actually amazing guys" Tina said.

"Thanks don't forget to vote for us." Unique answered.  
"Awsome guys, next time we see the last duets"

* * *

"Marley, I think we should..." Sam was saying.

"Mr. Hudson, Sam and I are ready." Ryder announced.  
"Great! Show us what you got." Finn replieded.  
Ryder: I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent it on you  
Sam: Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

Sam: Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
Ryder: You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And then that time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burnt down

Both: I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

Sam: I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change i've spent on you  
Ryder: Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

Sam: If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
Ryder: And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Sam: You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
Ryder: You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burnt down

Both: I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stucked in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

Ryder: I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Sam: Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

Ryder: If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
Sam: And all those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe  
Now I'm at a payphone…

Sam: Now work that sh-t  
I'll be right here spending all this money while you sitting round  
Wondering why wasn't you who came out from nothing  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm strutting  
And all of my cause a way to push up a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switched the number to my phone  
So you never can call it  
Don't need my name, or my show  
Swish you can tell it I'm ballin'  
What a shame coulda got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could've saw  
But sad to say it's over for it  
Phantom roll out valet open doors  
Where's the car way, got what you was looking for  
Now ask me who they want  
So you can go take that little piece of sh-t with you

At this point, Ryder is singing to Melody, while this girl looked around without believing he was actually singing to her.  
Ryder: I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two

Both :If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all these fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe

Ryder: Now I'm at a payphone

Marley stood up and clapping, she went to huged Sam, who had stared at her all his performance.

"Did want to see me Mr. Hudson?" Melody asked as she entered to the auditorium.  
"I think we should practice our duet. Any idea?"  
"I don't want to participate..."  
"But Melody I think you could win this and you don't have to take me, you can invite a friend to go with you..."  
"I just not in the mood"  
"What is wrong?"  
"It's stupid..." she cried  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Yesterday it was the 10th anniversary of my sister's dead."  
"How she...?"  
"She was a drug addict"  
"Dude that is not stupid."  
"I just don't feel right, I can't think in another thing."  
"So sing to her..."  
"I can't..."  
*Music beguis*  
Finn: White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
The student took a deep breath and continued the song  
Melody:Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

Finn: And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Melody: Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
Finn:And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
Mel: It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Finn:Angels to fly

Melody: Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes

Finn: Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

Melody: And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
Finn:But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Both: Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
Melody: And she don't want to go outside tonight  
Both: And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
Mel: It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Finn:Covered in white  
Closed eye  
Mel: And hoping for a better life  
Finn:This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Mel: Straight down the line

Finn: And they say  
Mel: She's in the Class A Team  
Finn:Stuck in her daydream  
Mel: Been this way since 18  
Finn: But lately her face seems  
Mel: Slowly sinking, wasting  
Finn: Crumbling like pastries  
Both: They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
Melody: And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
Finn: It's too cold outside  
Mel: For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
Finn:To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Mel: Or angels to die

Finn took her hand and she cried on his shoulder. "Thanks Mr. Hudson, I think I'll sing to her from now on."  
"That's my girl..." Finn said as they high fived.  
"But I don't consider I could sing this song without crying."  
"Well, we'll found a song."

"Sam... I thought what you have told me..." Marley said catching him.  
"And..?"  
"I do want to..."  
"Hey, since when you are so thin?"  
"I'm just..."  
"Don't tell me you are..."  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"It is not healthy for you."  
"Sure, but bullying is not healthier."  
"Marley, please just ignore the rest, there are many people who loves you for who you are."  
"But everyone would prefer me to be thinnier."  
"I'm sure that is not true."  
"Who else apart from you?"  
"I'm sure your mom loves you the way you are, many guys likes you."  
" You are crazy Sam Evans!"  
"Please stop your eating disorder."  
"Ok, I'll try for you."  
" And I know how to help, I invite you dinner tonight, and I won't accept a no as an answer."  
"Sorry, I don't eat any more dinners."  
"Marley..."  
"Just kiding!"

"Mel, I was just wondering if you..." Ryder was saying. "Wait, have you been crying? What happened with Mr. Hudson?"  
"No-nothing, I just got emocional."  
"Can I know why?"  
"We talk about my sister."  
"Oh, I see..." he said hugging her.  
" Thanks Ryder for always being around when I need someone, you are like a big brother for me."  
"I really want to see you happy" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office right now." Becky told Finn.  
"Well thanks..." he said being dragged by the cheerleader to Sue's office.  
" What's up Sue?"  
"First you give Wade's a female role in grease and now you are flirting with a new student."  
"Who? Melody? We are just preparing a duet."  
"I am not blind Hudson, she likes you and you are using to forget your ex girlfriend who replaced you with a hotter guy."  
"That is not totally true..."  
"I was just trying to avoid seeing a little girl's heart broken by you but it seems you won't listen."

Finn, Sam and Ryder performed Paradise, originally performed by Coldplay, as Finn thinks about his feelings for Melody. Sam sang thinking about Marley anorexia and Ryder thinks of Melody's depression.

Finn: When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
Ryder: But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
Sam: and dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes

Finn: When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
Ryder: But it flew away from her reach  
and the bullets catch in her teeth  
Sam: Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
Finn: In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
Ryder: In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

The three: and dreams of  
Finn: Para-para-paradise  
Sam: Para-para-paradise  
Ryder: Para-para-paradise

The Three: Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Finn: Para-para-paradise  
Sam: Para-para-paradise  
Ryder: Para-para-paradise  
The three: Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

Finn: And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
Ryder: She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"

Sam: This could be  
Finn and Ryder: Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
The three: Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Ryder: This could be  
Sam and Finn: Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Finn: This could be  
Sam and Ryder:Para-para-paradise  
The three: Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

"Miss Pillsbury, I need your help"Finn and Sam told her entering to her office at the same time.  
The next day Marley and Melody were taken to Emma's office where Finn and Sam were waiting for them.  
"I am just worried about you." Sam said when Marley entered surprised to find him there too.  
"Finn, Melody, can you wait outside while I talk to them?" Emma asked.  
"I don't even know why I was send here."  
"Let me explain you out of here." Finn said holding her hand.  
"Sam told you about my anorexia, don't he?" Marley asked  
"Yes he did, and you must know that..." Emma answered.  
"I know it is not healthy, but I can't handle being bullied by my weight." Marley interrupted.  
"Marley, do you really care what others think of you?" Sam asked.  
"I care of what people I care think of me."she explained.  
"For who are you doing this? Who is making you change?" Emma questioned.  
"I-I-I'm doing this for... a guy."  
"Tell me who is the guy and I..." Sam was saying as he stand up.  
"No Sam! Take a seat, please" Emma interrupted.  
"It's Jake and you Sam."  
"Those are two guys." Emma thought  
"Me? I like you just the way you are."  
"But I wanted to be perfect for you, not just pretty for you."  
"And Jake?"  
"I think I still like him, but he prefers thin girls like Kitty."  
"He is a jerk." Sam said.  
"Love is blind." Marley said.  
"Does Jake really deserves you making a change for him?" Emma asked.  
"No..." Sam murmured.  
"I believe so." Marley answered.

Meanwhile Melody asked why she was taken to talk with Miss Pillsbury.  
"I think you need to express what makes you depressed." Finn said  
"I don't wanna talk about it"  
"Why?"  
"My sister used to tell me I was beautiful when I was sad, I never believe her, I never believe anyone that had ever told me that, I am afraid I wish to be perfect"  
" I think that you have all the strength to make it through, everyone is perfect in an unusual way. "  
"Are you saying I am...?"

Back with Marley, Sam and Emma.  
"Look, you can choose between someone who don't ask you to change because I know that you are already perfect for me, or choose the guy who ignores you and makes you suffer."Sam said holding her hands.  
"I-I..."  
"I advice you to think about it Marley, now you can go."

The musics starts (Believe in me By Demi Lovato)

Sam: I'm losin' myself  
Tryin' to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just bein' me

Marley: Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always bein' weak

Melody: I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
Marley: And know that I'm okay  
Melody and Marley: 'Cause everyone's perfect in their unusual ways

Sam: So see,  
Meody and Marley: I just wanna believe in me  
La-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la

Sam: The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it  
Melody: It can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

Marley: I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
Melody: And know that I'm okay  
Sam:'Cause everyone's perfect in their unusual ways

Melody: So see,  
Marley: I just wanna believe in me

Sam: I'm quickly findin' out  
I'm not about to break  
Down  
Marley, Melody and Sam: Not today

Melody: I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through

Sam: Not gonna be afraid  
Marley: I'm gonna wake up feelin' beautiful  
Today  
Melody: And know that I'm okay  
Marley: 'Cause everyone's perfect in their unusual ways

Sam: So see,  
Marley: Now I believe in me

Melody and Marley: Now I believe in me.

At Glee Club the last duet couple was being waited.  
"It's been a long week, and now Mel and I have something to sing. It may express a welcome to her as she is a new student."  
Kidnap My Heart by The Click Five begins...

Finn: Hey girl, what's your name I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own  
Weekends work the best I pick the place you do the rest  
Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line  
Melody: Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
But you made me believe

Finn: Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Melody: Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Both: Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Melody: Can you get me up more  
Fun that I could ever dream of  
Could you tie me down  
Can you keep me hanging around  
Finn: I don't wanna be here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine got to hold on tight for the ride  
Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
But you made me believe

Melody: Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Finn: Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Both: Take me away cause falling in love  
Ain't very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Finn: You've got to hold me tighter  
Cause I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart  
Melody: Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
But you made me believe

Finn: Kidnap my heart  
Take me with you  
Melody:Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Finn: Take me away  
Melody: cause falling in love ain't very far  
Finn: not far from the start  
Both: Kidnap my heart.

Finn: Kidnap my heart  
Melody: Kidnap my heart...

Everyone clapped including Kitty who seemed to had liked the performance.  
"Nice, and with that duet Melody was saying that she is in love with you?" Kitty asked.  
"No, she meant that she couldn't believe she loves this glee club so much, don't you Mel?"  
"Yes sure."  
"Well now is time to vote, in pairs. To make this vote faster you will join with your duet partner and decide which pair to vote." Finn said.  
"Before voting, Britt and I wanna announce something..." Sugar said.  
"Sugar and I are throwing a party next week." Brit announced.  
"Awsome girls!" Finn answered while the rest show enthusiam in the idea.

After all, Finn and Melody won by two votes, while everyone else got a vote except from Jake and Tina that got none.  
"How is it possible that we did not get a single vote?!"Tina yelled confused.  
"I guess we weren´t just good enough."  
"Weren't good enough? Are you kidding? I worked hard in that mash up Puckerman while you were being lazy!"  
"Calm down Tina is just a game, the price is not a million dollars is just a dinner." Artie said.  
"I am out of here..." Tina said running away.

"So... we won, I think you should invite someone else to have dinner with you, I know I am not really a teacher because glee club is not a class but..." Finn was saying to the girl.  
"You don't wanna have dinner with me, I understand, but you should take the dinner, I just not interested in anyone at the moment."  
"What about Ryder?"  
"He is nice, but I don't want him to think that I like him or something, it would be a pity to ruin our friendship. At the same time, I think I'll be judge by others by having dinner with you. "  
"I'll tell you what we are going to do, I picked you up from your house to mine, so that we can talk and have dinner without anyone around. A friendship dinner. We can sing there if you wanna."  
"That sounds nice."  
"And tell the rest one that I took another girl to the dinner."  
"Fine, Tonight?"  
"I´ll pick you at eight."

"Hey Tina, can we talk?" Joe said stoping her way.  
"Don't come to me telling me what Jesus would do."  
"I was not going to do that."  
"So, what do you want?"  
"I wanna invite you to go out."  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Yes Tina, I think I like you, and I wanna invite you to breadsticks, if you really wanted to have dinner there."  
"No, I mean, I would like the idea to go out with you, but I just wanted to feel accepted, to get losts of votes. But I still feel a loser"  
"You are not a loser Tina, ok? You are wonderfull, in fact I sang Jealously to you, I felt jealous when I saw you with Jake this week."  
"Re-re-really?"  
"Yes."  
"Pick me up at eight." Tina said kissing Joe's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry For Party Rockin

**Note from ZoeyGleek: I know it's being a while since I upload another chapter and my grammar mistakes are terrible, but the point is to have fun writing and share my ideas with you as a reader. **

* * *

That Friday, Finn and Melody sang another duet in a karaoke they founded in youtube.

Finn: Hey, girl you never had much game  
so I needed to upgrade  
so I went and walked away way way  
Melody: now, I see you've been hanging out  
with that other girl in town  
looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Finn: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
Melody: and now you're doing them with her  
remember all the things that you and i did first?  
Finn: you got me, got me like this  
Melody: and now you're taking her to every restaurant  
and everywhere we went, come on!  
Finn: and now you're taking him to every restaurant  
you got me, got me like this

Melody: Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
Finn: I want you back  
Both: wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back

Finn: Please, this ain't even jealousy  
he ain't got a thing on me  
tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Melody: you clearly didn't think this through  
if what I've been told is true  
you'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Melody: Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
and now you're doing them with her  
Finn: remember all the things that you and I did first?  
you got me, got me like this  
Melody: and now you're taking her to every restaurant  
and everywhere we went, come on!  
Finn: and now you're taking him to every restaurant  
you got me, got me like this

Melody: Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
Both: I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
now i feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back

Melody: ohhh,  
Finn: I thought you'd still be mine  
when I kissed you goodbye  
Both: uh oh uh oh  
Finn: ohhh,  
Melody: and you might be with her  
but I still had you first uh oh uh oh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
and now you're doing them with her  
remember all the things that you and I did first?  
you got me, got me like this!

Melody and Finn( he says Girl):Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
now i feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back

ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back

ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back  
At the end of the song Melody pushed herself to kiss Finn and he kissed her back.  
"I-I- am sorry I-I don't know why I did that." Melody admited embarranced.  
"Maybe you get like in scene or..."  
"I think I should go home..."  
"Mel wait, I am also confused, we have to talk about it, escaping from this won't solve anything."  
"Mr. Hudson, I just don't know what to say, you are nice man that is like a guardian angel to me."  
"Are you mad about that kiss?"  
"I think I actually... like it." she confesed.  
"Don't be ashamed, we are almost the same age."  
"You are an adult, I am still a teenager, this is not even legal."  
"Common I am 18, and I still sleep with a pijama that I wear since I was 16."  
"I-I... I am such a stupid, why did I told you that I like you?  
"You told me you liked the kiss, not me."  
"Oops... stupid stupid me."  
"Stop calling yourself stupid! I think I liked the kiss too, that is why I kissed you back."  
"You are just saying this to make me feel nice, but you lie, like every guy I ever liked."  
"I am not lying and I can prove it." he said pulling her closer to him.  
"Mr. Hud..."  
"Just call me Finn." he said kissing her again.

"Ryder, are you okay bro?" Jake asked hugging a girl at Breadsticks.  
"Have you ever wished a girl who likes another guy?"  
"Do you mean Marley? I'm sorry I heard that now she is hanging out with Sam dude."  
"No, I am okay with her, I like someone else now."  
"Who's that chick? Do I know her? Maybe I could help"  
"How?"  
"Believe me, just tell me who is that chick, and who is that guy she likes, and then I will manage to make her run to you. "

The music starts, Sugar and Brittany began to sing at the stage.

Sugar: Feel the adrenaline  
Moving under my skin  
It's and addiction  
Such an eruption

Brit: Sound is my remedy  
Feeding me energy  
Music is all I need

Both: Baby I just wanna dance  
I don't really care  
Brit:I just wanna dance  
Sugar: I don't really care

Brit: You can feel it in the air,  
Sugar: air

Both:She's been a crazy dita  
Disco diva and you wonder  
Jake: Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Sugar: Too cold for you to keep her  
Brit: Too hot for you to leave her  
Jake: Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

The three: Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Britt: Ultrassexual

Sugar: The night has got me love sprung  
I won't stop until the sun is up, oh yeah  
Brit: My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum  
Sugar: Beating like a disco drum...  
Brit: Beating like a disco drum...  
Both: Beating like a disco drum...  
She's been a crazy dita  
Disco diva and you wonder  
Jake: Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Brit: Too cold for you to keep her  
Sugar: Too hot for you to leave her  
Jake: Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

The three: Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
Britt and Sugar: Who's that chick?  
Jake: Who's that chick?

"You don't know her Jake, but thanks anyway. Have fun with...! How do you say her name is?" the guy asked pointing at the girl next to his friend.  
"Amanda."  
"My name is Amber!"  
"Okay... Have fun with Amber!" Ryder waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the dinner Sam, I really had fun."the girl said while the blonde walking home.  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
"I want you to promise me something."  
"What?"  
"We'll sing a duet together this week."  
"This week and everyday if you want to. I need to tell you something, something I just can't say talking, please follow me." He said taking her hand. She took her with a friend carrying a guitar. "Can you let me your guitar?" he asked.  
"Sure Sammy."the guy replied.

Sam: Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Marley clapped, and kissed Sam "I love you too" she replied.

"Tina, don't, I am not ready to kiss you." Joe said.  
"But, I thought you loved me."  
" And I really do, but I am not ready yet, I never kissed anyone."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes, I just don't know, so please be patient."  
"Ok, just for you." she said hugging him.  
"Thanks."

The following week, Ryder asked Melody about her weekend.  
"I heard you went to Finn's place on Friday."  
"Who told you that?"  
"No one really, I just found you getting out of a house with him. And maybe I saw things I shouldn't have seen."  
"Do you mean the...?"  
"Yes, but I understand, he is still young, and if he treats you right I see no problem."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Of course, I think you deserve to be happy."  
"Thank you." she said hugging him.

"So, tell me, what is the theme of your favorite song?" Finn asked to his glee club.  
" Love" Joe answered.  
"Dance" Brit said.  
"Equality" Unique said.  
"Hope." Tina replied.  
"What about you Mel?" Finn questioned.  
"I-I don't have a favorite song, but I guess I like love songs."  
"What about if we prepare songs for the party Britt and I are throwing this Friday?" Sugar suggested. " You are also invited Finn."  
"Thanks Sugar."  
"The theme we need is party, so we can sing Party Rock Anthem as a group number." Brit said.  
"Okay guys, let's get ready" Finn said.

On Tuesday...

"Hey Mel, I think we can prepare a song for the party, and maybe just hang out, you know, you and I, having fun"  
"No thanks Jake, I can't go to the party anyway."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I'll be..."  
"Studying with me." Ryder said.  
"Wait, is she the girl you like who has a boyfriend?"  
"I don't have a boyfriend Jake, and now if you excuse me..." Melody said going away.

"Mercedes, Blaine Warbler... we want us to performe a song with you."Britt said with Sugar as a shadow.  
"We'll be honored, right Wade?" Blaine replied.  
"Sure!" the guy exclaimed gayly (**Author's note: have you ever heard that gay means happy? I did in literature LOL**)

"Tina Cohen-Chang, can you come to the auditorium right now?" Melody asked her.  
"Why me?"  
"Because I got a note saying that I must take you to the auditorium" She laughed showing the note.  
"That's weird..."  
"I wonder who wrote it. Please can you come, if a stranges tries to touch us we could just kick him, no?"  
"Okay, you are funny, and actually I wonder that too."

When the two girls entered at the auditorium, Melody began to laught.  
"What's so funny?" Tina asked curious.  
"Tina! I have something to tell, and Melody is just helping." Joe announced at the stage.  
"Wait, you knew Joe was..." Tina questioned the pale girl.  
"Because Mel and Finn are helping me to tell you something." Joe answered pointing at Finn who was at the drums.

*The music starts*  
Joe takes Tina's hands and dance with her.

Melody: Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

Joe: I never open up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
when I'm holding you in my arms

Both: We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

Joe: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

Finn: I know that if we give this a little time  
it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
Finn and Melody: No it's never felt so right

Melody: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Finn: Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
Both: I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Both: Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
Finn:So baby I'm alright  
Both: with just a kiss goodnight

Melody: Let's do this right  
Both: with just a kiss goodnight  
Melody: With a kiss goodnight  
Finn: A kiss goodnight

Joe kissed Tina.

"That was just amazing... I-I don't know how to..." Tina was saying.

"I saw what you did for Joe and Tina." Sam said to Melody.

"Did I spoilt it?" The girl asked.  
"Now, actually, I thought you did awsome."  
"You say so?"  
"Yeah. But I noticed something, like a chemistry between Finn and you... it's crazy, right?"  
"Can you keep a secret?"

"Why your blonde Trouthy Mouth is talking to that girl that obviously has a crush in Hudson?" Kitty asked Marley. "Maybe he just don't like you anymore because you are gaining weight again..."  
"Shut up Kitty! Sam is not like other."  
"Come to reality Marley Rose! Prince Charming does not exist, if you don't want that girl stole your boyfriend as she stole me Jake, I suggest you to fight."  
"I don't need to fight, Melody is my friend."  
"What a nice friend you have...!" Kitty said in an ironic tone.

The rest of the week passed really fast. Finally, Friday arrived, Melody went to Ryder's house to study while the rest of the Glee club were in the party.

*The music starts*

All the Boys: Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

With the girls: Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

Artie: We just wanna see ya!

Sugar and Britt: Shake that!

Artie: In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,  
Jake: She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move weight like she owns the block  
Brit: Where I drank I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
Unique: Half black half white, domino  
Gain the money Oprah Doe!

Tina: Yo!  
I'm running through these hoes like Drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
Joe: We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin  
Hey!

Everyone: Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Blaine: Let's go  
Everyone: Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

Kitty: Shake that!

Jake: Every day I'm shuffling  
Artie: Shuffling shuffling

Sam: Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad

Marley: Get up get down put your hands up to the sound

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound

The Girls: Get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound_  
_Put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, Get up,Get up, Get up,Get up, Get up,Get up,Get up, Get up  
Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Put your hands up!

Everyone: Party rock is in the house tonight  
Put your hands up!  
Everybody just have a good time  
Put your hands up!  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Put your hands up!  
Everybody just have a good good good time

Oh! Oh!  
Put your hands up  
Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!  
Sugar: Oh! Oh! Put your hands up  
Brit: Oh! Oh! Put your hands up

Artie: Every day I'm shuffling.

"Melody if you wanted to go to the party you didn't..." Ryder was saying.  
"We already talked about this Ryder, it's fine, I don't like parties any way."  
"Why?"  
"Because... what I think it's silly..." she said covering her face with her hands.  
"Common' just tell me, I won't laugh" he said with a charming smile.  
"Well, I found them just like an excuse to get drunk and do crazy things. I don't like getting crazy."  
"I don't think that is silly. In fact, I believe you are right."  
"Finally someone agrees with me on that. Even my mom thinks I'm just too loopy by thinking this."  
"I don't. " he said with a smile.  
"Do you wanted to go to the party?"  
"I prefer being with you."  
"Don't lie..." she said without believing her friend.  
"I know you are with Finn but I-I..."  
"Ryder, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I just want you to know. something I can't say with words..."  
"What do you mean?"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Marley who seem a little pale.  
"... Yeah- yeah, I-I'm fine..."  
"Marley don't lie to me. When was the last day you ate something?"  
"On Thursday..." she said facing the ground.  
"Marley, please... "  
"I know, I know, but I am fat,"  
"That's a lie. I understand what you are feeling."  
"No you don't, I am a girl..."  
"But I was kind of anorexic too, I used to exercise every day just to impress a girl and be popular my first year here."  
"Oh...But..."  
"You just have to ignore Kitty, she is just jealous of you because Jake is into you."

"Hi everyone, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and I wanna dedicate this song to a special guy here, who this week sang to me, he told me that he loves me, and here is my answer."

Tina: Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame

"She is good." Wade commented Blaine.  
"I know, right?"

Sam took Marley's hands and began to dance with her.  
"It is a lovely song." Marley said as Sam pulled her closer.  
"I agree, like you"  
"Aww Sam..." she was saying when Sam kissed her.

Tina staring at Joe: I believe it's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame

Tina: Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh

Joe ran to the stage where Tina was singing and kissed her in front of everyone.  
"I love you too." she whispered at him.

"And Ryder? What are you trying to tell me?"  
"It's just silly, let's study" he said pulling a history book.  
"Ryder Lynn, please don't try to evade it, just tell me. I see it in your eyes, it is killing you."  
"I feel something for you that I shouldn't." he said trying to look away.  
"Don't scare me..." she said holding his hands trying to keep calm. "You can tell me anything, and you know it."  
"1789 The French Revolution..." he read a loud the title from his book.  
"Marie Antoinette can wait. Ryder just tell me."  
"I don't know how to..."  
"You think Finn and I should break up, right?"  
"Well I agree, but is not really that."  
"So then, what is it?"  
"I'll promise I'll tell you as soon as I find the appropiate words."  
"Pinky promise it."  
"Okay, it's a pinky promise." he laughed. "I had a crazy idea."  
"Tell me."  
"What if we go to the party to laugh a little bit of them? We don't have to drink, but if you don't wanna go it's ok..."  
"I think it's sound fun."  
"Let's go!"

"Looking for someone?" Artie asked Finn.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have come."  
"Are you kidding? You are our friend."  
"But, I'm an adult."  
"Common Finn, you are one of us."  
"I don't know if I still am..."  
"Look it's Melody, I thought she was not coming." Finn just stared at her. "Finn? Are you still on Earth?"  
"Yeah, I-I just go and say hi to Mel."

"Ryder, I thought you weren't coming!" Sugar welcomed him.  
"Please sing with us!" Britt said, practically pushing him to the stage.

"Hi! I thought you were coming!" Finn told Melody.  
"It was Ryder's idea."  
"I'm glad you came, wanna dance?"  
"I don't know how to dance in a party, this is my first one after a long time"  
"Don't worry, I am not a good dancer" he said taking her hand.

Ryder: It's been a really, really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime, but it's time for me to quit her

La, la, la

Sugar: Whatever

Ryder: La, la, la

It doesn't matter

La, la, la

Britt: Oh well

All:La, la, la

Britt:  
We're going at it tonight, tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world  
Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

Ryder:  
I don't know if I'll make it

Sugar:  
But watch how good I'll fake it

All:  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Sugar:  
I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

All:La, la, la

Ryder:Whatever

All:La, la, la

Britt:It doesn't matter

All:La, la, la

Sugar:Oh well

All:La, la, la

We're going at it tonight, tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world  
Tonight, tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Ryder:You got me singing like

All:Wooaah

Ryder:Come on

All:Oohh

Sugar:It doesn't matter

All:Wooaah

Britt:Everybody now

All:Oohh

Britt:  
Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

Britt & Sugar:  
It's my party, dance if I want to  
We can get crazy, let it all out

Ryder:It's

All:  
You and me and we're runnin' this town  
And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go  
'Cause this is our show

Everybody  
Wooaah, come on  
Oohh, all you animals  
Wooaah, let me hear you now, oohh

Tonight, tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Ryder & Britt:  
Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down  
It's my party, dance if I want to  
We can get crazy, let it all out

All:Oohh

Sugar:Come on

All:Oohh

Ryder:All you party people

All:Oohh

Britt:All you singletons

All: Oohh  
Tonight!

* * *

I know I didn't wrote much from Sam and Marley but just wait till next chapter, where you'll see the results after the party.


	6. Chapter 6: Listen To Your Heart

The following week a virus seemed to have spread in the school. Even some teachers were absent that week. In glee club, Finn only found Sam, Marley, Ryder and Melody.

"It seems we are going to be only us today." Finn said.

"Finn, if you don't care I prepared a song." The brunette said.

"No, Mel, go on." Finn encouraged her.

She sat at the piano and began to play. Marley leaned her head over Sam's shoulder.

_Melody: I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams .  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... You tell him goodbye  
_At this point Melody's eyes were in tears, Marley stud up and join her in the son.

_Marley and Melody: And there are voices that want to be heard  
Marley: So much to mention but you can't find the words _

Melody remembered that Ryder didn't find the words to express his feelings for her, while he just stared at her confused. "Is she okay?" he asked himself.

_Marley: The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind _

_Mel: Listen to your heart _

_Marley: take a listen to it_

_Mel: When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart _

_Marley: take a listen to it  
Mel: There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh... Before you tell him goodbye_

Marley: Listen to your heart

_Mel: take a listen to it  
Marley: When he's calling for you  
Mel: Listen to your heart _

_Marley: take a listen to it  
There's nothing else you can do  
Mel: I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

The four hugged Mel, and then she ran away.

"Maybe we should follow her; I mean we are only four crazy people here." Marley said.

"I agree." Sam smiled taking her hand.

"Right." The other two agreed.

"What is wrong Mel?" Marley asked when she found her at the girls toilet.

"I don't know why I…I…"

"Don't tell me you are also anorexic."

"No! Are you? But you are so thin!"

"Mel, we are talking about you, not about me."  
"I know but, why?"  
"Look at my mom! Everyone says I'll end up just like her."

"She is amazing! And have a beautiful daughter that she loves! What is wrong with ending up just like her?"

"I think you just found a way to make me want to be like her." They both got back to the auditorium and they began to sing.

_Marley: I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
Melody: I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way_

Sam and Ryder: If you open up your mind  
Marley and Melody: See what's inside

_Sam and Ryder: It's gonna take some time, to re-align  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around_

Sam: Now that I know that anything's possible  
I found a way, I found a way  
Ryder: No one can break what is so unbreakable  
I found a way, I found a way

_Sam and Ryder: If you open up your mind  
Marley and Melody: See what's inside_

_Sam and Ryder: It's gonna take some time, to re-align  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around_

Finn: No one cares  
What you give  
Finn with the boys: You know you gotta live like you wanna live  
Finn: When it's time  
To be free  
Finn with the boys: You know you gotta be what you wanna be

Sam and Ryder: If you open up your mind  
Marley and Melody: See what's inside

_All: It's gonna take some time, to re-align  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around_

The next day, Ryder took Melody back to the auditorium.

"What's wrong Ry?"  
"I think I should be the one asking that question… what happen yesterday?"

"I gave you a message, there are voices that want to be heard, I wanna listen to you. You have so much to mention but you can't find the words, as the song says."

"I think I found a way to tell you what we were talking about the other day."

_Ryder: I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away  
I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't moveI can't look away  
And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not'_

_Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop  
Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know  
It's gettin' hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other away  
And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop  
Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control_

_Of me and I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know  
This emptiness is killin' me_

_And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long_

_Lookin' back I realize it was always there_

_Just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here_

_Been waitin' here  
Just so you know_

_This feeling's takin' control_

_Of me and I can't help it _

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know, just so you know  
Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go_

_Of you but I don't want to_

_Just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know, just so you know_

Ryder kissed Melody and she stood paralyzed.

"Mel?"

"I- I 'm sorry, I gotta go." She rushed away, she was supposed to be dating Finn. What she was going to do?

"Hey Marley, I think you rocked yesterday with those song, I mean, you always rock but this time I actually felt your soul."  
"Maybe it is because there are not lots of people around."

"How are you doing with…?"  
"I am just improving; I am eating balanced again, all thanks to you and Mel."

"That's awesome." Sam said hugging her. " I prepared you a song." He grinned.

"Are you going to sing right now?"

"Nope, at Glee Club, so you'll have to wait," he said kissing her forehead.

"Melody, what is going on? Are you okay?" Finn asked noticing that she had been crying.

"I am sorry Finn but…"  
"You like someone else, don't you?"

"I-I…"  
"I noticed how you sing when you look at Ryder. But we can be friends, no?"  
"I don't even know if I wanna break out with you, I really..."  
"Common Mel, don't try to make me feel better,"  
"But, what if I am telling you the truth?"

_Sam: When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
I will never let you fall _

_Marley: let you fall  
Sam: I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all _

_Marley: through it all  
Sam: Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
t's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Marley: Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
I will never let you fall _

_Marley: let you fall  
Sam: I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all _

_Marley: through it all  
Sam: Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
Both: Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

**MY NOTE: Now here is when we say that the Glee club got disqualified from Sectionals because of Marley's faint, and everyone, including Sam, are mad at her. **

* * *

"At least you got to sing your solo" Joe told Tina.  
"But I wanted to be a winner in my Senior Year."  
"I understand, but hey, you are with me, remember?"  
"I know, you are the only one I didn't lose yet,"  
"And you won't lose me that easily." and he kissed her.

_Joe: When the rain is blowing in your face,_  
_And the whole world is on your case,_  
_I could offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love._

_Tina: When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love._

_Both: I know you haven't made your mind up yet,-_

At this point Mel got emotinal, she has to decided which guy to choose, they are really similar, so the decision is hard.  
_Tina: But I would never do you wrong._  
_Both: I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_Joe: No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_Tina: I'd go hungry;  
_At this moment Marley felt her hunger return.

_Tina: I'd go black and blue,_  
_Joe: I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Both: To make you feel my love._

_Joe: The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway of regret._  
_Tina: Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_  
_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_Tina:I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do._  
_Joe: Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_  
_To make you feel my love_  
_Both: To make you feel my love_


	7. Chapter 7: Bad

_This is what you missed, Marley and Sam began to hang out, Sam discovered Marley's eating disorder and she promised to stop it, but then she fainted in sectionals disqualifying the team, and Sam's trust. While Sugar's relationships are going solid, Brittany became her best friend, and Artie is still her boyfriend. Tina and Joe are dating, Blaine and Wade are great friends, Jake is still a hottie womanizier :3, something that does not make Kitty so happy. And the not so new Melody became friends with Marley and Sam, and also Finn and Ryder fall in love with her, so she should make a decision soon, right? Who do you think she should choose? VOTE IN REVIEWS! (but there will be an alternative ending anyway)_

* * *

"Mel, you have been coming with the same clothes the last days, is everything okay?" Marley asked.  
"Yep, my dad forgot to buy the bleach, but don't worry everything is fine. Now let's go to glee club."

"Okay guys, this week I want us to choose songs that means..."

"This is really bad" Tina said. " Your ideas keep getting worse and we don't even have the chance to finish our performance because a lady decided to stop eating..."  
"She said she was sorry!" Mel argued.  
"It's okay Mel, Tina is right." Marley said.  
"It's not, everyone can make a bad thing sometimes, you didn't decide to faint, everyone are humans. Humans makes mistakes, right?"  
"Okay girl, what's up with you?" Blaine asked.  
"I just tired of keep fighting." Mel said.  
"I agree, we are more than a Team, a Family, so common, go on!" Finn said.  
"You always agree with your favorite..." Tina said.  
"If I may, I would like to sing a song, I prepared with Sam." Kitty said.  
Marley tried to hold on tears, she loved singing with Sam, but since he is mad at her because of her lie, well, they have not been talking as much as they used to. Sam took his guitar and began playing I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift

_Kitty: Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_Sam: I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_  
_Kitty: And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_Sam: And I realize the blame is on me_

_Both: 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Kitty: No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_  
_Sam: Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_  
_Kitty: He was long gone when he met me_  
_Sam: And I realize the joke is on me_

_Both: 'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Sam: And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_Kitty: That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_Sam: I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_Kitty: I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Both: Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Kitty: I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Sam: Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Kitty:I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Sam: Trouble, trouble, trouble_

"Woah guys! What a great job!" Finn cheered.  
"What theme are you givng us this week?" Joe asked.  
"Well, I think you all must reflexion of some bad things you can do, so now you will have to open up your heart and think what are the worst things you have ever did or you even do nowadays. In other words the theme of this week is BAD" Finn replied.

_Finn: We don't care what people say, we know the truth_  
_ Enough is enough of this horse it_  
_ I am not a freak, I was born with my free gun._  
_ Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom._

_Britt: I'm a bitch, I'm a loser baby maybe I should quit_  
_Sugar: I'm a jerk, wish I had the money but I can't find work_  
_Jake: I'm a brat, I'm a selfish punk, I really should be smacked_  
_Melody: My parents tried until they got divorced 'cause I ruined their lives_

_Marley: I'm a bad kid and I will survive_  
_ Oh I'm a bad kid, don't know wrong from right_  
_ I'm a bad kid and this is my life_  
_ One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right_  
_ This is my life_

_Kitty: Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_Sam: You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_Ryder: Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_Melody:You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_Marley: A bad kid baby_  
_Jake: Don't be insecure_

_Unique: I'm a twit, degenerate young rebel and I'm proud of it_  
_Joe: Pump your fist if you would rather mess up than put up with this_  
_ I'm a nerd, I chew gum and smoke in your face, I'm absurd_  
_Jake: I'm so bad and I don't give a damn, I love it when you're mad_  
_ When you're mad, when you're mad._

_Artie: I'm a bad kid and I will survive_  
_ Oh I'm a bad kid, don't know wrong from right_  
_ I'm a bad kid and this is my life_  
_ One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right_  
_ This is my life_

_Britt: Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_Sugar: You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_Blaine: Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_Unique: You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_Joe: A bad kid baby_  
_ Don't be insecure_

_Joe: I'm not that typical baby_  
_ I'm a bad kid like my mom and dad made me_  
_Britt: I'm not that cool and you hate me_  
_ I'm a bad kid, that's the way that they made me_

_Sam: I'm a bad kid I'm disastrous_  
_ Give me your money or I'll hold my breath_  
_ I'm a bad kid and I will survive_  
_ One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right_

_Tina: Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_Blaine: You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_Sugar: Don't be insecure if your heart is pure_  
_Britt:You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby_  
_ A bad kid baby_  
_ Ryder:A bad kid baby_  
_Melody: A bad kid baby_  
_Finn: A bad kid baby_

"That was fun!" Joe said.  
"I guess I have the perfect song to perfome..." Tina said and sang Judas by Lady Gaga.

_Tina: Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_  
_Judas! __Judaas Judas! GAGA_

_When he comes to me, I am ready_  
_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_  
_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_  
_Even after three times, he betrays me_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_  
_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_  
_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_  
_Judas! __Judaas Judas! GAGA_

_I wanna love you,_  
_But something's pulling me away from you_  
_Jesus is my virtue,_  
_Judas is the demon I cling to_  
_I cling to_

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_  
_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel_  
_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_  
_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_  
_Judas! __Judaas Judas! GAGA_

"You love Judas? I can't believe my ears!" Joe said going away.  
"That was bad..." Jake said.  
"Have you think a song Jake?" Finn asked.  
"Actually, I have a song, it's like the story of the last chick I dated actually."

_Jake: I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_  
_Yeah daddy's lil' girl_  
_Just take a bite_  
_Let me shake up your world_  
_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_  
_'Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_You were hanging in the corner_  
_With your five best friends_  
_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go_

Marley seemed to liked the song, so Jake took her hands and make her sing, and as soon as she began Sam stood up and walked away.

_Marley: I know your type_  
_Boy you're dangerous_  
_Yeah you're that guy_  
_I'd be stupid to trust_  
_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_You make me want to lose control_

_Jake: She was so shy_  
_'Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_

_Jake: Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_  
_Marley: And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

_Jake: Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_  
_Marley: And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

_Jake: I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Them good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_

_Marley: I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
_Jake: I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go_

"Mel, can I wake you home?" Ryder asked.  
"Ok, I don't have any trouble, but my house is not too far away."  
"It's okay, you were amazing today."  
"I didn't sing anything, what are you talking about?"  
"The way you stand for Marley, she is lucky to have you as a friend,"  
"In that case you are even luckier because you are my best friend."  
" Me? Really? "  
"Yes, please come inside I heard a storm is about to start." she said opening the door."Hi dad, he is my friend Ryder,"  
"Oh, Mel just said wonderful things about you, you make her really happy." The adult said.  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Light."  
"You can call me Klaus." the man grinned. "Mel, your mother is coming to have dinner here."  
"Oh, Ryder, I think you should go."  
"Why?"  
"Because... oh no!" she said as the doorbell rang.  
"It seemed she arrived earlier." Klaus whispered.  
"What is going on?" Ryder asked Mel in a low voice.  
"Come to my room and hide under my bed, I'll find out a way to distract her while you go through the window." she said as she guide her friend to her room.  
"MELODY!" Someone yelled.  
"Now hide and keep quiet Ry." Mel whispered. "Please there is no time for explanations. I swear I'll explain you everything later, I'm sorry for this." As Ryder nodded and obeyed, they heard hard steps entered to the room.  
"WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME FUCKING NAUGHTY BITCH?!" the woman screamed.  
"I'm sorry; I was hanging up the phone with…"  
"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO YOU WERE TALKING WITH WHORE! I AM MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANYONE! I AM YOUR MOTHER FUCKER!"  
"I-I'm sorry…" Mel cried at the floor after being slapped by her mother ten times.  
"GUESS WHAT? YOU ARE GROUNDED! YOU WON'T GET OUT OF THIS ROOM TONIGHT! THIS MEANS, NO SHOWER! NO DINNER!"  
"But…"  
"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU COMPLAIN BITCHY! I WON'T CHANGE MY MIND!" the woman interrupted slapping her one more time. "NOW THINK OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" the adult finished leaving her daughter crying.

"Oh Gosh, Melody, you must tell this to the police!" Ryder said as she was making an effort to dry her tears.  
"But, she is right! I should have shown up."  
"That is not excuse to slap you eleven times and then leave you grounded. Come to my house, there you'll be safe of that woman."  
"But she is my mother and I can't leave my stepfather alone with her!"  
"Klaus is your stepfather?"  
"Yes, she had me as an accident, my sister used to be the only child she have ever loved. I am a bastard."  
"Hey, it's okay! Please I loved you without knowing your family, and now I love you even more."  
"HOW YOU DARE TO ASK ME FOR DIVORCE?! MELODY! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE ANYMORE!" they heard her scream.  
"Don't go with her! She'll probably try to kill you!"  
"She is my mom, as she gave me life, she has the right to take it."  
"I won't late you." Ryder said holding her hands.  
"I must, I don't want anymore trouble, as I said at glee club, I am tired of fighting all the time."  
"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU WANNA KEEP HER?! WHATEVER, DO WHATEVER YOU FUCKING WANT WITH THAT CRAP I HAVE TO CALL DAUGHTER! YOU CALLED THE POLICE?! HOW YOU DARE!?" they listened Melody's mom yelled, then they heard a "BANG!" Melody took Ryder hand and told him to go away.  
"I can't leave you alone with her."  
"I'll promise I'll be fine, please go away, I don't want you to get involve, it'd kill myself is something bad happens to you." She hugged him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Trust me!" she said, Ryder kissed her forehead and did what his friend asked. He heard another shot and saw the police entering to the house and an ambulance arriving.

The next day, Melody didn't appear in school or in Glee club. Sugar sang Bad Girl by Rihanna Brown with Artie rapping. Then Marley and Blaine sang Bad boy by Cascada.

_Marley: Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
Blaine: This moments I knew I would be someone else  
Marley: My love turned around and I fell  
Both: Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again  
Blaine: You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
Marley: You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Blaine: Now I'll show you how to go on  
Both: Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

Then Sam sang Bad by The Cab.

_Sam: It feels just like it was yesterday  
We were in love, why's it falling apart  
I've never been one to walk away  
But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart_

Cause you love me just the way that you should  
It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say  
Yeah baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl no, not today

Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad

I want a girl who stays out too late  
And when I call, she doesn't answer

_the phone  
Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way  
And through it all, I know I'll end up alone_

Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should  
It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say  
Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm

Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad

I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical  
Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight  
Yeah girl I want something physical  
Not something invisible, oh yeah  
I'm tired of being good, let's be bad

I want a bad girl baby, bad  
And I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad

"Where is Melody?" Finn asked as he noticed that time passed and the girl never arrived.

"Can I call her?" Ryder questioned.  
"Of course! " Finn answered worried.  
"She doesn't answer, it seems her cell phone is off and she is not at home." Ryder assured after calling several times. "Maybe she is just at the doctor, with her parents..."

"Do you know something you are not telling us?" Unique asked.  
"I mean, she was not on school today, and is just a suggestion…"  
"What are you hiding?" Marley asked.  
"Yeah, throw it up!" Sam said. "Sorry Marley…"  
"I forgive you, can you forgive me?"  
"Mmm, na!"  
"Guys, stop discussing! Ryder you go to sing something at least you have something to reveal."

"I'll be singing Angel to you, Devil to me by the Click Five." Ryder announced. "With this song I mean that I felt in love with a girl who is not interested in me."

_Ryder: When I saw her she looked my way__  
And I knew that I was over my head  
Ruby lips on a smile so sweet  
With a rude attitude that could knock me dead  
Everyone: suddenly  
Ryder: I heard a voice when she called my name  
Everyone: suddenly  
Ryder: I knew my life was gonna change  
Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
All my friends say you lucky guy  
Everyone wants to stand in your place  
And so I give it another try  
I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take  
Everyone: suddenly suddenly  
Ryder: I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain  
Everyone: suddenly suddenly  
Ryder: I grab my bat and I'm back in the game  
Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to say  
Cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway  
I'm awake in disaster  
I can't seem to get past her  
I try and I try but I can't get away…  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
It's not easy to see  
__Well she's hotter than hell  
__And she's cool as they come  
__And she's smart and she's wild  
__All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
__That she's an angel to you  
__But she's a devil to me._

The following day Tina found Joe praying.  
"What a surprise Joseph Hart praying!" she said sarcastically.  
"What do you need Tina?"  
"I am sorry if my song to offended you, instead of Judas I meant Joe."  
"Are saying that he Demon?"  
"No, I mean you are Human, you can make mistakes, if would be interesting to see you doing something bad. But, I am sorry, I actually came to pray with you. For us, for Melody who disapeared, and our families, like the glee club."  
"That's amazing!"  
"So you forgive me?"  
"God always forgives."He grinned.

At the end of the week, as there was not sign od Melody at all, Ryder told the guys of the Glee Club about Melody's family, and why he supposed she was in the hospital.  
"I think her mom shot her, and I am scared, she cried to me to leave her alone, and sweared that she was going to be okay."  
"So, is she dead?" Marley asked in tears.  
"I am not totally sure, but I wouldn't be surprised."

_Jake: Step one you say we need to talk_  
_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_  
_He smiles politely back at you_  
_You stare politely right on through_  
_Finn: Some sort of window to your right_  
_As he goes left and you stay right_  
_Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Ryder: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Marley: Let him know that you know best_  
_Cause after all you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defense_  
_Without granting innocence_  
_Tina: Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_And pray to God, he hears you_  
_Joe and Tina: And pray to God, he hears you_

_Ryder: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Kitty: As he begins to raise his voice_  
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
_Artie:Drive until you lose the road_  
_Or break with the ones you've followed_  
_Unique: He will do one of two things_  
_He will admit to everything_  
_Blaine: Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Ryder: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Everybody: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

* * *

**_I know it almost didn't have anything from Sam and Marley, I am sorry, next chapter it will be._**


	8. Chapter 8: A Demi Special

_Kitty: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Tina: Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_  
_Unique: When im out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._  
_Britt and Sugar: Cant change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Kitty: Im the kind of girl the girls don't like._  
_Im the kind of girl boys fantasize._  
_Im the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid you to turn_  
_out to be like._

_Unique: I may seem unapproachable,But that is only for the boys who don't have_  
_the right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll._

_Blaine: People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality._  
_Sugar: I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_Kitty: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Tina: Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_  
_Unique: When im out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._  
_Britt: Cant change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Blaine: Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me.._

_Unique: Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me.._

_Blaine: People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality._  
_Sugar: I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_Kitty: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Tina: Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_  
_Unique: When im out with my girls, i always play a bit bitchy._  
_Britt: Cant change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_Blaine: I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty_  
_Sugar: Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_  
_Britt: I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_  
_Kitty: Can't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me_

_Tina: I...pick...my...skirts...to...be...Sexy!_  
_Just...like...my...thoughts...a...bit...naughty!_  
_When...i'm...out...with...my...girls...bitchy!_

_Everyone:Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me!_

"Look who finally decided to appear! The only one Marley Rose!" Tina said as the girl took a sit with the boys that weren't performing,

"I am sorry, I got sleep in the bus and then walked up…" Marley was explaining.

"Nobody cares…" Kitty said.  
"And I prepared a song I wanted to dedicate to Melody who is keeping me worried, I don't know where else to look for her, if she is alive, or anything." The girl cried.  
"Let's hear it!" Finn said.

_Marley: Skies are crying, I am watching_  
_Catching tear drops in my hands_  
_Only silence as it's ending_  
_Like we never had a chance_  
_Do you have to make me feel like_  
_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_  
_I'm gonna stay right here,_  
_Watch you disappear_  
_Yeah, oh_  
_Go run, run, run_  
_Yeah, it's a long way down_  
_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

Sam stood up and hugged her as Melody would do.  
"She'll be okay."  
"How do you know? "  
"You got to keep positive. Like Demi Lovato in this song"  
"That's it! This week you'll performe songs by Demi Lovato." Finn said.  
"Yeah!" Kitty cheared.  
"Are you fan?" Artie asked as he noticed Kitty excitement,  
"Of course I am, have you ever seen her on TV? She is actually talented!"

_Unique: Always been the kind of girl that hid my face_  
_So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_  
_but I have this dream right inside of me_  
_I'm gonna let it show_  
_It's time_  
_To let you know, to let you know_

_Marley and Unique: This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where im supposed to be now_  
_Kitty: Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_Theres no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

_Britt: Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_  
_Artie, Britt and Sugar: To dream about a life_  
_Sugar: where you're the shining star_  
_Artie: Even though it seems_  
_Joe: That I get to far away_  
_Tina: I have to believe in myself: It's the only way_

_Blaine: This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where im supposed to be now_  
_Kitty Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_Theres no way to hold it in_  
_Unique: No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_Marley: This is me…_

_Sam: You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_Jake and Sam: The reason that I'm singing_  
_Jake and Ryder: I need to find you, I gotta find you_  
_Ryder: You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_Marley and Sam: I need to find you_  
_Kitty and Jake: I gotta find you_  
_Tina: This is real, this is me_  
_Marley and Sam: I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Unique, Marley and Sam: Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Sugar and Artie: Now I've found, who I am_  
_Theres no way to hold it in_  
_Blaine and Britt: No more hiding who I wanna be_

_Tina: This is me_  
_Joe: You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me_  
_Marley: This is me_  
_Sam: You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_Kitty: yeah_  
_Jake: The reason that im singing_

_Everybody: Now I've found, who I am  
Theres no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be_

_Ryder: This is me_

"Hey Marley, you and I will sing a song together, and I will prove everyone I got more Rachel Berry material." Tina said; Marley stared at her confused. "Just sing! Hit it!"

_Tina: I am confident, but__  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

_Marley: I'm not a supermodel,_  
_I still eat Breadstick's._  
_Baby, that's just me._

_Tina: Well, some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Marley: Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine, machine._

_Tina: Tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
_'cause nothing else is real_  
_In the la-la land appeal_

_Marley: Some may say I need to be afraid_  
_Of losing everything._  
_Because of where I_  
_Tina: Had my start and where I made my name_  
_Well, everything's the same_  
_In the la-la land machine_  
_Marley: Well, I'm not gonna change_  
_Tina: In the la-la land machine_  
_Marley: I will stay the same_  
_Tina: In the la-la land..._

_Marley: Machine_  
_Tina: Machine_  
_Marley: Machine_

_Tina: I won't change anything in my life_  
_Marley: I won't change anything in my life_  
_Tina: I'm staying myself tonight_  
_Marlye: I'm staying myself tonight_

_Both: La la la la la..._

"That was awesome!" Tina hugged her.  
"Thanks, you were amazing too." Marley grinned.  
"It seems that the Marley we loved is coming back." Sam said making Marley blush.  
"Well, I'll see you next time. Don't forget to prepare your songs." Finn said as everyone leaves.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Jake asked her as he noticed her sad face.  
"Why everyone breaks up with me? I am sweet, a little bit crazy, but I am sweet!"  
"How could I know?"  
"You were my boyfriend once, did you forget?"

"I did"  
"Well, I could help you to remember if you come to breaksticks on Friday."  
"I'll think about it, well, I gotta, see ya!" Jake said leaving her alone.

_Kitty: I feel a separation coming on'  
Cause I know you want to be__moving on__  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight'  
Cause I feel a separation coming on__  
Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left inside_

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
__Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it  
So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're together, fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it__  
Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

_I remember us together with a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember December_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
__We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender_

_But you've forgotten about us._

"Hey little bro." Puck said waiting for Jake outside.  
"Hi Puck, do you know any Demi Lovato's song?"  
"For what? To impress a fan?"  
"No, I have Glee Club assignment. Any way, why were you waiting for me?"  
"To ask you something..."  
"Ask me what?"  
"Have you seen him?"  
"Who? "  
"No one is ok..."  
"Common tell me!"  
"Well, I saw dad, he told me he was going to visit you soon."  
"And I am here." The man with some beers said.  
"Is he?" Jake asked confused.  
"Are you surprised? What were you expecting?"  
"I don't know. I saw him five years ago and he said he was moving…"  
"Well guys, I am here again, I come to say hi."  
"I lived 16 years without you, I don't need you" Jake said about to walk away.  
"I am sorry for that…"  
"We don't need you and you can't keep on asking us for money. So let at least Jake live in peace." Puck said.  
"Is that what you want Jackie? "  
"Don't call me Jackie; you are no one for me…" Jake said walking away with his half brother.

_Puck: Four years old with my back to the door_  
_All I could hear was the family war_  
_Jake: Your selfish hands always expecting more_  
_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_Puck: You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_Jake: I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless,_  
_Puck: you're hopeless_

_Jake: Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Puck: Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a son_  
_Both: Oh_

_Jake: It's been five years since we've spoken last_  
_And you can't take back_  
_What we never had_  
_Puck: Oh, I can be manipulated_  
_Only so many times,_  
_Both: Before even "I love you"_  
_Starts to sound like a lie_

_Jake: You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_Puck: I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless,_  
_Both: you're hopeless_

_Both: Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a son_

_Puck: Don't you remember I'm your baby boy?_  
_How could you push me out of your world?_  
_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_  
_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_  
_Jake: Don't you remember I'm your baby boy?_  
_How could you throw me right out of your world?_  
_So young when the pain had begun_  
_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Puck: Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_

_Jake: Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a son_  
_Both: For the love of a son_

"It's okay little bro, you'll be fine!"  
"You don't know what I am going through! This is the only thing I was missing!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"A girl from my class, which I never got to broke up with her because she did it first disappeared, her family is a mess, her sister died when she was just nine, she never met her father, and her mother is a slapper!"  
"Have you called the police?"  
"Yes about a week ago, and there is still no signal of Melody."  
"Melody? Finn mentioned a girl called Melody, he said she is a pretty good kisser or was until… oh… maybe I shouldn't have told you that." Puck meditated.  
"Well, since they did a duet, it was obvious that they have a crush with each other. I just loved her as a friend, anyway."  
"Oh…"

The next school day...  
"For your fault the school Glee club suck!" someone told Marley.  
"Sorry?"  
"Now you are saying sorry? Why haven't you gone from the school yet? Everyone hates you"  
"Leave her alone!" Sam said followed by the glee club.  
"But, due to her you don't rock anymore"  
"Do you think so?" Tina asked as the drums started.  
_Everyone: Cause we rock, we rock, we rock on_  
_ We rock, we rock on_  
_Blaine and Unique: Come as you are_  
_ You're a superstar_  
_ Joe and Tina: World in your pocket and you know it_  
_Artie, Sugar and Britt: You can feel that beat_  
_ Running through your feet_  
_ Jake and Ryder: Heart's racing fast, _  
_ You're rock and rolling_  
_Marley and Sam: All that you need is the music_  
_ To take you to some other place_  
_ Kitty: Where you know you belong_  
_Everybody: Raise your hands up_  
_ In the air and scream_  
_ We're find our voice, _  
_ Following our dreams_  
_ Cause we rock  
we rock_  
_ We rock, we rock on_  
_ Nobody in the world's_  
_ Gonna bring us down_  
_ The louder we go_  
_ Well the better we sound_  
_ Cause we rock  
we rock, _  
_ We rock, we rock on_  
Kitty: _Got the music in our souls_  
_ Tina: And it's the thing we want the most_  
_ Everyone: It's picks up when we fall down_  
_ And turns our world around_  
_ Cause we rock _  
_ We rock, we rock on_  
_ Unique: Everyday and every night_  
_ Everybody: Cause we rock _  
_ We rock, we rock on_  
_ Marley: It's all we wanna do in life, yeah_  
_ Everyone: Raise your hands up_  
_ In the air and scream_  
_ We're find our voice, _  
_ Following our dreams_  
_ Cause we rock, _  
_ We rock, we rock on_  
_ Nobody in the world's_  
_ Gonna bring us down_  
_ The louder we go_  
_ Well the better we sound_  
_ Cause we rock , _  
_ We rock, we rock on_  
_ We rock, we rock, we rock on_  
_ We rock, we rock... WE ROCK!  
_

After school Sam was lying in his bed next to his guitar when suddenly Marley arrived.

"Oh Sammy, are you okay? I came as fast as I could as soon as I recieved your message, what is going on?"  
"The text just invite you to help me with my Demi song."  
"But it said COME RIGHT NOW!" she reminded him.  
"I always exagerate."  
"Oh, well, which song are you singing?"  
"I like We'll be a Dream by We The Kings featuring Demi Lovato."  
"I think I know that song, can you sing it?"  
"Okay, but if you know it sing Demi's part, you are still talented."  
"You think so..."  
"Yeah..." he said picking up his guitar and playing the chords.

_Sam: Do you remember the nights_  
_We'd stay up just laughing_  
_Smiling for hours_  
_At anything_  
_Remember the nights_  
_We drove around crazy in love_

Marley knew the song so she began to follow the melody with her head.

_Sam: When the lights go out_  
_We'll be safe and sound_  
_We'll take control of the world_  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to_  
_And we'll be a dream_

_Marley: Do you remember the nights_  
_We made our way dreaming_  
_Hoping of being_  
_Someone big_  
_We were so young then_  
_We were too crazy_  
_In love_

_Both: When the lights go out_  
_We'll be safe and sound_  
_We'll take control of the world_  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to_  
_And we'll be a dream_

_Sam: Whoa whoa_  
_Whoa whoa_  
_Both:Whoa whoa_

_Sam: When the lights go out_  
_Marley: And when lights go out..._  
_Sam: We'll be safe and sound_  
_Marley: We'll be safe and sound..._  
_Both: We'll take control of the world_  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to_  
_Sam: And we'll be_  
_Marley: It will be..._

_Sam: When the lights go out_  
_Marley: When the lights go out..._  
_Sam: We'll be safe and sound_  
_Both: We'll take control of the world_  
_Like it's all we have to hold on to_  
_Sam: And we'll be _  
_Both: a dream_

Sam leaned on her and she just hugged him.  
"I really love this song." Marley said.  
"I am glad, but now I prefer our version. I remind me at us, we were a dream together, don't you think so?"  
"And at least you forgive me and ask me to be your girlfriend, that is all we are ever gonna be, we'll be a dream."  
"Yeah, you are right."  
"Well, see ya tomorrow!" Marley said going away confused.  
"Bye?" Sam thought and then he woke up. It was all a dream, a dream that helped him realize what he needed to do._  
_

"Kurt! You are here! I thought I was going to meet you for Christmas holydays! How is NYADA going?" Blaine asked exited  
"It's fine, I came here to ask my dad a favor in person, and I am so sorry for what is going on with that Melody, is such a pity!"  
"Talking about glee club, can you give me an advice to choose a Demi Lovato song?"  
"Demi week? That 's original from Finn, after watching Rachel singing Give Your Heart a Break with Brody."  
"I know, right?"  
"You could sing Unbroken, to cheer up the mood at glee club!"  
"You are brilliant! You can come and watch me performe"  
"Thanks! And I'd love to, but I gotta go. We'll meet at Christmas, okay?"  
Blaine sang Unbroken. **(ZoeyGleek Note: I Am not going to write all the lyrics because it gets me dizzy. But I love this songs.)**

"Great job Blaine! Now with Ryder and Marley we prepared a song for Melody." Finn announced.  
"Why are you performing too?" Kitty asked.  
"Because he also is a close friend to Mel." Ryder said.  
"We decided to perform the song Lightweight because she is actually one, and casually her last name is Light." Marley said.  
_Finn: This line is words you said,__  
Have all gone to my head__  
I hear angels sing, in your voice__  
__Ryder: __When you pull me close,__  
Feelings I've never known__  
They mean everything,__  
And leave me no choice__  
Ryder: Light on my heart,__  
Finn: Light on my feet,__  
Marley: Light in your eyes,__  
I can't even speak__  
Ryder: Do you even know,__  
How you make me weak__  
Marley: She is a lightweight better be careful what you say__  
With every word she's blown away__  
You're in control of her heart__  
Finn: She is a lightweight easy to fall easy to break__  
With every move the whole world shakes__  
Keep her from falling apart__  
Ryder: Make a promise please__  
You'll always be in reach__  
Just incase I need__  
You there when I call  
Finn: here when I call__  
Marley: This is all so new__  
Seems to good to be true__  
Could this really be__  
A safe__place to fall__  
Ryder: Light on my heart,__  
Finn: Light on my feet,__  
Marley: Light in your eyes,__  
I can't even speak__  
Finn: Do you even know,__  
How you make me weak__  
Marley: __Oh ohhh__  
Ryder: She is a lightweight better be careful what you say__  
With every word she's blown away__  
You're in control of her heart__  
Finn: She is a lightweight easy to fall easy to break__  
With every move the whole world shakes__  
Keep her from falling apart__  
Ryder: Keep her from falling under in your love__  
It's almost all too much__  
Handle with care__  
Say you'll be there__  
Marley: She is a lightweight better be careful what you say__  
With every word she's blown away__  
You're in control of her heart__  
Finn: She is a lightweight easy to fall easy to break__  
With every move the whole world shakes__  
Keep her from falling apart__  
Marley: Keep her from falling apart__  
Ryder: Keep me from falling apart_

"Why do you ask as if she was alive? Let's face it, her mother killed her, and hide her death body." Tina ran away.  
_Tina: I throw all of your stuff away__ She_ sang staring at a picture of Melody._  
Then I clear you out of my head_breaking the picture._  
I tear you out of my heart_drying her tears._  
And ignore all your messages_going back to the glee club to sing the song with them._  
I tell everyone we are through__  
Cause I'm so much better without you__  
But it's just another pretty lie__  
Cause I break down__  
Everytime you come around__  
O Oh O Oh  
Kitty and Tina: So how did you get here  
Under my skin?__  
I swore that I'd never let you back in__  
Should have known better__  
Than trying to let you go__  
Cause here we go go go again__  
Kitty: Hard as I try I know I can't quit__  
Something about you__  
Is so addictive__  
We're falling together__  
You'd think that by now I'd know__  
Cause here we go go go again_

Jake: You never know what you want

_And you never say what you mean__  
Kitty: But I start to go insane__  
Every time that you look at me__  
Joe: You only hear half of what I say__  
And you're always showing up too late__  
Tina: And I know that I should say goodbye__  
But it's no use__  
Can't be with or without you__  
O Oh O Oh  
__Kitty: So how did you get here under my skin?__  
I swore that I'd never let you back in__  
Should have known better__  
Than trying to let you go__  
Cause here we go go go again__  
Joe: Hard as I try I know I can't quit__  
Tins: Something about you__  
Is so addictive__  
Jake: We're falling together__  
You'd think that by now I'd know__  
The four: Cause here we go go go again  
_

"Tina, wake up! You have been sleeping since the guys sang lightweight." Joe told her.  
"What? Was it just a dream?"  
"Yeah, and you missed Sam performance of Mistake **(Author Note: another song I love but I skiped)**, he actually rocked." Joe explained.  
"I am sorry, I haven't been sleeping much." Tina said.  
"it's okay." Joe smiled.  
"What is going on?"  
"After Sam sang..."

"Marley, you were amazing today!" Sam said.  
"Thanks! Can I ask you for help with a song?"  
"Sure, tell me which song, and we can rehearse it."  
"Really? Weren't you mad at me?"  
"I forgive you."

The music starts and Sam stared at her smile.

_Marley: I'm standing in the center of the room__  
I watch the boys follow girls perfume  
All is as it should be I assume  
Except for the distance between me and you  
You're standing as a __flower__on the wall__  
The room is still but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Simply fade away ...  
Who you are is fall is falling over me  
Sam: Who you are is fall is falling over me  
Marley: Who you are is everything I need  
Sam: Who you are is everything I need  
Marley: I`m hoping__  
I`m waiting__  
I´m praying you are the one__  
I`m hoping__  
I`m waiting__  
I´m praying you are the one__  
Sam: I can´t believe that night turned into today__  
I used the line you were supposed to say__  
Both: And all the names that brought us here__  
Now we have to thank__  
Sam: Who you are is fall is falling over me  
Marley Who you are is fall is falling over me  
Sam: Who you are is everything I need  
Marley:Who you are is everything I need: I`m hoping__  
Sam: I`m waiting__  
I´m praying you are the one__  
Marley: If you are I wait I will follow__  
I`m here to say__  
Sam: As along as we`re promised tomorrow__  
I promised you today I`ll wait__  
I´ll wait__  
Marley: Who you are is fall is falling over me  
Sam: Who you are is fall is falling over me  
Marley: Who you are is everything I need  
Sam: Who you are is everything I need  
Marley: I`m hoping__  
I`m waiting__  
I´m praying you are the one__  
I`m hoping__  
I`m waiting__  
I´m praying you are the one__  
Both: I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one_ _  
You are the one_

"I think that we could..." Marley was saying being interrupted by a kiss Sam gave her."... this means that we are a couple again?"  
"Only if you want to..."  
"I really do."  
"In that case, I must say, I missed you."  
"I missed you too."  
"But I missed you more, I hated being cold at you."  
"You had all the right_ to be mad at me..._" she said being kissed again.  
"I dreamed with us, singing we'll be a dream."  
"Sam, that wasn't a dream, we sang it."_  
_"No, I woke up, I was in my room." And that is when Sam woke up, Marley was in front of him surrounded by the glee club. "What happened?"_  
_"You fainted, do you need anything?" Marley said.  
"I brought you a coke." Britt said.  
"No, I am fine."  
"That's exactly what Marley said after she fainted." Tina said.  
"Just drink the coke bro!" Artie said.  
"Don't tell me you've been skipping lunches too." Marley said.  
"No, I just... it doesn't matter, I am fine guys! Thanks for worrying but I am okay!" Sam announced going away.  
"Wait Sam!" Ryder said.  
"What?"  
"I want you and Marley sing You are my favorite song with me. Melody loves that song."  
"Can I say what everyone is in denial right now? She is dead guys! Deal with it!" Kitty said. "Any way I like the song too, but I'm in a rush, I gotta go to babysit Robin."  
"She is alive and fine. I'm sure, she made me a promise, and I believe her." Ryder said.  
"Why with Marley and me?" Sam asked.  
"Because I know you two sang with her and are friends of her." Ryder answered.  
_Ryder: Words don't come easy__  
Without a Melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-me  
I should be hiking, swimming  
Laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune_

_Sam: But what you don't know_  
_You lift me off the ground_  
_You're inspiration_  
_You helped me find my sound_  
_Just like a baseline_  
_A half-time_  
_You hold down the groove_  
_That's why I'm counting on you_

_Sam and Ryder: And if I heard you on the radio_  
_I'd never wanna change_  
_a single note_  
_It's what I tried to say_  
_all along_  
_You're my favorite song_

_Marley: I'm in a session writing tracks_  
_You've got another class_  
_to teach_  
_And then rehearsal with a band_  
_You're always one step_  
_out of reach_  
_I'm looking for some harmony_  
_With you it comes so naturally_  
_You helped me find the right key_

_Marley and Sam: And when I here you on the radio_  
_I'd never wanna change_  
_a single note_  
_It's what I tried to say_  
_all along_  
_You're my favorite song_  
_Ryder: My favorite song..._  
_Sam and Marley: And when I here you on the radio_  
_Ryder: Yeah Yeah_  
_Marley and Sam: I'd never wanna change a single note_  
_Ryder: Oh no no_  
_It's what I tried to say_  
_all along_  
_Marley: You're my favorite song_  
_Sam: You're my favorite song_

"Thanks guys!" Ryder thanked.  
"Your welcome!" Sam and Marley answered at the same time.

The bell rang at McKingley High School a Friday.  
"Hi Jake!"  
"If you want me to go to Breadsticks tonight, that won't happen."  
"Stop trying to read my mind. Where were you the other day?"  
"Can you be more especific? I am always outside."  
"The day my boyfriend broke up with me, after I offered you to go to Breadsticks, you went away and I saw you with your brother and a drunk old man."  
"That drunk old man is my dad! How you...?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't knew so!"  
"Stop interrupting me!"  
" I am sorry I am in a rush, Sue wants me to..."  
"babysit Robin again?" Jake interrupted.  
"I told you to stop reading my mind."  
"You are always in a rush due to that baby, are you sure isn't your baby?"  
"Common Puckerman, I never had sex yet without a condom, I am not stupid."  
"Do you even have sex?"  
"That information doesn't concern you. But, would it make you jealous?"  
"I guess we both know the right answer to that question and beguins with N..."  
"Well I am out." Kitty said running away.  
"I think she just pick to fight with you to get your attention." Puck said.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I am checking you are fine."  
"I am..."  
"Who was that girl anyway?"  
"Kitty Wilde"  
"She sounds like a wild animal."  
"She is always talking serious about taking care of a baby."  
"She has a baby?"  
"Not really, but she is almost like her mom, she is Coach Sylvester baby's nanny."  
"Oh... You like her?"  
"I dated her, but I broke up with her because she always fought with everyone."  
"I see..."

"Kitty! You are late! What is wrong with you?" Sue asked her.  
"I am..."  
"Well, I leave you two alone, I got some work to do." Sue said leaving.  
"Well Robin, it seems it is just you and me again."  
_Kitty: It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
Jake: She's way too serious  
Kitty: All he wants is to chill out,  
Jake: She's always in a rush  
Kitty: He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
Jake: And interrupting  
Kitty: Like he doesn't even care,  
Jake: Like she doesn't even care  
Kitty: You,  
Jake: me  
Kitty: We're face to face  
Both: But we don't see eye to eye  
Kitty: Like fire and rain  
Jake: Like fire and rain  
Kitty: You can drive me insane  
Jake: You can drive me insane  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Kitty: We're Venus and Mars  
Jake: We're Venus and Mars  
Kitty: We're like different stars  
Jake: Like different stars  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
Jake: She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
Kitty: Why, do you try to read my mind?  
Jake: I try to read her mind  
Kitty: It's not good to psychoanalyze  
Jake: She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
Both: That's what all of my friends say  
Kitty: You,  
Jake: me  
Kitty: We're face to face  
Both: But we don't see eye to eye  
Kitty: Like fire and rain  
Jake: Like fire and rain  
Kitty: You can drive me insane  
Jake: You can drive me insane  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Kitty: We're Venus and Mars  
Jake: We're Venus and Mars  
Kitty: We're like different stars  
Jake: Like different stars  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

_Jake: When I'm yes, she's no  
Kitty: When I hold on, he just lets go  
Both: We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
Kitty: We're like fire and rain  
Jake: Like fire and rain  
Kitty: You can drive me insane  
Jake: You can drive me insane  
Both: But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Kitty: We're Venus and Mars  
Jake: We're Venus and Mars  
Kitty: We're like different stars  
Jake: Like different stars  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Kitty: We're Venus and Mars  
Jake: We're Venus and Mars  
Kitty: We're like different stars  
Jake: Like different stars  
Both: But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
Wouldn't change a thing_

"Hey Finn! Is what I heard about that Melody true?" Puck asked.  
"what?"  
"That she is your student."  
"Not really, I mean I am not a teacher."  
"But you are an adult in charge."  
"Don't come to talk me about moral..."  
"I am not saying anything of that still, I was just wondering why you didn't mention that detail to me, I thought we were bros."  
"I thought you didn't care."  
"Well, now you see you were wrong."  
"Why are you here anyway? Is Jake okay?"  
"Physically yes, but I think the dude is having an emotional problem, we both met dad, it was really weird."  
"Oh..."_  
_"How is Lovato's week going?"  
"Fine, I think the kids are having fun."  
"But...?"  
"It's not the same without Melody... it's like being without the good of Rachel."  
"Can you be more especific?"  
"Her talent, her smile, her passion to music."  
"Oh... that, I think that Melody escaped, went to another place following her freaky momma."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"Because she may be confused, I also heard she liked that Ryder guy."  
"Well, they are pretty good friends."  
"I see..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing dude, now I gotta go."  
"Puck, next time you come, tell me you are visiting."  
"Okay, see ya soon!" Puck said.

At Glee Club...

_Joe: So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Joe and Tina: This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
Joe: This is our song  
Sam: Come grab your guitar  
Marley and Sam: And sit by the fire  
'Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
Kitty and Jake: We'll sit here together  
Artie: And sing it out loud  
Sugar: Sing it out loud…  
Everyone: This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
Blaine: This is our song  
Artie: Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Everyone: Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Tina and Joe: And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na,  
Sam: hey, ya  
Marley: Hey ya  
Ryder: Yeah  
Everyone: This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
Ryder: Our summer  
Everyone: This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
Unique: This is our song  
Everyone: This is our song  
Marley: And this is our song  
Everyone: This is our song  
Kitty: And this our song  
Joe: This is our song _


	9. Chapter 9: The Call

_Marley: I'm so tired of being here_  
_ Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_ And if you have to leave  
Unique and Marley: __I wish that you would just leave_  
_ 'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_ And it won't leave me alone_

_ Artie and Blaine: These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_ This pain is just too real_  
_ There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_ Ryder: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_ And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_ But you still have_  
_ All of me_

_ Jake: You used to captivate me_  
_ By your resonating light  
Joe: __Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_ Tina: Your face it haunts_  
_ My once pleasant dreams_  
_ Unique: Your voice it chased away_  
_ All the sanity in me_

_ Marley and Sam: These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_ This pain is just too real_  
_ There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_ Everyone: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_ And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_ But you still have_  
_ Sam: All of me_  
_ Ryder: I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_ But though you're still with me_  
_ Marley and Ryder: I've been alone all along_  
Everyone: _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_ And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_ But you still have_  
Ryder: All of me

Finn went to bed thinking of Melody and began to listen any song that comes from his Ipod, and he dreamt a music video.

_Melody: When the day is long, and the night, the night is yours alone  
Sugar: When you're sure you've had enough, of this life. Well hang on.  
Finn: Don't let yourself go… 'Cause everybody cries…  
Ryder: And everybody hurts, sometimes… Sometimes everything is wrong  
Artie: When your day is night alone…Just hold on…  
Unique: If you feel like letting go…  
Jake: 'Cause everybody hurts… Take comfort in your friends…  
Finn, Artie, and Jake: Everybody hurts…_

_Tina: Don't throw your hand, oh no…Don't throw your hand…_

_Joe: If you feel like you're alone no, no, no  
Britt: You're not alone!_

_Kitty: When you think you've had too much  
Of this life, to hang on_

_Blaine with Glee Cub: Hold on  
Hold on  
Hold on (Melody: When you think you've had too much) Hold on  
Glee Club: Hold on (Melody with Glee Club: When you think you've had too much) Hold on Hold on (Melody: Hold on) When you think you've had too much Hold on Hold on _

"Hold on!" Finn almost screamed when he woke up the next day. It was the third week Melody didn't appear. Everyone was freak out.

_Marley: Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you,_  
_That is how I know you go on_  
_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

Sam found Marley singing at the auditorium alone and walked to the stage.

_Marley: Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

Sam took her hands and continued the song.

_Sam: Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_  
_Sam and Marley: Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_  
_Sam:Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_Sam and Marley: And my heart will go on and on_

_Marley: You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

She pulled herself closer to him.

_Sam: And I know that my heart will go on_  
_Marley: We'll stay forever this way_  
_Sam: You are safe in my heart_  
_Marley and Sam: And my heart will go on and on..._

_Sam: Oh... _And he kissed her.

"I think I love you." Sam said.  
"I love you too." Marley hugged him.  
"Why were you singing here by your own?"  
"I was just..."  
"Singing to Melody?  
"Sam, she was like my sister."  
"I understand... maybe we should think that wherever she is, she is okay, as she promised Ryder."  
"She was a real fighter, don't you think?"  
"Yeah!" Sam said.

_Sam: Just wakin up in the morning  
And the beat well  
Artie: Quite honest with ya, I ain't really sleep well  
Sam and Artie: Ya ever feel like your train a thoughts been derailed?  
That's when you press on.  
Jake: Half the population's just waitin to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off tryina freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retails  
Ryder: But I do it for the kids, life through the tower head on  
Everytime you fall its only making your chin strong  
And I be in your quarter like mid, baby, til the end  
Or when you hear this song from that big lady  
Sam: Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Artie: Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?  
Yeah!  
Blaine: Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Ryder: Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter  
Here comes a fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me  
Say to me, this one's a fighter  
Blaine: Everybody put yo hands up  
The Boys: What we gonna do?  
What we gonna do?  
What we gonna do?  
What we gonna do?  
What we gonna do?  
What we gonna do?  
What we gonna do? ya'll  
Artie: If you fall pick yourself up off the floor  
Blaine: get up  
Artie: And when your bones can't take no more  
Sam: Just remember what you're here for  
Ryder: Cuz I know imma damn sure  
Blaine: Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life till we're dead.  
Ryder: Give me scars,  
Blaine: Give me scars,  
Ryder: Give me pain  
Sam and Blaine: Give me pain  
Ryder: Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes a fighter,  
Sam, Artie and Jake: Oh!  
Ryder: there goes a fighter  
Blaine, Artie and Jake: Oh!  
Sam: Yeah!  
Ryder: Here comes a fighter  
Blaine, Artie and Jake: Oh!  
Ryder: That's what they'll say to me, say to me  
Say to me, this one's a fighter  
Jake: Till the referee rings the bell  
Artie: Till both your eyes start to swell  
Sam: Till the crowd goes home, what we gonna do kid?_

Everyone enjoyed the performance at Glee Club, it had a lot of energy.  
"It's been a while since you have sang so energetic guys! Amazing work!" Finn said.

The next day at school, Kitty talked with Ryder in order to make him ask her on a date so that Jake could be jealous.

"Well Ryder, when are you going to acept the true?" Kitty asked him.  
"What?"  
"Melody is with God now."  
"No! I know she is alive."  
"Please, don't try to deny it, how didn't the police find her yet?"  
"They didn't found her body either, maybe she is out of town."  
"Alone? without anyone? How long do you think she could survive that?"  
"I a lot, she is a fighter."  
"Honey, you should move on, invite someone on a date or..."  
"Now I get it, you want me to give up my love for Melody so that you can use me to make Jake jealous."  
"What?"  
"I know exactly what happened between Jake and you, I am sorry but you should move on_._" Ryder answered going to the auditorium. Once there, he heard a familiar voice singing The Call by Regina Spektor.  
_  
"It started out as a feeling,  
which then grew into a hope,  
which then turned into a quiet thought,  
which then turned into a quiet word,  
and then that word grew louder and louder  
'til it was a battle cry:  
I'll come back when you call me,  
no need to say goodbye  
Just because everything's changing  
doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
as you head off to the war.  
Pick a star on the dark horizon  
and follow the light.  
You'll come back when it's over,  
no need to say goodbye  
__You'll come back when it's over,  
no need to say goodbye _  
Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet,  
but just because they can't feel it too  
doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you,  
no need to say goodbye  
_You'll come back when they call you,  
no need to say goodbye" _  
"Melody! You are back!" he said running to hug her. He heard her laugh and then her image disappear, he was going crazy, it was the first time in his life he ever have that kind of illusion.  
"Ryder, are you ok?" Sam called next to Marley.  
"Yes, I was just about to rehearse something for Glee club."  
"You look really pale, could it be a fever?" Marley wondered.  
"That would explain why I saw..." Ryder thought.  
"We'll take you to the nurse office." Sam decided.  
"You don't need to worry, I am fine."  
Marley put her hand over Ryder's forehead. "Are you crazy? Your forehead is burning."  
"Come on Ryder!" Sam said guiding the boy to the nurse office.  
"Why are you smiling?" Marley asked Ryder.  
"You two are acting as if you were my parents."he answered laughing.  
"We care about you, and we are a family since you joined Glee Club." Sam smiled.

"Yes, Mr Lynn, you got a fever, I'll call your parents, please rest." the nurse said leaving the office.  
"I think my parents are busy right now..."  
"I'll leave them a message, while you rest." the nurse left.  
Ryder closed his eyes and found himself like in a music video with the song Life After You by Daughtry. He remembered the good times with Melody, when he laughed with her. He always loved her smiled, then he thought of the last time he talked with her, how she was crying, and after running away he felt dead.

_Ryder: Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_  
_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_  
_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_  
_To see you so I've started runnin'_  
_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughin' with you_  
_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through_  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you_  
_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_  
_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_  
_I must've been high to say you and I_  
_Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_  
_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_  
_You know I would die here without you_  
_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughin' with you_  
_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through_  
_'Cause I know there's no life after you_  
_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_  
_After this time I spent alone_  
_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_  
_Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_  
_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_  
_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_  
_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_  
_As long as I'm laughin' with you_  
_I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through, yeah_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you_  
_Know there's no life after you, yeah_

He woke up and there he saw her again. Music started from nowhere and Mel sang taking his hands to help him to get up.

_Mel: Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._  
_ I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._  
_ Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._  
_ Give it a try, it'll be alright._  
_The room's hush, hush,_  
_ And now's our moment._  
_ Take it in feel it all and hold it._  
_ Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_ We're doing this right.  
Both: Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_ Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._  
_ It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us._  
_ And every heart in the room will melt,_  
_ This is a feeling I've never felt but,_  
_ It's oh, oh, all about us.  
Ryder: Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._  
_ I don't know what's got into me,_  
_ Why I feel this way._  
_ Can we dance, real slow?_  
_ Can I hold you_  
_ Can I hold you close?  
Melody: The room's hush, hush,_  
_ And now's our moment._  
_ Take it in feel it all and hold it._  
_ Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_ We're doing this right.  
Both: Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_ Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._  
_ It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us._  
_ And every heart in the room will melt,_  
_ This is a feeling I've never felt but,_  
_ It's oh, oh, all about us.  
Melody: Do you hear that, love?_  
_ They're playing our song._  
_ Ryder: Do you think we're ready?_  
_ Oh I'm really feeling it._  
_ Melody: Do you hear that, love?_  
_ Do you hear that, love?  
Ryder: Do you hear that, love?_  
_ They're playing our song._  
_ Melody: Do you think we're ready yet?_  
_ Love I'm really feeling it._  
_ Do you hear that love?_  
_ Ryder: Do you hear that love?  
Melody: Do you hear that love?_  
_ They're playing our song._  
_ Ryder: Do you think we're ready yet?_  
_ Love I'm really feeling it._  
_ Melody:Do you hear that love?_  
_ Both: Do you hear that love?_

_Melody: Lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_ Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._  
_ Ryder:It's all about us_  
_ Both: It's all, all, all, all._  
_ Every heart in the room will melt,_  
_ This is a feeling I've never felt, but_  
_ Melody: It's all, all about us._

_Both: Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_ Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._  
_ It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us._  
_ Melody: hey-ey hey_  
_ Ryder: And every heart in the room will melt,_  
_ Both: This is a feeling I've never felt but,_  
_ It's oh, oh, all,_  
_It's all about us_

"What are you doing Mr. Lynn!?" The nurse asked, he was dancing with her. "You should be at bed!"  
"Again? Oh, no! I am going crazy!" Ryder said when he woke up from his illusion.  
"Are you drug-addict?"  
"No! I just keep seeing a girl that I miss a lot around." he admited._  
_"Your girlfriend?"  
"No, I wish she was, but she likes another man and well, as long as she is happy, I am happy too. At least we are friends."  
"Oh, what a sweet boy! she will choose you at the end you'll see, if she doesn't, maybe she doesn't deserve your love."  
"She deserves someone better than me and I know so..."  
"Better than you? What I meant is that you are special, only somebody really special deserves someone like you."  
"Are you okay Miss Guntherson?"  
"You can call me Missy, it's my name."  
"Wait, weren't you the one who was dominated for prom Queen last year?" Ryder asked remembering an album from the last senior prom he found in the library.  
"Actually I am, I know I was the real winner but Fabray and Lopez agree that if non of them were winning the crown they should give them to Berry who was Finn Hudson's girlfriend at that moment, they even got engaged, but I heard they broke up because she cheated him with another guy. What a sad ending..."  
"I repeat my question, are you okay?"  
"No, I am a nurse while I should be at collage."  
"I am sorry..."  
"Why? It isn't your fault."  
"I am just sorry to hear that."  
"Oh, thanks. Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, actually I am, thanks..."  
"Whenever you want to talk to anyone count on me."  
"Thanks..." Ryder answered thinking that was a little bit weird.

"If you want my opinion, I think the nurse likes you." Sam said.  
"Were you waiting for me here?"  
"Yes, we heard your parents weren't going to fetch you, so we stayed around as a moral support." Marley said.  
"What time is it?"  
"Time to go home young boy!" Marley answered laughing.  
"Marley we got the same age!" Ryder replied.  
"But I am a senior!" Sam said. "And vicepresident"  
"Wasn't Blaine keeping you busy?" Marley asked.  
"Yeah, he used to but suddenly he realised I have many others priorities first. Like being with you."  
"Hooey..." Ryder laughed.  
"Let's go, we got to rehearse for Glee..." Marley said.  
"I noticed we have many things in common Ryder." Sam said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We are both in Glee, I was in the football team my first year at this school, we are friends of Melody, we liked Marley at least once, we are both dyslexic..."  
"Wait you don't like me anymore?" Marley asked shocked while Ryder stared at the blonde guy surprised.  
"Marley, I told you, I think I love you, is a stronger feeling, and Ryder, you may be wondering how do I know that you are dyslexic, and that is because I heard you when you told Mel."  
"But we were alone."  
"You were but then I wanted to practise in the auditorium and I accidentally heard that. But Mel is right, is not a huge deal, everyone knows I am dyslexic and..."  
"But you don't know my parents, they think I am lazy even though I work so hard studing."  
"Maybe I could help with that, I can give you my tests from last year for you to study and give you some material that I didn't send to the trash so you can study."  
"Also I could help you to study as we are in the same classes." Marley added.  
"Thanks guys! Melody used to..."  
"We know... that is why you are still on the football team, you got the marks that your parents wanted you to have to stay in the team." Sam said.  
"Sam Evans, with the guys we prepare a number for you." Britt said.  
"We all remembered that at the beging of the month everyone asked you something." Tina said.  
"So now we got a way to say thanks you." Blaine said.

_Blaine: So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA  
Artie: It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year, but...  
Everyone: I'll be there for you...  
When the rain starts to pour  
__Everyone: _I'll be there for you...  
_Marley: __Like I've been there before  
__Everyone: _ I'll be there for you...  
'_Ryder: __Cause you're there for me too.  
Unique: You're still in bed at ten, though work begins at eight,  
Britt: You burned your breakfast, so far things are going great,  
Sugar: Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,  
Tina: But she didn't tell you  
when the world was brought down to your knees  
that...  
__Everyone: _I'll be there for you...  
_When the rain starts to pour  
__Everyone: _I'll be there for you...  
_Marley: __Like I've been there before  
__Everyone: _ I'll be there for you...  
'_Ryder: __Cause you're there for me too. _  
No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me.  
Seems your the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Marley and Ryder: Someone to face the day with.  
Make it through all the mess with.  
Marley: Someone I'll always laugh with.  
Even at my worst, I'm best with...  
you - yeah  
Jake: It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Kitty: When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year, but...  
___Everyone: _I'll be there for you...  
_When the rain starts to pour  
__Everyone: _I'll be there for you...  
_Marley: __Like I've been there before  
__Everyone: _ I'll be there for you...  
'_Ryder: __Cause you're there for me too. _  
"Thanks Sam, from your family, the Glee Club." Joe said.  
"Thanks to you guys!" Sam thanked.  
"You don't have to thank Sam, they are thanking you." Finn laughed.

A week later, Melody didn't return, this broke many hearts, Marley's who saw her as her best friend, Ryder and Finn's that were in love with her, and the rest of the glee club members saw her as a great friend. It's been a month since that girl disappeared. They sang Concreate Angel by Martina McBride.

_Marley: She walks to school with the lunch she packed__  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_Sam: The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_  
_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Ryder: Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_Kitty: Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
_Blaine: The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_  
_Sugar: A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_Artie: When morning comes it will be too late_

_Ryder: Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_Tina and Ryder: In a world that she can't rise above_  
_Unique and Ryder: But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_Britt: A statue stands in a shaded place_  
_Joe:An angel girl with an upturned face_  
_Jake: A name is written on a polished rock_  
_Ryder:A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Marley, Sam and Ryder: Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_

Someone entered behind Finn sang this part: _But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

Finns turns around and saw her, she was alive there.  
"Melody!" Everyone screamed anxiously.


	10. Chapter 10: The One That Got Away

"So Mel, talk, where have you been?" Tina demanded.  
"Are you a ghost?" Britt asked.  
"Let her breath! I know she'll explain everything." Ryder said.  
"Thanks Ry, mmm, first, no Brit, I am not a ghost." She smiled. " Then, I guess Ryder told you about my family, and you were singing that song because you believed I was death, but I am alive."  
"That is right." Ryder nodded. "Now could you tell us what happened after I left."  
"Well, I packed my things in a pair of suitcases and in my school bag, when I found my mom with a gun pointing at me, my stepfather was lying on the floor, bleeding, my mom had killed him. I remember the police entered to my house and my mom shot to the them without doubting, while I began to run to the backdoor and got out of the house. At first I looked back and noticed that the house was in fire, then I walked without any direction , the only thing I was sure is that I needed to escape from that monster I have as a mother. On my way, I found my mom trapped in a police car, or that was what I thought."  
"Wait, why didn't you come to any of our houses? We would have recieved you without any trouble..." Ryder said.  
"I didn' t want to involve anyone else on this, specially you Ryder, my mom realized you came. The police car began to chase me, no matter where I was walking, in which street or if I go right or left the car followed my way. I stopped, and got closer to see who was driving and I only know it wasn't a real policeman. - Get in loser! Your momma wanna talk to ya- he said. -I know that you weren't on the phone when I arrived home, I heard you talking with a guy, who was his name? Oh, yeah Ryder...- I doubted but then I decided to run as fast as I could to the middle of nowhere, and a traffic jam saved me, but at the same time it almost killed me. I saw many car accidents in front of my nose, and a real policeman arrested my mom and the one who was driving the car. When I was out of breath, I was lost, and I kept running even thought I felt my heart was going to get out of my body. Suddenly, I stumbled hurting my leg, so I decided to continue the road walking. But the nightmare wasn't over, I got cornered by a group of drunk people how wanted me to pay me if I dance like a stripper. I yelled for help, and a woman took me with her. She gave me a train ticket to get out of that street so there I got even further from home than before. I accepted the train because I didn't have any other option, if I didn't accept it, the things could have gotten even worse. The train took me to New York, so what I needed to do was to find a way home from there. Luckily, I got a temporary work which was as baby-siter. It took me three weeks to earn enough to get a train ticket and at the same time keep myself alive. With some money left I took a taxi to get here. And well, here I am again."  
" I am glad you are back." Finn said hugging her with the rest of the club.  
"I am glad to be here too." Melody cried.  
"What happened to your phone?" Artie asked.  
"I forgot it at home and well, it burned." she answered.  
"Well, let's end up the week with a complete group number, don't you think guys?" Finn said.  
"And I know exactly what song, Ryder, you start." Sam said. The band began to play Eye of the Tiger.

_Ryder: Rising up, back on the street  
Jake: Did my time, took my chances  
Blaine sang his part and then went away: Went the distance_  
_Now I'm back on my feet  
Melody: Just a girl and her will to survive  
Tina: So many times, it happens too fast  
Joe: You trade your passion for glory  
Kitty: Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
Melody and Ryder: You must fight just to keep them alive  
Sam with new directions: It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight  
Artie with new directions: Risin' up to the challenge_  
_Of our rival  
Sugar with new directions: And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night  
Unique with new directions: And he's watching us all with the_  
_Eye of the tiger  
Britt: Face to face, out in the heat  
Marley: Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
Sam: They stack the odds_  
_Still we take to the street  
Joe: For the kill with the skill to survive  
Unique: It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight  
Britt: Risin' up to the challenge_  
_Of our rival  
Sugar: And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night  
Kitty: And he's watching us all with the eye  
All: It's the eye of the tiger_  
_It's the thrill of the fight_  
_Risin' up to the challenge_  
_Of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor_  
_Stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all with the_  
_Eye of the tiger  
Marley: The eye of the tiger  
Melody: The eye of the tiger_

" Now where are you staying Mel?" Sam asked her.  
"I was just thinking about that..."  
"You can stay in my house, my mom knows about your mother and she won't have a problem to let you stay..." Marley said.  
"I don't wanna be a bother, I think she has enough to worry as she raise a daughter being single, plus you know the specialist for your eating issues."  
"But..."  
"Please Marley, thanks for the intention any way."  
"Well you could stay with my family, Sam and me." Finn said.  
"I don't wanna be a bother."  
"You are not Melody, I could ask my parents to let you stay at my house too." Ryder said.  
"You see? Everyone would be glad to have you as a guest." Finn said.  
"Blaine, what are you doing?" Mel asked when she saw him taking her suitcases.  
"My parents are not accepting a no as an answer, I have a guest room at home as my brother sometimes make a visit." Blaine explained. "Come, I'll prepare you a bubble bath."  
"Thanks to everyone, it's really nice to feel love after a cold and lonely month."  
"We know it Mel, now come, there is no time to waste." Blaine declared.  
"Well, as Blaine is gay, you have 99% of probability that she won't make out with him." Sam told Ryder.  
"Why not 100%?" The boy asked.  
"Because once everyone got drunk and we played the bottle he kissed a girl. But you don't have to worry, he is a 100% gay."  
"Good."

"Mr and Mrs Anderson, I can't thank you enough for inviting me as a guest."  
"What a pretty sweet girl! Blaine, are you sure you want her to be in the guest room? We wouldn't have a problem with you two sleeping in the same room, while you don't do crazy stuff." Mrs. Anderson said.  
"What do you say Mel?" Blaine asked her.  
"I just don't wanna be a bother, I swear I'll look for a aparment as soon as posible and then..."  
"Calm down Mel, you are always invated to stay, in fact, if you have no family you can join to ours." Mrs. Anderson said.  
"Are you telling her to marry our son?" Mr. Anderson asked her.  
"Honey, she is an orphan, which means we could perfectly adopt her." she whispeared.  
"I don't know why but my mom loves you." Blaine commented Mel.  
"So, Mel,what do you say of belonging to the Anderson family? If you want to I could arrenge everything." Mrs. Anderson said.  
"She is a social worker." Blaine explained Mel. "She know perfectly how to manage evertything related to adoptions."  
"Cool, but are you sure I am not..."  
" Melody you are not a worry, in fact, Howard and I always to have a daughter, and even though our Blaine is gay, it is not the same. Right Howard?"  
"Yes, Melody, now we have just arrived and I want you to feel the most confortable you can. Blaine told us everything you've been through."  
"Really? Since when I am so lucky?" Mel cried with joy.  
"Now Mel, give me all the clothes you have, I will send them to be washed while you take a bubble bath that is already prepared by one of our housemaids." Mrs. Anderson said.  
" While your clothes is washing mom or even I can let you a night suit."  
"Are you talking seriously to me? I mean, why are you so kind?"  
"You are just like a princess, don't you think so Howard?"  
"Yes, or an angel. Blaine, please guide her to the bathroom, lend her any of the towels you don't use."  
"Sure dad, come Mel, you'll love your new house. Leave your things here, I'm sure Mariah with take your things to our room."  
"Whoa, this place is a dream!" she said loving the house.  
"Now let me give you a massage, you may have been really stress this month."  
"Actually I won't lie, it was completely stressful but you don't need to..."  
"Just relax Mel, you are in a safe place now." Blaine said massaging her back.  
"You are really good at this..."  
"Thanks..."  
"But I can let you treat me as your..." Blaine interrupted her kissing her forehead softly.  
"Now, relax and have a bath, remeber now you got a friend so if you need something call me and I'll come running. okay?"  
"Okay..."  
"Great!"

Once Mel finished her bath and got dressed with Blaine's mom's clothes, she went to the room next to the bathroom where she found like a fairytale prom hall, with a huge piano which Blaine was playing it.  
"I guess you didn't have any trouble."  
"Nope, I am fine, thanks for being this kind to me."_  
"Now let's start a new tradition, every Friday we will sing a duet."  
"Ok..." Blaine began to play The One That Got Away._

Blaine: Summer after high school when we first met  
We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos  
Melody: Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day  
I'd be losing you  
And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep full of promises  
Be us against the world  
Blaine: And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
Melody: Always dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one we got the other we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on  
Blaine: Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
Its time to face the music  
Both: I'm no longer your muse  
And in another life  
Blaine: I you would be my girl  
We keep full of promises  
Be us against the world  
Melody: And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
Blaine: The one that got away  
Both: The o-o-o-o-o-one _The o-o-o-o-o-one __The o-o-o-o-o-one _  
The one that got away  
Blaine: All these money can't buy me a time machine  
Both: Nooooo  
Melody: Can't replace you with a million rings  
Both: Nooooo  
I shoulda told you what you meant to me  
Woooooow  
Blaine: Cause now I pay the price  
Melody: And in another life  
I would be your girl  
Both: We keep full of promises  
Be us against the world  
Blaine: And in another life  
I would make you stay  
Both: So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
Blaine: The one that got away  
Both: The o-o-o-o-o-one _The o-o-o-o-o-one __The o-o-o-o-o-one _  
And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
Melody: The one that got away

"Bravo!" Mrs Anderson clapped."Blaine never mentioned you got such a lovely voice."  
"Who were the one singing that song? I am sure one was my son but I couldn't recognized his duet partner." Howard said.  
"What is wrong mom?" Blaine asked.  
"Oh, yeah, would you rather share your bed with Melody? It seems that the neighboors have been letting their dog sleep on our guest room so the matress is ruined due to them."  
"But nothing of teenage love, got it?" Howard said.  
"Remember Blaine got a boyfriend."  
"But he cheated him with someone called Eli."  
"Yeah, and it was a boy too."  
"Who call their son Eli? Eli is a female name."  
"Shut up Howard!" his wife laughed.  
"Let's go to our room before this two get romantic." Blaine whispeared.

"Well Mel, tell me which one are you choosing Ryder or Finn?"  
"Sorry?"  
"Everyone knows you are trying to decide between them, and as their personalities are too similar you get confused."  
"What should I do?"  
"Maybe, you could see other guys."  
"But if I still like those two guys, I mean the choosing would get even harder because I would have more candidates."  
"But, if you liked Ryder so much you wouldn't like Finn."  
"I don't really know what I feel about them, Ryder was always a charming boy, he discovered me singing in the auditorium, he also was my first duet partner and the first guy that ever kissed me. But then Finn, he was so helpful when I was depress as Ryder was too, Finn kissed me and I felt exactly the same I felt with Ryder, the wish of kissing him again, you know?"  
"Can you let me try something?" Blaine said leaning closer to her.  
"What are you...?" and Blaine hugged her. "What was that for?"  
"Yeah, I am gay, I couldn't even kiss you, for me the idea of kissing a girl is creepy. Maybe if you were a boy, I would give you a chance. I really like boys."  
"Ok... I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I am really tired, so, can we sleep?"  
"Sure. Good Night and just for you to know, mañana vamos de compras." he said with a perfect spanish accent.  
"Sorry?"  
"Tomorrow we are going shopping. Goodnight!"  
Melody slept easily while Blaine was feeling weird. Part of him wanted to kiss Melody, but why?

* * *

The next week, Ryder meet Melody with a new green blouse, black skirt and black high heels.  
"How ridiculous I look?" she asked him when she noticed Ryder staring at her.  
"I totally love you."  
"Sorry?"  
"Come Mel!" Blaine said taking her hand.  
"Did he said Mel?" Sam asked Ryder.  
"I think I never saw Mel wearing a skirt before." Marley thought. "What is wrong with you two?"  
"She is too hot!" Ryder said.  
"Sam, you are my boyfriend!"  
"Marley, I love you." Sam laughed at her kissing her nose.  
"I said it before and I say it again, Hooey." Ryder giggled.

"Who is your new friend Blaine Warbler?" Britt asked.  
"It's Melody."  
"Looking hot Mel!" Artie said.  
"Mel, can you come with me right now?" Ryder asked taking her hand.  
"I'll give you 5 minutes, if she isn't back you'll be in trouble." Blaine said.  
"I'm his piece of art." Mel chuckled. Ryder took her to the auditorium. "What are you planning to...?"  
"I'll sing, I want you to know what I wanted to tell you before leaving you alone."  
_Ryder: The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful__  
__Stop me and steal my breath_  
_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth_  
_Tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated_  
_I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_I'll be your crying shoulder  
_I'll be your love suicide_  
_and I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_  
_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said  
I'll be your crying shoulder_  
_I'll be your love suicide_  
_and I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._  
"I really love you Melody Light, and I know that although you choose Finn, I'll still love you."  
"I-I- I gotta go, Blaine is waiting for me."  
"He is not your boyfriend, he can't tell you what to do."  
"You are right in that part, but I really gotta go."_  
_  
At Glee Club...  
"Finn, I prepared I song I would like to share."  
"Sure Mel!"  
"Finn, aren't you going to comment about Mel's makeover?" Blaine asked.  
"Why did you change yourself? Did a guy make you do it?" Finn questioned looking at Ryder.  
"I thought it was fun, don't you think so Mel?" Blaine said.  
"Wait, you?" Finn asked confused._  
Melody: And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
_  
"I have an announcement." Marley said.  
"Please don't tell us that Trothy Mouth left you pregnant" Kitty said.  
"It's not that, I'm leaving the school."  
"Wait, what?" Tina asked.  
"No, what I wanted to say is that I am considering to leave the school so I could go to another one where people don't judge me by my mom, she'll be still working here but I'll be far away. Also, I think that you all want me to do, I mean, I understand you don't wanna see me again. At first I believe I could manage the guilt, but now it is killing me."  
"When are you leaving if you leave?" Joe asked.  
"This Friday is my last day here, but well, I just wanted to say goodbye."  
"No, Marley, I won't let you just go away." Tina said.  
"But Tina, you hate me, all the club does, I barely can forgive myself."  
"Everyone can make a mistake." Wade said.  
"On the other, we already knew about this because Sam told us." Sugar said.  
"How did you know?" Marley asked Sam.  
"I talked to your mom, and I told everyone so we could tell you before you decide what we think."_  
_

_The club: Da da da da_  
_da da da da  
The club:Da da da da da,  
Artie: I don't know if I can yell any louder,_  
_Joe: How many times have I kicked you out of here?_  
_Unique: Or said something insulting?  
The club:Da da da da da  
Tina: I can be so mean when I wanna be,_  
_Kitty: I am capable of really anything,_  
_Britt: I can cut you into pieces,_  
_Blaine__: When my heart is, broken.  
The club:Da da da da da__  
Sam: __Please don't leave me_  
Sam and Ryder: _Please don't leave me_  
_The Club: I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Melody: Please don't leave me_  
Jake: How did I become so obnoxious,  
_Sugar: What is it with you that makes me act like this,_  
_Britt:I've never been this nasty,_  
_Tina: Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_Kitty and Sugar: The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,_  
_Ryder: But baby I don't mean it,_  
_I mean it, I promise  
The Club: Da da da da da  
Ryder and Melody: Please don't leave me_  
_Artie and Sam: Please don't leave me_  
_Unique: Don't leave me_  
_The Club: I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_Blaine__: Please don't leave me  
Sam: I forgot to say out loud,_  
_How beautiful you really are to me,_  
_I can't be without,_  
_You're my perfect little punching bag,_  
_And I need you,_  
_I'm sorry.  
The club:Da da da da_  
_da da da da_  
_Da da da da da  
The club: Please, please don't leave me_  
_Baby, please don't leave me_  
_Melody: no, don't leave me_  
_Please don't leave me_  
_Tina: I always say_  
_ Tina with the new directions: I always say how I don't need you_  
_ But it's always gonna come right back to this_  
_The club: Please don't leave me,_  
_ Please don't leave me_  
_ Unique: I_  
_ The club: I always say how I don't need you,_  
_ But it's always gonna come right back to this,_  
_Mel: Please, Please_  
_Ryder: Please don't leave me,_  
Sam: _Baby,  
Melody: please, please don't leave me.__  
_Marley stood shocked, she couldn't believe that after all, they wanted her to stay.  
"Okay, this is my fault, I admit I was really mean to you, but you stole me my Jakie and I couldn't fight it. I am sorry, okay?"  
"It's too late, I'm glad you thought about you monster you created with your words. But as I said is too late Kitty."  
"Tina, now you apologize." Kitty demanded.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you were a bitch too, dah!"  
"It's too late girls, and I am not going to change my mind."  
"I could kicked the ones that bully you." Sam offered.  
"And we could help." Jake said pointed at himself and Ryder.  
"No, I don't wanna cause violence, so I think it is better."

_Marley: I'm holding on your rope_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_  
_And I'm hearing what you say_  
_But I just can't make a sound_  
_You tell me that you need me_  
_Then you go and cut me down_  
_But wait..._  
_You tell me that you're sorry_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around and say...  
That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_  
_But that's nothing new_  
_Yeah yeah  
I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_  
_And you say_  
_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,_  
_But I'm afraid  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_Woahooo woah  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I'm holding on your rope_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground..._  
She sang and walked away.

"Changing the topic, Ryder and I prepared a number for Melody Light." Blaine announced. The band began to play 2 Princes by Spin Doctors.  
"What are you doing guys?" Mel asked confused.

_Blaine taking her hands: One, two princes kneel before you__  
__That what I said now__  
__Ryder sang setting free Mel's hands: Princes, princes who adore you__  
__Just go ahead now__  
__Blaine winked and eye: One has diamonds in his pockets__  
__That's some bread, now__  
__Ryder sang carrying Mel in his arms: This one said he wants to buy you rockets__  
__Ain't in his head, now  
Blaine sang making Ryder leave Mel in her place: This one he got a princely racket__  
__That's what I said now__  
__Ryder giving his jacket: Got some Big Seal upon his jacket__  
__Ain't in his head now__  
__Blaine: You marry me, your father will condone you__  
__How 'bout that now__  
__You marry him, your father will disown you__  
__He'll eat his hat, now  
Ryder: Marry him, marry me__  
__I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?__  
__Ain't got no future or family tree__  
__But I know what a prince and lover ought to be__  
__Blaine: I know what a prince and lover ought be  
Ryder: Said if you want to call me baby__  
__Both: Just go ahead now__  
__Blaine And if you like to tell me maybe__  
__Both: Just go ahead now__  
__Ryder: And if you wanted to buy me flowers__  
__Both: Just go ahead now__  
__Blaine And if you like to talk for hours__  
__Both: Just go ahead now_

"Oh God guys! I-I loved it! Has any one record it?" Sugar said amazed.  
"Actually, I did, I thought they were going to get in a fight." Jake said bored.  
"Guys can you see the problem? Marley is leaving, and you are not doing anything?" Sam asked.  
"I thought you were mad at her because she lied you when she told you she had eaten something." Kitty remembered.  
"It doesn't matter, she is just a human, I won't deny that I lie sometimes."  
"I agree with you Sam, we can't just let her go away." Mel commented.  
"let's prepare a group number for her!" Finn exclaimed.  
"We already did so genius!" Kitty said.  
"Finn and I prepared a song to end the last Glee club rehearsal before the Christmas hollidays, so please, Sam look for Marley. I want everyone to be here." Artie said. Once the couple arrived Artie began to sing All In Good Time by Leon Jackson.

_Artie: Wont be in no letter, no text or call__  
__You can read though the papers_  
_wont say nothing at all._  
_Finn: Cause my love is secret,_  
_and its getting harder to keep it._  
_Artie: But I'll wait my time,_  
_Before I put my heart on the line._  
_Finn: So no TV broadcast, no over head sign_  
_Artie: Thats not the way you'll find out 'bout this love of mine_  
_You wont know how you know it,_  
_Finn: but your gonna know it,_  
_Both: all in good time._  
_Artie: So many ways, to communicate_  
_Tel me why, why do I hesitate._  
_The words they get stuck in my mouth._  
_Its up to you, to read between the lines_  
_Move closer baby just read the signs_  
_But please make it soon._  
_Finn: So maybe this Winter or when Spring has arrived,_  
_There'll come a day when this love I can no longer hide,_  
_Artie: But your gonna know it,_  
_I'll make your sure that you know it._  
_All in good time._  
_Finn: So many ways,__  
__Artie: to communicate_  
_Finn: Tel me why,_  
_Artie: why do I hesitate._  
_Finn: The words they get stuck in my mouth_  
_So Its up to you,_  
_Artie: to read between the lines_  
_Move closer baby just see the signs_  
_Finn: My darling make it soon,  
__Artie: Please don't you look for no message on your internet line_  
_Finn: All you need to know is right here in this heart of mine._  
_Artie: You wont know how you know it__  
__but your gonna know it,_  
_Finn: All in good time,_  
_Artie: All in good time,_  
_Finn: You wont know how you know it_  
_but your gonna know it,_  
_Both: All in good time._

When the bell rang...  
"Mel, can we talk?" Finn asked her.  
"About what?" Ryder wondered.  
"It's not of your business bro."  
"I know everything your dates with her!"  
"Please guys, don't fight, I don't worth it."Melody said when the atmosphere got aggresive.  
"Melody, I dedicate you that song!" Finn admited.  
"I-I..." Melody was saying looking nervous.  
"Okay, I'm out, just a friend. "Ryder said leaving the classroom.

_Ryder: My life is brilliant  
_As he sang he thought about how much he loves her and how hurt he felt when he saw her with Finn.  
_My life is brilliant._  
_My love is pure._  
_I saw an angel._  
_Of that I'm sure._  
_She smiled at me on the subway._  
_She was with another man._  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_  
_'Cause I've got a plan.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._  
_Yeah, she caught my eye,_  
_As we walked on by._  
_She could see from my face that I was,_  
_Flying high,_  
_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_  
_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._  
_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._  
_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_  
_When she thought up that I should be with you._  
_But it's time to face the truth,_  
_I will never be with you._  
He ended facing the ground.

"Marley, what is wrong?" Sam asked her the following day.  
"I am tired of trying to talk about this Sam, so now I'll sing."  
"Which song?"  
"I learnt a song in my spanish class, that made me felt really identified to some reasons I just leaving. It's call "Corre" by Jesse & Joy, I'll sing the verses translated in spanish and I'll sing the original chorus. I hope you can understand." between brackets you'll find the translation if you don't know spanish.

_Marley: You look at me differently_  
_ You hug me but I feel no warmth_.  
_ I express my feelings_  
_ You interrupt me and end the sentence_  
_ You're always right_  
_ Your...script is always so predictable_  
_ Already...I already know it._  
_ Así que corre corre corre corazón (So run run run heart)_  
_ De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz(Of the two of us, you were always faster)_  
_ Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya (Take all that you want, but go away now)_  
_ que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar (because I'll never give you my tears)_  
_ Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás (So run like always, don't look back)_  
_ lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. (You've done it before and the truth is that I don't care.)_  
_ I've already lived this scene before and with a lot of pity. I tell you no,_  
_ not with me._  
_ I gave you all I could, but only half_  
_ of my heart is left_  
_ Your...script is always so repetitious_  
_ It no longer suits you_  
_Así que corre corre corre corazón (So run run run heart)_  
_ De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz(Of the two of us, you were always faster)_  
_ Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya (Take all that you want, but go away now)_  
_ que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar (because I'll never give you my tears)_  
_ Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás (So run like always, don't look back)_  
_ lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. (You've done it before and the truth is that I don't care.)  
You're...a dog with always the same tricks_  
_ Now... Now I know them all.  
Así que corre corre corre corazón (So run run run heart)_  
_ De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz(Of the two of us, you were always faster)_  
_ Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya (Take all that you want, but go away now)_  
_ que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar (because I'll never give you my tears)_  
_ han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad (There have been so many farewells that, really…)_  
_ Dedicarte un verso mas está de más (one more verse is one too much)_  
_ Así que corre como siempre que no iré detrás ( So run just as always that I won't go behind )_  
_ lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. (You've done it before and the truth is that I don't care.)_  
_ lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual. (You've done it before and the truth is that I don't care.)_  
_ Lo haz hecho ya pero al final me da igual (You've done it before but in the end I don't care.)_

"You want me to go away?" Sam asked.  
"No, I'll to let me run away, I think you are the one who have to stay without following me, you are always right, and I love you, but yesterday, since I found you staring at Melody, I am not sure if you feel the same."_  
_"Oh, Marley, please, you are the one I want. You are the owner of my heart."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and I'll be heart broken if you walk away. I am not the same without you, I am dumb, weak, I need you here to survive my last year of high school."  
"How is that possible? I am still considering of starting a diet, I mean, look at me. How can you say that lovely things when I'll probably end up being fat as a pig?"  
"I don't know." he grinned at her. "You are special Marley Rose, perfect for me."  
"Do you really mean so?"  
"Yes. Why don't you consider to stay?"_  
_" I just don't belong to this school..."  
"You've got friends here. Everyone has forgiven you."  
"Maybe they said so, but I felt unforgiven, and I don't blame them, specially the ones that graduating this year."_  
_"Everything is not over, we will found a way to resolve this."  
"There is nothing to do Sam, my life is a nightmare, we're disqualified because of..."  
"Stop blaming yourself! Wake up from that nightmare you are living!"  
"I'm wide awake."  
_  
Marley, Britt and Sugar: I'm wide awake  
__I'm wide awake_

___Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake  
_Marley: Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart_  
___Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake  
_Marley: How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
___Britt and Sugar:_ I'm wide awake  
_Marlet: And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
___Britt and Sugar: _I'm wide awake  
_Marley: Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_  
_Britt and Marley: I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Sugar and Marley: Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_'Til I woke up on_  
_Marley: On the concrete_  
_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_Sugar and Marley: I'm letting go tonight_  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9_  
___Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake  
_Marley: Not losing any sleep_  
_I picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
___Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake  
_Marley: Need nothing to complete myself, no_  
___Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake  
_Marley: Yeah, I am born again_  
_Out of the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
___Britt and Sugar:_And it's too late  
_Marley: The story's over now, the end_  
_The three: I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_'Til I woke up on_  
_Marley: On the concrete_  
_Sugar and Marley: Falling from cloud 9  
Britt: it was out of the blue_  
_Sugar and Marley: I'm crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight  
Brtt: yeah, I'm letting you go_  
_Marley and Sugar: I'm falling from cloud 9_  
___Britt and Sugar:_ I'm wide awake  
_Marley: Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling_  
___Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake  
_Marley: I am trying to hold on_  
___Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake  
_Marley: God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
___Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake  
_Marley: But I'm not blind anymore..._  
___Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Marley: Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9  
__Britt and Sugar:_it was out of the blue  
_Marley: I'm crashing from the high_  
_You know I'm letting go tonight  
__Britt and Sugar:_yeah, I'm letting you go  
_Marley: I'm falling from cloud 9_  
___Britt and Sugar:_ I'm wide awake  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
___Marley, Britt and Sugar:_I'm wide awake

"That was awsome guys!" Finn said exited.  
"I just wish you didn't have to leave..." Melody commented.  
"Isn't she nice?" Blaine asked.  
"I thought you were gay..." Britt said confused.  
"And Mel is just my friend." Blaine explained.  
"Yeah, and probably, his parents will adopt me so we are almost like brothers..." Mel added.  
"You may say sisters." Kitty laughted.  
"I also prepared a song which I wanted to dedicate to my love Marley Rose." Sam said  
"Sam, what are you...?"  
*The music started*  
_Sam: Once i was a selfish fool _  
_Who never understood _  
_never looked inside myself _  
_Though on the outside, i looked good! _  
_Then we met and you made me _  
_The man i am today _  
_Marley, i'm in love with you _  
_No matter what you weigh _  
_'Cause... _  
_New Directions: __Without love _  
_Sam: Life is like the seasons with _  
_No summer _  
___New Directions: _Without love   
_Sam: Life is rock 'n' roll without _  
_A drummer _  
_Marley, i'll be yours forever _  
_'Cause I never wanna be _  
___New Directions: _Without love   
_Sam: Marley, never set me free _  
_No, i ain't lyin' _  
_Never set me free, Marley, _  
___New Directions: _No, no, no!   
_Unique: Living in the ghetto _  
_Black is everywhere ya go _  
_Who'd 've thought i'd love a girl _  
_With skin as white as winter's snow _  
_Kitty: In my ivory tower _  
_Life was just a hostess snack _  
_But now i've tasted chocolate _  
_And i'm never going back _  
_____New Directions: _Cause without love   
_Artie: Life is like a beat that you can't follow _  
_____New Directions: _Without love   
_Sugar: Life is doris day at the Apollo _  
_Jake and Kitty: Darling, i'll be yours forever _  
_'Sam: Cause i never wanna be _  
_____New Directions: _Without love   
_Blaine: So darlin never set me free _  
_Tina and Joe: Oh, I'm yours forever _  
_Never set me free _  
_____New Directions: __No, no, no! _  
_Sam: If i'm left without my babydoll _  
_I don't kno wat ill do _  
_Marley: Sam__, i've got to break out _  
_So that i can get my hands on you _  
_Joe: __And girl, if i can't touch you _  
_and i'm gonna lose control _  
_Tina: Joseph, you're my black white knight _  
_I've found my blue-eyed soul _  
___New Directions_: _Sweet freedom is our goal _  
_Sam: Marley, i wanna kiss ya! _  
_Marley: __Let me out at the next tole _  
___New Directions: __'Cause without love _  
_Ryder: __Life is like a prom that won't invite us _  
_____New Directions: _  
_Without love _  
Blaine: _Life's getting my big break and laryngitis _  
_____New Directions: __Without love _  
Melody: _Life's a '45' when you can't buy it _  
___New Directions: W__ithout love _  
_Marley: Life is like my mother on a diet _  
___New Directions: __Like a week that's only mondays _  
_Only ice cream never sundaes _  
_Like a circle with no center _  
_Like a door marked "do not enter!" _  
_Darlin i'll be yours forever _  
_'Cause i never wanna be _  
_Without love _  
_Sam: now you've captured me _  
_____New Directions_: without love   
_Sam: I surrender happily _  
_____All New Directions went to sing and dance exept from Marley who stood sat down_: without love   
_Marley never set me free _  
_no no no _  
_I ain't lying _  
_never set me free _  
_no no no _  
_no i don't wanna live _  
_without love _  
_Darlin you have best believed me, _  
_never leave me _  
_without love  
_  
"At the begining of the year we discussed who is the new Rachel, now I think I know who is the new Finn." Artie said pointing at Sam.  
"I agree, in fact we got a new finchel." Tina said staring at the couple.  
" You really drive me crazy Sam Evans." Marley laughed.  
"So are you staying?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe I could transfer to a school not so far away."  
"I know it sounds selfish but I want you here in my last year."  
"I was just about to send the application, but maybe I can wait a few days more before taking a final decition." Marley smiled.  
The glee rehearsal was over and Ryder took Mel's hand.  
"Mel, who are you spending christmas with?"  
"I was considering to stay with Blaine's parents, as Blaine is going to visit a boy called Kurt."  
"What about if we spend it together?"  
"Are you talking seriously?"  
"Yeah, why not? My parents are throwing like a party at home with all my relatives, and some friends from work."  
"I don't know..."  
"Mel, please, I am begging you, it is not a date, just a friendly party just as the old times.I love you but if you want to be just my friend I get it."  
"Actually..."  
"I invited her to my place for Christmas..." Finn said knowing what they were talking about.  
"I understand... well see ya!" Ryder answered heart broken.  
"Why did you talk to him like that?" Mel asked.  
"Did you notice how he was flirting with you?"  
"He's my friends, and even if he was flirting I wouldn't cheat on you, don't you trust me?"  
"I am sorry Mel, after Rachel cheated..."  
"Rachel? You think I am like Rachel? I am not like her, I got nothing in common with her. "  
"Please Mel, don't break my heart before Christmas..."  
"Well you did broke Ryder heart's, I saw it in his broken smile..."  
"Are you sure Ryder is just a friend of you? I mean, why you keep playing with his feelings?"  
"I am not doing that! I am his friend, I care about my friends, if you got a problem with that, well I'm sorry to tell you that you are not what I thought." Mel said trying to walk away but Finn stopped her.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just jealous. I mean, you are so kind with him, you spend time together, you have so many things in common"  
"Just like us, don't you think?"  
"But I am not your friend Mel, I am your boyfriend."  
"I don't kiss Ryder, the way I kiss you."  
"But he wants to kiss you everytime he look at you, or at least that is what I feel he is thinking everytime I find you two talking."  
"And what do you feel when you see me talking to him?"  
"I see you smile, the way you look at him, like motivating him to kiss you."  
"Wait, why would I do that?"  
"Because you like him."  
"I like you."  
"You can like two guys at the same time."  
"I don't."  
"Right, you love him more."  
"I am not in love! I don't even know how does true love really feels..."  
"So don't you love me?"  
"I strongly like you, but..."  
"Just leave it like that Mel." Finn said leaving dissapointed.  
"I am sorry Mel." Blaine said waiting for her.  
"It's okay, he got the right to be mad at me."  
"Mel, before you go, do you wanna sing with me I can't believe my heart by Susan Egan?" Marley asked. "This could be our last duet."  
"I don't know the song..." Mel replied.  
"Well, I got the lyrics here and it's easy to follow the melody."  
_Marley: I've always thought that men were slime_  
_And every guy I've met has proved me right!_  
_Until tonight_  
_Just when I thought_  
_I had it figured_  
_That life's a game you cannot win..._  
_He comes in and changes all the rules_  
_Melody: What I've been taught._  
_I learned the hard way!_  
_That life and love are never just_  
_And if you trust you're just one of the fools_  
Marley: _And now I can't believe my heart_  
_It's saying don't resist him._  
_That I've been on my guard too long!_  
_Melody: I can't believe my heart_  
_Surrendered when I kissed him._  
_And told me all I thought I knew,_  
_As sad but true, is wrong._  
Marley: _If life is worth_  
_The disappointment_  
_I hadn't seen one reason yet_  
_Until I met the boy who smiles for free_  
_Melody: Upon this Earth_  
_There's no one like him_  
_He sees the girl I long to be_  
_Making even me believe in me_  
Both: _And now I can't believe my heart_  
_Has overcome my senses_  
_Marley: To help me see that he's the prize_  
_Melody: I can't believe my heart_  
_Says tear down all your fences_  
_Both: That everything you want and more_  
_Is right before your eyes_  
Marley: _I can't believe my heart..._  
_Melody: Could be so..._  
_Both: Wise  
_  
"I think that was the best duet I've ever seen here." Blaine clapped.  
" Mel, didn't you say you don't know the song?" Marley asked.  
"I never heard it before, why?" She admited.  
"You sang it perfectly." Marley admired.  
"I guess you were right in the fact that the song is easy."

" Mel, are you sure you aren't in love with Ryder?" Blaine asked.  
"What?"  
"You are blushing! I knew it!" Blaine cheered up.  
"But, what about Finn?" Marley asked.  
"Oh yeah, you should break up with him." Blaine said.  
"I am not in love, and I am not breaking with Finn."  
"Denial..." Unique said laughing behind them next to Sugar, Tina, Kitty and Britt.  
"Haven't you got something else to do? Glee rehearsal is over!" Mel said totally red.  
"It's time for a little girl talk." Unique said, Blaine caughted "Well, girl and Blaine talk."  
"There is nothing to talk about here, I won't say I'm in love either with Finn or Ryder!"  
"That reminds me of a song Susan Egan sang in Hercules." Marley commented.  
"We know you have a lot of respect for Finn, meaning that even that you don't love him, you date him just to avoid breaking his heart, and at the same time it is just an excuse to keep being just Ryder's friend, and deny to yourself that you are in love." Kitty said.  
" That is so wrong, I can't love after I lived all this hate by being nice, I just can't fell more than an atraction to Ry- Finn, yes nothing more, I strongly like Finn, maybe someday I'll let myself feel love."  
"Ry- Finn, I don't know him, does he comes to this school?" Britt asked.  
"Britt, she almost said Ryder because she is denying to love him but then she quickly thought what she was saying so she said Finn." Sugar explained.  
"No, I am not in love with Ryder." Mel said totally blushed.  
"Awwww! Check her grin when she says his name!" Marley said.  
_  
Mel: If there's a prize for rotten judgement_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That's ancient history-been there, done that!_  
_The girls and Blaine: Who'd'ya think you're kidding_  
_He's the earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and_  
_Who you're thinking of_  
_Mel: No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_  
___The girls and Blaine:_You swoon, you sigh,  
_Why deny it? Uh-oh!_  
_Mel: It's too cliche_  
_I won't say I'm in love_  
_I thought my heart had learnt its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_Oh_  
___The girls and Blaine:_ You keep on denying  
_Who you are and how you feel_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad_  
_Mel: No chance, no way,_  
_I won't say_ it  
_The girls and Blaine:_ Give_ up, give in_  
_Marley: Check the grin, you're in love_  
_Mel: This scene won't play,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_  
___The girls and Blaine:_ You're doing flips  
_Read our lips_  
_You're in love_  
_Mel: You're way off base,_  
_I won't say it_  
_Get off my case,_  
_I won't say it_  
___The girls and Blaine:_ Girl, don't be proud  
_It's okay, you're in love_  
_Mel: Oh_  
_At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_  
_The girls and Blaine:_ _Shodododo shodododo Shalalalalalala awwww_

"Okay maybe I like Ryder..."  
"It's a progress..." Tina said.  
"That doesn't change that you shouldn't be dating Finn, I mean, it's not fair for none of them." Blaine said.  
"He is right..." Sugar said.  
" At least be free of guys for a while, and the one you miss more will be the one you like the most." Unique said.  
"I am totally staying to support you in this." Marley smiled.  
"So you are not leaving because of me?" Mel asked surprised.  
"Because of you, Ryder and of course Sam."  
"Thanks!" Mel answered and hugged her.

Friday arrived, Marley announced to the guys that she was not leaving, everyone was smiling execpt from Finn and Mel noticed that.

_Finn: I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round_  
_And now I think that I've got it all down_  
_And as I say it louder I love how it sounds_  
_Cause I'm not taking the easy way out_  
_Not wrapping this in ribbons_  
_Shouldn't have to give a reason why..._  
_It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow_  
_I can't believe that I stayed till today_  
_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_  
_It came out like a river once I let it out_  
_When I thought that I wouldn't know how_  
_Held onto it forever just pushing it down_  
_Felt so good to let go of it now_  
_Not wrapping this in ribbons_  
_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_  
_It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow_  
_I can't believe that I stayed till today_  
_There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow_  
_There's nothing here in this soul left to say_  
_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow_  
_God know we tried to find an easier way_  
_[ Daughtry Lyrics are found on .com ] _  
_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_  
_Our favorite place we used to go_  
_The warm embrace that no one knows_  
_The loving look that's left your eyes_  
_That's why this comes as no, as NO SURPRISE_  
_If I could see the future and how this plays out_  
_I bet it's better than where we are now_  
_But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why_  
_It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow_  
_I can't believe that I stayed till today_  
_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_  
_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me_  
_Both wrong and right, our memories_  
_The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep_  
_Our favorite place we used to go_  
_The warm embrace that no one knows_  
_The loving look that's left your eyes_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_  
"Finn, that song is kinda sad for this moment." Mel said.  
"I am leaving, Mr. Schue is returning to take over the glee club after the hollidays. But you shouldn't be surprised, I mean, you knew I was just a substitute."  
"And what are you going to do?" Artie asked.  
"I don't know... but I know that... Mel, please don't cry." the looks turned to her.  
"Why everyone I love has to go away? Okay, I admited I love you Finn Hudson and..." Finn kissed her.  
"I am sorry to say this but some people comment me that I should let you free."  
"Who?"  
" I did." Jake said.  
"Why? Why do you always want to break my heart?" Mel asked.  
"I didn't do it for self convinience, my half brother and I just gave him the advice, to let you be with another boy of your age to avoid trouble." Jake explained.  
"Ryder, did you do so?" Mel asked.  
"I meant my real half brother, Noah Puckerman." Jake said.  
"It's for the best, and as we are not going to meet as usual as we do, I think we should just cut before any of the two seemed to feel and attraction for another guy."  
"I can't believe this! Why can I stand a single week without crying? First I lived the first fifteen years of my life tortured by my psychotic mother knowing that I am a bastard child, and know after all this time when I begin to accept to feel in love you just break up with me because the Puckerman's brothers asked you to give me space!"  
"Britt, Sugar, Ryder, Jake and I have prepared a number before the hollidays and I think everyone will enjoy it." Kitty announced changing the subject. The song was Addicted To Love by Robert Palmer.  
_Jake: Your lights are on, but you're not home _  
_ Your mind is not your own _  
_ You can't see, your body shakes _  
_ Another kiss is what it takes_  
_ Jake and Kitty: You can't sleep, you can't eat _  
_ There's no doubt, you're in deep _  
_ Your throat is tight, you can't breathe _  
_ Another kiss is all you need _  
_Ryder, his tone was hard, he was angry at this situation, the girl he loved admited to love another guy: Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to this stuff, oh yeah _  
_ It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough _  
_ You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love_  
_Britt sound scared after hearing Ryder: __Might as well face it, I'm addicted to love _  
_ Might as well face it, you're addicted to love _  
_ Might as well face it, you're addicted to love _  
_ Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_  
_ The five: Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_  
_ Might as well face it, you're addicted to love _  
_Sugar: Might as well face it_  
_The five: _Might as well face it, you're addicted to love   
_Sugar: You're addicted to love_  
_The five: _Might as well face it, you're addicted to love   
_Sugar: You're addicted, you're addicted, I'm addicted to love_

"That was really interesting..." Sam commented.  
" Mel, do you wanna sing something?" Sugar asked noticing her sadness.  
"Actually, I'll sing, If I were a Boy by Beyonce."  
" I sound just like her." Unique and Sugar said at the same time.

_Mel: If I were a boy even just for a day_  
_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_  
_And throw on what I wanted_  
_And go_

_ If I were a boy _  
_I think I would understand_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_I swear I'll be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_  
_'Cause I know how it hurts_  
_When you lose someone you wanted_  
_'Cause he's taking you for granted_  
_And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy_  
_You don't understand_  
_How it feels to love a girl_  
_Someday you wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her_  
_You don't know how it hurts_  
_When you lose the one you wanted_  
_'Cause you're taking me for granted_  
_And everything we had got destroyed_

_Well, you're just a boy._

"Ryder, is there any chance for me to go back in time and accept your invitation to celebrate christmas with you?" Mel asked him.  
"I know Mel, you are sad because that jerk left you but I also know I am just like your self pity price."  
"Ryder, what are you talking about? "  
" I can't keep in pretending I'm fine, being friendly with you is already hard, and now being your friend when I really love you knowing you love someone else is harder so, I'm sorry, I just can't..."  
"I'm so sorry Ryder..."  
"No, you are not, but even though I am not fine, it's alright, it's okay." Ryder answered leaving heart broken.

_Ryder: I thought, I saw a girl brought to life_  
_ She was warm, she came around and she was dignified_  
_ She showed me what it was to cry_  
_ Well, you couldn't be that girl I adored_  
_ You don't seem to know_  
_ Seem to care what your heart is for_  
_ But I don't know her anymore_  
_ Melody: There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_ The conversation has run dry_  
_ That's what's going on_  
_ Nothing's fine, I'm torn_  
_ Both: I'm all out of faith_  
_ This is how I feel_  
_ Melody: I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_ Lying naked on the floor_  
_ Both: Illusion never changed_  
_ Into something real_  
_ Melody: I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_ The perfect sky is torn_  
_ Ryder: You're a little late, I'm already torn_  
_ So I guess the fortune teller's right_  
_ Should have seen just what was there_  
_ And not some holy light_  
_ It crawled beneath my veins_  
_ Melody: And now I don't care, I had no luck_  
_ I don't miss it all that much_  
_ There's just so many things_  
_ That I can touch, I'm torn_  
_ Both: I'm all out of faith_  
_ This is how I feel_  
_ Melody: I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_ Lying naked on the floor_  
_ Both: Illusion never changed_  
_ Into something real_  
_ Ryder: I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_ The perfect sky is torn_  
_ You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_  
_ Melody: There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_ My inspiration has run dry_  
_ Ryder: That's what's going on_  
_ Nothing's right, I'm torn_  
_ Both: I'm all out of faith_  
_ This is how I feel_  
_ I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_ Mel: Lying naked on this floor_  
_ Both: Illusion never changed_  
_ Into something real_  
_ Ryder:I'm wide awake and I can see_  
_ The perfect sky is torn_  
_ Both: I'm all out of faith_  
_ This is how I feel_  
_ Ryder: I'm cold and I'm ashamed_  
_ Bound and broken on the floor_  
_ Both: You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

"Mel, you look like really torn." Sam said.  
"Well, I am, actually."  
"As Marley is spending christmas with her mom, I was considering of us spending it together if you ain't got any other plan."  
"Actually, I am available."  
"Wait! I am sorry, I wanted to invite you to you two at my christmas party as I heard you got nothing else to do." Ryder said coming back.  
"I think it's a wonderfull idea! We'll meet on Monday!" Sam waved goodbye.  
"Okay, Ryder, what the hell was that?"  
"I just wanna be sure Sam does not cheat Marley in Christmas." he replied.

Getting Home Blaine was waiting for Melody energetic.  
"Guess what Mel, it's time for our duet of the week..."  
"I am not in a mood..."  
"Common' I'll be gone tomorrow for two weeks, so we'll sing two songs. You can pick the first the one."  
"Hurt by Christina Aguilera."  
"Is it related to something that happend today a glee club?"  
"More or less."

Melody: Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
Blaine: You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
Melody: If only I knew what I know today  
Blaine: Oh...  
Melody: I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
Blaine: There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there  
Melody: I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
Blaine: And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Melody: Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Blaine: Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this  
Melody: Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
Blaine: There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back  
Both: I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
Blaine: If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
Melody: Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time  
Blaine: I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
Melody: And I've hurt myself  
Both: By hurting you  
"That was... emotional..." Blaine commented. "Now is time to sing something less emotional, I'm Alive by Celine Dion."

_Blaine: Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ..._  
_ I get wings to fly_  
_ Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah_  
_ When you call on me_  
_ When I hear you breathe_  
_ I get wings to fly_  
_ I feel that I'm alive _  
_ When you look at me_  
_ I can touch the sky_  
_ I know that I'm alive_ " sing with me Mel!"  
_Melody: When you bless the day_  
_ I just drift away_  
_ All my worries die_  
_ I'm glad that I'm alive_  
_ Blaine: You've set my heart on fire_  
_Melody:__Filled me with love_  
_ Made me a woman on clouds above_  
_ Blaine: I couldn't get much higher_  
_ Both: My spirit takes flight_  
_ Blaine: 'Cause I am alive_  
_ Melody: When you call on me_  
_ Blaine: When you call on me_  
_ Both: When I hear you breathe_  
_ Melody: When I hear you breathe_  
_ I get wings to fly_  
_ Both: I feel that I'm alive_  
_ Melody: I am alive_  
_ Both: When you reach for me_  
_ Blaine: When you reach for me_  
_ Both: Raising spirits high_  
_ God knows that..._  
_Melody:That I'll be the one_  
_ Standing by through good and through trying times_  
_ Both: And it's only begun_  
_ Blaine: I can't wait for the rest of my life_  
Both: _When you call on me_  
_ Blaine: When you call on me_  
_ Both: When you reach for me_  
_ Blaine: When you reach for me_  
_ Both: I get wings to fly_  
_ I feel that..._  
_When you bless the day_  
_ Melody: When you bless, you bless the day_  
_ Both: I just drift away_  
_ Melody: I just drift away_  
_ Both: All my worries die_  
_ I know that I'm alive_  
_Melody: I get wings to fly_  
_ God knows that  
Both: I'm alive_

And this time Blaine hugged her. " I thought Celine Dion would make you feel better. But I always have a back up plan." as he opened the door, the girls from the glee club entered to the house.

_Unique: I see you looking at me_  
_ Like I got something that's for you_  
_ And the way that you stare_  
_ Don't you dare_  
_ 'Cause I'm not about to_  
_ Just give it all up to you_  
_ 'Cause there are some things I won't do_  
_ And I'm not afraid to tell you_  
_ I don't ever want to leave you confused_

_ Britt: The more you try_  
_ The less I buy it_  
_ Sugar and Marley: And I don't have to think it through_  
_ You know if I'm into you_

_ The girls: I don't need a man  
Tina: to make it happen_  
_ I get off being free_  
_The girls:_ I don't need a man  
Kitty: to make me feel good  
_ I get off doing my thing_  
_The girls:_I don't need a ring  
Unique: around my finger  
_ To make me feel complete_  
_ Britt: So let me break it down_  
_ I can get off when you ain't around_  
_ Marley: Oh!_

_ Sugar: You know I got my own life_  
_ And I bought everything that's in it_  
_ So if you want to be with me_  
_ It ain't all about the bling you bringing_  
_ Britt: I want a love that's for real_  
_ And without that, no deal_  
_ And baby I don't need a hand_  
_ If it only wants to grab one thing_

_ Marley: The more you try_  
_ The less I buy it_  
_ Kitty and Tina: And I don't have to think it through_  
_ You know if I'm feeling you_  
_The girls: I don't need a man  
Tina: to make it happen_  
_ I get off being free_  
_The girls:_ I don't need a man  
Kitty: to make me feel good  
_ I get off doing my thing_  
_The girls:_I don't need a ring  
Unique: around my finger  
_ To make me feel complete_  
_ Britt: So let me break it down_  
_ I can get off when you ain't around_  
_ Marley: Oh!_

_ The girls: I don't need a_  
_ I don't need a man, I don't_  
_Kitty: __I don't need a man_  
_ I'll get me through_  
_ 'Cause I know I'm fine_  
_ I feel brand new_

_The girls: I_ don't need a  
_ I don't need a man, I don't_  
_Tina: __I don't need a man_  
_ I'll make it through_  
_ 'Cause I know I'm fine_  
_ Without you!_

_The girls: I don't need a man  
Tina: to make it happen_  
_ I get off being free_  
_The girls:_ I don't need a man  
Kitty: to make me feel good  
_ I get off doing my thing_  
_The girls:_I don't need a ring  
Unique: around my finger  
_ To make me feel complete_  
_ Britt: So let me break it down_  
_ I can get off when you ain't around_  
_ Marley: Oh!_

_ The girls: I don't need a man  
Marley: I'm over you_ yeah  
_ The Girls: I don't need a man  
Marley: Oh I'm over you_  
_ I don't need a man_  
_ I'm without you_  
_ I'm over you_  
Oh

_ The girls: I don't need a man_  
_ I don't need a man_  
_ I don't need a man_

_ Marley: Oh!_

"Thanks girls and Blaine to cheer me up, I guess I'll be fine, due to all of you." Mel said._  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Perfect

Hi everyone, this story really has lost it rhode XD But, whatever I luv reading your reviews, so don't be shy to comment anything, even if you wanna ask me to put less songs per chapter is okay, I mean, at first I write this for myself but then you are the reader and I always welcome some advices. It's been a long time since I published the last chapter but the fact is, I lost internet, and I went on hollydays for almost a month. Hope you like it, COMMENT :D (please don't be rude ;) )

* * *

After Holidays, Blaine is back from New York, where he found out that Kurt was with the captain form NYADA's glee club. Sam and Marley are better than ever, Melody didn't go to Ryder's party and now he is wondering why she is avoiding him. Kitty has became Jake's best friend. This is what I didn't publish because I lost it, and it's not fun to rewrite it.

Britt: Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
Sugar: People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am  
Both: On this perfect day,  
Britt: Nothing's standing in my way  
Both: On this perfect day,  
Sugar: When nothing can go wrong  
Both: It's the perfect day,  
Sugar: Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
Both: I could stay,  
Britt: forever as I am  
Both: On this perfect day  
Sugar: Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz  
Britt: Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my  
Both: Perfect day,  
Sugar: Nothing's standing in my way  
Both: On this perfect day,  
Britt: Nothing can go wrong  
Both: It's the perfect day,  
Britt: Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
Both: I could stay,  
Sugar: forever as I am  
On this perfect day  
Britt: I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
Sugar: And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
Britt: So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Both: Don't you try to rain on my

Sugar: Perfect day  
Britt: It's the perfect day  
Both: It's the perfect day  
Sugar: Nothing's gonna bring me down  
Both: I could stay,  
Britt: forever as I am  
Both: On this perfect day  
Sugar: Nothing's standing in my way,  
Both: On this perfect day,  
Britt: Nothing can go wrong  
Sugar: I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
Britt: And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
Sugar: So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Both: Don't you try to rain on my  
Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day

"You look really happy on going back to school." Artie said when he found the girls.

"We are, I mean, we miss being with all of you all they." Sugar said.

" I was thinking that now that…" Artie was saying.  
" Oh, I got to go, I'm going to make cherrios try outs."  
"What?"  
"Yes, so I can spend more time with Brit…"

"Okay, have fun, don't forget that smile on your face."

"Thanks, see you later baby." She said kissing his forehead.

Artie: Sometimes is never quite enough  
If you're flawless, then you'll win my love  
Don't forget to win first place  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face  
Tina: Be a good boy  
Try a little harder  
You've got to measure up  
And make me prouder  
Artie: How long before you screw it up  
Tina: How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up  
Artie: With everything I do for you  
Tina: The least you can do is keep quiet  
Artie: Be a good girl  
You've gotta try a little harder  
That simply wasn't good enough  
To make us proud  
Tina: I'll live through you  
I'll make you what I never was  
If you're the best, then maybe so am I  
Compared to him compared to her  
Artie: I'm doing this for your own damn good  
You'll make up for what I blew  
What's the problem...why are you crying  
Tina: Be a good boy  
Push a little farther now  
Artie: That wasn't fast enough  
To make us happy  
Both: We'll love you just the way you are  
If you're perfect

"Do you remember when we used to date?" Tina asked.  
"Those days are long way gone."  
"Who knows? Maybe we can get back…"  
"I don't think so, I have a girlfriend."  
"I know, the girlfriend who has a girlfriend."  
"Brittany is not her girlfriend!"  
"That is what you want to believe."  
"What happened with Joe?"  
" I broke up with him because we lost our feelings for each other somehow… I think I still love you after all."  
"What about Mike?"  
"I like his body but I…"  
"Stop Tina, we are never getting back together…"

Artie: I remember when we broke up the first time  
Seeing this is, and had enough, it's like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
When you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you  
Oooh we called it off again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, she calls me up and she's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
Not getting back together, we  
Oh, getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

"Never say never Artie, I'll get you back…"

"Finn? Weren't you gone?" Mel asked as she found him.

"Mr. Schue told me to be his helper with the glee club, so I couldn't reject the offer."  
"Oh…"  
"Are you okay?" Ryder and Finn asked her at the same time.

"why you have been avoiding me?" Ryder asked.

"Oh! Look at the time! I got to go…" Mel said leaving…

"Do you know what's wrong with her now?" Finn asked Ryder.

"I was hoping you knew…"

"Blaine! Do you know what's wrong with Mel? We saw her talking with Finn and Ryder and she just ran away…" Sam and Marley questioned.

" I can't tell you, I know what is going on, but she don't want to talk about it."

" Does it have to do with her mom?" Marley asked.

" Actually, I'm surprised to be the only one that knows…"

" Knows what?" Sam wondered.

"I've told you, I can't tell…"  
"Blaine, please, you have to help us to be able to help her…"  
"Why don't you ask her? I have no right to tell you… Sam, I've got a message from Dalton, they want the three of us visit to them."

"Us? Why?" Marley asked.

"You are the one who fainted, Sam and I are the ones who got back the trophy they stole us once, I guess is related to that…" Blaine thought.  
"Marley, I think you should not go…" Sam commented.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"They can be really tough, I don't want them to hurt you… And also you could go to talk with Mel, have a little girl talk…" Sam explained.  
"I am not scared of them, I want to go, why don't you go and talk with Mel while Blaine and I ask what they want?"  
"Marley, you don't understand, last year Sebastian threw Blaine a slushie with salt and…"  
"They wouldn't do it again, if they are smart, and now Hunter is in the leader, right?" Marley answered.  
"Yes but…"  
"No Sam, I can't believe you think I am so weak after all… Let's go Blaine…" Marley said leaving Sam behind.

At Glee Club, Marley and Blaine were absent while Joe sang a song dedicating it to Tina. At the same time, Brittany, Sugar and Unique were trying to make Mel talk.

Joe: Loving her is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving her is like trying to change your mind  
Once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all  
Losing her was blue, like I'd never known  
Missing her was dark grey, all alone  
Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving her was red  
But loving her was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red  
Remembering her comes in flashbacks, in echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from her is impossible when I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Burning, it was red  
Oh, losing her was blue, like I'd never known  
Missing her was dark grey, all alone  
Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving her was red  
Yeah, yeah red  
"Just say it Mel! Stop the Mystery!" Sugar ordered.  
"Sugar, you are being rude!" Artie complained.  
"And you prefer dating her instead of me?" Tina questioned.  
"Mel, if you don't want to talk…" Will was saying…  
"Thanks Mr. Schue, I would like to sing a song and dedicate it to my mother…"  
"The one that almost killed you?" Brittany asked.  
"I don't have another mom." She sighed.  
Melody: I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever  
I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullybye  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry  
Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true  
I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry  
Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom...

"On Christmas Eve, I've got a message, it was from my mom saying goodbye…for the last time, and then I got called from the jail where my mom was and I was told that she was dead." Melody cried. "Now I have no biological family…and I'm sorry Ryder for not being able to speak before, but I've been scared and depressed. The message actually said, _this_ _is my last badbye bastard_, she told me I was her biggest mistake. I wanted to pretend that I didn't care but I do, she gave me life after all…"  
"Hey it's okay…" Ryder answered hugging her. "You don't have to be sorry…"  
"I should be, I am so-so sorry." Sugar cried.  
"Please don't be, now you know, where are Blaine and Marley?" Mel asked.  
"They were invited to visit the Warblers…" Sam answered.  
"Why Marley went too? Why without you?" Britt asked.  
"I'm actually in a little fight with Marley…"

"We were waiting for you… where is trouthy mouth?" Sebastian asked.  
"This lady fought with her trouthy boyfriend…" Hunter said.  
"How does he knows?" Marley asked Blaine.  
"I have no idea…"

"We prepared this number for you, Miss Rose…" Sebastian said.  
"What is going on?" Blaine asked Sebastian.  
"Hunter wanted to sing to your friend."  
Hunter: I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes  
The Warblers: I'm slippin' into the lava  
and I'm tryin' ta keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up  
Burnin' up  
Hunter singing to Marley: for you baby  
I walk in the room  
all I can see is you  
You're starring me  
I know you feel it too  
I'm slippin' into the lava  
and I'ma try ta keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
The Warblers: I'm slippin' into the lava  
and I'm tryin' ta keep from going under  
You turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
I'm slippin' into the lava  
and I'm tryin' ta keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up  
Burnin' up for you baby  
"Really? Jonas Bro?" Blaine questioned shocked.  
"Do you like it sweetheart?" Hunter asked taking Marley's hands.  
"Don't call me sweetheart!"  
"Okay love, but answer my question."  
" No, I think it was lame…" Marley said leaving with Blaine.  
"What did you really think?" Blaine asked her.  
"I think that was actually hot…" she murmured.

"Well, Mel I think you had also time to think with who of the two are you staying with…" Finn said after most of the guys were gone.  
"sorry?"  
"you know, between Ryder and me, Blaine told Kurt, my stepbrother and he told me you were thinking who to choose."  
"Finn is not like that!" Mel said.  
" That's why you were playing with my feelings too!" Ryder said.  
"Guys, I don't think it's a good moment to interrogate her…" Sam intervened.  
"You are right Sam, sorry Mel, it's just that every time I look at you I try to be perfect for you because I really want you to like me." Ryder said.  
"It's over Ryder, and it's over for you too Finn, I don't want to feel a slut playing with you two as you said, that was not my intention, I am not sure of who I want, but I know it better to let both of you be free instead of giving you hopes that may not be true. I'm sorry, but I think I'll be better alone for awhile and the universe is trying to tell me that."  
"I know you, you don't like being alone." Ryder said.  
"That's true!" Finn agreed.  
"You think you know me…" Mel said leaving with tears in her eyes.

" Mel!" Finn and Ryder yelled about to go behind her when Sam stopped them.  
"You heard her, she wants to be alone, you should leave her to meditated all by herself." Sam said leaving.

Ryder: Falling a thousand feet per second

You still take me by surprise

I just know we can't be over

I can see it in your eyes

Finn: Making every kind of silence

Takes a lot to realize

It's worst to finish than to star all over and never let it lie

Melody: And as long as I can feel you holding on

I won't fall

Finn: Even if you said I was wrong

Ryder: I know that I'm not perfect but I keep trying

Ryder and Finn: Cause that is what I said I would do from the start

Melody: I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Ryder and Finn: Was it something I said or just my personality?

Ryder: When you're caught in a lie

And you've got nothing to hide

Finn: When you've got nowhere to run

And you've got nothing inside

Melody: It tears right through me

You thought that you knew me

The three: You thought that you knew

Melody: I'm not perfect but I keep trying

Cause that is what I said I would do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Was it something I said or just my personality?

Ryder: I'm not perfect but I keep trying

Finn and Ryder: Cause that is what I said I would do from the start

Melody: I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So please don't leave

Finn and Ryder: Was it something I said or just my just myself…?

Finn: Just to myself…

Ryder: Myself…

Finn and Ryder: Just to myself…

Melody: I'm not perfect

But I keep trying.


	12. Chapter 12: Close To Who?

Hi! XD I change some lyrics on purpose

* * *

"This Friday we are having a party to raise money for the school, and to make this more intersting the girls must invite their dates..." Blaine announced.

"Marley, we haven't talked for a while, can you please forgive me?" Sam asked.  
" I forgive you Sam..."  
"Great, so, who are you inviting to the party?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Maybe you could invite your boyfriend, wait, that's me!"  
" No, i forgive you but it does not mean you are still my boyfriend..."  
"Wait, did we break up?"  
"I feel I cheated you, I am sorry Sam, I like another boy."  
"Hunter?"  
"Please keep it as a secret, I don't want to make any scandal... that's why I don't know if I could invite him."  
"Marley!"  
"Sam, you have no right to be upset with me, as you said we have not talked for days while Hunter have been around every day to listen to me."  
"But... let me explain..."  
"It's too late to apologize. Please don't say you are sorry and that you want me back because even though you apologize in every language I don't want to date you again."

_Unique: Je suis désolée_  
_Lo siento_  
_Ik ben droevig_  
_Sono spiacente_  
_Perdóname_

_Marley, Unique and Tina: I've heard it all before_  
_I've heard it all before_  
_I've heard it all before_  
_I've heard it all before_

_Marley: I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say you're sorry_  
_I've heard it all before_  
_And I can take care of myself_  
_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say 'Forgive me'_  
_I've seen it all before_  
_And I can't take it anymore_

_You're not half the man you think you are_  
_Save your words because you've gone too far_  
_I've listened to your lies and all your stories (Unique and Tina: Listened to your stories)_  
_You're not half the man you'd like to be_

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say you're sorry_  
_I've heard it all before_  
_And I can take care of myself_  
_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say 'Forgive me'_  
_I've seen it all before_  
_And I can't take it anymore_

_Don't explain yourself 'cause talk is cheap_  
_There's more important things than hearing you speak_  
_You stayed because I made it so convenient (Unique and Tina: made it so convenient)_  
_Don't explain yourself, you'll never see_

_Tina: Gomen nasais_  
_Mujhe maaf kardo_  
_Przepraszam_  
_Sli'kha_  
_Forgive me..._

_(Unique: Sorry, sorry, sorry)_  
_Marley, Tina and Unique: I've heard it all before_  
_I've heard it all before_  
_I've heard it all before_

_Marley: I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say you're sorry_  
_I've heard it all before_  
_And I can take care of myself_  
_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say 'forgive me'_  
_I've seen it all before_  
_And I can't take it anymore_

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say you're sorry_  
_(Tina and Unique: Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap)_  
_I've heard it all before, And I can take care of myself_  
_(Unique and Tina: There's more important things than hearing you speak)_  
_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_  
_Please don't say 'forgive me'_

_Marley, Unique and Tina: I've heard it all before_  
_I've heard it all before_  
_I've heard it all before_  
_I've heard it all before_

"So... Mel, who are you planning to invite girl?" Unique asked her.  
"I think, I am not going, I am not really a party fan..."  
"You have to go! You can't punish yourself for being so unlucky! Your sister would like you to move on."  
"Don't use my sister to convince me!"  
"Let me talk to her..." Sam said.  
"Good luck Sam, I think you will need it."  
"I can't invite a boy, I just can't even decide between two boys, there are less chances for me to able to actually be brave enough to invite a boy, I would invite Finn or Ryder but I don't want to let them sad either so the best choice is not to go."  
"I got confused, you wanna invite Finn or Ryder?"  
"I don't know... is possible to be in love with two people at the same time? I can't even believe I have just asked that! I feel so bad!" Mel cried.  
"Hey, it's okay, it happens to everyone, Marley had the same problem between Ryder and Jake, Mercedes was between a guy called Shane and Me, Bella was between Edward and Jacob once."  
"I don't know why they even like me, I am not..."  
"Mel, you are beautiful."  
"Wait, you haven't said that..."  
"Why? You want me to lie..."  
"You have a girlfriend..."  
"Marley broke up with me to be able for another boy, but I was just telling you one of the many reasons Ryder and Finn may like you..."  
"Oh, I am so..."  
"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Why did you text me to meet you here?" Hunter asked Marley.  
"Because I needed to talk to you..."  
"You broke up with Sam as I told you?"  
"Actually, I know you proved me he is a jerk but it felt so wrong..."  
"I heard a rumor about you here..."  
"What?"

"Sam, what are you doing?" Mel asked laughing.  
" Try to break my heart."  
" Didn't Marley hurt you?"  
"Actually, I don't understand that girl anymore, she is just crazy..."

_Hunter to Marley: So you're the girl,_  
_I heard the rumor,_  
_Sam to Melody: You got the boys,_  
_Wrapped around your finger,_  
_Hunter: Such a sweet..._  
_Heartbreaker._  
_Sam: If you're the game,_  
_I wanna be a player._  
_Hunter and Sam: Oh, you could do whatever you want,_  
_It's all right with me..._  
_Hunter: Why don't you break my heart?_  
_Make it hurt so bad,_  
_Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist,_  
_I want it just like that.._  
_Sam: Why don't you break my heart?_  
_It sounds good to me,_  
_Do it over again, again, again,_  
_You're just what I need._  
_Hunter: Why don't you break my heart?_  
_Sam: Yeah,_  
_Hunter: Break it._  
_Stare me down,_  
_Sam: Intimidate me._  
_Baby, please,_  
_You'll never break me._  
_Hunter: Bring it on,_  
_Cause I can take it._  
_Sam: You're so cool,_  
_The way you're playing._  
_Both: Oh, you could do whatever you like,_  
_It's all right with me..._  
_Hunter: Why don't you break my heart?_  
_Make it hurt so bad_  
_Sam: So bad_  
_Hunter: Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist,_  
_I want it just like that_  
_Sam: Just like that!_  
_Hunter: Why don't you break my heart?_  
_Sam: Oh_  
_Hunter: It sounds good to me,_  
_Both: Do it over again, again, again,_  
_You're just what I need._  
_Sam: Why don't you break my heart?..._  
_Hunter: Yeah._  
_Sam: Yeah!_  
_Both: Break it._  
_Come on, break my heart._  
_Break it._  
_Sam: Why don't you break my heart?_  
_Hunter: Yeah!_  
_Sam: Make it hurt so bad,_  
_Hunter: Hurt so bad!_  
_Sam: Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist._  
_I want it just like that._  
_Hunter: Just like that!_  
_Sam: Why don't you break my heart?_  
_Hunter: Heart...yeah!_  
_Both: It sounds good to me,_  
_Do it over again, again, again,_  
_You're just what I need.._  
_Hunter: Yeah_  
_Sam: Why don't you break my,_  
_Why don't you break my,_  
_Hunter: Why don't you break my heart!..._  
_Yeah!_

"I have a party this Friday, would you like to come as my couple?" Marley asked Hunter.  
"I'll be honored."

"I can't hurt you, I don't like hurting people." Mel said.  
" I can help you to pick a boy to invite, and also I can help you to learn how to invite him."  
"Sam, thanks, but I am not planning to go..."  
"Well, invite me to join you in your Friday night..."  
"I'm not planning anything on Friday."  
"Well you could invite me as a friend to plan anything, like a movie or just a dinner, or a sleepover..."  
"Aren't you going? I am sure many girls are planning to invite you..."  
"Maybe, but being with you sounds more fun than that party, that's another reason why Finn and Ryder may like you."  
"Sam please, you are being too nice."  
"Isn't that what friends are suppose to do? At Glee club we will sing a song together, and I am not asking..."

At Glee club...

_Sam: If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_  
_I'll sail the world to find you_  
_Melody: If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_  
_Both: Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need__  
__Sam: You can count on me like one, two, three_  
_I'll be there_  
_And i know when i need it_  
_I can count on you like four, three, two_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are suppose to do_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Both: ooh ooh ooh uh uh_  
_ooh ooh ooh uh uh  
__yeah yeah_  
_Melody: If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_  
_I'll sing a song beside you_  
_Sam: And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Everyday i will remind you_  
_Melody: Oh_  
_Both: Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_  
_Melody: You can count on me like one, two, three_  
_I'll be there_  
_And i know when i need it_  
_I can count on you like four, three, two_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are suppose to do_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Sam: ooh ooh ooh uh uh_  
_ooh ooh ooh uh uh_  
_Both: yeah yeah_  
_Sam: You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_Melody: I'll never let go, never say good-bye__  
__Both: You know you can count on me like one, two, three_  
_I'll be there_  
_Sam: And i know when i need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Melody: Cause that's what friends are suppose to do_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Sam: ooh ooh ooh uh uh_  
_ooh ooh ooh uh uh_  
_Melody: You can count on me cos' i can count on you_

"Please you must sing a duet, you were amazing!" Blaine said.  
"I don't have any trouble, what do you say Mel?"  
"I wasn't planning to go, but I guess now I have a reason."  
"Since when you two sing together?" Marley asked.  
"Any problem?" Tina asked.  
"No, it's just strange..."  
"No, it's not, we are friends, there is nothing weird about two friends that sing together." Sam said.  
"Since when you two discuss?" Ryder asked confused.  
"Dude, don't you know they broke up?" Jake asked.  
"Oh, I didn't notice, I'm sorry..."  
"Where is Kitty by the way? She haven't said anything bitchy for five minutes."

_Puck: So she said what's the problem baby_  
_What's the problem I don't know _  
_Well maybe I'm in love_  
_Think about it every time_  
_I think about it_  
_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_  
_Kitty: How much longer will it take to cure this_  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love_  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _  
_Both: Come on, come on _  
_Kitty: Turn a little faster_  
_Both: Come on, come on _  
_Puck: The world will follow after_  
_Both: Come on, come on _  
_Cause everybody's after love_  
_Kitty: So I said I'm a snowball running _  
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _  
_Melting under blue skies _  
_Belting out sunlight _  
_Shimmering love _  
_Puck: Well baby I surrender _  
_To the strawberry ice cream_  
_Never ever end of all this love_  
_Well I didn't mean to do it _  
_But there's no escaping your love_  
_Both: These lines of lightning _  
_Mean we're never alone, _  
_Never alone, no, no _  
_Come on, Come on_  
_Puck: Move a little closer _  
_Both: Come on, Come on_  
_Kitty: I want to hear you whisper_  
_Both: Come on, Come on _  
_Puck: Settle down inside my love_  
_Both: Come on, come on _  
_Puck: Jump a little higher_  
_Both: Come on, come on_  
_Puck: If you feel a little lighter_  
_Both: Come on, come on _  
_Kitty: We were once_  
_Upon a time in love _  
_Puck: We're accidentally in love _  
_Kitty: Accidentally in love _  
_Puck: Accidentally in love_  
_Kitty: Accidentally in love _  
_Puck: Accidentally in love_  
_Kitty: Accidentally in love _  
_Puck: Accidentally in love_  
_Kitty: Accidentally in love _  
_Accidentally _  
_ I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_Puck: Accidentally__  
__Both: I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_Kitty: Accidentally_  
_Both: Come on, come on_  
_Puck: Spin a little tighter_  
_Both: Come on, come on _  
_Kitty: And the world's a little brighter_  
_Both: Come on, come on _  
_Puck: Just get yourself inside her _  
_Love ..._  
_Kitty: I'm in love_  
  
"What time is it?" Kitty asked Puck. "Oh! It's time for Glee Club! I'm late!"  
"Calm down Kitty Cat, you can say you were feeling sick..."  
"But Jake saw me and knows I'm perfectly fine..."  
"Taking about Jake, does he knows about you and I?"  
"No... he is my best friend I don't want to spoil that but at the same time I hate keeping this secret from him, the problem is that I don't know how to tell him."  
"Maybe you can just sing..."  
"I don't know what to do... now I really got to go to Glee Club..."  
"Okay princess, we'll see later."  
"Actually, I wanted to invite you to a party to come as my couple..."  
"I don't know if that is a good idea..."  
"But I really want to spend more time with you and I am tired of hiding..."  
"We'll talk about it later, now I have things to do too..."  
"Okay, bye!" she said getting out of the motorbike.

"I saw Sam sing with another girl, I think maybe I was wrong for..."  
"Marley, that guy deserves no forgiveness, I've told you he cheated on you and now you just let him free to be with her, he is an idiot."  
"But I miss him..."

_Hunter: Easy come, easy go_  
_That's just how he live, oh_  
_Take, take, take it all_  
_But he never give_  
_Marley: Should've known you was trouble_  
_From the first kiss_  
_Had his eyes wide open_  
_Hunter: Why were they open?_  
_You Gave him all you had_  
_And he tossed it in the trash_  
_he tossed it in the trash, he did_  
_Marley: To give me all his love_  
_Is all I ever asked_  
_Cause what you don't understand_  
_Is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for him_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for him  
__I'd jump in front of a train for him _  
_You know I'd do anything for him_  
_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for him, Hunty_  
_But he won't do the same_  
_Black, black, black and blue_  
_Beat me 'til I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_  
_Hunter: Mad woman, bad woman_  
_That's just what he thinks_  
_Yeah, you he smiles __in yout face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Hunter: y__ou gave him all you had_  
_And he tossed it in the trash_  
_he tossed it in the trash, he did_  
_Marley: To give me all his love_  
_Is all I ever asked_  
_Cause what you don't understand_  
_Is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for him_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for him  
__I'd jump in front of a train for him _  
_You know I'd do anything for him_  
_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for him, Hunty_  
_But he won't do the same_

_Hunter: If your body was on fire...  
Marley: Oh... he'd watch me burn down in flames  
Hunter: He said he loves he is a liar cause never really ever did baby  
Marley: But Hunter I still catch a grenade for him  
__Throw my hand on a blade for him  
__I'd jump in front of a train for him _  
_You know I'd do anything for him_  
_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for him, Hunty_  
_But he wouldn't do the same  
_Hunter: He wouldn't do the same  
Marley: He'll never do the same  
Hunter: Oh, he wouldn't do the same  
Marley: No, no,no, oh!

"It's okay to cry sweetie... you called me Hunty while you sing, why?"

"Because you are being really friendly and I like how Hunty sounds."  
"All right... how is your glee club going?"  
"Well we are disqualified but we still sing and have fun together, actually Sam is going to sing with Mel at the party."  
"Would you like to sing with me?"  
"We have just sang..."  
"I know pretty, I mean, at the party... as we are going together..."  
"I don't have any reason to say no..." she smiled.

"Mel, what is going on between Sam and you?" Unique asked.  
" Nothing... we are just friends, hanging out together..."  
"I think you should invite him so that Finn and Ryder can realized you moved on, and you are not thinking on any of them anymore..."  
"But that would be like a lie, because I'm still confused and..."  
"Gurl, follow my advice and I'll swear that you'll be fine."  
"But..."

_Kitty: I call you up_  
_ When I know_  
_ He's at home_  
_ I jump out_  
_ Of my skin_  
_ When he picks_  
_ Up the phone_  
_ Why can't I tell_  
_ If he's looking at me?_  
_ Should I give him a smile?_  
_ Should I get up and leave?_  
_ I know it's strange_  
_ I don't know what I'm thinking_  
_ But is it wrong_  
_ If I see him this weekend?_  
_ I really hope_  
_ I can get him alone_  
_ I just don't, don't want him to know_  
_ Yeah_  
_ My best friend's brother_  
_ Is the one for me_  
_ Yeah_  
_ A punk rock writer_  
_ And he's 6 foot 3_  
_ I don't want to_  
_ But I want to_  
_ 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_  
_ Yeah_  
_ My best friend's brother_  
_ Is the one for me_  
_ BFB BFB_  
_ My best friend's brother My best friend's brother _  
_ 'Cause he's such a dream_  
_ Yeah_  
_ And you know_  
_ What I mean_  
_ If you weren't_  
_ related_  
_ Yeah_  
_ My best friend's brother_  
_ Is the one for me_  
_ Yeah_  
_ A punk rock writer_  
_ And he's 6 foot 3_  
_ I don't want to_  
_ But I want to_  
_ 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_  
_ Yeah_  
_ My best friend's brother_  
_ Is the one for me_  
_ BFB BFB_  
_My best friend's brother My best friend's brother_

"What are you trying to tell me Kitty?" Jake asked confused.

"I've been dating your brother, I am sorry I just couldn't resist..."  
"I get it, but why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I didn't knew how to, and then as time went by, it became harder, so I decided to sing it to you because, you are still my best friend, and hate keeping you things..."

On Friday...

Marley appeared with a long green dress next to Hunter who was wearing a black suit.  
"Marley, are you okay?" Hunter asked.  
"I can't believe this night has just arrived."  
"Come on, we'll have fun. Let's dance!""  
"Sure." she grinned. She turned around and found Sam getting inside the party looking handsome even though he was just wearing jeans and a white shirt, and she realized he was not alone. Behind Sam, Melody was wearing black trousers and a red shirt.  
"If you want we can get out of here, don't torture yourself by watching him."  
"I want to be here, with you."  
"Let's dance then..."

_Melody: The day we met,_  
_ Frozen I held my breath _  
_ Right from the start_  
_ I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._  
_ ...beats fast_  
_ Colors and promises_  
_ How to be brave?_  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_ But watching you stand alone?_  
_ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
_ Sam and Melody: One step closer_  
_ Melody: I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Doesn't she look stunning?" Blaine asked Ryder who was watching the performance.  
"Ye-yes she does. Even though she isn't wearing a dress."  
"She is special, she misses you."  
"She looks fine with Sam."  
"They are friends, why don't you invite her to dance with you?"  
"I know she won't accept."  
"Don't be scare of rejection, she loves you."  
"I doubt that."  
"Invite her or you'll regret for not even trying."

_ Sam: Time stands still_  
_ Beauty in all she is_  
_ I will be brave_  
_ I will not let anything take away_  
_ What's standing in front of me_  
_ Every breath_  
_ Every hour has come to this  
_  
Sam was singing to Marley who was dancing with Hunter, she looked happy, so he decided to try to move on, which was a pity after all they had but he wishes the best for her. Even if that meant that he had to be away. It was going to be hard to let her go, somehow he felt that his love for her would last more than a thousand years. Melody realized Sam sang watching at Marley and she encouraged herself to take his hand making him smile. Sam was looking Melody's eyes and she looked his eyes.  
_  
Both: One step closer_  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_  
_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more  
__I'll love you for a thousand more  
__One step closer  
_  
"You don't need to lie to me, I know you are not okay." Hunter said to Marley.  
"Have you seen him? She just took his hand and made him draw a silly smile on his face."  
"You still like him, don't you?"  
"I'm not, I feel hurt because both of them lied to me."  
"Like you have just done to me."  
"It's not what you think, I moved on, I really think I may love you."  
_  
Melody: I have died everyday waiting for you  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
__For a thousand years  
__I'll love you for  
__Both: a thousand more__  
__And all along I believed I would find you  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song end, Ryder could feel there was a kind of connection between Melody and Sam. Maybe the rumors that said they were dating weren't just rumors.

"Mel you were amazing!" Ryder congratulated her.  
"Well, I've done what I promised, now I am out, I am not even dressed for this party."  
"You are fine. Please have a dance with me."  
"Okay, just a dance, then I am out of here, I feel ridiculous."  
"You are not. Come on, let's dance."

Sam, looked at Melody being dragged to the dance floor by Ryder, he also found Marley kissing Hunter and Finn arriving. "Finn!" he thought, "he is going to be heart broken if he sees Mel with Ryder after all, she was supposed to be fair with both of them and let them move on without her. What is she really doing with Ryder?"  
"The jealous monster is attacking here?" Artie asked Sam.  
"What?"  
"As you saw Ryder with your girl you may be feeling..."  
"No Artie, not at all, Mel is just my friend."  
"And Marley with that guy, where did i see him before?"  
"At sectionals, he is from the Warblers."  
"Oh... I'm sorry for you."  
"I'm fine..."  
"Your face doesn't say the same."  
"Well, I'm worried, Mel was supposed to be fair with Finn and Ryder, but now she is dancing with Ryder and Finn has just arrived."  
"are you sure you are not jealous?"  
"Distract Finn, I'll tell Mel that we've to go."  
"Why do you care that much? Let Mel have fun, the worst thing that could happen is that Finn and Ryder start a fight."  
"I don't want her to see them fight, she'd feel guilty if they get hurt."  
"But it's kind of her fault..."  
"She never wanted to have two boys liking her, she is not bitchy at all."  
"Maybe but she never choose one of them, she let them fight for her."  
"No, she chose none of them."  
"Did she choose you?"  
"No! We are friends, nothing else."

Brittany, Sugar, Kitty, Tina and Unique got on the stage and began to sing Come on over by Christina Aguilera.

_Britt and Sugar: Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Unique: Hey boy, don't you know?_  
_I've got something goin' on, yes I do_  
_All my friends are gonna come_  
_Gonna party all night long, ooh yeah_  
_Kitty and Tina: I know you know_  
_I just want us to go_  
_Britt and Sugar: The fun we'll have_  
_You'll never be alone_  
_Unique: So boy, won't you come?_  
_We will party 'til the dawn_  
_Listen to me_  
_Sugar and Britt: All I want is you_  
_Kitty: Come over here baby_  
_Sugar and Britt: All I want is you_  
_Tina: You make me go crazy_  
_Sugar and Brit: All I want is you_  
_Unique: Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_The five: All I want is you_

Marley and Hunter were dancing, and she noticed Sam walking towards Melody who was dancing with Ryder.

"Mel, you look amazing!" Ryder told her.  
"I'm not wearing anything special..."  
"You always look amazing, you have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen, and everytime you smile I feel that..."  
"Please Ryder, stop, you are being really nice but..." and she was kissed. "No Ryder, this is not right, I think I got to..." and Ryder kissed her again, he was kissing her neck while she was trying resists his kindness.  
"Back of!" Sam said.  
"She is not your girlfriend, so it's not your of business at all!" Ryder said.  
"Finn is here." Sam told them.  
"I'm not scared of Finn, I know we have a thing Mel, I don't want to hide it."  
"This is not right! I- I... I love you, but I also love Finn and I don't want you to see any of the two suffering for me."  
"You don't love him enough if you love me."  
"Okay, this got awkard, Mel, what are you going to do?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know..."  
"I know what you can do, after the girls I've got to sing, please hear me sing and then you can go..." Ryder suggested  
"What's going on here?" Finn asked.  
"Mel, Sam and I were talking..." Sam said.  
"On the dance floor?" Finn asked surprised.  
"Okay, I invite Mel to dance, and Sam came for her because they..."  
"They are dating, I knew it!" Marley exclaimed.  
"Marley, Calm down!" Hunter said.

_Unique, Tina and Kitty: Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Sugar: I want you to know_  
_You could be the one for me, yes you could_  
_Kitty: Yes you could_  
_Britt: You've got all I'm lookin' for_  
_You've got personality_  
_Unique: I know_  
_You know_  
_Tina: I wanna give you more_  
_Give you more_  
_The things you do_  
_I've never felt this way before_  
_Kitty: So boy, won't you come_  
_Won't you come and open the door?_  
_Listen to me_

"Just admited guys! I hate you keep on lying! Why would you hide it? Are you ashamed?" Marley said, Mel and Sam exchanged looks, that was not supposed to happen. Why did they hurt anyone they love? Sam took a breath, Melody knew what he was about to say.  
"Okay, you are right..."  
"Wait, what?" Finn asked.  
"Mel and I are a couple."  
"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Finn said.  
"It's not necessary..." Ryder said.  
"Yes it is actually." Marley agreed.  
"Are you sure?" Hunter asked her.  
"Yes, kiss him Mel."  
"I-I..." Mel stuttered.  
"Do you want me to show you how? Just like this!" Marley said kissing Hunter." Do you want me to show you again?"  
"Marley stop, you are not like this..." Sam said.  
"You thought you know me like I thought I knew you."

_Sugar and Britt: All I want is you_  
_Kitty: Come over here baby_  
_Sugar and Britt: All I want is you_  
_Tina: You make me go crazy_  
_Sugar and Brit: All I want is you_  
_Unique: Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_The five: All I want is you_  
_Sugar: Now baby don't be shy_  
_Britt: You better cross the line_  
_Tina: I'm gonna love you right_  
_The five: All I want is you_  
_Tina, Sugar and Britt: Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over_  
_Kitty:Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_

"Are you going to kiss?" Finn asked.  
"Eh-Eh..." Mel felt under pressure, she was not a girl who just kisses boys. Actually she never kissed a boy she didn't like, Sam was cute but she couldn't see him as more than a friend.  
"Let me talk to her..." Sam said while the rest moved away but kept on watching them.  
"I can't kiss you, I am not used to kiss my friends, why did you lie to her?"  
"So that then she hear what she wanted, now she is going to be happy with Hunter, and I guessed it would be convinient for you too, for Finn and Ryder to think you have moved on."  
"I guess, but I hate lying."  
"So do I, but I guess it is for the better for them."  
"You are really charming."  
"Thanks, you are sweet, but if you want to stop this before it became worst, I can still tell I lied."  
"But she'll never forget you for doing so."  
"I guess I deserve that."  
"No you don't, you really love her."  
"I don't want you to kiss me if you are not confortable with that."  
"I'll do anything for a friend like you, maybe we can break up soon without hurting anyone."  
"I've never realized you were such a good friend."  
"So, are you going to kiss him?" Marley asked Mel followed by the boys.  
"She's not going to kiss me." Sam said grabbing Melody's hands.

_Britt and Sugar: All I want is you_  
_Unique: Come over here baby_  
_Britt and Sugar: All I want is you_  
_Tina: Oh, you make me go crazy_  
_Sugar and Britt: All I want is you_  
_Kitty: Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_The five: 'Cause all I want is you_

Sam kissed Melody at the end of the song. Hunter saw through Marley's eyes how her heart broke in pieces and hugged her. Ryder and Finn felt heart broken too. They were sure that one of the two was going to be with Melody, not another guy, less Sam.  
"Well, that's enough." Ryder said.  
"Ryder, you'll sing the following two songs as Joe didn't showed up." Finn said.  
"Ok..."  
"I'll watch the performance." Mel said.  
"While you dance with your boyfriend I guess..." Hunter said." Come on Marley let's dance."  
"yes, a give me a second, Finn, Hunter and I would like to sing a duet."  
"well, after Ryder and Jake I guess you could while Ryder take a break..."  
"Oh thanks!"she smiled taking Hunter's hand.  
"Mel..." Sam said taking her out of the group.  
"Yes?"  
"About the kiss, I think I..."  
"Please don't tell me you like it too, I already feel terrible with myself."  
"You want me to lie to you?"  
"How could this? I thought I wouldn't mean anything for any of us, but I kind of have a feeling about you know, although I know it's wrong and..."  
"Would you dance this song with me?" Sam said offering his hand.

_Ryder: Give me love like her,_  
_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_  
_Told you I'd let them go,_  
_Jake: And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

"Could you lend me your dance partner one minute?" Blaine asked Sam.  
" Is there a problem?" Mel asked Blaine.  
"Yes, you can't be dancing this song wearing trousers, I'll let you wear a dress from the drama club."  
"But I'm..."  
"It's okay, you'll return it to me at home, now follow me to look up for something for you two."  
"Wait, two?" Sam asked.  
"If you thought that you would dance this type of song on jeans you were really wrong."  
Ryder saw Melody leaving, he felt dissapointed.

_Both: Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_Ryder: My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

_Jake: Give me love like never before,_  
_Both: 'cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_Ryder: And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_Maybe I should let you go,_  
_Jake: You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_Ryder: No I just wanna hold ya._

After that verse Mel came back wearing a beautiful Cinderella's dress, with Sam who looked like Prince Charming. That made Ryder smiled, she came back after all. _  
_

"You never told me you dated the king of the jerks." Hunter commented while Marley stared at her exboyfriend.  
"I'm sorry, I..." Hunter kissed her. "I think you are the best boyfriend I've ever had."  
"I like how that sounds." Hunter smiled.

_Both: Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_Jake: My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_Both: My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My my, my, my, oh give me love.  
_

"Now Marley is singing with Hunter, are you sure you want to stay?" Mel asked Sam.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's keep on dancing."  
"Okay..." Mel smiled. "Oh Ryder, you were brilliant at stage!" she said when they met.  
"Thanks Mel, I'm glad you like it."

_Hunter:You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you  
_

_Marley: Pardon the way that I stare_  
_There's nothing else to compare_  
_The sight of you leaves me weak_  
_There are no words left to speak_  
_But if you feel like I feel_  
_Please let me know that it's real_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you_

" I know what you are wondering Melody, and yes, I'm really fine to see Marley happy." Sam said after feeling Mel worry through her eyes.  
"Are you a mind reader?"  
"I wish I was." he laughed.  
"I feel you are not being honest with me. "  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"Yes I do, but she broke up with you a few days ago, it's okay to feel sad in your place, I think, you don't want to admited to yourself. I've been through that situation, in which I didn't wanted to admit how hurt I was by losing my mother..."  
"She was your mother..."  
"Yes, one who never loved me, while Marley actually did, so you have all the right to feel even worst."  
"I'm fine..."  
"Stop lying! I feel it by the way you stare at her, I know you are not fine through your eyes..."  
"well fine! I'm not okay, I love her! Are you happy now?" Mel hugged him.

_Both: I love you baby and if it's quite all right_  
_Marley: I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_  
_Hunter: I love you baby, trust in me when I say_  
_Marley: Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_  
_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_  
_Hunter: And let me love you baby, let me love you_

"It's there anything I can do to help you?" Mel asked.  
"Like if you didn't have things to deal with..."  
"You are my friend."  
"Well, you are mine too but..."  
"You really have done the same for me and even more."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You are just doing so..." she made him smile.  
"Well, you mentioned you could see that I was lying through my eyes, can you explain me how do you do so?"  
"I don't know how, I just recognize when you are sad by looking at you, like you knew I was worried for you."

_Marley: You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you_  
_Hunter You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_Marley: And I thank God I'm alive_  
_Both: You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you  
_  
"I confessed I'm sad for seeing Marley with another guy, but I still feel lucky to have you as a friend."  
"I'm the one who is lucky to have you as a friend."  
"Come on Mel, I really enjoy being with you, don't lie to yourself."  
"Why do I feel that you really mean that?"  
"Because I do... you're lovely Mel."  
"Thank you Sam, but..."  
"You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off of you." Sam sang along. She grinned, he pushed her closer to him and they kissed._  
_

_Both: I love you baby and if it's quite all right_  
_Hunter: I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_  
_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_  
_Marley: Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_  
_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_  
_Both: And let me love you baby, let me love you_

"Mel, after Ryder sings the next song, we can go out from this party..."  
"Yeah, I agree..."  
"You look upset, why is that?"  
"No-nothing..."  
"You never stutter at least you are trying to hide somthink ething."  
"We kissed again and now I feel weird about it. Like if it was not right but somehow I still like it."  
"I totally think I may be starting to like you like a lot, but I understand if you want a break from boys after Finn and Ryder..."  
"I think I may like you too."

_Blaine: You're nobody till somebody loves you_  
_You're nobody till somebody cares._  
_Ryder: Now , you may be king,_  
_You may possess_  
_This world and its gold_  
_Blaine: Gold won't buy you happiness_  
_When you growing old_

_Blaine: You Know , the world still is the same_  
_You'll never change it ,baby_  
_Ryder: Just as sure as the stars shine above_  
_Blaine: Well baby you're nobody until somebody comes alone_  
_Then love you_  
_Ryder: So find yourself somebody to love._

_Blaine: I said, the world still is the same_  
_Ryder: You'll never change it_  
_Just as sure as those stars shine above_  
_Blaine: Well you' re nobody_  
_Until somebody loves you_  
_Ryder: So find yourself someone to love_  
_Blaine: I've got be that body_  
_Both: So find yourself somebody to love._

"Let's congratulate the guys and get out from here." Sam said.  
"Yes, please!"  
After saying goodbye to the Glee Club, Sam and Melody looked for their clothes. After finding them, Sam locked the door and changed in front of Mel who instantly covered her eyes.  
"I'm not naked it's like going to the beach."  
"But your underwear is not a swimming suit."  
"Are you afraid of watching me naked?"  
"it's not you... it's just..."  
"Trust me, God won't punish you for watching at me right now."he said and they began to kissed, Sam helped her to undressed herself.  
"Wait we can't do this!" she said covering her body with her arms.  
"You are beautiful, you shouldn't be scared of showing some skin."  
"You turn me into someone I'm not. I've never kissed a guy almost naked before."  
"So I bet you haven't even seen one naked."  
"And I don't want that to happen soon." she cried ashamed. "I feel so stupid!"  
"You are not, nothing really happen, you are still wearing your underwear." Sam said giving her clothes to her.  
"We kissed wearing underwear, it's like the previous step before leaving my virginity and I'm not ready for that."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were..." Sam said helping her to dress they got out of the school, they could here the music from the party. Melody recognized that song and began to sing along.

_Marley _sang picturing Sam being next to her_: Why do birds suddenly appear_  
_Every time you are near_  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you_  
_Melody _watching the sky_: Why do stars fall down from the sky_  
_Every time you walk by  
_and now staring at Sam_  
Just like me, they long to be close to you  
__Marley: __On the day that you were born the angels got together  
__And decided to create a dream come true  
__Melody: __So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
__And starlight in your eyes of blue.  
_  
That verse made Sam smile and he took her hand starting to slow dance with her._  
__  
Marley _remembering she is not dating Sam anymore_: That is why all the girls in town (Melody:__ girls in town)_  
_Follow you, all around (Melody: __Follow you, all around)_  
_Melody: Just like me, they long to be close to you._

Sam pushed her closer to him, she became playfull and made him catch her as if they were kids._Both: On the day that you were born the angels got together  
__And decided to create a dream come true  
__So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold  
__And starlight in your eyes of blue.  
____Melody:____That is why all the girls in town (____Ma____rley: ______ girls in town)_

___Melody:____Follow you, all around ( Marley: __Follow you, all around)_  
_Melody: Just like me, they long to be close to you._  
_Marley: __Just like me (Melody__:__ Just like me)_

_Both: They long to be, close to you..._

Marley fainted after singing, Hunter rushed towards her, and carried her to the nurse's office.

"What's going on there?" Sam asked noticing the noise that came from the school.  
"I don't know, maybe we should check everyone is fine."  
"Are we going to?"  
"It's your duty as you are vicepresident, I guess... and I'll help you to help everyone."  
"Thanks, now let's see!"

* * *

WOAH A LOT OF THINGS HAD HAPPENED HERE! GLEE IS BACK TONIGHT! YAY! COMMENT :D


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye

I know that last chapter seemed to be written by a b*cht, but you may also know that I luv happy endings, and I'm on my way to reach it ;)

* * *

" Sam! Marley have just fainted on stage!" Blaine said as soon as they met.  
"What? Where is she?"  
"Hunter took her to the nurse..."  
"I don't trust that Hunter..." Sam thought running to where he could find Marley.  
"So I heard you two are supposed to be dating..." Blaine told Melody.  
"He is cute with me and..."  
"Come on, you won't say Ryder wasn't cute with you, or Finn..."  
"I trying to forget them..."  
"This is not the best way, you're playing not just with Finn and Ryder, also with Sam, you are using him... Maybe you have it in your genes."  
"It's talking the loyal boyfriend, weren't you the one that cheat on Kurt?"  
"What's wrong with you Mel? You are not like this!"  
"I- I'm so but so sorry, I didn't even think of..."  
"Just stop acting like your mother."

"Sam, I'm glad to see you, Hunter is now saying he is my boyfriend and that I broke up with you because you cheated on me."  
"I never cheated on you, bu..."  
"I know Sam, I love you." Marley said kissing him.  
"She is confused, she hitted her head hard enough to confuse big changes on her life."  
"You lied to her! That's why she broke up with me..."  
"You gave her reasons to believe so... what is going to say Melody if she see you two right now?" Hunter asked.  
"She is glad with us, she is a real friend, right?" Marley said.  
"Her memory with come back soon." the nurse said.  
"Hey, you are the one who cheated on me with Melody, she is not a real friend she is a..."  
"Listen to me, I know you don't trust me but you should trust Hunter either, he lied to you."  
"I should believe you because..."  
"I love you."  
"If you love me as you said why did you cheat on me with Melody?"  
"I didn't..."  
"You admited to me that you two were dating."  
"But that was a lie."  
"Interesting, more lies..." Hunter laughed.

_Sam: Shadows fill an empty heart _

_As love is fading, _  
_From all the things that we are _  
_But are not saying _  
_Can we see beyond the scars _  
_And make it to the dawn? _  
_Change the colors of the sky _  
_And open up to _  
_The ways you made me feel alive, _  
_The ways I loved you _  
_For all the things that never died, _  
_To make it through the night, _  
_Love will find you _  
_What about now? _  
_What about today? _  
_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _  
_What if our love never went away? _  
_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _  
_Baby, before it's too late, _  
_What about now? _  
_The sun is breaking in your eyes _  
_To start a new day _  
_This broken heart can still survive _  
_With a touch of your grace _  
_Shadows fade into the light _  
_I am by your side, _  
_Where love will find you _  
_What about now? _  
_What about today? _  
_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _  
_What if our love had never went away? _  
_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _  
_Baby, before it's too late, _  
_What about now? _  
_Now that we're here, _  
_Now that we've come this far, _  
_Just hold on _  
_There is nothing to fear, _  
_For I am right beside you. _  
_For all my life, _  
_I am yours. _  
_What about now? _  
_What about today? _  
_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _  
_What if our love had never went away? _  
_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _  
_What about now? _  
_What about today? _  
_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _  
_What if our love had never went away? _  
_What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _  
_Baby, before it's too late, _  
_Baby, before it's too late, _  
_Baby, before it's too late, _  
_What about now?_

"Hey Mel, what's wrong?" Ryder asked her with anger.  
"When did I turn into this?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Into this bitch, I've hurt so many people without caring just like my mother used to. I don't like this, somehow I lost myself."  
"I can help you to find yourself back, if you ask me so."  
"I need to fix all the damage I've done, and you are one of the people I hurt the most."  
"I'm okay, I forgive you, I..."  
"You shouldn't forgive me that easily, I can't get why do you like me so badly after all..."  
"I still see in you the girl I fell in love with, I've been heart broken, I've felt alone, and I still love you after all. It doesn't matter how hard you try, I can't hate you, you are the one. I've been waiting for a girl like you."  
"I don't know what to say..."  
"I got it, you don't feel the same way, it's not a surprise, I'll let you be happy with the one you love, and I'm sure it's not Sam. You told me you were friends before you kissed and I believe that you have an explanation for lying to me, that is something that usually drives me mad, but I can't be mad at you. I don't want to."  
"It's not healthy to keep the anger inside."  
"I don't want to hurt you Melody! You know I love you, but if you don't shut up right now, I'll hate you."  
"Maybe that's I want you to do." she said after he walked away.

"That was a crazy night..." Kitty said.  
"Totally." Noah agreed.  
"I would like to keep on reading your scripts, even though I think your spelling mistakes are unbelieveable, the idea really bought me."  
"Thanks, I guess I could tell you some of my ideas."  
"Please! Wait! What is the trick?"  
"You'll pay the dinner."  
"Like a date to tell me your writing ideas?"  
"Maybe even discuss them."  
"Deal."

"I'm sorry Marley, I've should have never lied to you..." Sam said.  
"I heard this before, remember?"  
"But..."  
"Hunter, take me home, I'm too tired of listening an apology from a jerk."

On the weekend, Sam and Blaine made some research about the Warblers, mainly Hunter.  
On Monday...

"Hey Sam, you were right, I talk with Trent and he is going to tell the truth so then the New Directions are back in the game." Blaine said.  
"Slaine!"

"Hey Marley, we need to talk." Mel said.  
"Did you get bored with my ex and now you are planning to steal my new boyfriend?"  
"Didn't Sam explain you?"  
"Yes he did, but how can I believe him is he is such a liar like you? You are the one who ruin us, ever since you arrived all I see is drama around you. Okay, I'm sorry for you loopy mom, but that doesn't give you the right to play with the guys here."  
" I never meant to..."  
"Save your apologies, I don't believe them. You should stop playing the victim because maybe you are the cause of all of this, so why don't you go away?"  
"I get it, you hate me, it's okay, you are right. If you want me to leave this school, I'll do it, you were like the sister I always wanted."  
"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did" Marley said and the music starts.

_Marley: Ha!_  
_Time for a little revenge_  
_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_  
_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_  
_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

"I didn't steal your boyfriend!" Mel said while Marley performe on Glee Club.

_Marley: She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_  
_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_  
_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_  
_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

"Marley stop!" Sam said.

_Marley: She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_  
_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_  
_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"  
_

"Mel, I think I can help you." Kitty said the next day.  
"Aren't we supposed to be enemies or something?"  
"You were the freak who was dating my ex and then ran away when I kissed him at Breadsticks? Right, well I'm sorry. But, wouldn't you like to make the Melody that everyone loves come back?"  
"I'm listening..."  
"First you got to say goodbye to this new Melody. But first I want you to sing something with me..."

_Both: Ha, Ha, Ha,_  
_ Ha, Ha, Ha,_  
_ Kitty: Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?_  
_ Melody: Whoa, Whoa,_  
_ Kitty: Haven't seen ya 'round,_  
_ How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?_  
_ Melody: Whoa, whoa,_  
_ Kitty: Don't you bring me down,_  
_ Melody: All that stuff about me,_  
_ Being with him,_  
_ Can't believe,_  
_ All the lies that you told,_  
_ Just to ease your own soul,_  
_ Marley: But I'm bigger than that,_  
_ No, you don't have my back,_  
_ Both: No, No, HA_  
_ Marley: Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_  
_ Kitty: Don't put words up in my mouth,_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Kitty: Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,_  
_ Marley: Cause you really got it wrong,_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Kitty: Well I'm sorry,_  
_ That he called me,_  
_ And that I answered the telephone,_  
_ Melody: Don't be worried,_  
_ I'm not with him,_  
_ And when I go out tonight,_  
_ I'm going home alone,_  
_ Kitty: Just got back from my tour,_  
_ I'm a mess girl for sure,_  
_ All I want is some fun,_  
_ Guess that I'd better run,_  
_ Hollywood sucks you in,_  
_ But it won't spit me out,_  
_ Melody:Whoa Whoa, _  
_ Marley: HA_  
_ Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_  
_ Kitty: Don't put words up in my mouth,_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Kitty: Hey, how long till you face what's going on?_  
_ Cause you really got it wrong,_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Marley: Hey, how long till you look at your own life,_  
_ Instead of looking into mine,_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Marley: Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,_  
_ Kitty: Don't you got somewhere to go?_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_Marley and Melody: Whoa, whoa, whoa ha_  
_ Whoa, whoa, whoa ha_  
_ Kitty: Please stop telling all your friends,_  
_ I'm getting sick of them,_  
_ Melody: Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_  
_ Marley: Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_  
_ Don't put words up in my mouth,_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Kitty: Hey, how long till you face what's going on?_  
_ Cause you really got it wrong,_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Marley: Hey, how long till you look at your own life,_  
_ Instead of looking into mine,_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Marley: Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,_  
_ Kitty: Don't you got somewhere to go?_  
_ Melody: I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Kitty and Marley: Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,_  
_ Melody: Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,_  
_ Kitty and Marley: Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,_  
_ Melody: Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend_

Marley run out from the glee club, and Sam followed her as in the old times, while the rest clap by the performance.  
"Sam stop following me! You don't have any reason now!"  
"Yes, I do, you know you were dating a cheater, he cheated the judges, and probably he may be cheating you."  
"How can you even dare to say that?"  
"Trent sent me some photos of Hunter with his actual girlfriend and it's looks nothing like you." Sam said showing his phone to her.  
"I- I- I knew it!" she cried." I am so stupid!"  
"No you are not, I am the stupid, I won't graduate this year."  
"what?"  
"I'm failing..."  
"I wish I could help you."  
"You actually do, you make me smile."

_Sam: You're better than the best_  
_I'm lucky just to linger in your life_  
_Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow that's right_  
_Marley: Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where you send me_  
_Let's me know that it's okay (Sam: yea, it's okay)_  
_Sam: And the moments when my good times start to fade_  
_You make me smile like a sun, Fall outta bed_  
_Marley: Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head_  
_Sam: Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe_  
_Marley: Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Both: Oh, you make me smile_  
_Sam: Even when you don't_  
_Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack_  
_And just like that_  
_Marley: You steal away the rain_  
_And just like that_  
_Both: You make me smile like a sun, Fall outta bed_  
_Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head_  
_Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Oh, you make me smile_  
_Sam: Don't know how I lived without you_  
_'Cuz everytime that I get around you_  
_I see the best of me inside your eyes_  
_Both: You make me smile_  
_Marley: You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_ Oh, you make me smile_  
_Both:__You make me smile like a sun, Fall outta bed_  
_Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head_  
_Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Sam: Oh, you make me smile_  
_(Marley: Oh, you make me smile)_  
_Sam: Oh you make me smille_  
_(Marley: Oh, you make me smile)_  
_Sam: Oh you make me smille  
_  
They smiled at each other. Then Marley took courage to take his hand and return to the Glee Club.  
"Kitty, how long have you been dating my brother?" Jake asked while the rest thinks of songs for Regionals.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"I was just wondering..."  
"A I'm glad you said that because we are never getting back together."

_Kitty: I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_  
_Tina: We haven't seen each other in a month_  
_When you, said you, needed space,  
Kitty: what?_  
_Kitty: Then you come around again and say_  
_Tina: Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_  
_Kitty: Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_  
_Tina: I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_  
_Marley: Oooh we called it off again last night_  
_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_  
_The three: We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_And my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_Kitty: Like ever..._  
_Tina: I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right_  
_And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_  
_Marley: Oooh you called me up again tonight_  
_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_  
_The three: We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_And my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_Marley: I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever_  
_Tina: And I used to say never say never_  
_Kitty: Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_  
_And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_  
_We are never getting back together, like ever_  
_Marley: Nooo_  
_Tina and Kitty: We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_The three: We are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_And my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_  
_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we_  
_Oh, getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_And my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever  
Tina:getting back together  
_"All right, that was amazing girls!" Will said.  
"I dedicated this to Hunter, who actually cheated on me..." Marley said.  
"Well, now you won't have to worry about him anymore..." Blaine said.  
*The bell rings* Everyone leaves exept from Melody who was ready to be herself again. She remembered how everything was much easier before she dissapeared, who make her join the Glee club, and the friends she made thanks to him, Ryder. Maybe she was so scared of ruining their friendship that she didn't want to take a chance on him. Back in her thoughts, she didn't recognize herself after that, she wasn't supposed to be a bitch, she has always been the shy girl singing alone, scared from her mom, missing her sister.

(**Old Melody= Bold,**_ New Melody= Italic, _If you_ )_

_I'm better off  
_**Just pretending like I never really knew you **_  
I gotta stop  
Holding hands with a memory I'm feeling _  
**I gotta say ****  
Something's different about the way I see you lately  
**_You feel the same_**  
I can see it in your eyes our thing is changing  
**_The blame won't fall  
On either side  
**Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me  
Goodbye, it wasn't right this time  
**_**Goodbye **  
**I should've known  
There was always something that we were missing  
I'm letting go of this  
Even though it's hard I know it's the best thing  
**_Good intentions fall  
And there's nowhere to hide_  
**_Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me  
Goodbye, it wasn't right this time  
_**_Goodbye _  
_I don't wanna tell you what I have to say_  
_We don't have to be sorry_  
**It just worked out this way  
**_I don't want to,_ **but I have to,** _I don't want to_

_I don't want to,_ **but I have to,** _I don't want to_  
_I don't want to,_ **but I have to,** _I don't want to_  
**Can you feel it breaking into pieces underneath  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me**

**Goodbye…** _(I don't wanna say it)_

**Goodbye…** _(Oh…)_  
**Goodbye, it wasn't right this time**  
**_Goodbye _**  
**It wasn't right goodbye…  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Fame!

_Kitty, Britt and Cheerleaders: L-U-V Tina_  
_Y-O-U you wanna_  
_Tina: I see you coming and I don't wanna know your name_  
_Kitty, Britt and Cheerleaders: L-U-V Tina_  
_Tina: I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game_  
_Kitty, Britt and Cheerleaders: Y-O-U you wanna_  
_Tina: Would you like to try?_  
_Give me a reason why_  
_Give me all that you got_  
_Maybe you'll do fine_  
_As long as you don't lie to me_  
_And pretend to be what you're not_  
_Kitty: Don't play the stupid game_  
_Cause I'm a different kind of girl_  
_Britt: Every record sounds the same_  
_You've got to step into my world_  
_Tina: Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_Give me all your love today_  
_Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_Let's forget about time_  
_And dance our lives away_  
_Unique: Give me all your love boy_  
_You could be my boy, you could be my boy toy_  
_In the nick of time I could say a sicker rhyme_  
_Cause its time for change like a nickel and a dime_  
_I'm Roman, I'm a barbarian, I'm Conan_  
_You were sleeping on me you were dozin'_  
_Now move, I'm goin' in!_  
_Tina: You have all the L-U-V_  
_I gave you everything you need_  
_Now it's up to y-o-u_  
_Are you the one, shall we proceed?_  
_Britt: Sw-sw-swag shh_  
_No one gives you this_  
_Supersonic bionic, uranium_  
_So I break 'em off tricks_  
_Let's pray that it sticks_  
_I'ma say this once, yeah I don't give a shit_  
_M-a-d don't make me_  
_l-u-v it's time for_  
_y-o-u it's up to_  
_l-u-v i want your_  
_Kitty: Don't play the stupid game_  
_Cause I'm a different kind of girl_  
_Britt: Every record sounds the same_  
_You've gotta step into my world_  
_Tina: Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_(Kitty, Britt and Cheerleaders:: L-U-V- Tina)_  
_Tina: Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_(Kitty, Britt and Cheerleaders: Y-O-U You wanna)_  
_Tina: Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_Give me all your love today_  
_Give me all your love and give me your love_  
_Let's forget about time_  
_And dance our lives away_

_Tina woke up, she was on the Spanish class, and Mr. Martinez asked her if she needed to see the nurse._

_"Guys, what is the first thing that comes into your mind when I say the word fame?"_  
_"A musical!" Tina and Blaine said._  
_"My future." Unique said._  
_"A movie?" Melody answered insecure._  
_"Actually, us girls have a number prepared." Sugar said._  
_"Well, come and show it!" Finn cheered._  
_Sugar: I can't help myself I'm addicted to a life of_  
_material_  
_Tina: It's some kind of joke, I'm obsessively_  
_opposed to the typical_  
_Unique: All we care about is, runway models, cadillacs_  
_and liquor bottles_  
_Kitty: Give me something I wanna be, retro glamour,_  
_Hollywood yes we live for the_  
_The girls: Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and_  
_famous_  
_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless_  
_fortune_  
_Fame fame baby_  
_The fame fame_  
_We live for the fame fame baby_  
_The fame fame_  
_Isn't it a shame shame baby_  
_A shame shame_  
_In it for the fame fame baby_  
_The fame fame_  
_Melody: Don't ask me how or why_  
_But I'm gonna make it happen this time_  
_Marley: My teenage dream tonight_  
_Yeah I'm gonna make it happen this time_  
_Kitty: Fame!_  
_The girls: Fame_  
_Doin it for the fame_  
_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and_  
_famous_  
_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and_  
_famous_  
_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless_  
_fortune_  
_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and_  
_famous_  
_Fame_  
_Doin' it for the_  
_Fame_  
_Cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless_  
_fortune_  
_Fame_

After Glee Club..._  
_"Marley, can we talk now?" Sam asked.  
"What? Aren't you going to upset Mel if she find us talking?"  
"First, we are just going to talk, and second why would she even get upset? Mel and I are friend, I thought you understood that."  
"Well, in that point it was hard to believe you after all the lies Hunter told me about you."  
"I would never cheat on you, I've been cheated and it hurt."  
"I'm sorry, so so sorry for not believing you but Hunter also gave me_ fake evidence_ which make me believe him."  
"It's okay... I've got that, he is a liar, but I didn't come to you to talk about him."  
"So... what?"  
"Well, I think you were amazing today!"

_"I want you to know what you must give me on valentine's day." Sugar said to Artie.  
__"What?"  
__"I want…" she said reading things from a list._

_Artie: Give you this, give you that_  
_Blow a kiss, take it back_  
_If I looked inside your brain_  
_I would find lots of things_  
_Clothes, shoes, diamond rings_  
_Stuff that's driving me insane_  
_You could be preoccupied_  
_Different date, every night_  
_You just got to say the word_  
_But you're not into them at all_  
_You just want materials_  
_I should know because I've heard_  
_When girls say_  
_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_  
_Oh, and all the girls say_  
_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_  
_Be loved by you_  
_I wanna, I'll stay true_  
_I wanna, if you knew_  
_What you put me through_  
_But you want, you want, you want me to love you too_  
_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, but that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_  
_Oh, and all the girls say_  
_I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's not me_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_  
_I want, I want, I want, and all the girls say_  
_I want, I want, I want, and that's crazy_  
_I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you_

"Artie? Are you listening?" Sugar asked.  
"I'm sorry, I can't."  
"What?"  
"I can't go on with this…"  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
"No…" he answered.  
"Were you listening? Who were you thinking of?"  
"No one…."  
"Well it's fine because we are done!" Sugar yelled and ran away. She went to cry to the girls toilet, Tina and Brittany found her there.  
"What's wrong?" Britt asked. "Did Madonna die?"  
"No… It's just that I broke up with Artie!" Sugar cried.  
"Yay! I mean… why?" Tina said.  
"I don't know, I was just telling him what to buy me for Valentine 's Day when he wasn´t listening to me! He was thinking about someone else, I know that."  
" Well, Britt, and I also broke up with Artie once, we are going to show you how to have fun without him." They went to the performed at glee club.

_Sugar: We are the Party Party  
We shake it boom boom  
Sugar, Kitty, Britt and Tina: We are the Party Party  
Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party-Party  
We are the Party Party  
We shake it boom boom  
We are the Party Party  
Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party-Party  
We are the Party Party  
We shake it boom boom  
We are the Party Party  
Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party-Party  
Sugar: I took my disco nap  
Ti-ti-Siesta  
Walk in a room, party time Fiesta  
They call me Lady Sugar, everybody goes insane  
From the Sangarita, Margarita uh huh "ole"  
Brittany: Your next Ex-Girlfriend hot, lace and leather  
I got you sweatin' checkin' on this cause you know we do it better  
Tina: Yo-Yo-Young come meet me on the floor  
You can have a little taste we will leave you wanting more  
Kitty: Oh oh all night long we ain't going home till the_ _sun_ _comes out  
(Britt: Here we go)  
Oh oh play my song DJ turn it up, lets shut it down  
Oh oh all night long we ain't going home till the sun comes out  
(Britt: Here we go)  
Oh oh play my song DJ turn it up, lets shut it down  
Sugar, Kitty, Britt and Tina: We are the Party Party  
We shake it boom boom  
We are the Party Party  
Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party-Party  
Sugar: When we step in the club everybody like "ahh"  
Eyes just drop when I jiggle jiggle ya  
4 foot something in the room  
When we movin' doin't be drooling on my Jimmy Choo Shoes.  
Britt: Double Zero hottie she got streamy on her mind  
Everybody throwing 100′s cause they lovin' on this  
Tina: I'll be your special attention  
Schools out after party in detention  
Kitty: Oh oh all night long we ain't going home till the sun comes out  
(Britt: Here we go)  
Oh oh play my song DJ turn it up, lets shut it down HA  
Oh oh all night long we ain't going home till the sun comes out  
(Britt: Here we go)  
Oh oh play my song DJ turn it up, lets shut it down  
Sugar, Kitty, Britt and Tina: We are the Party Party  
We shake it boom boom  
We are the Party Party  
Sugar: Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party-Party  
Sugar, Kitty, Britt and Tina: We are the Party Party  
We shake it boom boom  
We are the Party Party  
Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party-Party  
Kitty: Oh oh all night long we ain't going home till the sun comes out  
Oh oh play my song DJ turn it up, lets shut it down  
Sugar, Kitty, Britt and Tina: We Oh oh all night long we ain't going home till the sun comes out  
Oh oh play my song DJ turn it up, lets shut it down  
are the Party Party  
We shake it boom boom  
We are the Party Party  
Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Party-Party_

"Whoa girls that was amazing!"  
"I may say it was pretty fun joining with Artie's exgirlfriends..."Kitty said.

"Hey, you are Marley, right?" Miss Rachel Berry asked.  
"Yes, and You are Rachel Berry!"  
"Yeah, well, I came to make a visit to some friends and I saw you pretty blue at Glee Club, what's wrong?"  
"Well, after Sam and I broke up I feel lonely, and now that the Theme of the week is fame the girls believe they can be mean. They obviously dedicated the song to Artie."  
"Before Mr. Schue took over the Glee Club, I was alone with a big ambition, the girls were mean to me on Myspace, I have to have lunch by myself because I freak everyone out of the table."  
"How did you survive?"  
"I still see mean girls everywhere but what keeps me up it's my pride and singing. Hit it!"

_Rachel: Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side  
Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table  
Calling me everything but my name  
Need I remind you again just call me Rachel  
Marley: How would you feel if you running home crying  
Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya  
While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself  
I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
Rachel: I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
Marley: What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Both: Mean girls, mean girls  
Rachel: I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Both: Mean girls, mean girls  
Marley: You no longer run my world  
Both: Mean girls, mean girls  
Rachel: I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Marley: How would you feel every time you go to school  
Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser  
All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink  
Guess I didn't get the memo  
Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt  
Rachel: Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger  
Cause it's easier than standing by my side  
Marley: Ohhh  
Rachel: I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
Marley: I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
Rachel: What do you know about me?  
__Marley: __Do you wanna know what I think?  
Both: Mean girls, mean girls  
Rachel: I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Both: Mean girls, mean girls  
Marley: You no longer run my world  
Who do you think you are  
Loud mouth, cafeteria star  
Maybe somebody was cruel to you  
So you think that's what you're supposed to do  
Rachel: One day, it might be you  
When you need a friend, but you no longer cool  
When everyone leaves when you walk in the room  
I just hope they forgive you  
Marley: I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
Rachel: I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
Marley: What do you know about me?  
Rachel: Do you wanna know what I think?  
Both: Mean girls, mean girls  
Rachel: I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Both: Mean girls, mean girls  
Marley: You no longer run my world  
Both: Mean girls, mean girls  
Rachel: I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Marley: Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
_"That performance was epic!" Rachel said.  
"I can't believe I've just sing with Rachel Berry!"  
"You are special too." Rachel smiled.  
"Thank you for not making me feel lonely."  
"Thank you... I'll come to visit you more so that you never let anyone bring you down."  
"I think I love you Rachel! Thank you so much, it's such an honour to..."  
"We are friends, that's what friends do."  
Sam saw them talking and at the following glee club rehearsal...

_Sam: Beautiful girls, all over the world__  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on you, baby  
Nothin on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Artie: Yeah...)  
Nothin on you, baby  
(Artie: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
Artie: I know you feel where I'm comin from (Sam: from)  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (Sam: done)  
Most of it really was for the hell of the fun (Sam: the uh)  
On the carousel, so around I spun (Sam: spun)  
With no directions, just tryna get some (Sam: some)  
Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (Sam: sun)  
And so I lost more than I had ever won (Sam: Wha?)  
And honestly, I ended up with none (Sam: Huh?)  
Both: There's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out"  
And I don't wanna sound redundant  
Artie: But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know  
(Sam:Somethin that you wanna know)  
But never mind that, we should let it go (Sam: we should let it go)  
'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (Sam: TV episode)  
And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (Sam: go!)  
Go (Sam: Go!) Go (Sam: Heeeeey!)  
Sam: Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on you, baby  
(Artie: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)  
Nothin on you, baby  
(Artie: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin on you, baby  
(Artie: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
Nothin on you, baby  
(Artie: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)  
Yeaaaaah  
Artie: Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name (Sam: name, name, name, name...)  
And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (Sam: sing, sing, sing, sing...)  
Whether a bus or a plane (Sam: plane), or a car or a train (Sam: train)  
No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame  
Sam: Beautiful girls, all over the world  
I could be chasin but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin on you, baby  
(Artie: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)  
Nothin on you, baby  
(Artie: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you)  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin on you, baby  
(Artie: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you)  
Nothin on you, baby  
(Artie: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you)  
Yeaaaaah  
Artie: Yeah, and that's just how we do it  
Heheheh, and I'm a let this ride  
Artie Abrams and Sam Evans_

"I love you Artie..." Sugar said.  
"I'm seeing someone else, I'm sorry..."  
"Now the boys prepare a song for the theme of the week." Blaine said.  
"I want to see what you got honey." Tina said.

_Jake: Yeah, you can be the greatest_  
_You can be the best_  
_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_  
_Joe:__You could beat the world_  
_You could beat the war_  
_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_  
Ryder: _You can throw your hands up_  
_You can beat the clock (Jake: yeah)_  
_You can move a mountain_  
_You can break rocks_  
_Artie: You can be a master_  
_Don't wait for luck_  
_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_  
_Blaine: Standing in the hall of fame (Jake: yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name (Jake: yeah)_  
_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Jake: yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name (Jake: yeah)_  
_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_  
_Artie: You can go the distance_  
_You can run the mile_  
_You can walk straight through hell with a smile_  
_Sam: You could be the hero_  
_You could get the gold_  
_Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke_  
_Ryder: Yeah, do it for your people_  
_Do it for your pride_  
_How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_  
_Blaine: Do it for your country_  
_Do it for your name_  
_'Cause there's gonna be a day..._  
_The Boys: When you're standing in the hall of fame (Jake: yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name (Jake: yeah)_  
_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Jake: yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name (Jake: yeah)_  
_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_  
_Artie and Sam: Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_  
_On the walls of the hall of fame_  
_Sam and Artie: Be students_  
_Be teachers_  
_Be politicians_  
_Be preachers_  
_(__Jake: Yeah)_  
_Be believers_  
_Be leaders_  
_Be astronauts_  
_Be champions_  
_Be truth seekers_  
_Be students_  
_Be teachers_  
_Be politicians_  
_Be preachers_  
_Be believers_  
_Be leaders_  
_Be astronauts_  
_Be champions_  
_The boys: Standing in the hall of fame (Jake: yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name (Jake: yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Jake: yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And the world's gonna know your name (Jake: yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
Sam: _You could be the greatest_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
_You can be the best_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
Artie: _You can be the king kong banging on your chest_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
_You could beat the world_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
_You could beat the war_  
_( Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
Joe: _You could talk to God, go banging on his door_  
_( Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
_You can throw your hands up_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
Jake: _You can beat the clock_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
_You can move a mountain_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
_You can break rocks_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
_You can be a master_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
_Don't wait for luck_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_  
_(Ryder: You can be a champion)_  
Blaine: _Standing in the hall of fame  
_  
"Hey Mel, I've been pretty mean to you this last few days." Marley said.  
"I guess I deserved it."  
"No one deserves being mistreated."  
"Are we friends again?"  
"Yes! And we'll prepare our duet for the theme of the week."  
"I am wondering, what made you change your mind about me?"  
"Because I understand you, my mom is also my only family, I don't know what would I be without her. It's not a surprise that I become a bitch in order to express how miserable I feel."  
"I guess that was why I lost myself."  
"But now you are back."  
"Luckily I wasn't so far away."  
"Mel I..." Sam said. "Wait, why are you two talking?"  
"Why do YOU wanna talk to my friend?" Marley asked  
"Please guys, stop fighting... Sam you may forgive me for this but Marley, he really wants to get you back, everyday he talks about you and how much he wished to kiss you again."  
"Is that true Evans?" Marley asked.  
"Yes..." Sam admited and Marley kissed him.  
"I guess now you don't need me here..." Melody said smiling and leaving the couple alone.  
"The Melody that was our friend is officially back." Marley grinned.  
"And what about us?"  
"What?"  
"Our thing is back?"  
"What?"  
"Are we a couple again?"  
"Do you want that after all?"  
"Yes, I love you..."  
"You are pure love Sam Evans!"

_Marley: Baby look at me__  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest  
Melody: I got more in me  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hands  
Don't you know who I am  
Both: Remember my name  
Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High  
I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name  
The Glee Club: Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Marley: Baby hold me tight  
Cause you can make it right  
Melody: You can shoot me straight to the top  
Give me love and take all I've got to give  
Marley: Baby I'll be tough  
Too much is not enough  
Melody: I can ride your heart til it breaks  
Ooh I got what it takes  
Both: Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High  
I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name  
Fame!_

"I think this week couldn't have ended in a better way." Ryder said.  
"Yeah! Let cheer up for Marley and Melody!"Sam said.


	15. Chapter 15: Marry The Night

_Joe: How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Melody: Not this time  
Both: How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know  
Joe:The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
Melody: What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(Melody: I'm screaming "I love you so")  
Joe: On my own  
(Melody: My thoughts you can't decode)  
Both: How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know  
Joe: Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Melody: Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Yeah...!  
Both: How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know  
Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true  
_  
"Thanks for singing with me…" Joe thanked Mel.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Why do I only think of Tina?"  
"I'm not the best on the romantic zone. Jake hurted me, then I hurted Ryder, Finn and I don't understand what really happened with Sam the night of the prom. I want all of them to go on with there life, I heard Finn found a new love interest, Jake is spending time with his brother and Kitty, Sam and Marley finally are back together but Ryder…"  
"Is he still waiting for you?"  
"I don't deserve him, he is too much for me."  
"What do you feel when you are with him?"  
"Sorry?"  
"Imagine you are singing your feelings to Ryder…  
_Melody: I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive  
'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch  
I feel the Static  
And everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
All the good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall  
'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch  
I feel the Static  
And everytime we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
'Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

"Wedding songs! We need wedding songs for Mr. Schue's wedding!" Finn said.  
"Let me give you a spoonful of Sugar." The girl said standing up and singing Marry The Night while Emma sang wearing the dress before the wedding.  
_Sugar: I'm gonna marry the night  
I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight  
Emma: I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Sugar: I'm gonna marry the night  
Both: I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Emma: I'm not gonna cry anymore  
Both:I'm gonna marry the night  
Sugar: Leave nothing on these streets to explore_

_Both: M-m-m-Marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Sugar: I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Emma: Throw on some leather and cruise  
Sugar: Down the streets that I love  
Emma: In my fishnet gloves  
I'm a sinner  
Sugar:Then I'll go down to the bar  
Emma: But I won't cry anymore  
Sugar: I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
Emma: I'm a loser  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Sugar: I'm gonna marry the night  
Both:I'm gonna marry the night  
Emma: I'm not gonna cry anymore  
Both: I'm gonna marry the night  
Sugar: Leave nothing on these streets to explore  
Both: M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Sugar: Nothing's too cool  
To take me from you  
New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose  
Emma: Love is the new denim or black  
Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic  
Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front  
Sugar: Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's  
Where we make love  
Emma: Come on and run  
Sugar: Turn the car on and run  
Both: I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna burn a hole in the road  
I'm gonna marry the night  
Leave nothin' on these streets to explode  
M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Emma: Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Sugar: Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night  
Emma: I'm gonna marry  
Sugar: Marry  
Emma: I'm gonna marry  
Sugar: Marry  
C'mon c'mon the night  
_"Sugar that was great but I don't think miss Pillsbury is a lady gaga fan. The songs should be classics, you know?"  
"Melody, would you like to go to the wedding with me, like in a date?" Ryder asked in a whisper.  
"I'll be honored." She smiled.  
"Finn, I think I've got a song." Ryder said.  
_Ryder: I was her, she was me_  
_We were one_  
_We were free_  
_If there's somebody calling me on_  
_She's the one_  
_We were young_  
_We were wrong_  
_We were fine, all alone_  
_If there's somebody calling me on_  
_She's the one_  
_When you get to where you wanna go, and you know the things you wanna no, you're smiling_  
_When you said what you wanna say, and you know the way you wanna play,you'll be so high you'll be flying_  
_Though the sea will be strong_  
_And know we'll carry on_  
_If there's somebody calling me on_  
_She's the one_  
_If there's somebody calling me on_  
_She's the one_  
_Yeah She's the one_  
_If there's somebody calling me on_  
_She's the one_  
_Cos if there's somebody calling me on_  
_She's the one  
_"That's what we are looking for!" Artie cheered up clapping with the rest of the glee club.

The day of the wedding…  
Melody, Marley and Emma were getting ready for the wedding, Melody was filled with joy knowing it was her first date with Ryder, Marley was excited on dancing with Sam, and Emma was about to be Mrs. Schuester.  
_Marley: Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
Emma: There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Melody: Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
The three: I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
Emma: Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
Marley: There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Melody: Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
The three: I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
Melody: A part of me will always be  
Marley: You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Emma: Yes you Will, say you will, you know you Will  
Marley: Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
Melody: There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
Emma and Marley: I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (Melody: words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
Melody: A part of me will always be with you  
_"Melody, Kurt is here, are you coming with us?" Blaine asked.  
"No, Ryder is taking me…"  
"You never told me that! I'm so happy for you two!"  
"I'm happy you are back with Kurt."  
"Thanks, see you at the wedding."  
Times goes by and Ryder didn't show up, at the party Sam and Marley noticed Melody and Ryder were missing. The wedding started and there were no news from them. When the preacher said "speak now" a woman stood up and began to sing.

_Terri: I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you  
I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  
And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'  
_"No, I won't let you spoil my wedding." Emma declared.  
_Emma: I can hear the bells, well don't you hear 'em chime? Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? And all because he...  
Touched me,  
He looked at me and stared yes he...  
Bumped me,  
My heart was unprepared when he...  
Tapped me,  
And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...  
Nudged me,  
Love put me in a fix yes it...  
Hit me,  
Just like a tonne of bricks, yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out and...  
I can hear the bells, my head is spinning.  
I can hear the bells, something's beginning.  
Everybody says that a girl who looks like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause...  
I can hear the bells,  
Just hear them chiming,  
I can hear the bells,  
My temperature's climbing,  
I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'  
LISTEN! I can hear the bells._

_Glee girls: Round 1,_  
_Emma: He'll ask me on a date, and then..._  
_Glee girls: Round 2,_  
_Emma: I'll primp but won't be late, because_  
_Glee girls:Round 3's_  
_Emma: When we kiss inside his car!_  
_Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar_  
_Glee Gilrs: Round 4,_  
_Emma: He'll ask me for my hand, and then..._  
_Glee Girls: Round 5,_  
_Emma: We'll book the wedding band, so by..._  
_Round 6,_  
_Terri, much to your suprise, this OCD woman takes the prize and_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_My ears are ringing,_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_The brides-maids are singing,_  
_Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_My father will smile,_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_As he walks me down the isle,_  
_My mother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Will and I are french kissin'_  
_LISTEN!_  
_I can hear the bells._  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_My head is reeling,_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_I can't stop the peeling,_  
_Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah..._  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_Today's just the start 'cause,_  
_I can hear the bells and,_  
_Till death do us part and,_  
_Even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love, We both will shed a tear and he'll whisper as we're remanisn'_  
_LISTEN!_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_I can hear the bells._  
"Well now I declare you husband and wife" the preacher said.  
_  
_Melody was getting worried for Ryder, a storm was about to start and he didn't answer her calls. She decided to go for him. Something was going on. _  
_"If Melody and Ryder does not show up, you'll sing their parts." Finn explained Marley and Sam.  
"You mean now?" Marley asked confused.  
"Yes, now break a leg."  
"Betty and I want to sing too..." Artie said with Emma's niece.  
"Well join them."_  
Sam: Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
Marley: It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
Sam and Marley: More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
Betty:What would you do if my  
Heart was torn in two  
Artie:More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
Artie and Betty: Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
Betty: More than words  
The four:Oh yeah, yeah  
Yeah_

"Ryder!" Mel yelled before being knocked from her back. "Where are we? Who are you?"  
"You may have seen me in school before... BOYFRIEND STEALER!" the girl said.  
"Sorry? Do I actually know you?"  
"Maybe you don't know me, but I do know you... I am Celeste." The neckbrace cherrio said.  
"What do you want?"  
"Revenge, you stole my Ryder, now it's time you pay me back."  
" I thought you were nice..." Ryder said waking up.  
"I am, and I love you, but that bitch is not letting you be free...Let me kiss you"

_Celeste: Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_  
_We can go out any day any night_  
_Baby I'll take you there take you there_  
_Baby I'll take you there, there_  
_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_  
_You can get get anything that you want_  
_Baby just shout it out shout it out_  
_Baby just shout it out_  
_And if you_  
_You want me to_  
_Lets make a move, yeah_  
_So tell me boy if every time we_  
_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take this slow_  
_If you just wanna take me home_  
_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_And let me kiss you_  
_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need_  
_Lookin' so good from your head to your feet_  
_C'mon come over here over here_  
_C'mon come over here yeah_  
_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_  
_Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins_  
_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight_  
_Baby be mine tonight yeah_  
_And if you_  
_You want me too_  
_Lets make a move, yeah_  
_So tell me boy if every time we_  
_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take this slow_  
_If you just wanna take me home_  
_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_And let me kiss you_  
_Let me kiss you_  
_Let me kiss you_  
_Let me kiss you_  
_Let me kiss you_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na_  
_Yeah so tell me boy if every time we_  
_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take this slow_  
_If you just wanna take me home_  
_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_If you don't wanna take this slow_  
_If you just wanna take me home_  
_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_And let me kiss you..._

"Celeste, you are beautiful, but I..."  
"You love her? After she've been with Jake, Finn and Sam? You still prefer her over me?!"  
"I know her story, I understad her and I..."  
"Don't say the L word!"  
"Just let us free, I'm not going to kiss you, my feelings for..."  
"Fine, how could you break my heart like this on Valentine's day?" the cherrio cried.  
"You are crazy..."  
"Crazy for you..."  
"I'm sorry I don't like that type of madness. I'm sorry Mel, because of me we missed the wedding..."  
"It's not your fault, and I'm glad to know that you are fine, I was really worried for you, you know?"  
"Oh, god, don't get hoey in my basement, I've suffered enough..." Celeste said opening the door out from there, it was raining but they didn't care at all.  
"How did she brought you here?" Mel wondered.  
"She called me before I leave to look for you, she is my neighbour so I came, asked her what she needed and them bam! She managed to make me faint."  
"Oh..."  
"Mel... what's wrong?"  
"I-I was scared."  
"Of what...?"  
"I thought maybe you were kidnaped, or stolen, or hurted, or that maybe..."  
"You thought I left you for another girl?"  
"I-I did, fine? I don't know how you managed to get under my skin, I just know that I can't stop thinking about you because..."  
"because what? why can't you stop thinking of me?"  
"Don't make me say it..."  
"Say what?"  
"You know, my feelings for you..."  
"I will never hurt you, so please trust me."  
"I do, I trust you, I want you to be with me, I don't like to see you with other girls, I don't like the idea either even though I know it's selfish, and maybe this is the worst thing I have ever said to anyone,the most selfish three words I have ever tell someone, I, love... you, I said it, I love you! I love you with all my heart, I've been in denial all this time, but now I can tell you how you make me feel... but I know I don't deserve you, you deserve someone better, someone like..." Ryder kissed her.  
"I love you back."he smiled running with her to the wedding party taking her hand.  
_Melody: I've been living with a shadow overhead_  
_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_  
_I've been lonely for so long_  
_Trapped in the past_  
_I just can't seem to move on!_  
_Ryder:I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_  
_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday_  
_I've been setting aside time_  
_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_  
_Both: All I wanna do is find a way back into love._  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love._  
_Ooo hooow_  
_Melody: I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_  
_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_  
_I know that it's out there_  
_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere!_  
_Ryder: I've been looking for someone to she'd some light_  
_Not somebody just to get me through the night_  
_I could use some direction_  
_And I'm open to your suggestions._  
_Both: All I wanna do is find a way back into love._  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love._  
_And if I open my heart again_  
_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_  
_Melody: There are moments when I don't know if it's real_  
_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_  
_I need inspiration_  
_Not just another negotiation_  
_Both: All I wanna do is find a way back into love_  
_I can't make it through without a way back into love_  
_And if I open my heart to you_  
_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_  
_And if you help me to start again_  
_You know that I'll be there for you in the end!_

"I can't believe Ryder and Melody didn't show up yet..." Marley said to Sam.  
" Maybe they are having fun in their way... She told me Ryder was her date." Blaine commented. "Sam, if Ryder doesn't shows up, you'll sing his solo..."  
"Okay..."

"Come on Melody we are almost there!" Ryder said.  
"It isn't easy to run wearing this shoes in this mud, every step I make it's heavy..."  
"I have an idea..." he said carrying her in his arms.  
"You know? I could have taken off my shoes and run by foot like crazy."  
"I wouldn't let you do that to your feet."  
"But..."  
"Just enjoy the ryde..."

"Good evening everyone, I am Sam Evans, and my friend Ryder was supposed to be here to sing this to Mister and Mrs Schuester, but as he didn't show up I'll take the honour to..." the door opened, Ryder and Melody appeared all wet and tired by the rain. "Ladies and Gentleman here is my friend Ryder Linn..."  
"Hey...emm... I'm so sorry for being late, I've been caught by the rain and... I'll just shut up and sing, Mr Schue, Mrs Schue, this is for you two..." he said, he sounded exhausted. The music started, and Ryder wasn't sure if he was able to performe.

_Ryder: There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun  
_He felt he was going to fail, he started fine, as he practised but, was he able to go on? Then Sam stoop up and helped him.  
_Sam: I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay  
Both: And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
Ryder: The way you look tonight  
_After the performance, everyone cheered, they sounded amazing.  
"Where have you been? I was worried..." Marley asked Melody.  
"We had some issues on our way here, a girl tried to kiss Ryder, we ran 30 blocks, and we got totally wet."  
"That's what I wanted to talk about, Will and I booked a room, would like to change your clothes so that it can dry and you don't get sick? I can lend you something..."Emma said.  
"Eh..."  
"Come!" Emma said taking Ryder and Melody to the room before they even answer.  
"Thanks but..." Melody thanked.  
"Thanks for coming, and lovely song Ryder." Emma rushed.  
"Well, it seemed we are alone again..."  
"Yeah, you can change here, I'll be on the bathroom."  
"Melody, we probably have just have the most romantic moment of our lifes and you think I'll try to sleep with you?"  
"No, I know you are not like that."  
"Then, what makes you rush?"  
"I..."  
"Hey, remember you are always safe with me, okay?"  
"Fine." and they kissed once more.

"Are you better now that you know they are alive?" Sam asked Marley.  
"Yes, I'm sorry if..."  
"Happy Valentine's Day..." he said giving her a necklase with an S.  
"Does the S stands for Sam?"  
"Also for Star, the star you already are, Super, Sexy, Sweet..."  
"I love it, can you...?"  
"Sure..." he said helping her to wear the gift.  
_  
Blaine: I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
Kurt: I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Blaine: Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Kurt: Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing  
Blaine:Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
Don't wannna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Kurt: Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Both: I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

* * *

On the next chapter, Regionals are here and this is getting sexy...


	16. Chapter 16: Sexy Regionals

Marley was throwing up on the toilet when Sam came in…

"Marley, stop, you…" Sam said.  
" No, I'm not bulimic again, is that is what you are thinking."  
" Then, what is wrong with you?"

"Sam, I have to tell you something."  
"You wanna break up with me?"  
"No…"  
"Thanks God, I almost had a heart attack."  
"Why would I…? Nevermind, do you remember when we did it before I broke up with you the first time?"  
"I thought you never want to talk about it ever again…"  
"I need to know if your condom was really broken…"  
"I told you the truth and you said you were going to drink the pill."  
"Well, I was in the store when I met Hunter and I forgot why I went there."  
"Ouch…"  
"I'm so sorry…" she cried.  
"This mean you may be pregnant?"  
"No, I am, I did the test this morning. I'm so sorry…"  
"It's okay, I'll help you, I'll take care of you." Sam answered hugging her.  
"It's not okay, this is all my fault, I've been so stupid…"  
"I'm responsible too…"  
"You warmed me…"  
"It's not your fault, I'll help you to get through this."_  
Puck and Kitty: Everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way,__  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way, we're going all the way, we're going all the way  
Kitty: Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably  
I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind  
I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind  
Let's go into Twilight!  
Puck: First time I saw you (Kitty: when we first met)  
I had the fever (Kitty: as bad as it gets)  
You let me see (Kitty: flesh of my thighs)  
It was so smooth, sparkle and shine  
And it shined  
Kitty: When the lights out  
Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably  
I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind  
I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind__  
__Both:Tonight! Lightning strikes!  
Let's go into Twilight!  
Kitty: You asked me out on many dates  
And took me to exotic places  
You saw the look upon your face  
You men must really love the chases  
I'm going to let you have it like you've never had before__  
__So take me__  
take me  
take me...  
Puck: Shame on me (Kitty: shame on me)  
To need release (Kitty: to need release)  
Uncontrollably (Kitty: uncontrollably)  
Both: La la la la la la lalalala la la la la la la  
Tonight! Lightning strikes!  
Let's go into Twilight!  
I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind  
I wanna go, all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I am running through my mind_

_ Go all the way with me, go all the way  
Go all the way with me, go all the way  
Go all the way with me, go all the way  
Go all the way with me, go all the way  
Go all the way with me, go all the way  
Go all the way with me, go all the way  
Go all the way with me, go all the way  
yeah, yeah, yeaaaah!__  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, we're going all the way!_

"How many times have we been having sex?" Kitty asked.  
"I lost the count. Did you get bore?"  
"No at all…"  
"Shouldn't we be on the wedding party?"  
"Oh Puckerman, this is our own party."  
"I like how that sounds…" he said kissing the blonde girl.  
" What are we? I mean, I know it is not something serious, but I mean we have been hanging out for a while…"  
"Just a girl with an adult friend with special rights…"  
"You mean, it would be right if I date other boys?"  
"Well, I don't have a problem while they don't mess up with me…"

"I got it…"  
"Why do you ask? Have you finally got an eye on someone?"  
"I guess…" she said falling sleep.  
She dreamt with Jake in underwear singing and dancing…  
_Jake: I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat, what do you think about that  
I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my  
'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussycat, poor pussycat  
I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song  
_"Kitty! Kitty! Are you okay?" Noah asked.  
"I think, I need some water…"

"Hey Artie, I heard you are dating that mean girl with big boobs..." Sugar said.  
"Yes... and you have no idea how amazing she is on bed..."  
"Artie!"  
"What?"  
"I don't like her!"  
"You can't tell me who to date..." Artie said leaving her behind."  
"But... I..."  
"That's sad swettie. I'll help you to get him back." the blonde smiled.  
"Hey Artie!" Sugar yelled.

_Kitty and Sugar: Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_Sugar: I don't like your girlfriend_  
_Both: No way no way_  
_Sugar: I think you need a new one_  
_Both: Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_Sugar: I could be your girlfriend_  
_Both: Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_Kitty: I know that you like me_  
_Both: No way no way_  
_Kitty: You know it's not a secret_  
_Both: Hey hey_  
_You you_  
_Kitty: I want to be your girlfriend_  
_Sugar: You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_Kitty: I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Sugar: Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?_  
_Kitty: Don't pretend_  
_I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_Sugar: And how, yeah, I'm the princess_  
_Kitty: I can tell you like me too_  
_And you know I'm right_

_Sugar: She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
Kitty: I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  
Kitty and Sugar: Hey hey  
You you  
Sugar: I don't like your girlfriend  
Both: No way no way  
Sugar: I think you need a new one  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Sugar: I could be your girlfriend  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Kitty: I know that you like me  
Both: No way no way  
Kitty: You know it's not a secret  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Kitty: I want to be your girlfriend  
I can see the way I see  
The way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
Sugar:So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
Cause  
She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
Kitty: I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about  
Kitty and Sugar: Hey hey  
You you  
Sugar: I don't like your girlfriend  
Both: No way no way  
Sugar: I think you need a new one  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Sugar: I could be your girlfriend  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Kitty: I know that you like me  
Both: No way no way  
Kitty: You know it's not a secret  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Kitty: I want to be your girlfriend  
Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
Sugar: She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger  
Kitty: Cause I can  
Cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when it's gonna sink in?  
Sugar: She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Kitty and Sugar: Hey hey __  
You you  
Sugar: I don't like your girlfriend  
Both: No way no way  
Sugar: I think you need a new one  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Sugar: I could be your girlfriend  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Kitty: I know that you like me  
Both: No way no way  
Kitty: You know it's not a secret  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Kitty: I want to be your girlfriend  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Sugar: I don't like your girlfriend  
Both: No way no way  
Sugar: I think you need a new one  
Both: Hey hey  
You you  
Kitty: I could be your girlfriend  
Sugar: No way, no way  
Kitty: Hey you...  
Sugar: No way...  
Kitty: Hey you...  
Sugar: No way no way  
Both: Hey hey!  
_"That was hot..." Jake commented staring at the cheerleader.  
"No, Sugar, we are not getting together so forget it..." Artie declared.

_Unique: Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
Tina:Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
The girls: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Kitty: Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Marley: here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (Melody: oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Unique: What What, What what  
Sugar: ooh oh  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
Unique: yea yea yea yea  
Marley: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah  
The girls: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Marley: da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Kitty and Marley: here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Melody and Marley:yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Marley: ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
Brittany: yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
Melody: hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
Marley: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5:  
Kitty: Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Melody: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more  
The girls: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Tina: da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (Sugar: ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (Kitty:yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Unique:ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Sugar: all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (Kitty: ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Tina: C'Mon! uh)  
Kitty: Melody...(Mel: oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Marley... (Marley: Lady Marmalade)  
Unique...(Unique: hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Sugar...(Sugar: Oh Oh oooo)  
Brittany Bitch...(Britt: Bitch)  
Tina Cohen-Chang... (Tina: 0h)  
Misdemeanor here...  
The girls: Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..._

"That's why I should have the solo for Regionals… I organized all the performance." Unique said.  
"No, I need it for my NYADA audition…" Tina said.  
"Are you applying for NYADA too? Because I was kinda hoping to get the solo for it too." Blaine said.  
"Hey I am the one who will have the solo." Sugar said making everyone laughed, except from the new kids who didn´t heard Sugar sing an year ago. "What? I've improved a lot this year. Right Britt?"  
" I want a solo" the blonde said.  
"Diva off, tonight at the auditorium, the rest of the guys will pick the winner." Blaine said."

"Consider yourself my backup because I'm gonna win." Unique said.  
"Mel, I can't go out with you tonight." Ryder whispered to her.

" What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm just going to visit my dad."  
"I understand…"  
"Are you finally going to tell him that you are…?"  
"No, I can't he would be so disappointed, he is my hero, I don't like disappointing him."  
"Ryder, come on, you are his son, he will love you anyway… and if it helps, you will still have me, if you want to, I can go with you."  
" I can't take you, he is on a jail."  
"What? Is he a police?"  
"I guess, he called me last night, an he asked me to meet him there."

"What? Are you sure it was…?"  
"Yes, I was with my mom, and she recognized the number."  
"Is your mother going with you?"

"No, she has the hairdresser."  
"At night?"

"Yep, my mom is a crazy woman, but she is nice."

_Unique: My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And there like,  
Its better than yours,  
Damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
Blaine: She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?  
Tina: I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
Sugar: They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time_

_Brittany: If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on sugar let me know  
Blaine: If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on honey tell me so, tell me so baby  
Unique: My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And there like,  
Its better than yours,  
Damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
Tina: His heart's beating like a drum  
'cause at last he's got this girl home  
Relax baby, now we are all alone  
They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing  
Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking  
Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
They got each other, neither one's complaining  
He says, "I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee"  
Never mind sugar, we can watch the early movie  
Brittany: I can see you're on it,  
You want me to teach the  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,  
Blaine: If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on sugar let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on honey tell me so  
Sugar  
Unique: Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,  
Sugar: Once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
All: Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on sugar let me know  
If you really, really, really, really need me  
Just let me know  
Just reach out and touch me  
Come on sugar let me know  
If you really need me j-j-just reach out and touch me  
Come on sugar let me know  
If you, if you, if you really need me  
Just come on and tell me so  
Just reach out and tell me so  
"You are all boring, you know who should sing for this Regionals?" Kitty said.  
"That was rude Kitty!" Marley said.  
"I was about to suggest you as the solo singer but as..."  
"Wait, me? Why?"  
"Because everyone still see you as the new Rachel and she was the one who sang the solos."  
"I don't know what to say..."  
"Let's vote, who think Marley should sing the solo?" Kitty said raising her hand, slowly the rest of the glee members began to raise their hands, exept Sam and Marley.  
"Aren't you going to support your girlfriend?" Kitty asked the blonde guy.  
"I just don't wanna pressure her."_

"Riley, my son…"  
"It's Ryder…"  
"Are you still into music?"

"Yeah, how do you remember?"  
"You used to sing all the time. You are so much like me…"  
"No, you are amazing dad, I'm dyslexic."  
"I know."  
"How?"  
"Your mother found out and she told me."  
"That's explains why she does not pressure me as much as she used to."  
"Have you got a girlfriend or boyfriend?"  
"I have a girlfriend, you thought I could be gay?"  
"What? We used to sleep together all the time."  
"You are my dad, it's not the same…"  
"Have you slept with her yet?"  
"What? No, I'm still virgin."  
"There is when you are wrong."  
"What?"  
"We did it many times when you were five."  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Drunk people never lie."  
"I have to go…"  
"Wait, son, it didn't mean nothing to you. Otherwise you would have remembered. I prepared you a song." he said and sang Still fighting it._  
_"I don't believe you are sorry, why are you in jail anyway? And now tell me the truth…"  
"Because I killed my boss, he was a jerk."  
"I- I can't stay here..." Ryder said leaving the cell.  
"Tell your mom I love her."

The rest of the week, Melody has been helping Marley to practise her solo, Ryder didn't answer Melody's questions about his dad, but he did tell Sam. Ryder couldn't keep it for himself, but he didn't want to worry Melody, Sam noticed he wasn't okay during rehearsals so he made Ryder talk.

Regionals arrived, and after the first two glee clubs performed it was time for the New Directions to performe.  
"Melody, I can't do it..."Marley said in panic.  
"Yes you can, you've been rehearsing all week, you'll be amazing."  
"I think I'm gonna throw up.."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I'm... can you keep a secret?"  
"Trust me."  
"I'm pregnant..." she cried.  
"Please tell me your joking..."  
"I'd be lying if I tell that it's a joke..."  
"Oh, mother... can I do anything for you?"  
"Please take my solo, you'll sing the song much better than me..."  
"But..."  
"Come on, everyone can sing Britney Spears, and you've been there helping me to rehearse too. You know the lyrics better than me."  
"Is that what would make you happy?"  
"Yes, I wanna get out of the stage as soon as posible, so if you take the solo, I can relax."

_Sam: I really, I really, whoa  
I really need to know  
Jake: I really, I really, whoa  
Or else, you gotta let me go, oh  
I really, I really  
Ryder: This time I really need to do things right  
Shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night  
You make me shudder, oh yeah  
Jake: I can't believe it, I'm not myself,  
Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else  
You make me shudder  
Oh I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go  
Sam: You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
Artie: All I want is to be with you always  
I give you everything  
Pay some attention to me  
All I want is just you and me always  
Jake: Give me affection  
I need your perfection  
Cause you feel so good  
You make me stutter, stutter  
Joe: If I could touch you, I'd never let go  
Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah  
Sam: Now I am lying on the bedroom floor barely even speaking  
And I cannot get up, get up  
Jake: Oh I really, I really, I really need to know  
Or else you gotta let me go, ooh  
Sam: You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
Artie: I give you everything  
Pay some attention to me  
All I want is just you and me always  
Sam: Give me affection  
I need your perfection  
The Boys: Cause you feel so good  
You make me stutter, stutter, stutter  
Ryder and Blaine: You knock me down, I can't get up, I'm stuck  
Gotta stop shaking me up  
I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think,  
Sinking under, I'm sinking under  
Sam: You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
Artie: I give you everything  
Pay some attention to me  
All I want is just you and me always  
Ryder: You're just a fantasy girl  
It's an impossible world  
All I want is to be with you always  
Jake: Give me affection, I need your perfection  
Cause it feels so good you make me stutter  
Artie: I'll give you everything  
Give some attention to me  
All I want is you and me always  
Blaine: Give me affection  
I need your perfection  
The boys: Cause it feels so good  
You make me stutter  
You make me stutter  
You make me stutter_

_Marley: To kiss and tell, it's just not my style.  
But the night is young, and it's been awhile and he broke my heart, broke it right in two,  
and it took some time but I'm feelin' like I'm finally ready to find, find somebody new__  
Sam: I wanna kiss a girl__  
I wanna hold her tight__  
Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight__  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow__  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world__  
I wanna kiss a girl_

_Blaine: There I see her__  
She is sitting there across the way__  
She don't got a lot to say__  
But there's something about her__  
Tina: And I don't know why__  
But You're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss this girl_  
_Blaine and Tina: Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants me, too_  
_There is one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_You' re gonna and kiss the girl_  
_Yeah_  
_Sam: I'm gonna kiss a girl_  
_I'm gonna hold her tight_  
_Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_  
_Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow_  
_But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world_  
_I wanna kiss a girl_

_New Directions: Sha-la-la-la-la-la- la-la_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Marley: Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_Sam: She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until I kiss the girl_  
_New Directions: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Blaine: Don't be scared_  
_You got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_New Directions: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Tina and Kitty: Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_New Directions: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la Yeah_

_Sam: I'm gonna kiss a girl_  
_I'm gonna hold her tight_  
_Marley: Maybe make a little magic in the moonlight_  
_Both: Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow_  
_But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world_  
_Sam: I wanna kiss a girl_  
_New Directions: Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Sam: I wanna kiss a girl_

_New Directions: Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Blaine: Go on and kiss the girl_

The lights turn off and everyone ran out of the stage while Melody got on the center of it.  
"What is she doing?" Kitty asked.  
"She's being a good friend." Marley replied before running to the toilet.

Melody sang Lucky by Britney Spears (duh!) and then they won Regionals. Ryder congratulated his girlfriend and sang to her Unchained Melody. Sugar noticed Artie talking with Betty at the phone, "they seemed to be arguing" she thought.  
_Sugar: You're on the phone _  
_with your girlfriend _  
_she's upset _  
_she's going off about _  
_something that you said _  
_she doesn't get your humor _  
_like i do _  
_and you've got a smile _  
_that could light up this whole town _  
_i haven't seen it in awhile _  
_since she brought you down _  
_you say you're fine _  
_i know you better than that _  
_hey whatchu doing _  
_with a girl like that _  
_she wears high heels _  
_i wear sneakers _  
_she's cheer captain _  
_i'm on the bleachers _  
_dreaming about the day _  
_when you wake up and find _  
_that what you're looking for _  
_has been here the whole time _  
_if you could see _  
_that i'm the one _  
_who understands you _  
_been here all along _  
_so why can't you _  
_see you belong with me _  
_standing by and _  
_waiting at your backdoor _  
_all this time _  
_how could you not know _  
_baby _  
_you belong with me _  
_you belong with me. _  
_oh, i remember _  
_you driving to my house _  
_in the middle of the night _  
_i'm the one who makes you laugh _  
_when you know you're about to cry _  
_and i know your favorite songs _  
_and you tell me about your dreams _  
_think i know where you belong _  
_think i know it's with me _  
_can't you see _  
_that i'm the one _  
_who understands _  
_been here all along _  
_so why can't you see? _  
_you belong with me. _  
_have you ever thought _  
_just maybe _  
_you belong with me?_

"Puck, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working on your script?" Kitty asked surprised of meeting him there.  
"I came to support you..."  
"Kitty are you ready to...?" Jake asked. "Oh... you, what are you doing here?"  
"are you about to date my brother?" Puck asked Kitty.  
"You are not my boyfriend and you told me I could date whoever I wanted..." Kitty said.  
"Well, new rule, you can't date two Puckermans, so say goodbye to Jake." Puck said.  
"Give me everything , he isn't working hard for you..." Jake said.

_Puck: Me not working hard?  
Yea right picture that with a kodak  
And better yet, go to times square  
Take a picture of me with a kodak  
Took my life from negative to positive  
And I just want y'all know that  
And tonight, let's enjoy life  
Puckeman,Jake, and I  
Jake: Tonight I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight  
I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Lets do it tonight  
Kitty: Don't care what they say  
All the games they play  
Nothing is enough  
Till they handle love (Jake: Lets do it tonight)  
I want you tonight, I want you today  
I want you tonight  
Jake: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Puck: Get busy tonight  
Cuz to more and more to do bad before and for Prius  
Desperate tonight  
I can make you my queen  
And make love to you eanless  
This is insane, the way the name growin', money keep flowin'  
Hustlers move aside, so I'm tiptoein, keep flowin'  
I gotta locked up like Lindsay Lohan  
Put it on my life baby  
I can make you feel right baby  
I can't promise tomorrow  
But I promise tonight  
Dale  
Excuse me  
But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight  
And we might not get tomorrow  
Jake: Tonight I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Lets do it tonight  
I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Lets do it tonight  
Lets do it tonight  
Kitty: Don't care what they say  
All the games they play  
Nothing is enough  
Till they handle love (Jake: Lets do it tonight)  
I want you tonight, I want you today  
I want you tonight  
Jake: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Puck: Reach for the stars  
And if you don't grab em, at least you're on top of the world  
Think about it  
Cuz if you slip I'm gonna fall on top of you girl  
Put on 'em ball when they sleep at the Macy's  
And it ain't no secret  
My granny's from Cuba but I'm an American  
Tied over money like Seacrest  
Put it on my life baby  
I can make you feel right baby  
I can't promise tomorrow  
But I promise tonight  
Dale  
Excuse me  
But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight  
And we might not get tomorrow  
Jake: Tonight I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight  
I will love love you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Lets do it tonight  
Kitty: Don't care what they say  
All the games they play  
Nothing is enough  
Till they handle love (Jake: Lets do it tonight)  
I want you tonight, I want you today  
I want you tonight  
Jake: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
__Excuse me  
But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight  
And we might not get tomorrow_


	17. Chapter 17: Mamma Mia!

It was Sunday, Sugar and Tina went to a small sleepover organized by Kitty.  
"Didn't you noticed Marley has been acting strange all week?" Kitty asked reading a note book.  
"You are right..." Tina thought.  
"Totally." Sugar said.  
"Look what I found..." the blonde showing the book she was reading. "I thought it was mine but it's Marley's and apparently she is pregnant..."  
"What?" Tina and Sugar asked.  
"December 26, Sam is the one, I know he is, I've never felt like this before" Kitty read._  
Kitty: Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy  
__Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey __  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey  
The way that you kiss good night (Sugar and Tina: the way that you kiss me goodnight)  
The way that you hold me tight (Tina and Sugar: __The way that you hold me tight)_  
I feel like I wanna sing  
When you do your THING!  
" And the story continues... all this time Sam has been telling me that he loves me and now Hunter told me that he was cheating me with Mel, and I am never gonna forgive him for that."  
"Poor Marley!" Tina said.  
"January fourth, what a night, Hunty took me sailing on a motor boat to Florida and we spent all weekend together..." Kitty read a loud.  
"Hunty?" Sugar asked.  
"Though I still obsessed with Sam, Hunter is so wild and such a funny guy, one thing lend to another and dot dot dot! January eleventh, after a blue week Hunter took me to Florida again, he is so sweet and understanding, I couldn't help it and..." Kitty read louder.  
"Dot dot dot!" the three yelled.  
"Motta Mia!"Sugar said._  
__Kitty: Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey __  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
You look like a movie star (Tina and Sugar: You look like a movie star)  
But I love just who you are (Sugar and Tina: But I love just who you are)  
Honey, to say the least, you're a doggone beast  
_"So who is the dad? Sam or Hunter?" Sugar asked.  
"I don't know! It doesn't say anything here..." Kitty said.  
"Oh My God! Did they know?" Tina questioned.  
"She wrote that she told Sam she was pregnant but she didn't told him that Hunter could be the dad..." the blonde said._  
__Three: Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey __  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Kitty: I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me  
_"Kitty, I think I accidentaly got your note book." Marley texted Kitty.  
"Guess who is texting now..." Kitty said to the girls.  
"Puck?" Sugar suggested.  
"Now, he never texts me, he sextexts me which is much different..."  
"Jake?" Tina asked.  
"Let me give you a clue, she is pregnant..."  
"Oh my God! Marley!" The two yelled.  
"She wants her note book back..." Kitty said.  
"Well, you should return it..." Sugar said.  
"Yes, she is already pregnant, tell her to be carefull, maybe someone may try to use this against her..." Tina agreed.  
"Do you know anyone who hates Marley that much?" Kitty asked Tina.  
"Eh... I already forgive her for..." Tina began to answer.  
"I never said it was you." Kitty laughed. "I'll give it back to her, do you wanna come?" Kitty asked.  
"Why not?" her friends answered.

The doorbell rang at the Rose's House, Milly Rose open up and called her daughter.  
"Hey, I'm Rachel Berry, Marley invite me to ask me some advice..." Rachel said.  
"Well, come in." Milly smiled. "She is upstears..."  
"Thank you..." Rachel thanked before going through the stairs. She easily found Marley in her room. She was singing Thank You For The Music.  
_Marley: I'm nothing special, in fact Im a bit of a bore_  
_If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_  
_Rachel: But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_  
_cause everyone listens when I start to sing_  
_Im so grateful and proud_  
_Marley: All I want is to sing it out loud_  
Rachel: _So I say_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs Im singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy theyre bringing_  
_Marley: Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be? _  
_Rachel: Without a song or a dance what are we? _  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_For giving it to me_  
_Marley: Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk_  
_Rachel: She says I began to sing long before I could talk_  
_Marley: And Ive often wondered, how did it all start? _  
_Who found out that nothing can capture a heart_  
_Rachel: Like a melody can? _  
_Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_  
_Marley: So I say_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs Im singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy theyre bringing_  
_Rachel: Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be? _  
_Marley: Without a song or a dance what are we? _  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_For giving it to me_  
Rachel: _Ive been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair_  
_Marley: I wanna sing it out to everybody_  
_Both: What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_  
_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy theyre bringing_  
_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be? _  
_Without a song or a dance what are we? _  
_So I say thank you for the music_  
_For giving it to me_

"Hey Puck, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked as they met on the street.  
"He came to tell you that you can't be with him at least your mother knows..." Jake said.  
"What? Since when? You are mad because I didn't pick any of the two last night, right?" the blonde said.  
"Listen Kitty, you're hot, but I realized I'm a man, you are just a kid, it's too weird, I need to be with real adults." Puck said.  
"What?" Kitty asked shocked.  
_Puck: You're so hot, teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you  
It's something I couldn't do  
There's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild  
Ah, but girl you're only a child  
__Well I could dance with you honey __  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
Take it easy (Jake: take it easy)  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
Puckermans: Does your mother know?  
Puck: Take it easy (Jake: take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Play it nice and slow  
__Puckermans:_ your mother know?  
Puck: I can see what you want  
But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one  
Now you're so cute, I like your style  
And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile  
But girl you're only a child  
Well I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
_Take it easy (Jake: take it easy) __  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go  
__Puckermans:_ your mother know?  
Puck: Take it easy (Jake: take it easy)  
Try to cool it girl  
Take it nice and slow  
Puckermans: Does your mother know?  
Puck: Well I can dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
Puckermans: Does your mother know that you're out?  
"I hate you!" she declared walking away from them.  
"Are you okay Kitty?" her friends asked.  
"I hate them, they are both jerks."

"I can't I miss Sugar..." Artie said stopping a kissing scene with Betty.  
"Come on forget her Artie, take a chance on me..."  
"I..."  
"You were the one who broke up with her, or at least that is what you told me on the wediding..."  
"Yeah but..."  
"But nothing, I got it, but ... " the blonde girl said and began to sing. _Betty: If you change your mind, i'm the first in line_

_honey i'm still free_  
_take a chance on me_  
_if you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_if you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_  
_if you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_  
_honey i'm still free_  
_take a chance on me_  
_gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_  
_if you put me to the test, if you let me try_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_that's all i ask of you honey_  
_take a chance on me_  
_We can go dancing,_  
_Artie: we can go rolling,_  
_Betty: as long as we're together_  
_listen to some music,_  
_Artie: maybe just talking,_  
_Betty: get to know you better_  
_Artie: 'cos you know i've got_  
_so much that i wanna do, when i dream i'm alone with you_  
_it's magic_  
_Betty: you want me to leave it there,_  
_Artie: afraid of a love affair_  
_Betty: but i think you know_  
_that i can't let go_  
_Betty: if you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_  
_honey i'm still free_  
_take a chance on me_  
_Artie: gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_  
_if you put me to the test,_  
_Both: if you let me try_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_take a chance on me  
_"I think you have just changed my mind..." he smiled kissing her again.

"So you are not 100% that Sam is the father?" Rachel asked.  
"No, and I haven't even told my mom yet... I've already dissapointed her with my bulimia, if she founds out this, she'll hate me, and I love my mom, I don't want her hating me... And even if I tell her, we can't afford the treatment that requires a baby, and I don't want Sam to be the one who gets a job to help for this baby if he might not be the father."  
"I see..."  
"I don't know what to do Rachel..." she cried.  
"First of all calm down..."  
"Marley! Kitty arrived!" Milly yelled.  
"I'm going mom!" she replied.  
"Do you want me to help you?"  
"I need your advice..."  
"Non of them wore condom?"  
"Sam did, but it broke, while I don't know if Hunter did."  
"Maybe you should ask him, then focus on your studies, glee club and thinking about keeping the baby or sending him or her to adoption."  
"Thanks for coming Rachel."  
"You needed me, I'm your friend, and I actually was already here visiting my dads."  
"Rachel?! Hello! What are you doing here?" Tina asked hugging Rachel.  
"Hi Tina, I came to visit my dads and have a little talk with Marley."  
"You shouldn't take your diary to school, it's too dangerous..." Sugar said giving the note book.  
" You read it?" Marley asked blushed.  
"Yeah, and you had a lot of fun..." Sugar answered.  
"Girls, it seemed pretty stormy tonight, would you like to spend the night here?" Milly asked.  
"Oh thank you Miss Rose..." Tina said.  
"I wished I could but I've promised my dads to spend the night with them as the old times. Bye girls..." Rachel said leaving.  
"Well, I'll be looking for your pillows and blankets." Milly said leaving the room.  
"Thank you.." Tina smiled.  
"Now who are you calling?" Sugar asked Marley.  
"Hey Hunter, it's me Marley...damn, he hunged up."  
"Wait were you planning to asked him if he wore it?" Kitty asked.  
"I need to be sure that it's Sam's..." she said calling Hunter many times.  
"Hunter will think you want him back." Tina said.  
"I'm desperate, I need to know..."  
"Wait till tomorrow, now it's kinda late, and tomorrow will have class, so, send him a text telling him that you'll visit him and asked him there." Kitty said.

The next day, Sam found Marley getting a called from Hunter.  
"What did he want?" Sam asked.  
"Nothing special, I love you..."  
"I'm sorry but he is your ex boyfriend, the one who made you broke up with me..."  
"I know, and I told you I'm sorry for that but now, I need to make things clear."

_Sam: I wasn't jealous before we met_  
_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_  
_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_  
_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_  
_But now it isn't true_  
_Now everything is new_  
_And all I've learned_  
_Has overturned_  
_I beg of you_  
_Marley: Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_It was like shooting a sitting duck_  
_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_  
_I still don't know what you've done with me_  
_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_  
_I feel a kind of fear_  
_When I don't have you near_  
_Unsatisfied_  
_I skip my pride_  
_I beg you dear_  
_Sam: Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_New Direction boys: Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Marley: I've had a few little love affairs_  
_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_  
_Sam: I used to think that was sensible_  
_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_  
_Both: 'Cause everything is new_  
_And everything is you_  
_And all I've learned_  
_Has overturned_  
_What can I do?_  
_New Direction Boys: Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me _  
_New Direction Girls: Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_  
_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

They kissed.

"Are you making a campaing for being prom king?" Brittany asked Ryder and Jake.  
"Yeah, I think is a great distraction from the drama queen." Jake said staring at Kitty.  
"And someone else started my campaing so, why not?" Ryder said.  
"are you still dating Mel?" Jake asked Ryder.  
"We haven't talked in a while but yes, why?"  
"Nothing, I was just considering taking her to the prom..."  
"Weren't you dating Kitty?"  
"Kind of, but then she slept with my brother and non of the two of us is dating her now."  
"Well, why Melody?"  
"Because she's nice, sweet, and she accepted a date with me once..."  
"The one you screwed up kissing Kitty..."  
"But this will be my chance to make it right, you know?"  
"Hello guys..." Melody said.  
"I think you should run..." Brittany told Melody.  
"What?"  
"Jake wants to invite you to the prom and Ryder wants to go with you too." Brittany explained while the guys thundered each other."You have to choose a guy... by performing Mama Mia"  
"why do I have to performe?"  
"Because it's fun and I like that song..."

_Melody to Jake: I was cheated by you and I think you know when_  
_Melody to Ryder:__So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_  
_Melody to Both: Look at me now, will I ever learn? _  
_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_  
_There's a fire within my soul_  
_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_  
_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_  
_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
_My my, how can I resist you? _  
_Mamma mia, does it show again? _  
_My my, just how much I've missed you_  
_Mel to Jake: Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
_Mel to Ryder: Blue since the day we parted_  
_Melody to both: Why, why did I ever let you go? _  
_Mamma mia, now I really know,_  
_My my, I should not have let you go._  
_Melody to Jake:__ I was angry and sad when I knew we were through_  
_Melody to Ryder:__I can't count all the times I have cried over you_  
_ Look at me now, will I ever learn _  
_I don't know how but I suddenly loose control_  
_There's a fire with in my soul._  
_Melody to both: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_  
_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh  
__Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
____to Jake: Yes, I've been brokenhearted____  
to Ryder: Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
to both: ____Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you_  
___Mamma mia, here I go again____  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
____to Jake: Yes, I've been brokenhearted____  
to Ryder: Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should never let you go...  
_

She didn't have to think a lot about it, she knew it was always going to be Ryder.


	18. Chapter 18: Disney Magical Prom

**Once Upon a Time there was a show called Glee, which I, ZoeyGleek, decided to make a fanfiction pairing Sam and Marley, Ryder and Melody (Blake and Nellie) and make a love triangle between the Puckerman's brothers and Kitty. Now let's go back to the story...**

**Just to keep clear, I don't own anything, although I wish so -.-**

* * *

_Prom arrived three months la_ter, Marley was in front of the mirror, she realized her pregnancy began to be noticed. She was eating more than ever, and while her mom was making her prom dress, she discovered something has changed in her daughter.

"Marley, who is the father? Sam?" Milly asked.  
"How did you…?"  
"A mother always knows…"  
_Marley: Look at me__  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
__Now I see__  
__That if I were truly__  
__To be myself__  
__I would break my fam'ly's heart__  
__Who is that girl I see__  
__Staring straight__  
__Back at me?__  
__Why is my reflection someone__  
__I don't know?__  
__Somehow I cannot hide__  
__Who I am__  
__Though I've tried__  
__When will my reflection show__  
__Who I am inside?__  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside  
_"I'm so sorry…" she cried.  
"You are my perfect daughter and this baby will be a new member of our family, I will gladly help you to take care of him."  
"Actually, it's a girl."  
"Oh, swettie!" she hugged her daughter. "I promise you we'll be a happy family soon."

At glee club…

"Hey guys, prom is coming and the theme vote this year is Disney!" Blaine announced. "So now we're going to prepare the best Disney songs ever…"  
"Can you make an example?" Melody cheered Blaine.  
"Actually, I do, and you'll sing with me, now that you asked." Anderson laughed.

_Blaine__: Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Melody: Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Blaine: Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
Melody: I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
Blaine: I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
Melody: I've got twenty!  
Blaine: But who cares?  
No big deal  
Melody: I want more  
Blaine: I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Melody: Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!  
Blaine: Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Melody: Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Both: Street  
Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world  
Blaine: What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
Melody:That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Both: Ready to stand  
Melody: And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
Blaine: What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?  
When's it my turn?  
Melody: Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Blaine: Out of the sea  
Melody: Wish I could be  
Both: Part of that world_

"Great job guys! Know we'll see who sings each song." Finn said.

"Sam! My mom found out about our…" Marley was saying.  
"Is she mad?"  
"No, actually, she seemed happy, it was weird."  
"Well, I guess the only thing we have to worry know is from prom…"  
"Yeah, you know how to slow dance, don't you?"  
"Eh…"  
"It's easy…" she laughed.  
_Marley: Take my hand, take a breath__  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.  
Sam: Won't you promise me  
(Marley: now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
Sam: We'll keep dancing  
(Marley: to keep dancing)  
Both: wherever we go next  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
Marley: So can I have this dance  
(Sam: can I have this dance)  
Both: Can I have this dance  
Sam: Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all  
And you can't keep us apart  
(Marley:even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
Sam: Cause my heart is  
(Marley: cause my heart is)  
Both: wherever you are  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
Marley: So can I have this dance  
(Sam: can I have this dance)  
Both: Can I have this dance  
Marley: Oh no mountains too high enough,  
Both: oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (Marley: like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
(Marley: way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
Marley: So can I have this dance  
(Sam: can I have this dance)  
Both: Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

"Marley, no one leaves me for another guy!" Hunter declared with a gun.  
"HUNTER!" Marley yelled scared.  
"Marley, you gotta call the police, I'll distract him."  
"What if he hurts you?"  
"He won't" Sam said._  
Hunter and Sam: For a long time we've been marching off to battle__  
Hunter: In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle  
Both: Like the pounding beat our  
aching feet aren't easy to ignore  
Sam: Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for  
Hunter: Huh?  
Sam: That's what I said:  
A girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the moon  
with eyes that shine like stars  
Hunter: My girl will marvel at my strength,  
adore my battle scars  
Hunter: Bet the local girls thought  
you were quite the charmer  
Sam: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor  
Both: You can guess what we have missed the most  
since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
Hunter: My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find  
Sam: How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?  
Hunter: Nah!  
My manly ways and turn of phrase  
are sure to thrill her  
Sam: He thinks he's such a lady-killer  
I've a girl back home who's unlike any other  
Hunter: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother  
Both: But when we come home  
in victory they'll line up at the door  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
Hunter: Wish that I had  
Both: A girl worth fighting for  
A girl worth fighting..._

And Hunter shot.

"Sugar, what are we doing here?" Artie asked.  
"We are going to practice our duet."  
"But…"  
"No but, now come with me… I bet you know the song. Ready Girls!"

_Sugar: Five, Six, Seven, Eight!__  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, n__a, na, na, na, nah,__  
__you are the music in...__  
__are the music in...__  
__You know the words "once upon a time."__  
__Make you listen, there's a reason.__  
__When you dream, there's a chance you'll find,__  
__a little laughter, or happy ever after.__  
__Both: Your harmony to melody,__  
__it's echoing inside my head.__  
__Sugar: A single voice,__  
__Artie: above the noise.__  
__Sugar: And like a common thread,__  
__Sing it to me!__  
__Artie: When I hear my favorite song,__  
__I know we belong.__  
__You are the music in me.__  
__Sugar: It's living in all of us,__  
__it's here here because...__  
__You are the music in me.__  
__Na, na, na, na,__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,__  
__you are the music in...__  
__Na, na, na, na,__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,__  
__you are the music in...__  
__are the music in...__  
__(Kitty, Tina and Brittany: Your harmony to melody,__  
__it's echoing inside my head.)__  
__Artie: When I hear my favorite song,__  
__I know we belong.__  
__You are the music in me.__  
__Sugar: It's living in all of us,__  
__t's here here because...__  
__You are the music in,__  
__me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me,__  
__Nah, nah, nah, you are the music in me.__  
__Na, na, na, na,__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music ME!__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah...__  
__Artie: Oh Yeah..._

"Sam!" Marley yelled when she came with the police saw him bleeding.  
"I love you." he said while he was taken to an ambulance."I'll be okay."  
"My hero is you..." she whispeared and once he was gone to the hospital she sang.

_Marley: You know I try to be__  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand  
Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Those things are not that bad  
Your faith has shown me that  
When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah  
Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you  
I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try  
When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah  
Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you  
And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh  
When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah  
Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you  
My hero is you  
_

The next day... _  
_"Hey Mel!" Ryder waved.  
"Did you hear what happen with Sammy?" Mel cried.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Hunter shot Sam!" she exclaimed.  
"It'll be alright."  
"How do you know?"  
"I promise you everything will be okay."

_Ryder: Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
_You'll be here in my heart, always  
"Mel, will you be okay?"  
"I'm fine, I mean, I'm just worried about Sam and Marley and their child, I mean, poor them! It would break my heart if something bad happen to them."  
"Hey Ryder, come we gotta have a little bro talk." Jake said. "Am I interrupting something...?"  
"No,not at all..." Mel blushed.  
"Well, we'll talk later Mel."  
"Bro talk? Please that's pathetic, Ryder may be totally avoiding you!" Kitty said.  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because he wanted to invite you to prom but all you did was cry about your ex boyfriend who now is your best friend and..."  
"Sam and I, never..."  
"Whatever, Ryder doesn't notice your love for him, he think you don't feel anything for him."

_Melody: Here's a story of a girl,  
Living in the lonely world,  
A hidden note,  
A secret crush,  
A little boy who talks too much.  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,  
And when you smile I check you out,  
But you don't even know my name,  
Your too busy playing games,  
And I want you too know,  
If you lose your way,  
I won't let you go.  
If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me.  
I'm not like the rest,  
I dont care if you're the best,  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,  
You just be who you want to be,  
It's all the same to me,  
Ohhh dont get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me  
If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip  
If i say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
Whats it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me..  
I'll get you to notice me.._

"Woah Mel! Who was that for?" Brittany asked at glee club.  
"Ryder, we need to talk..." Mel said."... alone"

"Why did you do that?" Jake asked to Kitty.  
"Common I knew you were trying to make Ryder forget to invite Mel to prom so I made her make the first step."  
"Are you going with anyone?"  
"That's not of your business..."  
"That's a pitty, I wanted to invite you..."  
"What? Were you the one who wanted to invite Melody?"  
"But thanks to you, I lost my chances with her..."  
"Don't blame me for the stupid stuff you do!"  
"I'm not, come on take a chance on me Kitty! Let me show you a whole new world with a better Puckerman"

_Jake: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
Kitty: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world  
Jake: Don't you dare close your eyes  
Kitty: A hundred thousand things to see  
Jake: Hold your breath - it gets better  
Kitty: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
Jake: A whole new world  
Kitty: Every turn a surprise  
Jake: With new horizons to pursue  
Kitty: Every moment red-letter  
Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
Jake: A whole new world  
Kitty: A whole new world  
Jake: That's where we'll be  
Kitty: That's where we'll be  
Jake: A thrilling chase  
Kitty: A wondrous place  
Both: For you and me_

"Any news from Sam?" Tina asked Marley.  
"No, this is just my faul..."  
"Don't dare to finish that word!" Trouthy mouth said behind her.  
"Sam!" Marley looked at him. "I thought..."  
"He just shot at my abs, but I reach to the hospital on time."  
"Sam Evans, you, are MY hero!" she hugged him.

_Marley: Oh... Yeah!  
Bless my soul__  
Sam was on a roll  
__Unique:__Person of the week in every McKinley opinion poll  
Tina: What a pro  
The five: Sam could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
Sugar: He was a no one  
__The five:__A zero, zero  
Tina: Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero  
Marley: just like that  
The five: When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
Britt: And they slapped his face  
On every vase  
(Sugar: on every "vase")  
The five: From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Sam had cash to burn  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you  
Unique: What's the McKinley urn?  
The five: Say amen  
Marley: There he goes again  
Sugar: Sweet and undefeated  
Tina: And an awesome 10 for 10  
The five: Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
Britt:And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs  
The five: Sammy, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero  
Britt: a major hunk  
The five: Zero to hero  
Tina: and who'da thunk  
Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Everyone: Samules!  
Unique: Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Everyone:Samules  
Tina: Isn't he bold?  
Everyone:No one braver  
Sugar: Isn't he sweet  
Everyone:Our fav'rite flavor  
Samules, Samules,  
Samules, Samules  
Samules, Samules  
The five: Bless my soul  
Sam was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
Marley: And the nicest guy  
The five: not conceited  
He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Sam is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Marley: Yes indeed!_

The boys, Kitty and Melody cheered the five and Marley said. "This was dedicated to my hero, Sam Evans, without him, I don't know how I would survive."  
MARLEY's POV

After glee club, Sam and I were the only one left in the auditorium.  
"So Sammy, did you like it?"  
"I love it, but I..."  
"You are a hero, I don't deserve you, you deserve a girl who is not pregnant, someone skinny and beautiful, like..."  
"That is not what I was going to..."  
"You hate it, why are you lying?!"  
"Calm down, I want to answer your song with another disney song." Sam announced kissing her forehead.  
"Oh, okay..."

_Sam: Yeah, Yeah_  
_Im no superman_  
_I cant take your hand_  
_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_  
_I cant read your mind_  
_Like a bell boy sign_  
_And tell you everything you wanna hear_  
_But Ill be your hero_  
_Cause I, I can be everything you need_  
_If youre the one for me_  
_Like gravity Ill be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_  
_But if youre the one for me_  
_Then Ill be your hero, oh_  
_Ill be your hero, yeah_  
_Ill be your hero_  
_So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
_That when its meant to be_  
_Ill become a hero-o_  
_So Ill wait, wait, wait, wait for you_  
_Yeah, Ill be your hero, yeah_  
_Cause I, I can be everything you need_  
_If youre the one for me_  
_Like gravity Ill be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy without his soul_  
_But if youre the one for me_  
_Then Ill be your hero, yeah_  
_Yeah, Ill be your hero, yeah_  
_Ill be your hero_  
_Hero_

I bursted into tears, he was so perfect, why do he love someone so worthless like me?Why is he waisting his time? He could be with any girl but for some reason he chose me.  
"I love you" I cried being kissed by those lips.

UNIQUE'S POV

I noticed that Joe had been kind of lonely since Tina left him, he was a nice boy, why nice guys are left by stupid girls or dating a pretty one? Why can they be more like me? Maybe you as a reader may be wondering "What the hell Unique? He is christian, he would never be with you, your crush on him will never be more than a crush, get over it, look for someone else." But I can't, guys at glee club are nice with me, but almost all of them are dating someone, Sam is with Marley, Blaine is with Kurt again, Artie is with a girl called Betty, Jake is kinda dating Kitty from what I see, Ryder is in a thing with Melody, and Joe, is the one left, broken hearted, he gave all his love to that Tina Cohen-Chang. Wait, I'm Unique, I can get any boy I want...  
"Hey Joe!"  
"Yes Unique?"  
"Congratulations, Unique is going to help you to rub that sad expression from your face, no more crying over an asian girl, you and I are going together to the prom."  
"I..."  
"Tell me that on the date." I said leaving. I couldn't believe I got the courage to ask him out, although he didn't actually answered, we are going together, I can't believe I actually got him.

"I'm so happy Melody you don't have a single idea..." I said.  
"Why?"  
"I invited Joe to the prom and we are actually going together!"  
"Oh! I'm so happy!"  
"What about Ryder and you? Any improvement?"  
"I think he doesn't notice me anymore."I began to laugh in front of her, she was actually saying crazy things, everyone knew that Ryder was in love with her, well, almost everyone. "Why are you laughing at me? I'm actually dreaming, daydreaming..."  
"Do you know what dreams are made of? Come on, there's a song about it." I said after texting Ryder to come to the auditorium.

_Unique: Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_  
_Melody: I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_  
_Unique: When I see you smiling, I go_  
_Both: Oh oh oh_  
_Unique: I would never want to miss this_  
_Melody: 'cause in my heart I know what this is_  
_Unique:Hey now_  
_Melody:Hey now_  
_Both:This is what dreams are made of_  
_Unique: Hey now_  
_Melody: Hey now_  
_Both: This is what dreams are made of_  
_Melody: I've got somewhere I belong_  
_Unique: I've got somebody to love_  
_Both: This is what dreams are made of_

"Unique where are you going?"  
"I'm going to shop while Ryder watchs you performe..."  
"What?" she said noticing that the boy was in the first seat. She had an expression like wondering "when did he arrived? how long had he been there?"  
"Just continue the song." I said leaving the stage and watching them hidden.

_Melody: Have you ever wondered what life is about?_  
_You could search the world and never figure it out _  
_You don't have to sail the oceans_  
_No no no_  
_Happiness is no mystery it's_  
_Here now it's you and me_  
_Hey now_  
_Hey now_  
_This is what dreams are made of_  
_Hey now_  
_Hey now_  
_This is what dreams are made of_  
_I've got somewhere I belong_  
_I've got somebody to love_  
_This is what dreams are made of_  
_Open your eyes _  
_This is what dreams are made of_  
_shout to the sky_  
_This is what dreams are made of_ Ryder took her hand and danced with her.  
_Then I see you smiling, I go _  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Yesterday my life was duller_  
_Now everything's Technicolor_  
_Hey now_  
_Hey now_  
_This is what dreams are made of_  
_Hey now_  
_Hey now_  
_This is what dreams are made of_  
_I've got somewhere I belong_  
_I've got somebody to love_  
_This is what dreams are made of_  
_Hey now_  
_Hey now_  
_Hey now_  
_This is what dreams... dreams..._  
_This is what dreams_  
_This is what dreams are made of _and then I left them alone. The following Glee club lesson, Joe with Sam sang a song. It was obvious Joe was dedicating the song to me'

_Joe: Nananana... _  
_Ooh you take away the lonely pain _  
_Oh yeah _  
_Sam: and you help me rise above the flames, _  
_uh huh _  
_Joe: Ive been so lost baby _  
_Now Im found since you've been around _  
_Both: I never dreamed that someone could see _  
_That knew who I was, knew all that I could be _  
_Only your love can make me believe _  
_I can be something more, so much more than me _  
_Sam: Ooh _  
_Joe: I hardly recognize myself _  
_Both: And I know that _  
_Joe: Id be lost without your help (Sam: oh yes i wanna)_  
_I feel a promise of a brand new day _  
_And now I wake up and I say _  
_Both: I never dreamed that someone could see _  
_That knew who I was, knew all that I could be _  
_Only your love can make me believe _  
_I can be something more, so much more than me _  
_Joe: More than any man has ever been _  
_Now I feel like Im alive again _  
_There's nothing in this world that I can't do _  
_Everyday that goes by Im living my life for you, nanana _  
_Sam: I never dreamed that someone could see _  
_That knew who I was, knew all that I could be _  
_Only your love can make me believe _  
_I can be something more, so much more..._  
_Both: I never dreamed that someone could see _  
_That knew who I was, knew all that I could be _  
_Only your love can make me believe _  
_I can be something more, so much more _  
_than _  
_Joe: me_  
_Sam: so much more than me..._

"Joe! Who is that song for?" Sugar asked.  
"For you, would you be my date to the prom?"  
"What?" I thought as my heart broke in pieces, I couldn't belive my ears, why was he inviting Sugar when he was supposed to be my date? He didn't answered but, he... well, I didn't let him talk but... I thought we were going together.  
"Joe, you are a lovely friend, but I want to go with Artie."  
"How could you?!" I yelled running from the glee class. I heard someone was following me, I hide at the janitor's closet. But I was find by him.  
"Unique we need to talk and yes I ought you an explanation." Joe said.  
"Well you may start beast."  
"I'm sorry but Sugar was kind of sad too and she said that she would love to go to the prom with someone, and as her friend I..."  
"Wait, are you telling me that you don't like her?"  
"No..."  
"Oh, but.,."  
"I tried to explain you that I was planning to invite Sugar."  
"But..."  
"I think you can go to the prom with anyone you like, but you don't have to take me as a charity action, I'll be fine, but thank you."  
"You don't understand! I like you!" I admited and kissed him. After that, he seemed pretty shocked. "Sorry..." I said as I was about to run, but he took me by surprise and kissed me back, I felt how my broken heart fixed as we kiss each other.  
"Oh, God!" Joe said.

_Unique: Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Joe: Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Both: Beauty and the Beast  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before__  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Unique: Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Both: Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Joe: Certain as the sun (Unique: certain as the sun)  
Rising in the east__  
Unique: Tale as old as time  
Both: Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
Unique: Tale as old as time  
Joe: Song as old as rhyme  
Both: Beauty and the beast_

RYDER'S POV  
"So Ryder, have you invited Mel?" Sam asked.  
"Actually the other day..."

**-My flashback-**  
**After Mel sang What Dreams are Made of, she took a step back and bite her lip. It was clear that she wanted to tell me something throw that song, something about her dreams, what she loves, what she wanted, I knew that she was about to tell me something important for her, which means that is important for me too.  
"Ryder, if..."she looked away, she was shaking nerviously. I know she is shy but I wondered, "Mel, are you feeling okay?" I questioned her. She took her time staying like a statue and then nodded. I trust her, but I knew she was not okay, her nerves were all over her. I wanted to help her to overcome them but everytime I took a step closer to her she gently walked away.  
"If I never knew you, I wouldn't be who I am today."  
"Come on... you..."  
"Because of you I have friends here, before you I was a badass with bad actitude, bad grades, I didn't care of anyone, neither myself, before you I was lonely, miserable, my mother tortured me, I felt worthless, I thought I was supposed to die as my sister did. I believed that I was going to live hopeless until one day I gathered enough courage to suicide. But I was wrong, do you know how did I realized that?"  
"How?"  
"By thinking, thinking of you, since I met you helping me with a bully, I instantly felt love, but I thought you would never notice me, so I denied to my friends, and myself being in love with you. I tried to overcome the feeling with Jake, but he just make me know how much you worth, then Finn which I dated because he reminded me of you, and I never knew if I liked Finn because of his personality or because he was like you."  
"So you mean...?"  
"I think this song pretty says what is left to say." she said.**

**_Melody: If I never knew you__  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me  
In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright__  
__I thought our love would be so beautiful__  
__We'd turn the darkness into light__  
__ And still my heart is singing__  
__We were right__  
__Ryder: We were right__  
__And If I never knew you__  
__I'd have lived my whole life through__  
__Empty as the sky__  
__ Never knowing why__  
__Lost forever__  
__Both: If I never knew you._**

"Hey Kitty, who are you texting?" Jake asked.  
"Sorry?"  
"You know my brother is a very..."  
"I'm not like Marley, I can rescue myself from a loopy ex boyfriend and no, I not texting your brother."  
"Are you sexting?"  
"That is not of your business!"  
"Really Kitty?" Jake asked as the music started. -Cinderella by Cheetah Girls-

_Marley: When I was just a little girl_  
_My momma used to tuck me into bed_  
_And she read me a story_  
_Kitty: It always was about a princess in distress_  
_And how a guy would save her _  
_And end up with the glory_  
_Melody _sang smiling to Ryder_:I lie in bed and think about _  
_The person that I wanted to be_  
_Unique:Then one day I realized_  
_The fairy tale life_  
_Wasn't for me_  
_All:I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar_  
_Waitin' for somebody_  
_To come and set me free_  
_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_On a horse of white_  
_Unless we're riding side by side_  
_Don't wanna depend on no one else_  
_I'd rather rescue myself_  
_Sugar: Someday I'm gonna find someone_  
_That wants my sole, heart, and mind_  
_All: __Someone who's not afraid to show that he loves me_  
_Brittany: Somebody who will understand_  
_I'm happy just the way I am_  
_Don't need nobody taking care of me _  
_Tina: I will be there for him_  
_All:_ _Just as strong as he will be there for me _  
_Kitty:When I get myself that it has got to be_  
_An equal thing_  
_All: I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar_  
_Waiting for somebody (Kitty: Somebody)_  
_To come and set me free_  
_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me _  
_On a horse of white_  
_Unless we're riding side by side_  
_Don't wanna depend on no one else_  
_I'd rather rescue myself_  
_I can slay ( Kitty: I can slay)_  
_My own dragons_  
_I can dream_  
_My own dreams (Kitty: my own dreams)_  
_My knight in_  
_Shining armor_  
_Is me_  
_Kitty: So I'm gonna set me free_  
_All:_ _I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar_  
_Waitin' for somebody_  
_To come and set me free_  
_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_On o horse of white_  
_Unless we're riding side by side_  
_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sittin' in a dark, old, dusty cellar_  
_Waitin' for somebody_  
_To come and set me free_  
_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_On a horse of white_  
_Unless we're riding side by side_  
_Don't wanna depand on no one else _  
_I'd rather rescue myself_

"You can't control me Jake." Kitty declared leaving him behind.

"I wish to get a new romance soon…" Tina was thinking.  
"You should make a wish upon a star…" Britt whispeared.  
"How did you know I was thinking about a wish?"  
"Blondes have a magic power."  
"Sure…"

_Brittany__: When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

_Tina__: A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose  
your heartaches  
If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is to extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams (Brittany: Fate is kind)  
and someday  
Your rainbow will come  
smiling through (Brittany: She brings to those who love)  
No matter how your heart is grieving (Brittany: The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing)  
If you keep on believing (Brittany: Like a bolt out of the blue)  
The dream that you wish  
will come true_

_Brittany__: Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wished upon a star  
Your dreams come true  
Tina: A dream is a wish your heart makes (Brittany: If your heart is in your dreams)  
When you're fast asleep( Brittany: No request is to extreme)  
In dreams you will lose  
your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday (Brittany: When you wish upon a star)  
Your rainbow will come  
smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing (Brittany: As dreamers do)  
The dream that you wish  
will come true _

_Brittany__: When you wish upon a star  
Both: Your dream comes true_

The Prom Day has finally arrived. Unique, Tina and Sugar went to help Marley to prepare.

_Tina__: This is what you give me to work with?__  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.  
We're gonna turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse.  
Sugar: We'll have you washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for __instant bride__  
__You'll bring honor to us all.__  
__Unique: Wait and see, when we're through__  
__Boys will gladly go to war for you.__  
__With good fortune (Tina: and a great hair-do)__  
__Both: You'll bring honor to us all.__  
__Sugar: A girl can bring her family __  
__Great honor in one way.__  
__By striking a good match__  
__And this could be the day.__  
__Unique: Men want girls with good taste, calm, obedient. __  
Sugar: __Who work fast-paced.__  
__Tina: With good breeding and a tiny waste,__  
__The three: You'll bring honor to us all.__  
__When we're through, you can't fail__  
__Like a lotus blossom soft and pale__  
__How could any fellow say no sale?__  
__You'll bring honor to us all.__  
__Milly: Beads of jade for beauty,__  
__You must proudly show it.__  
__Now, add a cricket just for luck__  
__And even you can't blow it!__  
__Marley: Ancestors, hear my plea__  
__Help me not to make a fool of me__  
__And to not uproot my family tree__  
__Keep my father standing tall.__  
__Please look kindly on these cultured pearls__  
__Each a perfect porcelian doll.__  
__New Direction girls: Please bring honor to us,__  
__Please bring honor to us,__  
__Please bring honor to us,__  
__Please bring honor to us,__  
__Please bring honor to us all!_

Sam knocked on the door. He was amazed when he found Marley with an elaborate hairdo that make her look as princess.  
"You look…"  
"You look like a prince." Marley said faster.  
"Oh… Marley, Sam! I feel like in a movie! Let me take you a picture!" Milly said so proud of the work from her daughter's friends.

Meanwhile in the Anderson's place…

"I can believe this is your first official prom!" Blaine said.  
"Yes, I'm so nervous…"  
"Don't be! It's just a party relax…"  
"I don't wear high heels for just parties, I don't even wear dresses…"  
"You'll look gorgeous and Ryder will be totally amazed when he comes for you here."  
"No, he is not coming here."  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanted to meet him there."  
"In that case, I can drive you there, but you'll have to sing our seminal duet on stage."  
"I guess, it'll be fun."  
"Of course!"

Once there, Marley took Sam's hand. She was so happy to be with him, he has always been her prince charming.

"Hey everyone! Are you having fun?" Blaine asked a loud.  
"YES!" the crowd yelled.  
" I'm glad to hear that, now my friend Mel and I have prepared a short duet to start the night. Remember to vote for prom King and Queen!"

_Blaine: Some girls are fair__  
Some are jolly and fit  
Some have a well-bred air  
or a well-honed wit  
Each one's a jewel  
with a singular shine  
a work of art  
with it's own rare design  
Dear little girl,  
you are terribly blessed  
But it's your heart of gold  
I love the best  
And that will be your crowning glory  
your whole life through  
It'll always be your crowning glory  
The most glorious part of you  
Some boys can waltz  
Melody: Some guys can groove  
Blaine: Strike an elegant pose  
Melody: With the really hip clothes  
Blaine: Some seem to have no faults  
Melody: But we never like those  
Blaine: No we don't  
Melody: He'll praise your eyes  
Blaine: Your melodious laugh [ha ha]  
Both: Call you more lovely than others by half  
Blaine: The one who's right  
Melody: My gorgeous prince  
Blaine: Will be honest and true  
Melody: He'll believe in me too  
Blaine: And prize your heart of gold the way I do  
Both: He'll know that will be your crowning glory your whole life through  
Your love will see that it's your crowning glory  
The most glorious part of you and you  
and you  
and you  
That will be your crowning glory  
Darling when they tell your story  
They'll call your heart of gold your crowning glory  
The most glorious part of you_

At the entrance...  
Marley and Unique were chatting when Ryder appeared wearing a charming suit.  
"Guys, have you seen Mel?"  
"She is singing… What did you bring her?" Unique asked acting nosy.  
"I…"  
"Don't tell me you didn't bring her something to her first prom! How will she know?"Marley interrupted.  
"Know what?"_  
Marley: How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours?_

"I actually was interrupted…" Ryder said.  
_Unique: How does she know that you love her?:  
Marley: How do you show her you love her?  
_"Aren't you going to let me answer? Well go ahead sing…" he sighed._  
Together: How does she know that you really really truly love her?  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show *her* you love her?  
How does she know that you really really truly love her?  
Marley: It's not enough to take the one you love granted__  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say  
"How do I know he loves me?  
How do I know he's mine?"  
Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is Grey?  
He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
Unique: You got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each little something to lead her to believe you love her  
Marley: Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true  
How do you know he loves you?  
How do you know he's yours?  
Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?  
He'll find *someway* to tell you with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love _

"I brought her a necklace." Ryder said.  
"Awww…." Both admired.

"Well go for her!" Marley encouraged him.

"Kitty, Mel, now you go with Once Upon a Dream…" Tina said.  
"But Puck has just texted me that he is about to get in!" Kitty answered.  
"Well he'll find you singing…"

_Kitty watching the entrance from the stage: I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you the gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam  
Melody saw when Ryder got into the prom : I know it's true that visions  
Are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know  
What you'll do  
Both: You'll love me  
At once the way you did  
Once upon a dream  
Once upon a time I dreamed  
We'd be together in love  
Forever once upon a night  
I was for a never  
A never ending  
Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream  
Kitty: I know you  
I danced with you  
Once upon a night  
There we wishing this dance  
Would last forever all the time  
Melody: I hope it's true this vision  
Is more than what it seems  
Cause if dreams come true  
I know what we'll do  
We'll dance once again  
The way we did then  
Once upon a dream  
Both: Once upon a time  
I dreamed wed be together  
In love forever  
Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
Kitty: A never ending Once upon a time Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream  
Melody: Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending  
Kitty: Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Melody: Once upon a loooooove  
Kitty: Once upon a dream  
Both: Once upon a dream_

"would you dance Melody?" Ryder asked her when the song was over.  
"I thought you'd never ask…" she giggled while he took her hand.

_Sam: You're in my arms__  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

"I can't believe you are taking my girl again!" Jake said when he found Puck and Kitty slow dancing. "What about our deal?"  
"You broke it first little bro…"  
"You can't take her…" Jake declared starting a fight which was stopped by Finn.

"Come on guys! You are brothers you can't be fighting over a girl!"  
"Right, one loves me too much, the other doesn't, Finn, would you dance with me?" Kitty asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea."  
"I know you suck at dancing, but I know it cannot be worst than Noah's… and you are not doing anything better, so I won't accept a no as an answer." She said taking him by his tie and walking to the dancefloor.

" I guess none of us got the girl…" Jake said.

"As it should be, sorry bro."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why don't we get out of here?"  
"I think you should invite Tina to dance with you... She is the only girl in the I had never dated at glee club."  
"So she would be like totally mine?"  
"Yep… But I do must go, see ya little bro, good luck with Tina."  
"Thanks. Tina? Would you like to dance with me?"  
"Are you talking seriously?"  
"Yes…"  
"I've been dreaming of the day a boy invite me to dance."_  
Sam: A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

"...The McKeingly High 2013 Prom King is ... Sam Evans" Figgins announced once the candidates were on stage. "... and the Prom Queen... for the third time a non candidate... Marley Rose. Now is time for both of them have a final dance together..."

_Blaine: There's a calm surrender  
to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling  
wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment,  
and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
just to be with you  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
There's a time for everyone  
if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
beats in time with yours  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best._

A week after the prom, Kitty said. " I can't believe Disney week is over."  
"Can we do a last group number?" Marley and Britt asked.  
"Why not?"

_Marley: Ever ever After…  
__Sugar: Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true__  
_

_Kitty: Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
Jake and Tina: And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story  
Britt and Marley: Let's just admit we all want to make it too  
Ever ever after  
Sam and Marley: If we just don't get it our own way  
__Britt and Marley:_Ever ever after  
Artie: It may only be a wish away  
Britt: Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Marley: Unafraid, unashamed  
_Ryder and Melody:__There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you  
Glee Girls: Ever ever after  
Unique and Joe: Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
__Glee Girls:_Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after  
Marley: No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Marley and Melody: Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Melody: Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
_Glee Girls:_ To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Unique: Ever Ever Ever After..  
Britt and Tina:I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
Marley: Oh, for ever ever after


	19. Chapter 19: Viva La Vida

_Ryder: She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls._  
_I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall._  
_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light._  
_She's got a new addiction for every day and night._  
_Jake:She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._  
_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_  
_like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_  
_Mr. Martinez: Ella que será_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_Y te dolerá_  
_Sí, de verdad te toca_  
_Ella es tu final_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_Ella te dirá_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_Jake:Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel_  
_She took my heart and she took my money_  
_she must've slipped me a sleeping pill_  
_Jake and Dave: She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne_  
_Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same_  
_Yeah, she'll make you go insane._  
_Ryder: Ella que será_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_Y te dolerá_  
_Sí, de verdad te toca_  
_Ella es tu final_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_Ella te dirá_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_Jake and Ryder'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._  
_She'll make you live her crazy life_  
_but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_  
_Jake, Ryder and Mr. Martinez: Ella que será_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_  
_Y te dolerá_  
_Sí, de verdad te toca_  
_Ella es tu final_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_Ella te dirá_  
_Vive la vida loca_  
_She's livin' la vida loca_

"I guess this must be the spanish class..." a new british boy said.  
"Yes, welcome to McKinley Mr..."  
"Callum, Nicholas Cameron Callum." the new blonde said.  
"From where are you from?" Mr Martinez asked.  
"Canterburry."  
"Oh, why are you here?"  
"My father was transfer to work in Ohio so I had to come with him."  
"We also got a new girl, right? Miss..."  
"Garcia, Carolina Garcia."a brunette girl said.  
"From where do you come Car?"  
"Argentina, Buenos Aires."  
"Have you ever met the Pope?"  
"Actually, I did."  
"And why are you here?"  
"Well, I moved to Ohio because I felt an outcast at my bilingual school, and my parents really wanted me to learn english so I found a program in which I study here. I've always wanted to study out of my country."  
"Well, welcome to both of you!"

After class...

"Excuse me..." Nick pushed the new girl.  
"¡¿Cuál es tú problema?!"  
"Sorry? I don't understand you, sweetheart..." Nicholas answered.  
"What is your problem?"  
"I asked you to step aside, you didn't..."  
"Sorry I didn't hear you. And I like your accent."  
"Are you trying to flirt with me?"  
"No! I was just being nice."  
"How do you say leave me alone in spanish?"  
"Déjame solo."  
"So then, for you to understand... Déjame solo!"  
"I get it, you are cold as ice."  
"I heard there is a kind of rivality between Argentina and England for a couple of islands, but I didn't think that they would also be fighting." Marley thought.  
"Marley are you okay?" Sam asked as he found her standing quietly. She just nodded but she dropped tears from her eyes.  
"Come on, you can tell us." Melody said.

_Sam: Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_  
_You're enchained by your own sorrow_  
_In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_  
_How I hate to see you like this_  
_There is no way you can deny it_  
_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_  
_Melody: Chiquitita, tell me the truth_  
_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_  
_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_  
_Both: Chiquitita, you and I know_  
_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_  
_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_  
_You will have no time for grieving_  
_Melody: Chiquitita, you and I cry_  
_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_  
_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_  
_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_  
_Sam: Try once more like you did before_  
_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

"Just hormones, I feel pity for the new girl, she still does not have any friend." Marley said.  
"We can go and talk to her."  
"You go with the new boy, I'll go with the new girl, Mel, can you tell him who is the new boy?"  
"Yes... His name is Nicholas, he is from Canterburry."  
"Hey Nick, I'm Sam Evans, and this is Melody Light and..."  
"I know you are trying to be friendly but I don't need friends."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I hate everyone here."  
"Why?"  
"That doesn't concern you..."  
"Do you miss your friends?" Mel asked.  
"They are all cheaters."  
"Do you like Coldplay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I dare you to sing at glee club."  
"Glee club? Didn't I need to know how to sing?"  
"Everyone can sing." Sam said leaving the boy alone.

"Hey, I'm Marley Rose, may I show you the school?" Marley asked the new girl.  
"That would be nice, thanks."  
"So, you said you felt an outcast at your other school, why?"  
"Because no one noticed me and the friends I have weren't like me, I mean I'm totally into music, singing, playing guitar, bass, piano, musicals, helping at home..."  
"You should join the Glee Club! We are a like a family!"  
"I don't know... I'm not good at dancing and..."  
"It doesn't matter. You can get the best friends in the world there."  
"Thanks, again."  
"Here is the auditorium."  
"Whoa! Can we sing something?"  
"Sure, what do you like?"  
"You pick one, I'll follow you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Marley."  
"Moonlight Shadow, do you know it?"  
"I know better a spanish version, we could do a..."  
"Mash up?"  
"That."

_Marley: The first time ever she saw him,__  
__Carried away by a moonlight shadow._  
_He passed on worried and warning,__  
__Carried away by a moonlight shadow._  
Carolina: _Pasará a mirarla una noche de abril_  
_para verla sonreír_  
_una luz encendida de color marfil_  
_brillará para ella sin fin._  
_Susurra una flor a la distancia_  
_se escucha su voz, con la luz del cielo_  
_todo ruido de pronto se hizo calma_  
_ella lo vio, con la luz del cielo._  
_Alma de mi alma tu me has hecho soñar_  
_para siempre te voy a amar_  
_en la luna, vida, te voy a encontrar_  
_cuando el cielo me llame a volar._  
_Marley: __I stay, I pray_  
_See you in heaven, far away._  
_I stay, I pray_  
_See you in heaven, one day._  
_Four a.m. in the morning,_  
_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._  
_Carolina: __será su estrella enamorada_  
_y brillará, con la luz del cielo._  
_Marley: __Stars roll slowly in a silvery night,_  
Both: _Far away on the other side._  
Marley: _Will you come to terms with me this night,_  
_But she couldn't find how to push through._  
_I stay, I pray_  
_See you in heaven far away._  
_I stay, I pray_  
_See you in heaven one day._  
_Carolina:__Pasará a mirarla una noche de abril_  
_para verla sonreír_  
_una luz encendida de color marfil_  
_brillará para ella sin fin._  
_Marley: __Carried away by a moonlight shadow._  
Both: _Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

"Finn, this is Carolina Garcia, she has an amazing voice and would like to join to the glee club."  
"Just in time to suggest us some latin music." Mr. Schue said.  
"Spanish week?" Finn asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Perfect, and you'll be confortable with that language, right?" Marley asked Car.  
"I actually prefer songs in english..."  
"Comon there is anyone latin you may like."  
"I guess, Shakira is fun." Car said.  
"Oh my! Who mentioned Shakira? I can sing right now a song." Unique said exited.

_Tina and Britt: SOS she's in disguise__  
__SOS she's in disguise__  
__There's a she wolf in disguise__  
__Coming out coming out coming out__Unique:A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke this is lycanthropy  
Mis aullidos son el llamado  
Yo quiero un lobo domesticado  
I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it  
Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir  
Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far she's gonna get her way  
La luna llena como una fruta  
No da consejos ni los escucha  
To locate the single men I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy  
Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir  
Tina and Britt: SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out  
SOS she's in disguise  
SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out coming out coming out  
Unique: Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir._

"I've seen your glee club rehearsal yesterday…"  
"I didn't saw you around."  
"I was in silence, and I heard you were singing in Spanish."  
"Yes! It's Latin Week, to welcome our newest member, Carolina."  
"I don't like that girl."  
"Why? She seems to be nice."  
"Sure, everyone seems nice till they break your trust."  
"eh?"  
"I had a group of friends, I was the leader, and then the group split because they were all fighting over a girl, my girlfriend who cheated on me with all of them."  
"Oh…"  
"Yes, oh…"  
"That's not a good reason to hate everyone here."  
"I know, but I still don't like anyone."  
"I have a girlfriend, who I'm in love and…"  
"I know, I know, I noticed that connection since I saw you two together. However, I think she is cheating on you with one of her class, I noticed she exchanged looks with another guy at glee club."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think he was called Ryder."

_Ryder: I sit and wait_  
_Does an angel contemplate my fate_  
_And do they know_  
_The places where we go_  
_When we're grey and old_  
_Melody: 'cos I have been told_  
_That salvation lets their wings unfold_  
_So when I'm lying in my bed_  
_Thoughts running through my head_  
_And I feel that love is dead_  
_I'm loving angels instead_  
_Ryder: De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos,_  
_dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,_  
_Melody: y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas,_  
_me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,_  
_por que tú eres el angel que quiero yo._  
_When I'm feeling weak_  
_And my pain walks down a one way street_  
_I look above_  
_Ryder: And I know I'll always be blessed with love_  
_And as the feeling grows_  
_She breathes flesh to my bones_  
_And when love is dead_  
_I'm loving angels instead_  
_De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos,_  
_dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,_  
_Melody: y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas,_  
_me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,_  
_por que tú eres el angel que quiero yo._  
_Both: And through it all you offer me protection_  
_A lot of love and affection_  
_Whether I'm right or wrong_  
_And down the waterfall_  
_Wherever it may take me_  
_I know that life won't break me_  
_When I come to call you won't forsake me_  
_I'm loving angels instead  
_  
"Ryder, were you exchanging looks with my girl?" Sam asked after he sang._  
_

"What?" Mel asked.  
"Don't act so surprised, lady cheater…" Nick said.

"Wait, you think? Oh Lord!" Car sighed.  
"What?"  
"I guess that you believe that Sam is dating Mel, but no, they are just friends, while Mel is dating Ryder."  
"But… but…"  
"Did I miss something?" Ryder asked.  
"Nothing special, sorry bro." Sam said.  
"Where is Marley?"Mel asked.  
"She is at the hospital, you know, baby stuff..."  
"Wait, Is she really pregnant? I thought she was kidding!" Car exclaimed.  
"I guess I owned you two an apology." Nick said to Sam and Mel.  
"It's okay but you'll have to sing the next glee club rehearsal." Sam said.  
"Which song?"  
"Viva La Vida from Coldplay. Do you like the idea?"  
"I guess is better than singing in spanish."  
"Hey!" Car yelled. "Maldito seas..." she mused.  
"I hate you too." Nick grinned. "and yes, I didn't only heard you, I also understood both words."  
"Why do you hate me?"  
"So many answers, so short time, I'm gone." he said walking away.

_Nick: I used to rule the world _  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word _  
_Now in the morning I sweep alone _  
_Sweep the streets I used to own _  
_ I used to roll the dice _  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes _  
_Listen as the crowd would sing: _  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!" _  
_Sam and Melody: One minute I held the key _  
_Next the walls were closed on me _  
_Nick: And I discovered that my castles stand _  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand _  
_The three: I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _  
_Be my mirror my sword and shield _  
_My missionaries in a foreign field _  
_For some reason I can't explain _  
_Once you go there was never, never an honest word _  
_Nick: That was when I ruled the world _  
_Sam: It was the wicked and wild wind _  
_Blew down the doors to let me in _  
_Nick: Shattered windows and the sound of drums _  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become _  
_Melody: Revolutionaries wait _  
_For my head on a silver plate _  
_Nick: Just a puppet on a lonely string _  
_Oh who would ever want to be king? _  
_Nick and Sam: I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _  
_Be my mirror my sword and shield _  
_My missionaries in a foreign field _  
_with Melody: For some reason I can't explain _  
_I know Saint Peter will call my name _  
_Never an honest word _  
_But that was when I ruled the world _  
_Nick :Ohhhhh _  
_Sam: Ohhh_  
_Melody: Ohhh_  
_Nick: I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _  
_Be my mirror my sword and shield _  
_My missionaries in a foreign field _  
_Sam: For some reason I can't explain _  
_I know Saint Peter will call my name _  
_Melody: Never an honest word _  
_Nick: But that was when I ruled the world  
__Melody and Sam: Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh  
_

"And you thought I would...?" Marley asked Sam as he told her what she missed in her room.  
"I trust you, but..."  
"No, but nothing, you don't trust me, why do you do this to me?"  
"Calm down, I love you, I was worried to lose you."  
"You won't. I always choose you."  
"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?"  
"I've already eaten two bigmacs!"  
"Maybe you wanted some ice cream."  
"Okay... but first I want you to make me a favor."  
"Of course, tell me and I'll do it."  
"Kiss me!" she demanded hugging him as he kissed her.  
"I'll order the ice !"  
"What?"  
"You have to sing..."

_Marley: Everybody need inspiration,_

_ Everybody needs a song_  
_ The beautiful melody_  
_ When the night's alone_  
_ 'Cause there is no garuntee_  
_ That this life is easy_  
_ With Sam: When my world is falling apart_  
_ When theres no light_  
_ To break up the darkness_  
_ That´s when I, I_  
_ When I look at you_  
_ Sam: Te miro a ti_  
_ Both: When the waves_  
_ are flooding the shore_  
_ And I can´t_  
_ Find my way home anymore_  
_ That´s when I, I_  
_ Sam: Te miro a ti_  
_ Marley: When I look at you_  
_ Sam: Solo en tus ojos_  
_ veo la verdad_  
_ me quieres tal como soy_  
_ como el viento ama el mar_  
_ besandolo al pasar_  
_ Both: And I know I´m not alone_  
_ When my world is falling apart_  
_ When theres no light_  
_ To break up the darkness_  
_ That´s when I, I_  
_ Marley: When I look at you_  
_ Sam: Te miro a ti_  
_ Both: When the waves_  
_ are flooding the shore_  
_ And I can´t_  
_ Find my way home anymore_  
_ That´s when I,_  
_ Marley: I_  
_ Sam: Te miro a ti_  
_ Marley: You appear just like a dream to me_  
_ Sam: Tu luz cada color que hay en ti_  
_ Marley: Cover me_  
_ Sam: Sobre mi_  
_ Marley: Every breath that I breath_  
_ Both: Don´t you know_  
_ You´re beautiful_  
_ Marley: When the waves_  
_ Both: are flooding the shore_  
_ And I can´t_  
_ Find my way home anymore_  
_ That´s when I,_  
_ Marley: I_  
_ When I look at you_  
_ Sam: Te miro a ti_  
_ Marley: When I look at you_  
_ You appear_  
_ Just like a dream to me  
_

_"Okay, maybe I've been bitchy this week with you, I'm sorry, can we start again?"  
"No, I don't accept your apologies."  
"Why?"  
"Because I've been the jerk, I mistreat you, I owned you an apology."  
"Do you know? I think you should keep the Malvinas, I mean you already won the war and the habitants are british."  
"However, I think that it's in your territory. It belonged to you first."  
"Maybe none of us should own them."  
"That sounds fair."  
"I hope someday people reach to that conclusion."  
"You know what, I want to sing a song with you before the latin week or what ever they call it, is over."  
"I'm in."_

_Carolina: Everybody say oh oh oh oh  
Nick: Driving in a fast car_  
_Trying to get somewhere_  
_Don´t know where I´m going_  
_But i gotta get there_  
_Car: A veces me siento perdida_  
_Inquieta, sola y confundida_  
_Entonces me ato a las estrellas_  
_Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas  
Nick: I'm singing for somebody like you_  
_Sorta like me darling_  
_Car: Yo canto para alguien como tú_  
_Pon la oreja, nene_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Estoy buscando ese momento_  
_La música, que cuando llega_  
_Me llena con su sentimiento_  
_Con sentimiento, vida llena  
Nick: Walking down the sideway_  
_Looking for innocence_  
_Trying to find my way_  
_Trying to make some sense_  
_Car:Yo canto para alguien como tú_  
_Sólo como tú, baby_  
_Nick: I'm singing for somebody like you_  
_Both: What about you_  
_Nick: I'm singing for someone_  
_Someone like you_  
_Car: Tú, dime a quién le cantas_  
_Both: 'Cause there's something about you there_  
Car: _Speaks to my heart_  
_Speaks to my soul_  
Nick: _I'm singing for someone_  
_Sorta like you_  
Car: _Yo canto para alguien_  
_Someone like you, someone like me_  
_Sólo como tú, oh, my brother_  
Both: _Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar_  
_Looking for paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
Car: _A ese corazón herido_  
_La música le da sentido_  
_Te damos con la voz tus alas_  
_Le damos a tus pies camino_  
Nick: _Oh is anybody out there_  
_Feel like I feel_  
_Trying to find a better way_  
Both: _So we can heal_  
Car: _I'm singing for somebody like you_  
_Sorta like me baby_  
Nick: _Yo canto para alguien como tú_  
_Sólo como tú_  
Both: _What about you?_  
Car: _Yo canto para ti_  
Nick: _I'm singing for someone_  
Car: _Yo canto para alguien_  
Both: _'Cause there's something about you there_  
_Speaks to my heart_  
_Speaks to my soul_  
_I'm singing for someone_  
_I'm singing_  
_Sorta like you_  
_Yo canto para alguien_  
_Someone like you, someone like me_  
_Sólo como tú, oh, my sister_  
_Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar_  
_Looking for paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh_


	20. Chapter 20: When I Grow Up

"Do you think you are cooler than me?" the british asked.  
"I know I am." Carolina nodded. "I just don't care anymore about being cool."  
"That's what you think sweetheart..."  
"Don't call me sweetheart!"  
"Okay darling..." the music starts._  
Nick: If I could write you a song,_  
_and make you fall in love,_  
_I would already have you up under my arm._  
_I used to pull all my tricks,_  
_I hope that you like this._  
_but you probably won't,_  
_you think you're cooler than me._  
_you got designer shades,_  
_just to hide your face and _  
_you wear them around like _  
_you're cooler than me._  
_and you never say hey,_  
_or remember my name._  
_its probably cuz, _  
_you think you're cooler than me._  
_you got your hot crowd,_  
_shoes on your feet,_  
_and you wear them around,_  
_like they ain't shit._  
_but you don't know,_  
_the way that you look,_  
_when your steps make that much noise._  
_See I got you, all figured out,_  
_you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._  
_girl, your so vain, _  
_you probably think that this song is about you._  
_don't you? don't you?_  
_if I could write you a song,_  
_and make you fall in love,_  
_I would already have you up under my arm._  
_I used to pull all my tricks,_  
_I hope that you like this._  
_but you probably won't,_  
_you think you're cooler than me._  
_and don't you dare act like you don't know,_  
_know what's up,_  
_cuz your nose is up._  
_I'm approaching up._  
_like I can't give you winter in the summer_  
_or summer in the winter_  
_Miami in December_  
_trying to look bored in them Dior's._  
_she probably is,_  
_Was acting shallow 'til she found out _  
_how deep that my pockets is_  
_Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder_  
_That I think you're fine, but I'm finer _  
_'Cause it sure seems_  
_('Cause it sure seems)_  
_You got no doubt_  
_(That you got no doubt)_  
_But we all see_  
_(We all see)_  
_You got your head in the clouds_  
_(Clouds)_  
_if I could write you a song,_  
_and make you fall in love,_  
_I would already have you up under my arm._  
_I used to pull all my tricks,_  
_I hope that you like this._  
_but you probably won't,_  
_you think you're cooler than me._  
_you got designer shades,_  
_just to hide your face and _  
_you wear them around like, _  
_you're cooler than me._  
_and you never say hey,_  
_or remember my name._  
_its probably cuz, _  
_you think you're cooler than me.  
_"I hope you got it it now darling."

"Oh My God! Nationals are next week and we still don't know what we want to be when we grow up!" Tina said to Joe, Artie, Blaine, Sugar and Brittany.  
"I don't want to finish school yet!" Sugar cried. "I'll ask my dad to buy me a time machine."  
Everyone laughed.  
_Blaine: Now I've got a confession_  
_ Blaine, Artie, Tina, Brittany, Joe and Sugar: Ha ha ha ha_  
_ Sugar: When I was young I wanted attention_  
_ The six: Ha ha ha ha_  
_ Tina: And I promised myself that I'd do anything_  
_ The Six: Ha ha ha ha_  
_ Brittany: Anything at all for them to notice me_  
_ The six: Ha ha ha ha_  
_ Artie: But I ain't complaining_  
_ We all wanna be famous_  
_ Joe: So go ahead and say what you wanna say_  
_ Blaine: You don't know what its like to be nameless_  
_ Want them to know what your name is_  
_ Tina: Cuz see when I was younger I would say_  
_ Blaine and Brittany: When I grow up_  
_ I wanna be famous_  
_ I wanna be a star_  
_ I wanna be in movies_  
_ Joe and Tina: When I grow up_  
_ I wanna see the world_  
_ Drive nice cars_  
_ I wanna have groupies_  
_ Sugar and Artie: _  
_ When I grow up_  
_ Be on TV_  
_ People know me_  
_ Be on magazines_  
_ Sugar, Tina and Brittany: When I grow up_  
_ Fresh and clean_  
_ Number one chick_  
_ When I step out on the scene_  
_ The six: Be careful what you wish for_  
_ Girls:Cuz you just might get it_  
_ Boys: You just might get it_  
_ The six: You just might get it (Artie: Get it!)_  
_ Artie: They used to tell me I was silly_  
_ The six: Ha ha ha ha_  
_ Tina: Until I popped up on the TV_  
_ The six: Ha ha ha ha_  
_ Blaine: I always wanted to be a superstar_  
_ The six: Ha ha ha ha_  
_ Joe: And knew that singing songs would get me this far_  
_ The six: Ha ha ha ha_  
_ Brittany: I see them staring at me_  
_ Ooh I'm a trendsetter_  
_ Yes this is true cuz what I do_  
_ No one can do it better_  
_ Tina: You can talk about me_  
_ Cuz I'm a hot topic_  
_ I see you watching me watching me_  
_ And I know you want it, oh_  
_ Blaine:(When I grow up)_  
_ I wanna be famous_  
_ I wanna be a star_  
_ I wanna be in movies_  
_ Artie: (When I grow up)_  
_ I wanna see the world_  
_ Drive nice cars_  
_ I wanna have groupies_  
_ Joe: (When I grow up)_  
_ Be on TV_  
_ People know me_  
_ Be on magazines_  
_ Sugar: When I grow up_  
_ Fresh and clean_  
_ Number one chick_  
_ When I step out on the scene_  
_ The six: Be careful what you wish for_  
_ Girls: Cuz you just might get it_  
_ Boys: You just might get it_  
_ The six: You just might get it (Sugar: Get it!)_

"Can you believe that guy? I want to destroy him!" Carolina told Kitty.  
"I think that you are over reacting, I have a worst problem, Finn left me because he is back with that Rachel, Puck is dating Quinn Fabray and Jake is in a thing with Tina."  
"I don't get it..."  
"Right, I didn't explain you, I don't belong to any group, I mean, I'm popular, but bitchy, so nobody likes me very much."  
"I guess I understand that..."  
"Were you the bitch on your school?"  
"No, I was the quiet girl, I felt I didn't belong in my group of friends."  
"So we both are sort of outcasts."  
"I guess..."

_Carolina: Since I can remember_  
_ Guess I've been a problem_  
_ Never had a filter_  
_ Never been the popular one_  
_ To sugarcoat what I know is undeniable_  
_ I just can't hide it_  
_ I wear it like a letter_  
_ Kitty: Everywhere I go_  
_ Everyone is talking_  
_ I can feel them staring_  
_ They hope I'm just pretending_  
_ And giving up my power_  
_ Caving into pressure_  
_ I'm not living for them_  
_ I live for something better_  
_ Both: I'm not good enough_  
_ I'm not what they want_  
_ But let me tell you what_  
_ I know who I am_  
_ So just throw me out_  
_ For not fitting in_  
_ I will stand my ground_  
_ And be an outcast_  
_ So-o what if I'm an outcast_  
_ So-o what if I'm an outcast_  
_ Kitty: So what if I don't look the_  
_ Part I'm supposed to play_  
_ What if I don't follow_  
_ All the rules they make_  
_ Caroline: They think I should be perfect_  
_ They love it when I mess up_  
_ No grace in case I blow it_  
_ A good girl shouldn't need it_  
_ Both: I'm not good enough_  
_ I'm not what they want_  
_ But let me tell you what_  
_ I know who I am_  
_ So just throw me out_  
_ For not fitting in_  
_ I will stand my ground_  
_ And be an outcast_  
_ So-o what if I'm an outcast_  
_ So-o what if I'm an outcast_  
_ So slow and everybody's so fast_  
_ So-o what if I'm an outcast_  
_ Carolina: I try to play nice_  
_ I don't want to fight_  
_ But I won't be gray_  
_ When it's all black and white_  
_ 'Cause what I believe_  
_ Is what makes me strong_  
_ If I don't belong_  
_ I'll hold on to love_  
_ Kitty: I try to play nice_  
_ I don't want to fight_  
_ But I won't be gray_  
_ When it's all black and white_  
_ 'Cause what I believe_  
_ Is what makes me strong_  
_ If I don't belong_  
_ I'll hold on to love_  
_ Both: So-o what if I'm an outcast_  
_ So-o what if I'm an outcast_  
_ So slow and everybody's so fast_  
_ Carolina: No matter what it costs_  
_ I'll be an outcast_  
_ Kitty: I'm not good enough_  
_ I'm not what they want_  
_ But let me tell you what_  
_ Both: I know who I am_  
_ So just throw me out_  
_ For not fitting in_  
_ Carolina: Imma stand my ground_  
_ And be an outcast_  
_ Kitty: I'm not good enough_  
_ I'm not what they want_  
_ And let me tell you what_  
_ I know who I am_  
_ So just throw me out_  
_ For not fitting in_  
_ Both: I will stand my ground_  
_ And be an outcast_

"Nationals are next week and do you have any suggestions?" Mr. Schue asked.  
"What about Queen?"  
"What a great idea Nicholas." Blaine agreed.  
"Which song?"  
"Tough one... What do you say Nicholas?" Blaine said

Nick: Don't touch me now  
Blaine: Don't hold me now  
Don't break the spell darling  
Now you are near  
Nick: Look in my eyes and speak to me  
The special promises I long to hear  
Las palabras de amor  
New Directions: Let me hear the words of love  
Nick: Despacito mi amor  
New Direction: Love me slow and gently  
Blaine: One foolish world so many souls  
Senselessly hurled through  
The never ending cold  
Nick: And all for fear and all for greed  
Speak any tongue  
But for god's sake we need  
New Directions: Las palabras de amor  
Blaine: Let me hear the words of love  
Nick: Despacito mi amor  
Let me know this night and evermore  
Blaine: Woah…  
This room is bare  
Nick: This night is cold  
Blaine: We're far apart and I'm growing old  
But while we live  
We'll meet again  
So then my love  
We may whisper once more  
Nick: It's you I adore  
Both: Las palabras de amor  
Let me hear the words of love  
Despacito mi amor  
Touch me now  
Las palabras de amor  
Let us share the words of love  
Nick: For evermore evermore  
For evermore

"Who was that or?" Tina asked Nicholas.  
"That?"  
"She means who are you dedicating the song to..." Blaine explained.  
"I know, but I didn't think of anyone, however I could say I dedicate it to..." he said as his finger was pointing to Carolina. "Anything to say, sweetheart?"  
"You, Nicholas Charles Callum, are (a total dream) a total nigthmare!"  
"Take a chance Caroline! I know you love Freddy Mercury..."  
"You are unbelieveable..." she sighed.  
"I think we should sing Demi." Kitty said.  
"Yes! Did you heard Heart Attack? It's amazing!" Carolina said.  
"I heard it... it's not bad..." Nick said.  
"I wasn't talking to you." The bell rang, it was time to go home.  
"What is wrong with you love?"  
"I find you disgusting."  
"Stop that, I know you came here to make friends..."  
"And I know you don't want friends."  
"I've changed my mind..."  
"It's not fair!"  
"What?"  
"You changed your mind to spoil my argument!"  
"Oh... now you are a genius..." he said.  
"I hate your sarcasm..."  
"Correction, you hate me."  
"Right." she sighed.

_Carolina: Putting all my__ fences up  
Nicholas: Cause I never wanna fall in love  
Carolina: If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack__  
Nicolas: Never put my love out on the line__  
Never said yes to the right girl  
Never had trouble getting what I want__  
Carolina: But when it comes to you I'm never good enough__  
When I don't care,  
Nicholas: I can play 'em like a Barbie doll__  
Carolina: Won't wash my hair  
Nicholas: to make it bounce like a basketball__  
But you make me wanna act like a man__  
Wearing ties and comb my hear  
Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand__  
Carolina: You make me glow__  
But I cover up, won't let it show__  
So I'm putting my defenses up__  
Nicholas: Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
Both: If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack__  
I think I'd have a heart attack__  
I think I'd have a heart attack__  
Carolina: Never put the steps for the other guys__  
When you come around, I get paralyzed__  
And everytime I try to be myself__  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help__  
Nicholas: It's just not fair__  
Seems more trouble than it all was worth__  
I gasp for air__  
It feels so good but you know it hurts__  
Carolina: But you make me wanna act like a girl__  
Painting my nails and wear perfume__  
Nicholas: For you__  
Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand__  
Carolina: You make me glow__  
Nicholas: But I cover up, won't let it show__  
Carolina: So I'm putting my defenses up__  
Nicholas: Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
Both: If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack__  
I think I'd have a heart attack__  
I think I'd have a heart attack__  
Nicholas: Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms__  
They're burning I'd rather be known__  
And there's no one else to blame__  
Carolina: So scared I'll take off in a run__  
I'm flying too close to the sun__  
And I burst into flames__  
You make me glow__  
But I cover up, won't let it show__  
So I'm putting my defenses up__  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
If I ever did that__  
I think I'd have a heart attack__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack_

"Which song would you choose?" Blaine asked Melody.  
"Maybe we could do Just Give Me A Reason..."  
"You are brilliant!"  
"Really?"  
"That could be a perfect duet!"

_Brittany: She went away and you hung around_  
_And bothered me, every night_  
_And when I wouldn't go out with you_  
_You said things that weren't very nice_  
_My girlfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_You see her comin' better cut out on the double_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_You been spreading lies that I was untrue_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_So look out now cause she's comin' after you_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_(Hey, she knows that you been tryin')_  
_(And she knows that you been lyin')_  
_She's been gone for such a long time_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_Now she's back and things'll be fine_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_You're gonna be sorry you were ever born_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_Cause she's kinda big and she's awful strong_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_(Hey she knows I wasn't cheatin'!)_  
_(Now you're gonna get a beatin'!)_  
_(What made you think she'd believe all your lies?)_  
_(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)_  
_(You're a big man now but she'll cut you down to size_  
_(Wah-ooo, wait and see)_  
_My girlfriend's back she's gonna save my reputation_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation_  
_(Tina and Sugar: Hey-la-day-la her girlfriend's back)_  
_Yeah, my girlfriend's back_  
_(La-day-la, her girlfriend's back)_  
_Look out now, yeah, my girlfriend's back_  
_(La-day-la, her girlfriend's back)_  
_I could see her comin'_  
_(La-day-la,her girlfriend's back)_  
_So you better get a runnin'_  
_(La-day-la, her girlfriend's back)_  
_Alright now_  
_(La-day-la, her girlfriend's back)_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(La-day-la, her girlfriends's back)_  
_My girlfriend's back now_  
_(La-day-la, her girlfriend's back)_  
_Know she's comin' after you_  
_(Tina and Sugar:La-day-la, her girlfriend's back)  
_"Santana is back in town! She came to see Nationals!" Britt told her friends.  
"and you are dating again...?" Sugar asked.  
"Yes!"

"Hey guys! Mel had an idea...!" Blaine was saying.  
"Me too, we are all doing price tag, let's start!" Tina said.

_Marley: Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
_ I wonder how they sleep at night._  
_ Sam: When the sale comes first,_  
_ And the truth comes second,_  
_ Just stop, for a minute and_  
_ Both: Smile_  
_ Marley: Why is everybody so serious?_  
_ Acting so damn mysterious._  
_ Jake: You got your shades on your eyes_  
_ And your heels so high,_  
_ That you can't even have a good time._  
_ Nick: Everybody look to their left_  
_ And everybody look to their right._  
_ Melody: Can you feel that (yeah)_  
_ We're paying with love tonight..._  
_ New Directions: (Tina**:** It's not about the) Money, money, money_  
_ (Kitty: We don't need your) Money, money, money_  
_ (Brittany: We just wanna make the world dance,)_  
_ Forget about the Price Tag_  
_ (Sugar: Ain't about the, ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching._  
_ (Sugar: Ain't about the, yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_  
_ Wanna make the world dance,_  
_ Forget about the Price Tag._  
_ Unique: We need to take it back in time,_  
_ When music made us all unite!_  
_ Ryder: And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_  
_ Am I the only one gettin'... tired?_  
_ Joe: Why is everybody so obsessed?_  
_ Money can't buy us happiness._  
_ Artie: Can we all slow down and enjoy right now_  
_ Guarantee we'll be feelin'_  
_ All right._  
_ Blaine: Everybody look to their left (Kitty: to the left)_  
_ Everybody look to their right (Nick**: **to the right)_  
_ Melody: Can you feel that, yeah,_  
_ We're paying with love tonight..._  
_ New Directions: It's not about the money, money, money_  
_ We don't need your money, money, money_  
_ We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_ Forget about the Price Tag_  
_ Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching._  
_ Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_  
_ Wanna make the world dance,_  
_ Forget about the Price Tag._  
_ It's not about the money, money, money (Sugar: Money, Money)_  
_ We don't need your money, money, money (Sugar: Dont need your Money)_  
_ We just wanna make the world dance, (Brittany: Make the world da-a-a-ance)_  
_ Forget about the Price Tag_  
_ Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching._  
_ Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling (Marley: Ba-Bling Ba-Bling)_  
_ Wanna make the world dance, (Marley: Yeah!)_  
_ Forget about the Price Tag (Carolina: Oo oo oo oo oo)_  
_ It's not about the money, money, money_  
_ We don't need your money, money, money_  
_ We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Tina: __Forget about the_  
_Price Tag_

"I don't know, it does not convince me."  
"Well what do you suggest genius?" Tina asked.  
"Just give me A Reason, Caroline!" they heard Nick discussing with Caroline, again.  
"Seriously, since you been here you have only been fighting..." Tina said.  
"Actually Nick said the song title, Just give me a reason by Pink."  
"I luv it! Now we got a group number, we are missing two song, one could be a duet and the other one a solo, which I deserve for my hard work here." Tina said.

It was Friday, everyone got home, except from Sugar who went to visit Artie as soon as she received a message. Melody and Blaine sang their duet of the week.

_Melody: Still dont know what I was looking for_  
_ And my time was running wild_  
_ A million dead-end streets and_  
_ Every time I thought Id got it made_  
_ It seemed the taste was not so sweet_  
_ So I turned myself to face me_  
_ But Ive never caught a glimpse_  
_ Of how the others must see the faker_  
_ Im much too fast to take that test_  
_ Melody and Blaine: Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
_ (Melody: Turn and face the strange)_  
_ Ch-ch-changes_  
_ (Melody: Dont want to be a richer one)_  
_ Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
_ (Melody: Turn and face the strange)_  
_ Ch-ch-changes_  
_ Melody: Just gonna have to be a different girl_  
_ Time may change me_  
_ But I cant trace time_  
_ Blaine: I watch the ripples change their size_  
_ But never leave the stream_  
_ Of warm impermanence_  
_ So the days float through my eyes_  
_ But stil the days seem the same_  
_ And these children that you spit on_  
_ As they try to change their worlds_  
_ They Are immune to your consultations_  
_ They're quite aware of what they're going through_  
_ Both: Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
_ (Melody: Turn and face the strange)_  
_ Both: Ch-ch-changes_  
_ Melody: Don't tell them to grow up and out of it_  
_ Both: Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
_ (Melody: Turn and face the strange)_  
_ Both: Ch-ch-changes_  
_ Blaine: Wheres your shame_  
_ You've left us up to our necks in it_  
_ Melody: Time may change me_  
_ But you cant trace time_  
_ Both: Strange fascination, fascinating me_  
_ Ah changes are taking the pace Im going through_  
_ Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
_ (Melody: Turn and face the strange)_  
_ Ch-ch-changes_  
_ Melody: Oh, look out you rock n rollers_  
_ Both: Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
_ (Melody: Turn and face the strange)_  
_ Ch-ch-changes_  
_ Blaine: Pretty soon now youre gonna get a little older_  
_ Melody: Time may change me_  
_ But I cant trace time_  
_ Both: I said that time may change me_  
_ But I cant trace time_

As soon as they finished singing, Melody and Blaine received a message, it was from a hospital, Sugar asked the doctors to call all her friends from the glee club. They rushed to the hospital and found Sugar's parents crying.  
"Mom, Dad, don't be sad, I couldn't have ask for better years, better school, better friends, my life has been perfect, I love you Artie" and she died._  
_


	21. Chapter 21: Sweet Nationals

I got it, no one liked the previous chapter very much, however I'm not changing it, love it or hate it. Nobody is forcing you to read, I'm not a writer, I just write to express whatever I think through the characters. I inspired Sugar's death with Sammy's, from Dance Academy, death, it was so friking sad. And the random Argertinian and British, represent's a tribute to the Malvinas war, which I've been debating in class about it. So well, that's it, thanks for being honest in the comment's, I appreciate your view, maybe it sucks, but it could be worst.

* * *

_Artie: Hey Sugar, I remember your name..._  
_I left a dozen roses on your grave today;_  
_Brittany: I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away;_  
_I just came to talk for a while,_  
_I got some things, I need to say..._  
_Blaine: Now that it's over,_  
_Artie: I just wanna hold her,_  
_I'd give up all the world to see,_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me;_  
_Tina: Now that it's over,_  
_Artie: I just wanna hold her;_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today..._  
_Brittany: Hey Sugar, I remembered your birthday..._  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name;_  
_Artie: I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance,_  
_But all I got are these roses to give,_  
_And they can't help me make amends..._  
_Melody: Now that it's over,_  
_Artie: I just wanna hold her,_  
_I'd give up all the world to see,_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me;_  
_Marley: Now that it's over,_  
_Artie: I just wanna hold her;_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today..._  
_Brittany: Here we are,_  
_Artie: Now you're in my arms;_  
_I never wanted anything so bad..._  
_Sam:Here we are,_  
_For a brand new start;_  
_Living the life that we could've had..._  
_Artie: Me and Sugar walking hand in hand,_  
_Brittany: Me and Sugar never wanna end!_  
_Both: Just another moment in your eyes,_  
_I'll see you in another life,_  
_In heaven, where we never say goodbye!_  
_Now that it's over,_  
_I just wanna hold her,_  
_I'd give up all the world to see,_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me;_  
_Now that it's over,_  
_I just wanna hold her;_  
_Artie: I've gotta live with the choices I made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today!_  
_ Here we are,_  
_Now you're in my arms;_  
_Britt:Here we are,_  
_For a brand new start;_  
_Artie: Got to live with the choices I've made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today!_  
_Me and Sugar walking hand in hand,_  
_Britt: Me and Sugar never wanna end!_  
_Both: I got to live with the choices I've made,tu_  
_And I can't live with myself..._  
_Today..._  
_Hey Sugar, I remember your name..._

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have die by that drunk driver" Artie told Brittany.  
"Come on! You don't have a third eye, don't you?"  
"No! I never wanted this happen to her..."  
"What did the message say? She was talking with me while she was running to your house..."  
"It said that I needed her."  
"But, weren't you dating Betty?"  
"No, she's a bitch."  
"Oh..."  
"I'm too sad!"  
"I lost my voice! Now I can't sing!" Tina was yelling hysterically.  
"Me neither!" Kitty, Brittany, and Unique said.  
"I can..." Nick said.  
"Nicholas! You should be more sensitive! Her friend have just died!" Car said in a whispear.  
"And?" he asked noticing tears in her eyes too. " Why are you sad? You barely didn't know her!"  
"I always cry when I see people cry, I feel their pain so easily, and this is too sad, she was too young, this is not fair. I feel so bad for them."  
"Come here." he hugged her. "You are too sensitive dummy."  
"Don't call me dummy! Boludo."  
"I enjoy when you say words in spanish."  
"Te odio."

"Sam help me to organize regionals!" Blaine said.  
"I suggest to do Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway." Carolina said.  
"The girls could sing it as a tribute to the trouble tones, and you Carolina are taking the lead on the song." Blaine said.  
"Me? Really? Why? I'm not talented as..."  
"You are special, and you've got the idea... "  
"Okay... thanks."

"You didn't tell us that Betty was on the competition." Kitty whispeared to Artie as the girl in the wheel chair sang Popular from the musical Wicked, followed by Here Is Were I Stand.  
"Now From McKeingly High The New Directions!"  
"Good evening everyone, this performance is dedicated to Sugar Motta." Brittany said.

___Carolina: Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
____Melody and ____Brittany: Dreaming of what could be__  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
__Marley and Kitty: Trying hard to reach out__  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
__Unique and Tina: Wanted to belong here__  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway  
__The girls: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
__Britt and Tina: Wanna feel the warm breeze__  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
__Melody and Marley: Get onboard a fast train__  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway  
__The girls: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
__Carolina: Buildings with a hundred floors__  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
__Carolina and New Directions: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

_Blaine: Mm ba ba de_  
_Um bum ba de_  
_Um bu bu bum da de_  
_Pressure pushing down on me_  
_Pressing down on you no man ask for_  
_Tina: Under pressure - that burns a building down_  
_Splits a family in two_  
_Puts people on streets_  
_Blaine and Tina: Um ba ba be_  
_Um ba ba be_  
_De day da_  
_Ee day da - that's o.k._  
_Artie: It's the terror of knowing_  
_What this world is about_  
_Watching some good friends_  
_Screaming 'Let me out'_  
_Kitty: Pray tomorrow - gets me higher_  
_Kitty and Artie: Pressure on people - people on streets_  
_Day day de mm hm_  
_Da da da ba ba_  
_O.k._  
_Brittany: Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor_  
_These are the days it never rains but it pours_  
_Ee do ba be_  
_Ee da ba ba ba_  
_Um bo bo_  
_Be lap_  
_New Directions: People on streets - ee da de da de_  
_People on streets - ee da de da de da de da_  
_Jake: It's the terror of knowing_  
_What this world is about_  
_Watching some good friends_  
_Screaming 'Let me out'_  
_Joe: Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high high_  
_Jake and Joe: Pressure on people - people on streets_  
_Ryder and Sam: Turned away from it all like a blind man_  
_Sat on a fence but it don't work_  
_Blaine: Keep coming up with love_  
_but it's so slashed and torn_  
_Unique: Why - why - why ?_  
_Tina: Love love love love love_  
_Blaine: Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking_  
_Marley: Can't we give ourselves one more chance_  
_Melody: Why can't we give love that one more chance_  
_Carolina: Why can't we give love give love give love give love_  
_give love give love give love give love give love_  
_Nicholas: 'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_  
_Ryder: And love dares you to care for_

_Sam:__The people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
New Directions: This is ourselves  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure_

_Melody: Right from the start_  
_You were a thief_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_Marley: I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_  
_Carolina: Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_  
_Things you never say to me oh oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_The three: Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Ryder: I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_Where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_  
_(Mel: Oh we had everything)_  
_Sam: Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind_  
_(Marley: Yeah but this is happenin')_  
_Nicholas: You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_  
_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_Between our love, our love_  
_Oh our love, our love_

_The Six: Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_I never stopped_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_You're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Melody: Oh tear ducts and rust_  
_Ryder: I'll fix it for us_  
_Marley: We're collecting dust_  
_But our love's enough_  
_Sam:You're holding it in_  
_ Marley:You're pouring a drink_

_Nicholas and Carolina: No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_Carolina: We'll come clean_

_Nicholas: Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_Carolina: It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_New Directions: Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

The performance was over. Marley rushed to the hospital next to Sam. They lost the baby, they were devastated.  
"The Winner of the 2013 Show Choir Competition are... THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"  
"We made it!" Ryder exclaimed picking up Melody and throwing her over his shoulder.  
"Could we talk?" Nicholas asked Carolina.  
"Fine! What do you want?"  
"I would like to talk in private with you."

"Why is this happening to me?!" Marley was crying.  
"Hey Marley. it's all..."  
"No, it's not okay, first Sugar die, now our girl does! Why?!"  
"At least we still have each other. Please Marley stop crying."

_Marley: Come on skinny love just last the year_  
_Poor a little salt we were never here_  
_My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ..._  
_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_  
_I tell my love to wreck it all_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_  
_My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ..._  
_Right in the moment this order's tall_  
_Sam: I told you to be patient I told you to be fine_  
_I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind_  
_In the morning I'll be with you_  
_But it will be a different kind_  
_Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines_  
_Marley: Come on skinny love what happened here_  
_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_  
_My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ..._  
_Sudden load is full so slow on the split_  
_Sam: I told you to be patient I told you to be fine_  
_I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind_  
_Both: Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?_  
_Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_  
_And at the end of all your lines_  
_Sam: Who will love you? who will fight?_  
_And who will fall, far behind?_  
_Marley: Come on skinny love ..._  
_My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ... _  
_My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ... _

"We won Nationals but I don't feel happy." Tina said.  
"Sugar died, Marley and Sam lost their baby, I guess you have reasons to be sad." Jake answered.  
"At least I still have you..." she smiled taking his hand.  
"When did you two happen?" Kitty asked.  
"At prom." Artie answered.

"Melody, you don't have an idea of how proud I am of you." Ryder said.  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because after all you've been through you finally became a winner."  
"That's because of you."  
"No, you inspire me..." he said as the music started.  
"Ryder, what are you doing?"  
"Just listen..."

_Ryder: It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
Sam _from the hospital_: I don't have much money but girl if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
Carolina _reading the lyrics from a sheet of paper given by Nicholas_: So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Nicholas: Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
Ryder _smiling at Melody_: And you can tell everybody  
Sam _hugging Marley_: this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
Nicholas: I hope you don't mind  
Ryder: I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
Sam: How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
Marley: If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
Ryder: My gift is my song and this one's for you  
Carolina and Nicholas: And you can tell everybody this is your song  
Ryder: It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
__Sam: __I hope you don't mind  
Sam, Ryder and Nicholas: I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

" Okay, what is your goal with singing with me?" Carolina asked confused by the actitude of the british boy.  
"You know, you've been rude with me the last few days."  
"Cause you were rude first!"  
"Come on Car... I know why your real reason for acting like this only with me."  
"Now you think you have a special treatment? ¡Qué pelotudes!"  
"Just admit it darling, you are in love with me, and I don't blame you, I mean, everybody loves me."  
_  
Nicholas: Well hell sees her shadow in my backseat_  
_And her friends are standing right in front of me_  
_World wide from the center burning turkey_  
_Open up said everybody loves me_  
_And you don't have to make a sound_  
_'Cause they got what you need_  
_What you need_  
_Make you say_  
_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Get down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Oh_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Don't need my health_  
_Got my name and got my wealth I_  
_Stare at the sun_  
_Just for kicks all by myself I_  
_Lose track of time_  
_So I might be past my prime_  
_But_  
_I'm feeling oh so good_  
_Yeah!_  
_Oh my!_  
_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Get down,_  
_Swaying to my own sound_  
_Flashes in my face now_  
_All I know is everybody loves me_  
_Everybody loves me!_  
_Don't you know you wanna_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Everybody_  
_Whoa! Yeah!  
_"Seriously? You think I could be able to love you, you are so wrong!"  
"Please sweetheart don't deny what it's obvious."  
"I won't keep on wasting my time with you."

The next week, Brittany was absent, she was too depress to go to school. Marley was forcing her smile as she walked, she had lost a friend and a baby, she felt a real loser. At glee club, Nicholas went to the front and said. "I want to dedicate this song to everyone who is denying to love someone."  
"Oh mierda." Carolina commented. "You are being ridiculous, I'm not in denial!"  
_Nicholas: Dale_  
_one-two-three-four_  
_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_  
_I know you want me (want me)_  
_you know I want cha (want cha)_  
_I know you want me_  
_you know I want cha (want cha)_  
_I know you want me (want me)_  
_you know I want cha (want cha)_  
_I know you want me_  
_You know I want cha (want cha)_  
_one-two-three-four_  
_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_  
_Rumba (Si)_  
_Ella quiere su Rumba (Como)_  
_Rumba (Si)_  
_Ella quiere si Rumba (Como)_  
_Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,_  
_Yo te voy a poner gozar_  
_Tu tiene la boca grande_  
_dale ponte a jugar (Como)_  
_one-two-three-four_  
_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_  
_6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,_  
_Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,_  
_All I.P uh, big and packer,_  
_That he's not, but damn he's hot,_  
_label fly but Pit wont stop,_  
_got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como)_  
_watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock_  
_Enjoy Me_  
_I know you want me (want me)_  
_you know I want cha (want cha)_  
_I know you want me_  
_you know I want cha (want cha)_  
_I know you want me (want me)_  
_you know I want cha (want cha)_  
_I know you want me_  
_You know I want cha (want cha)_  
_one-two-three-four_  
_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_  
_Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey,_  
_look like King Kong, welcome to the crib,_  
_real fast what it is,_  
_with a woman down ya sh!t_  
_dont play games,_  
_they up the chain, and they let her do_  
_everythang and anythang hit tha thang_  
_and they love it gettin' it in, gettin' on,_  
_all night long_  
_I know you want me (want me)_  
_you know I want cha (want cha)_  
_I know you want me_  
_you know I want cha (want cha)_  
_I know you want me (want me)_  
_you know I want cha (want cha)_  
_I know you want me_  
_You know I want cha (want cha)_  
_one-two-three-four_  
_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
_"Have you finished making a fool of yourself?" Carolina asked.  
"I know you like this song."  
"I actually don't, I don't even like Pitbull at all... and just to be clear I hate you."

"Sam, I need your help." Artie said.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think I like Kitty."  
"What?"  
"She has been sweet to me all weekend, she reminds me of what I liked from Sugar. What can I do? I feel so..."  
"Well, I think you are moving on which is great but at the same time I think you've move on too fast."  
"But, I can't help it. In any second, I will find myself kissing her..."  
"What do you like of her?"

_Artie singing at glee club with Sam playing the guitar: She's got a smile that it seems to me_  
_Reminds me of childhood memories_  
_Where everything_  
_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_  
_Sam: Now and then when I see her face_  
_She takes me away to that special place_  
_And if I'd stare too long_  
_I'd probably break down and cry_  
_Both: Oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet love of mine_  
_Sam: She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain_  
_Artie: Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_  
_Where as a child I'd hide_  
_And pray for the thunder_  
_And the rain_  
_To quietly pass me by_  
_Both: Oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet love of mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet love of mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh,_  
_Sweet love of mine_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh, (sweet child)_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no_  
_Sweet child,_  
_Sweet child of mine._

"That is such a great song!" Carolina said.  
"That was amazing Sam!" Marley smiled.

"Artie, I think we should have dinner later..." Kitty said.  
"As a friend or as a date?"  
"You choose..."  
"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Hey Nicholas, you've been doing a great perfomance here." Blaine said.  
"Eh... thanks Blake."  
"It's Blaine."  
"My apologies."  
"It's okay, tell me something."  
"What?"  
"What is it between Carolina and you?"  
"What do you mean? I think she left clear to the whole world that she hates me."  
"I mean, what do you feel for her? You can trust me."  
"I don't feel anything."  
"That is not what I want to hear."  
"Well, tell me what do you want to hear."

_Blaine: I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_Nicholas: My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_  
_Til' all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Blaine: Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_  
_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Nicholas: Something that were like those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_Both: So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_Blaine: This time, don't need another perfect line_  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
_Both: I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_Nicholas: My god, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_Blaine: And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_  
_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Singing straight, too cold_  
_Nicholas: I don't really like my flow, no, so_  
_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that were like those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_Blaine: This time, don't need another perfect line_  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
_New Directions, now they are at the auditorium with the whole glee club: I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_Nicholas: Oh, got no reason, got not shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'mma tell you everything_  
_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that were like those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_New Directions: So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_Blaine: This time, don't need another perfect line_  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
_New Directions: I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_Nicholas looking at Carolina: So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that were like those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
___New Directions:_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
_Blaine: This time, don't need another perfect line_  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line_  
___New Directions:_I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
_Blaine and Nicholas: All my secrets away,  
Nicholas: All my secrets away_

* * *

"Hey, Car, kicking the coke machine won't help you at all to take a coke." Nicholas laughed at her.  
"Why don't you leave me alone?"  
"Because I know you, a week ago you were desperate for making friends and now I wanna know more about you." the bell rang.  
"I don't have time for you know, I'm late for class." she said pushing him away.  
"This conversation isn't over!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"Come on Carolina! Stop being such a bitch!"he said as she was leaving him behind. *imaginary music video. (Song: Come on Carolina by Rooster Teeth.)*  
_New Directions: come on carolina have fun carolina_  
_Nicholas: you're always being such a bitch_  
_i'd like to take you to a movie_  
_but you won't leave the training room floor_  
_i wanna bring you to the mall to buy shoes_  
_but you're obsessed with the "leaderboard"-baby!_  
_Blaine and Nicholas: why don't you give me a break_  
_why do you make it so hard for me to love you?_  
_i'm gonna do what it takes_  
_but could please stop kicking me?_  
_New Directions: come on carolina have fun carolina_  
_you're always being such a bitch_  
_come on carolina let's run carolina_  
_Nicholas: we'll leave this place_  
_fly through space_  
_and start a different life_  
_and have babies with green eyes_  
_maybe we could hit a disco_  
_or skate down and check out the shore_  
_Blaine and Nicholas: i know you wanna kick ass_  
_i know you're dying to rip that Tex to pieces_  
_but baby both of us know _  
_that bitch would have you on your knees_  
_New Directions: come on carolina have fun carolina_  
_Nicholas: you're always being such a bitch_  
_New Directions: come on carolina let's run carolina_  
_Nicholas: we'll leave this place_  
_fly through space_  
_and start a different life_  
_and have babies with green eyes_  
"Are you sure you aren't falling for her?" Blaine asked Nicholas once she was gone.  
"I'm not, I found entretaining to see her mad, I've told you so."  
"Yeah sure, it's hard to believe what you say."  
"Well, if I did, though I don't, why should I tell you? You are not even in my class."  
"We are both in glee club, and there we're like a family."

"Hey guys, would you mind if I stay?" Car asked after class to the band at the auditorium.  
"It's okay, anyone can come here after class." Brad said.  
"Well, thanks." she smiled picking up a guitar and begining to play Tangled up in Me by Skye Sweetnam.  
_Carolina: You wanna know more, more, more about me _  
_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine _  
_I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_  
_Hey! Hey! Hey! _  
_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! _  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_Get tangled up in me _  
_You think that you know me _  
_You think that I'm only _  
_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you _  
_You wanna know more, more, more about me _  
_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _  
_Hey! Hey! Hey! _  
_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya! _  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today _  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_  
_Hey! Hey! _  
_Get tangled up in me_

"Bravo!" Santana applaused.  
"¿Prima Santana? ¿Eres tú?"  
"Yes, little cousin, I'm kind of surprised to see you here. I thought you were more shy, and sing as a secret."  
"We'll but Marley invited me to join the Glee Club and it sound it as a perfect chance to meet lovely people."  
"Well yes, they are, you should've told me that you were here, so that I make you a tour."  
"I thought you were in New York."  
"Well, yes, I was, but then I came to cheer up my girlfriend, Brittany."  
"Oh..."  
"Well tell me about him, who is the one you are pushing away?"

"Ryder, I don't know what it is going to happen next, if Sugar died without any annoucement, any of us could die, and I would die if I lose you."Mel admited while they were kissing.  
"Let's enjoy life till the last moment, and don't worry, everything is going to be okay..."  
"What I mean is that I think I'm ready..."  
"Ready? For what?"  
"You know..."  
"Oh that! Mel, we are too young and I think it's better to do things at their time."  
"So you mean you don't want to...?"  
"I do want, some day, but not yet, I don't think we should pressure ourselves and..."Melody kissed him. "Okay, tonight my mother is going to the movies, you could..."  
"I'll be there at eight."

"Marley, I've been told that I'm graduating." Sam announced.  
"That's amazing Sam!" she smiled hugging him.  
"That means I'll be starting collage and you'll be here."  
"Yes, but we'll meet as much as we can, you should focus in your career, what are you going to study...?"  
"I don't know."  
"I think you should be a detective, you are so smart."  
"You got to be kidding, I barely didn't graduate."  
"But you do, and you discovered when the Warblers cheated on sectionals. Due to you, we won nationals!"  
"I..."  
"I've also heard that you help Mercedes to start her career, and took care of your entiere family, that is pretty amazing, too. I'm so proud of you." she said being kissed by her boyfriend.  
"And I am proud of us." he smiled. "But, I'm worried, what if I lose you while I'm not here."  
"Everything is going to be alright."  
_Marley: I just want you close_  
_Where you can stay forever_  
_You can be sure_  
_That it will only get better_  
_You and me together_  
_Through the days and nights_  
_I don't worry 'cause_  
_Everything's going to be alright_  
_People keep talking they can say what they like_  
_But all i know is everything's going to be alright_  
_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And my heart is hurting_  
_You will always be around_  
_This I know for certain_  
_You and me together_  
_Through the days and nights_  
_I don't worry 'cause_  
_Everything's going to be alright_  
_People keep talking they can say what they like_  
_But all i know is everything's going to be alright_  
_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel_  
_I know some people search the world_  
_To find something like what we have_  
_I know people will try, try to divide something so real_  
_So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_  
_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_  
_No one, no one, no one_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_  
_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_  
_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

"Ryder, I heard what you are planning to do with Mel tonight, how could you?" Blaine asked.  
"It was her idea..."  
"Sure, let's pretend that you are not pushing her to have sex with you!"  
"I'm telling the truth, I really love her, I would never do anything to hurt her feelings."  
"I hope I could believe you but I don't." Blaine said walking away.  
"Hey, is there anything wrong?"Mel asked when Blaine grabbed her by the arm.  
"You can't do it with Ryder."  
"Why not? I only wanna be with him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I love him, and he loves me back."  
"Did he wash your brain?"  
"No, believe me Blaine."  
"I know you have feelings for each other, I just think you are too..."  
"young? at this age you slept with Kurt."  
"But are you sure you only want to give everything to just a guy."  
"It's not just a guy, it's Ryder who we are talking about, and I know it's crazy but it's true."  
"Okay, though I'm trying to protect you."

It was 8 o'clock when Melody knocked on Ryder's door.  
"Are you sure you want to go on?" Ryder asked.

_Melody: I don't know what it is that makes me love you so_  
_I only know I never want to let you go_  
_'Cause you've started something_  
_Oh, can't you see?_  
_That ever since we met_  
_You've had a hold on me_  
_It happens to be true_  
_I only want to be with you_  
_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do_  
_I want to spend each moment of the day with you_  
_Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss_  
_I never knew that I could be in love like this_  
_It's crazy but it's true_  
_I only want to be with you_  
_You stopped and smiled at me_  
_And asked if I'd care to dance_  
_I fell into your open arms_  
_And I didn't stand a chance_  
_Now listen honey_  
_I just want to be beside you everywhere_  
_As long as we're together, honey, I don't care_  
_'Cause you've started something_  
_Oh, can't you see?_  
_That ever since we met_  
_You've had a hold on me_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I only want to be with you_  
_Oh, oh, you stopped and you smiled at me_  
_And asked if I'd care to dance_  
_I fell into your open arms_  
_And I didn't stand a chance_  
_Now hear me tell you_  
_I just want to be beside you everywhere_  
_As long as we're together, honey, I don't care_  
_'Cause you've started something_  
_Oh, can't you see?_  
_That ever since we met_  
_You've had a hold on me_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I only want to be with you_  
_I said no matter, no matter what you do_  
_I only want to be with you  
_"So Mel? Are you feeling okay?"  
"I actually, feel stupid."  
"You are not."  
"Yes I am, I've been pushing you to have sex with me, Oh my God! I can't believe myself! I'm so sorry, I love you, but I don't feel really ready for something like this."  
"I understand."  
"How? Cause I don't get myself."  
"I guess you just wanted to assure our love."  
"I do, I want to love you as long as I can."

"Thanks for spending the afternoon with me." Car smiled once she was home, having here hair brushed by her cousin.  
"I think that guy is totally into you." Santana said.  
"Come on! He just love mocking, I'm a fool for even liking him. But somehow he gets me blind."  
"Sure Caro." the doorbell rang. "Who did you invite at 8? Let me guess, my mexican third eye tell me it is... Nicholas, and he will ask you out."  
"I didn't invite anyone..." she said peeping through the window. "Did you invite him here?"  
"Surprise!"  
"When? You don't even know..."  
"Britt helped me, she is depressed but she totally ships you two as much as I do. Break a leg little cousin... I'll leave through the backdoor."  
"Wait, don't leave me alone with him!" Car begged as she open the door. "What are you doing here?"  
"I may ask why did you begged Brittany to call me and come here. And considering the fact that your hair is done, I guess you have been waiting for me."  
"So that's why she brushed my hair." Carolina murmured.  
"Are you going to invite me in?"  
"Are you going to be a jerk?"  
"No..."  
"Welcome then." she said.  
"I see that you play guitar..."  
"Ah, yeah, since I'm nine."  
"That's pretty impressive."  
"Thanks."  
"Well, now that I'm here, aren't you going to play a song to me?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because I'm asking you."  
"Asking or forcing me?"  
"You were going to play guitar anyway." she started to play as long as you love me by the Backstreet boys. "Seriously? Backstreet Boys?"  
"I like this song and I've been working in a mash up with the song it's gonna be me by N Sync"  
"well, I'm listening."

_Carolina: __Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_  
_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_  
_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_  
_Risking it all in a glance_  
_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_  
_I can't get you out of my head_  
_ Don't care what is written in your history_  
_As long as you're here with me_  
You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go  
I remember you told, me  
That it made you believe in  
No girl, no cry  
Maybe that's why  
_I don't care who you are_  
_Where you're from_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me_  
_You've got no choice, babe  
But to move on,and you know  
There ain't no time to waste,  
You're just  
Too blind, to see  
But in the end you know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why  
__Every little thing that you have said and done_  
_Feels like it's deep within me_  
_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_  
_It seems like we're meant to be_  
_Every little thing I do__  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what, it's gonna be me  
It's gonna be me  
____Carolina: I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_  
_But I guess it shows_  
_When you look into my eyes_  
_Nicholas: What you did and where you're comin from_  
_ I don't care,  
____Carolina:____as long as you love me, baby_

___Nicholas: __There comes a day  
When I'll be the one  
You'll see  
__All that I do __  
Is not enough for you  
I dont wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When you finally  
You get to love  
Guess what, guess what  
__Every little thing I do__  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,guess what, it's gonna be me  
__Carolina: I don't care who you are (Nicholas: who you are)__  
__Where you're from (Nicholas: where you're from)_  
_What you did_  
_As long as you love me (Nicholas: as long as you love me)_  
_Every little thing I do__(Nicholas: I don't care who you are)__  
Never seems enough for you __  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them____(Nicholas: where you're from)__  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody(Nicholas:______What you did)__  
Guess what, it's gonna be me  
__Who you are  
__Where you're from _  
_Don't care what you did_  
_As long as you love me ____  
_Both: As long as you love me.  
Nicholas sat really close to her, she was feeling her heart beating out of her chest as he was coming closer.  
"I've got to go, before it's too late. By the way, nice performance." he said.  
"I've got to admit we sound amazing together."  
"I guess." he said leaving under the dark and rainy sky.  
"Hey, Nicholas, may I call you a cab?" She asked running towards him. Suddenly she slipped and fell over his arms.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes..." she said pulling herself closer to him. "So, do you want a cab or not?"  
"I only want to try one thing right now."  
"What?" she asked as she was being kissed by him. "That was my first kiss..." she thought a loud.  
"And? Are you still going to deny your feelings for me?"  
"Are you kidding? You kissed me!"  
"But you kissed me back."  
"You are so...!"  
"Sexy, attractive, gorgeous, marvellous, amazing, charming...?"  
"Hateful."

Marley woke up next to Sam, he was sleeping, looking as an angel.  
_Marley: Chest to chest_  
_Nose to nose_  
_Palm to palm_  
_We were always just that close_  
_Wrist to wrist_  
_Toe to toe_  
_Lips that just felt like the inside of a rose_  
_Melody: __So how come when I reach out my fingers_  
_It feels like more than distance between us_  
_Marley: In this california king bed_  
_Melody: We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_Marley: I bet california wishing on these stars for your heart for me_  
_Both: My california king_  
_Marley:_ _Eye to eye_  
_Cheek to cheek_  
_Side by side_  
_You were sleeping next to me_  
_Arm to arm_  
_Dusk to dawn_  
_With the curtains drawn_  
_And a little last nitgh on these sheets_  
_Melody: So how come when I reach out my fingers_  
_It feels like more than distance between us_  
_Marley: In this california king bed_  
_Melody: We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_Both: I bet california wishing on these stars of the heart for me_  
_My california king_  
_Melody: Just when I felt like giving up on us_  
_You turned around and gave me one last touch_  
_That made everything feel better_  
_And even then my eyes got better_  
_So confused wanna ask you if you love me_  
_But I dont wanna seem so weak_  
_Marley: Maybe I've been california dreaming_  
_In this california king bed_  
_Melody: We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_Marley: I bet california wishing on these stars of the heart for me_  
_My california king_  
_Melody: My california king  
In this california king bed_  
_Marley: We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_Melody: I bet california wishing on these stars of the heart for me_  
_Both: My california king.  
_Marley kissed Sam, while at Ryder's house, Melody smiled at Ryder, who was sleeping on the couch, they were watching movies and he had his arm around her neck and he woke up almost screaming.  
"What's wrong?"  
Ryder's POV  
I was sleeping when suddenly I heard Mel shout. Jake was trying to sleep with her. He was even getting her undressed, kissing her back, she was paralyzed. But then I hit him and make him apologize.  
"Say you're sorry!" I demanded.  
"Fine, sorry..."  
"Don't ever touch her again!"  
"Well calm down bro..." He stared at me as if I was crazy and then I asked to Mel "do you have plans for tonight?"  
"Ha, not with you..." she answered and then I woke up.  
End of Ryder's POV  
"I'm glad to know that it was just a nightmare." he admited after telling it.  
"I give you my word to always be loyal to you."  
"I believe you, and I love you."

_Nicholas: I've heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do you?_  
_Blaine: It goes like this_  
_The fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall, the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Both: Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Sam: Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Ryder: Her beauty_  
_in the moonlight __overthrew you_  
_Nicholas: She tied you_  
_To a kitchen chair_  
_Jake: She broke your throne,_  
_she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_The boys: Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Marley: Maybe I've been here before_  
_I know this room, I've walked this floor_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you_  
_Melody: I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Both: Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Carolina: There was a time you'd let me know_  
_What's real and going on below_  
_But now you never show it to me do you?_  
_Nicholas: Remember when I moved in you?_  
_The holy dark was moving too_  
_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Both: Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Joe: Maybe there's a God above_  
_Tina: And all I ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_  
_Kitty: It's not a cry you can hear at night_  
_Artie: It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
_Brittany: It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_New Directions: Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"Rest in peace Sugar." Brittany said.


	22. Chapter 22: Endlessly

_Blaine: I want to break free_  
_I want to break free_  
_I want to break free from your lies_  
_You're so self-satisfied I don't need you_  
_I've got to break free_  
_God knows, God knows I want to break free_  
Melody: _I've fallen in love_  
_I've fallen in love for the first time_  
_And this time I know it's for real_  
_I've fallen in love yeah_  
_God knows God knows I've fallen in love_  
_Both: __It's strange but it's true_  
_Melody: I can't get over the way you love me like you do_  
_But I have to be sure_  
_When I walk out that door_  
_Oh how I want to be free baby_  
_Both: Oh how I want to be free_  
_Oh how I want to break free_  
_Blaine: But life still goes on_  
_I can't get used to living without living without_  
_Living without you by my side_  
_Melody: I don't want to live alone hey_  
_God knows got to make it on my own_  
_Both: So baby can't you see_  
_I've got to break free_  
_I've got to break free_  
_I want to break free yeah_  
_I want, I want, I want, I want to break free_

"This is one of our last duets before I graduate and go to NYADA." Blaine said.  
"Yes, is incredible to think about everything that we've been through this year."  
"Specially you. Sorry."  
"It's fine, I've lost a lot, but I won even more." she smiled.

"We are only two girls in Glee club who are actually graduating and we haven't even sang a duet together." Britt told Tina.  
"Right..."

_Brittany: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_Tina: So while you're here in my arms_  
_Both: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_Brittany_: _Young hearts, out our minds_  
_Runnin like we outta time_  
_Wild childs, lookin' good_  
_Livin hard just like we should_  
_Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (Tina: You Know)_  
_That magic that we got nobody can touch (Tina: For sure)_  
_Tina: Looking for some trouble tonight_  
_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_  
_Like it's the last night of our lives_  
_Brittany: We'll keep dancing till we die_  
_Both: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms,_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_Tina: Young hunks, taking shots_  
_Stripping down to dirty socks_  
_Music up, gettin' hot_  
_Kiss me, give me all you've got_  
_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (Brittany: you know)_  
_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (Brittany: for sure)_  
_Brittany: Looking for some trouble tonight_  
_Take my hand i'll show you the wild side_  
_Like it's the last night of our lives_  
_We'll keep dancing till we die_  
_Both: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms,_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_Glee girls: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_

"Now girls it's time for girl talk." Tina said.  
"Have you already slept with Ryder?" Kitty asked Mel.  
"No, and I have no hurry..."  
"Right you don't want to get pregnant and then lose the baby as Marley did. Sorry Marley." Britt said.  
"What about you Carolina, have you kissed Nicholas?" Unique asked.  
"Sorry?"  
"I mean, he is your boyfriend isn't he."  
"No, we are not dating..."  
"But you did kiss, Santana told me what you told her." Britt said.  
"Yes but it didn't mean anything for him."  
"Are you sure?" Marley asked.  
"I know he hates me."  
"are you blind? That guy is totally crazy for you." Kitty said.  
"Really?"  
"Yes!" they declared as the song Why Can't I by Liz Phair started.

_Carolina: Get a load of me get a load of you _  
_Walkin down the street _  
_And I hardly know you _  
_(Melody: Hardly know you) _  
_It's just like we were meant to be... _  
_Holding hands with you _  
_When we're out at night _  
_Got a girlfriend, you say _  
_It isn't right _  
_(Marley: Isn't right...) _  
_And I've got someone waiting _  
_Too _  
_What if this is just the beginning? _  
_We're already wet and we're _  
_Gonna go swimming? _  
_Why can't I breathe _  
_Whenever I think about you? _  
_Why can't I speak _  
_Whenever I talk about you? _  
_It's inevitable _  
_It's the fact and we're _  
_Gonna get down to it... _  
_So tell me, why can't I breathe _  
_Whenever I think about you? _  
_(Britt: Whenever I think about you) _  
_(Kitty: Whenever I think about you) _  
_(Tina: Whenever I think about you) _  
_(Unique: Whenever I think about you) _  
_Isn't this the best part of _  
_Breaking up _  
_Finding someone else you _  
_Can't get enough of _  
_Brit and Carolina: Someone who wants to be with you too? _  
_Kitty and Car: It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch _  
_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch _  
_(Marley and Melody: But wouldn't it, but wouldn't it) _  
_Carolina: But wouldn't it be beautiful? _  
_Here we go, we're at the beginning _  
_We haven't freak yet, _  
_But my heads spinning._  
_Why can't I breathe _  
_Whenever I think about you? _  
_Why can't I speak _  
_Whenever I talk about you? _  
_It's inevitable _  
_It's the fact and we're _  
_Gonna get down to it... _  
_So tell me, why can't I _  
_Breathe whenever I think about you? _  
_I love for you to make me wonder, _  
_Unique and Tina: Where it's going... _  
_Carolina: I love for you to pull me under _  
_The girls: Somethings growing _  
_Carolina: Out of this that we can't control... _  
_Baby I'm dying... _  
_Why can't I breathe _  
_ Whenever I think about you? _  
_Why can't I speak _  
_Whenever I talk about you?_  
_All:Why can't I breathe _  
_Whenever I think about you? _  
_Why can't I speak _  
_Whenever I talk about you? _  
_It's inevitable _  
_It's the fact and we're _  
_Gonna get down to it... _  
_So tell me, why can't I breathe _  
_Whenever I think about you? _  
_(Kitty: Whenever I think about you) _  
_(Melody: Whenever I think about you) _  
_(Marley: Whenever I think about you) _  
_Carolina: Whenever I think about you_

"Guys, this the last week of school for many of you, so I guess the right thing to do is leave this week for you to sing goodbye." Mr. Schue said."Did anyone prepare anything?"

"Nick did." Ryder said.  
"What are you talking about?" the british boy asked confused.  
"Don't you remember? We three prepared a number with Melody, Marley and Carolina." Sam answered.  
"Did we?" Carolina asked confused.  
"Hit it!" Marley said.  
Song Friday I'm Love by The Cure.

_Nicholas: I don't care if Monday's blue_  
_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_  
_Thursday I don't care about you_  
_It's Friday, I'm in love_  
_Ryder and Melody: Monday you can fall apart_  
_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_  
_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_  
_Nicholas, Melody, Ryder, Sam, Marley and Carolina: Saturday, wait_  
_And Sunday always comes too late_  
_But Friday, never hesitate..._  
_Marley and Sam:I don't care if Mondays black_  
_Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack_  
_Sam: Thursday, never looking back_  
_It's Friday, I'm in love_  
_Carolina and Nicholas: Monday, you can hold your head_  
_Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_  
_Or Thursday - watch the walls instead_  
_It's Friday, I'm in love_  
_The six: Saturday, wait_  
_And Sunday always comes too late_  
_But Friday, never hesitate..._  
_Nicholas: Dressed up to the eyes_  
_It's a wonderful surprise_  
_To see your shoes and your spirits rise_  
_Marley and Sam: Throwing out your frown_  
_And just smiling at the sound_  
_And as sleek as a sheik_  
_Spinning round and round_  
_The six: Always take a big bite_  
_It's such a gorgeous sight_  
_Carolina and Nicholas: To see you eat in the middle of the night_  
_Ryder: You can never get enough_  
_Melody: Enough of this stuff_  
_Marley and Sam: It's Friday, I'm in love_  
_Nicholas: I don't care if Monday's blue_  
_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_  
_Thursday I don't care about you_  
_It's Friday, I'm in love_  
_Marley and Sam: Monday you can fall apart_  
_Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart_  
_Thursday doesn't even start_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

"I saw you making those faces at Artie."

Kitty turned to the frustrated boy beside her.

"Someone sounds jealous."

Ryder raised his eyebrows.

"Me? Jealous? Pfft! No! I was just…worried...about you getting involved with him. 'Cause ya know…he's…not that nice..."

A confused look crossed Kitty's face.

"What? Okay, now you're making no sense."

She shut her locker and started down the hall.

"Kitty wait!"

Ryder caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"What?" she snapped.

He sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just…"

Kitty grabbed his hand.

"Tell me what's been going on with you these last few days. You can trust me," she stated softly.

Their eyes were locked on one anothers and they stood only inches apart.

Ryder nodded softly. "Okay. I trust you."

"So? Tell me, what's your problem? You are dating Melody, remember?"

"I don't know, okay? I just felt annoyed, Artie has just lost Sugar, I don't think he is ready to move on."

"Soon or later, he will, and if that is really worrying you, I won't hurt him."

"But what about if he hurts you?"

"He won't, I mean he wouldn't, right?"

"How can you be so sure? You barely never spoke to him."

"Are you sure you are not jealous? Because that would make more sense."

"I'm not jealous! I'm dating Melody, remember?"

"And?"

"Artie is grauduating, your relationship with him wouldn't work."

"We could at least try."

"But if he cheats on you with a girl, you'll get hurt."

"And why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"Since when?"

"You know, we help each other in classes."

"That only mean we are classmates, nothing more." she said walking away.

"I'm on the football team, you are a cherrio. We support each other!" he yelled.

Kitty walked toward Melody.

"Keep your boyfriend away from me, he's being pathetic."

"You can't call him like that!" Mel answered.

"I'm just being honest. I think he jealous of me and Artie."

"What?"

"I don't know why, but he shows to be like that."

"Kitty, you can't just...! oh." Ryder said running behind them.

"So, it is true..." Melody cried running away.

"What have just happened?" Marley asked Kitty.

"Melody found out that Ryder is jealous of Artie and me." Kitty explained.

"That's not true! I'm not jealous!" Ryder said.

"Let me talk with her."

_Melody: I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far  
__Because of you__  
Marley and Melody: I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Marley: Because of you  
Both: I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Melody: Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
__Marley: I lose my way__  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
__Because of you__  
Both: I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Melody: Because of you  
Both: I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Marley: Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
__Melody: I watched you die__  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing  
__Marley: Because of you__  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Melody: Because of you  
Both: I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Marley: Because of you  
Both: I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
__Because of you_

"Melody..." Marley said as she was hugged.

"Marley, why are you sad?"

"Sam's leaving, I'm afraid of losing him."

"You won't, he really loves you. Not as..."

"Ryder does love you."

"Then why was he running behind Kitty, why has he been acting distant? What did I do wrong now?"

"You didn't, please you'll be okay."

"How can you affirm that?"

"Because I'm your best friend, and I'll be there by your side whenever you need me."

"And I'm here for you too."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"We are never getting together, you know." Nicholas told Carolina.

She's at her locker putting away all her books and getting her bag ready for cheerios practice when he comes up to her.

"What are you talking about, Brutish?"

Seriously, can he not randomly come up to her at her locker and start talking nonsense? She has things to do and constantly rolling her eyes at all those idiots in glee club gave her a headache.

"The kiss, remember?" He explains. "I see how you look at me after that love, and I just hope you stop. It was something that happened sponteneously, I don't like you."

"Nothing like your first love, right?" She laughs sarcastically. "She may be unforgettable and unbeatable."

"She broke my heart." He says and she wonders if he's trying to convince himself and not her. "I'm not going to let myself be heartbroken again because you want to."

"You would know, right?" She crosses her arms and takes a step closer to him. "You've kissed me and now you say it doesn't mean anything. It was my first kiss! you know?"

"I'm just trying to clear things up." His eyes are soft, but the fact that he's pitying her and thinks she needs to be told what to do makes her want to push him away.

"Well I think you need first to clear things up with yourself." She argues. "As for the kiss? It can continue being the disgustingly adorable yet cliche as it was. I couldn't care less."

She leaves him standing there as she slams her locker closed and makes her way towards the auditorium.

"Car, are you okay?" Unique asked.

"I'm fine."

"I heard your argue with Nicholas, he doesn't worth it if he doesn't loves you back."

"I don't care."

"You told the girls your feelings for him, don't deny it, you are hurt."

_Carolina: I let it fall, my heart,_  
_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_  
_My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_  
Both: _But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew._  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._  
_But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_  
Unique: _When I lay with you_  
_I could stay there_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Feel you're here forever_  
_You and me together_  
_Nothing gets better_  
_Both: 'Cause there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew,_  
_All the things you'd say,_  
_They were never true, never true,_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win._  
_Unique: But I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_  
_Carolina: I set fire to the rain_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_  
Unique: _Sometimes I wake up by the door,_  
_Carolina: That heart you caught, must be waiting for you_  
_Unique: Even now that we're already over_  
_Carolina: I can't help myself from looking for you._  
Both: _I set fire to the rain,_  
_Watch it pour as I touch your face,_  
_Unique: Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_  
_Carolina: I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that was the last time_  
_The last time, oh, oh!_  
Unque: _Let it burn_  
_Carolina: Let it burn_  
_Both: Let it burn_

That night, Marley saw Sam with his guitar standing by her window.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Mel told me you were afraid of losing me."

"She did?"

"I came to tell you that our love is endlessly."

"But..."

"Come out here and listen." (Song Endlessly by the cab) When Marley got outside she fould Melody with a piano. "She's going to help with some vocals."

_Sam: There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.  
__Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,__  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.  
__..and there's no guarantee,__  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.  
__There's a house on the hill,__  
with a view of the town,  
and I know how you adore it.  
So I'll work everyday,  
through the sun, and the rain,  
until I can afford it.  
__Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,__  
cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.  
__..and there's no guarantee,__  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.  
__(Mel: You need him,)Sam: I know you need me,__  
Mel: you need him, (Sam: I know you need me)  
__Sam: Ink may stain my skin,__  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
Im perfect for you.  
__Melody: ..and there's no guarantee,__  
that this will be easy. (Sam: This will be easy)  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. (Sam: Won't you believe me?)  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need him. (Sa,: You know you need me)  
(Sam: I know you need me)  
You need him,  
(Sam: I know you need me)  
You need him,  
(Sam: I know you need me)  
There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Sam: Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it._

Marley kissed Sam, and then the couple hugged Melody.

"I love you guys."

The next glee rehearsal, Ryder, Sam and Nicholas prepared I don't wanna lose your love by The Police.

_Sam: Josie's on a vacation far away,_  
_come around and talk it over_  
_So many things that I want to say,_  
_you know I like my girls a little bit older._  
_I just want to use your love tonight;_  
_Sam, Ryder and Nicholas: I don't want to lose your love tonight._  
_Nicholas: I ain't got many friends left to talk to,_  
_The three: no one's around when I'm in trouble_  
_Ryder: You know I'd do anything for you,_  
_The three: stay the night but keep it under cover.  
__Sam: I just want to use your love tonight;  
__I don't want to lose your love tonight.__  
_

_The three: Try to stop my hands from shakin'__  
Something in my mind's not makin' sense  
It's been awhile since we've been all alone  
I can't hide the way I'm feelin'  
__Nicholas: As you leave me please would you close the door,__  
and don't forget what I told you  
Just 'cause you're right - that don't mean I'm wrong,  
another shoulder to cry on.  
Ryder and Sam: I just want to use your love tonight;  
The three: I don't want to lose your love tonight.  
Sam: Yeah  
__I just want to use your love tonight;  
The three: I don't want to lose your love tonight.  
__Sam: I just want to use your love tonight;  
The three: I don't want to lose your love tonight._

"There something you wanna say boys?" Sam asked.

"No." Nick said as he noticed that Carolina was smiling but not at him.

"Ryder?"

"Where is Melody?"

"She told me she was going to the toilet." Kitty said.

"And Mr. Hudson?"

"He left a week ago to go to collage." Mr. Schuester said. "Are you feeling okay Ryder?"

"I gotta go." he said picking up his school bag and leaving.

"Mr. Schue, Car and I prepared a number." Kitty said.

"Daydream by Miranda Cosgrove originally sang by Avril Lavinge." Carolina added.

Carolina: La la la la, yea  
Kitty:I could've been the one you noticed  
I could've been all over you  
I could've been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?  
Carolina: It would've been really stupid  
If I would've went out with you  
To give you everything you wanted  
It would've been way too soon.  
I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough  
I try to walk away  
Kitty: I try to be innocent, I try to be rough  
But I just wanna pray.  
Both: You're my daydream  
Y'know that I've been thinking about you  
Lately, every time I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel inside  
I can't get away  
You're my daydream.  
Carolina: La la la, yea  
If I tell you what I'm thinking  
And I let myself trust you  
Can you give me what I'm missin'?  
Can you make my dreams come true?  
Kitty: I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough  
I try to walk away  
Carolina: I try to be innocent, I try to be rough  
But I just wanna pray  
Both: You're my daydream  
Y'know that I've been thinking about you  
Lately, every time I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel inside  
I can't get away  
You're my daydream  
Carolina: I've always wanted someone  
I've been waiting so long  
Could you be that someone?  
Kitty: Are you my, you my  
You're my, you're my...  
DAYDREAM  
Know that I've been thinking about you  
Lately, every time I look at you  
I can't explain what I feel inside  
I can't get away  
You're my daydream  
You're my daydream (Carolina: Y'know, y'know, y'know)  
Daydream  
You're makin' me insane  
You're my daydream  
You're my daydream (Carolina:Y'know, y'know, y'know)  
You're makin' me insane  
Daydream  
Do it again.

"Why are you avoiding me love?" Nick asked Carolina after the rehearsal.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't pretend to be silly with me. Is the song a message for me?"

"I don't want to talk to you." she said leaving him behind.

"Carolina you are not answering my question! Have you met someone else?"

"I don't have why to answer to that, but yes." she said walking away with a smile.

"Who?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Stop using my words against me!"

"Don't be mad love." she said sarcastically.

Once Melody met Ryder at the girl's bathroom door, he grabbed her hand and took her to the auditorium.

"You've been crying." he noticed.

"I feel so stupid, I over reacted."

"No, I'm sorry."

"I'm was wrong, you don't have to apologize."

"This is were I first I really met you was here. We sang so many songs here, so many memories."

"That's true, my favorites memories."

"I've been waiting a lot for a girl like you to come into my life."

"and I've been waiting for a boy like you, a love that survives to everyhing, as this love."

_Ryder: So long,_  
_I've been looking too hard,_  
_I've been waiting too long_  
_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_  
_I only know it's a matter of time_  
_When you love someone_  
_Melody: Maybe I'm wrong._  
_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
_This time I wanna be sure_  
_Ryder: I've been waiting for a girl like you to come in to my life_  
_Melody: I've been waiting for a boy like you and love that will survive_  
_Ryder: I've been waiting (Melody: waiting)_  
_Together: for a girl/boy like you_  
_to come into my life._

He kissed her forehead and they hugged.

"Now the Seniors have prepared a number for the Juniors!" Mr. Schue said.  
_Blaine: I always knew this day would come, we'd be standing one by one_  
_With our future in our hands, so many dreams so many plans_  
_Tina: Always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter there'd be tears_  
_The seniors: But never thought that I'd walk away, with so much join but so much pain_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye_  
_ But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on_  
_I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you_  
_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
_I'll hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you_  
_Artie: Another chapter in the book, can't go back but you can look_  
_Joe: And there we are on every page, memories I'll always save_  
_Brittany: Up ahead on the open doors, who knows what were heading towards?_  
_Sam:__I wish you love I wish you luck, for you the world just opens up_  
_But it's so hard to say goodbye_  
_The Seniors: Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on_  
_I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you_  
_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
_And hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you_  
_Sam: Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_  
_I'll keep them here inside_  
_Blaine: All the times we shared every place everywhere_  
_You touched my life_  
_Tina: Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_  
_But right now we just cry_  
_Brittany: Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_  
_Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on_  
_The Seniors: I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you_  
_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
_I'll hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you_  
_I'll always remember you_  
_Artie: I'll always remember you_

"Carolina, we need to talk." Nick said.

"About?"

"You can't continue being like this..."

"What do you mean?"

"That is my personality, you can't steal it, you're not being yourself sweetheart."

"I don't have time for this."

"Please just a minute." he said grabbing her hand. (The song is Quiet by Lights.)

_Carolina: Im not yours, and youre not mine_  
_But we can sit and pass the time_  
_No fighting wars, no ringing chimes_  
_Were just feeling fine_  
_This is where were supposed to be_  
_Sitting by a broken tree_  
_No tragedy, no poetry_  
_Just staring at the sky_  
_I could wait a thousand hours_  
_Stay the same in sun and showers_  
_Pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_Just to be quiet_  
_Tell me when you feel ready_  
_Im the one, theres not too many_  
_Hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_Just to be quiet_  
_With you_  
_Nicholas:I like it here beside you dear_  
_Youre even more than you appear_  
_And in the clouds my head is clear_  
_Every time you say hello_  
_So heres my heart, and heres my mouth_  
_And I cant help if things come out_  
_Cause there are words I want to shout_  
_But maybe Ill stay low_  
_I could wait a thousand hours_  
_Stay the same in sun and showers_  
_Pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_Just to be quiet_  
_Tell me when you feel ready_  
_Im the one, theres not too many_  
_Hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_Just to be quiet_  
_With you_  
_I could wait a thousand hours (Carolina: With you...)_  
_Stay the same in sun and showers_  
_Pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_Just to be quiet (Carolina: With you...)_  
_Tell me when you feel ready_  
_Im the one, theres not too many_  
_Hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_Just to be quiet_  
_With you _  
_Both: With you..._

"You've stayed." he smiled.

"I'm not your puppet. You can't tell me what to do." she said leaving him.

_Carolina: I couldn't catch a ride, I tried so I was walkin'_  
_started raining when you called to tell me_  
_You were flaking out again_  
_I only had a buck not enough to get a latte_  
_So I sat down at a table and I thought about you instead_  
_I'd have to be a fool to believe every word you said_  
_And I don't wanna be your dummy_  
_I cut the strings and I'm free hunny_  
_I don't want your fast-life or your money or your time_  
_So stuck on yourself its funny_  
_Hanging with you feels so crummy_  
_So I don't wanna be your dummy_  
_Da dummy da dummy_  
_And if your asking then the last thing_  
_I wanna be is a puppet on a string_  
_You're unbelievable- its inconceivable_  
_If you think I'll let you make a fool of me_  
_And I don't wanna be your dummy_  
_I cut the strings and I'm free hunny_  
_I don't want your fast-life or your money or your time_  
_So stuck on yourself its funny_  
_Hanging with you feels so crummy_  
_So I don't wanna be your dummy_  
_This dummy's no dummy_

"She is really mad at you..." Mel observed while Carolina walked away with a smile on her face.

" I don't care, she is seeing someone else."

"Oh, and I suppose someone is not jealous."

"Of course, I'm not, she is a hell."

"Why do you want to talk to her?"

"Because she is heaven."

"Haven't you have just said that...?"

"She..."

"She what?"

"Why am I even talking to you about her?"

"Because you are in love with her."

"I'm not. I never fall in love."

"What about that girlfriend you mentioned?"

"I've been hurt before, it won't happen again."

"She doesn't want to break your heart."

"Well, she has."

"If you don't want to lose her, tell her, fight for her."

"Why? She seemed so happy with that mysterious guy. She didn't even care when I told her that we weren't going to get together."

"Are you kidding? She was heartbroken!" Unique interfered.

"Oh great, more people to talk with." the boy sighted.

"She told me to leave her alone because she didn't want to be seen crying." Unique said.

"Really?"

"Yes, and now you must fix her heart. Make her leave her carapace."

"She doesn't have a shell."

"Are you sure?" Melody asked leaving with Unique.

The end of the week arrived, the last day of classes.

"Jacob Israel..." Figgins announced. "... Artie Abrahams, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Joe Hart, Britanny Susan Pierce. This are our 2013 graduates!"

_Blaine: Let's dance in style let's dance for a while,_  
_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies,_  
_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,_  
_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_  
_Artie: Let us die on let us live forever,_  
_Don't have the power but we never say never,_  
_Sitting in the sandpit life is a short trip,_  
_Music's for the sad man  
__Joe: Can you imagine when this race is run,_  
_Turning up our faces into the sun,_  
_Praising our leaders getting in tune,_  
_Music's played by the mad man_  
_The seniors: Forever young, I want to be forever young,_  
_Do you really want to live forever?_  
_Forever forever,_  
_Forever young, I want to be forever young,_  
_Do you really want to live forever?_  
_Forever, forever_  
_Sam: Some are like water Some are like the heat,_  
_Some are melodies Some are the beat,_  
_Sooner or later they'll all be gone,_  
_Why don't they stay on?_  
_Brittany: It's hard to get without a cause,_  
_I don't want to perish like a fading voice,_  
_Youth is like diamonds in the sun,_  
_And diamonds are forever,_  
_Tina: So many adventures couldn't happened today,_  
_So many songs that we forgot to play,_  
_So many dreams swimming out in the blue,_  
_Let them come true_  
_The Seniors: Forever young I want to be forever young,_  
_Do you really want to live forever?_  
_Forever, forever_  
_Forever young, I want to be forever young,_  
_Do you really want to live forever?_  
_Forever, forever_  
_Forever young, I want to be forever young,_  
_Do you really want to live forever?_  
_Forever, forever_  
_Forever young, I want to be forever young_  
_Do you really want to live forever?_  
_Forever, forever..._

"Sam, I'm so proud of you!" Marley kissed him after the ceremony. "I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled, it was the best day of his life.

"Carolina, come with me." Melody said taking her by the arm to the choir room.

"Why is he here?" she asked as soon as she noticed Nicholas on the piano.

"Listen." Mel said.

_____Nicholas: She may be the face I can't forget  
A trace of pleasure or regret,  
Maybe my treasure or the price I have to pay,  
She maybe the song that Salome sings  
Maybe the chill that autumn brings  
Maybe a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day.  
She may be the beauty or the beast,  
May be the famine or the feast,  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell,  
She may be the mirror of my dream,  
A smile reflected in a stream,  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell.  
She who always seems so happy in a crowd,  
Whose eyes can be so private and proud,  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry.  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last,  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I remember till the day I die.  
She may be the reason I survive,  
The why and wherefore I'm alive,  
The one I'll care for through the rough-and- ready years.  
Me - I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs,  
For where she goes I've got to be,  
The -meaning of my life is she- she- she._

"Melody, Ryder is looking for you." Marley said. "Oops, I have just ruined the romantic mood, right?"

"No, no, I will leave this two alone." Mel answered as she noticed how the boy exchanged looks with the argentine girl. As the two girls left, Carolina walked closer to Nicholas.

"Do you really mean that song?"

"Yes, I hate seeing you hating me, and I was jealous when I heard you were seeing another guy."

"You mean Eli? He is nice but we are friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he told me he is gay." she laughed.

"what is so funny?"

"I just can't believe you have just admited you were jealous of him."

"I guess I can accept that."

"Aren't you going to discuss?"

"No, if you don't want so. I want to make you feel what you make me feel. "

"So, what do you mean?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't like you, I love you, you make me feel like in a roller coaster." She stared in silence. "Please say something before I die."

"I love roller coasters."

"I can take you to any you want, it doesn't matter if it is located in Canterburry, Buenos Aires, or Ohio. I would take you anywhere if you just ask."

"Are you being serious? Because if it is a joke I swear that I'll never..." she was saying being interruped by a kiss.

"I mean it. Te amo, ¿entiendes?"

"I do, I love your spanish and I love you too." she replied.

* * *

A new year started at McKeinley High, Kitty was brokenhearted for not following Ryder's advice and Jake was around to cheer her up. After class Marley got on her car and began to drive to Breadsticks. After Sam took the bus he began to walk fast to reach the place where Marley was waiting for him.

_Sam: Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
__Starin' blankly ahead,__  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.  
__Marley: And I need you,__  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
Both: If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
Marley: 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Both: Tonight.  
Marley: It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.  
Sam: 'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.  
__Marley: 'Cause I need you,__  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
__Both: If I could fall into the sky,__  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
Marley: 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Sam: Tonight.  
__Marley: I, I, don't wanna let you know__  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't.  
__Sam: Makin' my way downtown, __  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
__Starin' blankly ahead,__  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.  
__Marley: And I still need you, __  
And I still miss you,  
And now I wonder...  
Both: If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass.. us by?  
Marley: 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
__Both: If I could fall into the sky, __  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
Marley: If I could just see you.  
__Sam: If I could just hold you...__  
Both: Tonight._

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Yes, by you." she smiled.


End file.
